No se Use con Ropa de Color
by GuajolotA
Summary: Serie de One-Shots y Drabbles Random. En la Mañana; hay cosas que son tradición.
1. Clases con el Profesor Kenpachi

**Hola mis querido kanguros**

**Aseguro que pensaron que no volveria nunca, pero adivinen que...VOLVI**

**En fin: info del capi**

**Titulo: CLASES CON EL PROFESOR KENPACHI**

**Genero: Humor/Parody**

**Pareja o Personajes: Kenpachi, Byakuka, Mayuri, y unos afanados. Mencion de Ichi/Ruki y Ikkaku/Nemu (mas ni aparecen)**

**Nota: Este tendra una continuacion....posiblemente**

**Clases con el Profesor Kenpachi**

Kenpachi no estaba nervioso, por supuesto que no, era el gran Zaraki Kenpachi, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

-Así que; destruyo 3 casas de las casa nobles, el portón de la 6ta división y además pinto con pintura en aerosol un nekito en la pared de la 12ava...

-Yo no pinte el nekito-respondió molesto e indignado Kenpachi a las falsas acusaciones de Yamamoto.

-Lo que haga su fukutaicho es también su culpa

-Urgh-fue el único elocuente sonido que se ocurrió al capitán de la onceava división.

-y bien su castigo será-la siguiente frase hiso que Zaraki Kenpachi,...en verdad tuviera miedo, no nervios, miedo.

-...-

-No te preocupes Ken-chan, lo harás muy bien-decía la pequeña fukutaicho-ya verás que te amaran.

Kenpachi llevaba un saco de lana café con parches amarillo mostaza en los codos y una corbata que claramente decía "tengo MUY mal gusto"

-Ehem, sigo sin estar seguro de esto, Yachiru-dijo Kenpachi viendo su exageradamente espantoso saco-Bueno, ya tengo que irme

-¡Suerte Kenny!

Kenpachi mira la puerta del aula en la que el daría clases, si, Zaraki Kenpachi, Capitán de la Onceava división se convertiría en, el Profesor Zaraki Kenpachi

-"Como ser un buen Padre" ¿Cómo demonios me toco impartir esta clase?-refunfuñaba mientras entraba al salón, donde ya estaban sus alumnos, todos listos y preparados.

En el primer escritorio de la fila de en medio se encontraba Mayuri Kurotsuchi, quien veía con un odio profundo a su profesor, en una de las esquinas, escondido entre las sombras, estaba Kuchuki Byakuka, avergonzado de estar allí, y un Ukitake que...

-¡¿Ukitake?! ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Vengo para poder ser un mejor padre para Shiro-chan

-Toushiro no es tu hijo-dijo fríamente para que justo en ese momento llegase Unohana corriendo

-Lo lamentamos. Escapo del 4to escuadrón, la medicina tiene algunos efectos secundarios-dijo nerviosamente-pasen muchachos-y así los dos 3er asiento del escuadrón 13 tomaron a su capitán de cada abrazo y lo comenzaron a arrastrar como si de un maniático se tratase...y justamente esa clase de hombre era su capitán.

-No, no me lleven. Si no me quedo aquí jamás sere un buen padre, no lo hagan. ¡Noooo!-gritaba Ukitake mientras pataleaba

Después de la extraña escena, Kenpachi miro a sus dos estudiantes y a los 30 pupitres vacios y suspiro

-ejem...comenzaremos la clase

-¿Por qué un hombre-medio-mono como tu debe ser MI profesor?-grito ofendido Mayuri

-Porque eres un pésimo padre-grito Yachiru desde la ventana

-¡Yachiru, ve a molestar a Ikakku!-le ordeno Kenpachi, un leve 'oww, Ken-chan ya no me quiere' se alcanzo a oir.-Ejem, bueno...veamos que hay en el programa-dijo viendo unas hojas que tenía en su escritorio-ejem...si, la clase comenzara con una plática de...estem...valorarlo, ajam....esto...ejem...darles confianza...apoyarlos...¿Quién demonios me dejo estas estupideces? Argh...más sencillo ¿Por qué están aquí?

-Dicen que soy un monstruo y debería pudrirme en el sobre poblado y poco espacioso infierno-dijo Mayuri sin importancia

-Pero eso es siempre...

-Seeh, pero dicen que es porque dicen que soy un 'nefasto padre' y algo así como 'un tirano con Nemu'-dijo resaltando las comillas con sus dedos-La verdad, no se por qué lo dicen

-¿Y tú, niño bonito?

-Al parecer-dijo Byakuka-soy muy frio con mi hermana...

-¿En serio? Pero así eres con todos-dijo Kenpachi

-Ejem...eso y bueno-un ligero tono rojizo se apodero del rostro de Byakuka mientras este decía-también...porque la encadene y encerré en un cuarto de la mansión-Kenpachi alzo una ceja incrédulo

-¿En serio?

-...

-Bueno, simple, tu-apuntando al capitán de la 12 división (y presidente del departamento de investigación y tecnología)-se mas bueno con tu hija, no sé, dale un helado de vez en cuando, y tu-apuntando al capitán de la sexta división-...simplemente deja de estar tan loco, y no en sierres a tu hermana...en fin, eso es todo clase

-P...pero-todos miraron a Byakuka-que hare cuando Rukia tenga otra cita con Kurosoaki?!

-...-

Nemu estaba en un cuarto de la 12 división amarrada con cadenas a una silla

-Mayuri-sama, porque hace esto?-pregunto tranquila la chica

-Pues, veras, ese animal de la onceava división vino a verme

-Ikkaku-san?

-seeh, y pues, dijo que quería salir contigo...y esto es lo que mi profesor dijo que hiciera cuando algo así pasara...ahora...¿donde están los candados de titanio?

**Nos leemos algun dia de estos.**

**Bye**


	2. Curioso, muy Curioso

**Titulo: Curioso, muy curioso**

**Genero: Romance/General**

**Pareja o Personajes: Uryuu Ishida/Inoue Orihime**

**Nota: No se como lo hize...pero lo hize...romnce xD (bueno, o algo que se le trata de parecer)**

**Curioso, muy curioso**

Hay cosas muy...curiosas en la vida; como el hecho de que Kurosaki Ichigo, fuera temido, ¡EL CHICO SE LLAMABA COMO UNA FRUTA!, o que el Bankai de Kuchiki Byakuka fuera uno de los más temibles y poderosos del todo Goitei 13 (SON FLORES, y ni siquiera flores con espinas, SON PETALOS). Si, en el mundo siempre hay cosas curiosas, cosas que uno nunca se espera.

-Ishida-kun ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Orihime a su compañero de gafas

-Mmmm...no-dijo el Quincy-creo que estoy enfermo

-¿No prefieres que vayamos a la enfermería por algo de medicina?-pregunto preocupada Orihime

-No, gracias. No creo que lo que den en la enfermería sea medicina...o legal

-¡Hola mis pequeños delincuentes juveniles!-grito la maestra en lo que entraba al salón-¿Cómo los trata la vida? ¡Bien, ni que importara!-y así la maestra comenzó con otro extraño día de clases

-Urgh...creo que voy a vomitar-dijo entre dientes Uryuu

-¿No quieres algo de mi almuerzo? ¿o agua?

-Mmm...no. Urgh...si vomito, no me dejes pasar la vergüenza solo-dijo medio bromeando medio...sufriendo

-...-Orihime parpadeo un par de veces para después sonreír abiertamente-bueno, si tu vomitas, yo vomito-Ishida, sorprendido la volteo a ver

...Curiosa manera de enamorarse ¿no?

**Coffcofff...cosas raras que a una se le ocurren cuando va a la farmacia por mantequilla....seepo...estem...  
bye! xD**


	3. El Dia en que Gin no pudo Sonreir

**Titulo: El Dia que Gin no Pudo Sonreir**

**Genero: Humor...o un intento**

**Pareja/Personajes: Gin y Kira mas no como pareja **

**Nota: pronto pondre algunos mas variados (o sease, tristes D: esque tuve unas cuantas ideas)**

**El día que Gin no pudo sonreír**

Izuru Kira siempre había tenido muy claro que su capitán era algo, un poco, peculiar (si es que con eso te refieres a que el hombre podía entrar a un freakshow y aun así ser el más raro de por ahí) sobre todo por su siempre presente sonrisa, lo que hiso aun mas extraño ese soleado día de marzo, en el que Kira entro a la oficina, y vio a su capitán con cara seria, apoyando su frente en sus manos, al parecer viendo un papel arrugado, se notaba tenso, con una voz salida difícilmente de fondo de su garganta, Kira pregunto

-¿Sucede algo, taicho?-Gin levanto la vista, abrió los ojos un poco y Kira pudo notar su mirada desolada y triste

-Kira...tengo un problema

-¿sí?

-Me he dado cuenta que mi vida, aun siendo capitán, esta vacía, no tengo nada, lo mas preciado para mi, se ha ido, y sé que no volverá-Kira se preguntaba a que se refería, o a quien, pero no sabía, así que se arriesgo y continuo con la conversación

-¿Quién no volverá? ¿A quién se refiere?

-se lo han llevado-dijo en un suspiro Gin

-¿¡Llevado!?¡¿A quien?!

-...mi Tarro de Galletas...

**Se me ocurrio pensando en la cancion de **

**'Did someone took my cookie form my cookie jar?' que mis amigos jamas siguen ._. purrr**


	4. ¿No te parece extraño?

**Titulo: ****¿No te parece extraño?**

**Genero: Estem...**

**Pareja/Personajes: Gin y Rangiku, Gin/Ran si lo quieren ver asi, si no, pos no xD**

**Nota: No estoy segura del genero O.o y es la primera vez que escribo algo asi xD no se preocupen, vienen mas comicos por delante ;D**

**¿No te parece extraño?**

Qué extraño, ¿no? Siempre desee ser querido, deseado, amado, respetado,…Ja ¡Eso suena aun más extraño!

¿Sabes? Siempre desee que me organizaran una gran bienvenida, con todos emocionados por verme, con todos corriendo hacia mí para recibirme. Es extraño que todo lo que siempre he deseado pase, es extraño que ustedes lo hagan… ¿Sabes? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento algo tibio, por primera vez en demasiado años, un par de ojos-justamente los tuyos, Ran-chan-me miran, y no me ven a mi como una herramienta, no, tu vez algo mas ¿no Ran-chan? ¿Si me ves como un humano?

Al fin, no habrá nadie llorando, justo como siempre soñé, es mas, quisiera ver que todos rieran…

-Adios Gin-dices, Ran-chan, ahí, parada junto a mi, mientras tanto, yo puedo sentir como poco a poco me ahogo con mi propia sangre, justo como siempre desee…

¡Oh, no Ran-chan! No llores, ¡Sonrie! ¡Se feliz! ¡Riete! Quiero que se cumplan todos mis deseos, mi mayor deseo, por favor, sonríe…eso quiero…esto es lo que siempre he deseado…

Extraño ¿no?

**No me maten, ya viene mas comedia......estem y si, esta cortito xD**


	5. ¿Busca un buen trabajo?

****

**Titulo: ¿Busca un buen trabajo? **

**Genero: Parody en su maximo esplendor y Humor**

**Pareja/Personajes: Goitei 13 no hay parejas pero hay...no se**

**Nota: Tengo MUCHOS escritos, solo que ninguno se merecia ser subido mas que este xD a ver si pronto subo otro**

Nota 2: Es como un comercial, lo que esta en Italicas es fuera de este o sea solo una voz xD

**¿Busca un buen trabajo? **

Bienvenidos a la Sociedad de almas, donde podrá usted y sus amigos, encontrar un trabajo bueno, decente, con buena paga, y con bajas tasas de mortalidad

_Pero Yammamoto-soutaicho crei que ya estábamos muertos_

...Cállate...puede elegir el que mas quede con su personalidad...*guiño*

-...2...-

Miren pequeños insectos inservibles, en la segunda división no hay reclamaciones, llantos, o consideraciones, se espera que todos y cada uno de ustedes consigan mínimo una foto de Yourucihi-sama

_Cof cof_

Ah sí, también tienen que defender al Gotei 13 y la sociedad de almas y aja, ya que somos las fuerzas especiales bla bla...no olviden las fotos

-...3...-

Bienvenidos a la tercera división, mejor conocida como la división sonrisa

_Pero eso no es cierto, Ichimaru-taicho, somos conocidos como la división perturbadora..._

Me estas renegando, ¿Izuru?

_No, para nada Taicho *muy asustado, caminando a su esquina*_

Bien, ahora sonríe, Izuru, SONRIEEEE

-...4...-

Buen día, este es el cuarto escuadrón donde nos encargaremos de curarles y hacerlos sentir lo mejor posible con la mejor medicina de todas, el amor...en la división los curamos de raspaduras, golpes, mordidas y apuñalamientos. Por favor, si es un marica miedoso, únase, nos hacen falta personas para limpiar las cañerías

_Snif snif_

_¿Estás llorando Hanatauro?_

_Si_

_¿Pero por que estas triste?_

_No es de tristeza, es de felicidad...al fin...alguien me va a ayudar..._

_-..._5...-

Bienvenidos al quinto escuadrón, soy Aizen, una persona muy amable y considerada, pero sobre todo el Capitán y me complace informarles que tenemos puestos disponibles para usted y todos los que deseen unirse...

_¡Pero Aizen-taicho! ¡Creí...que conmigo era suficiente! (se le lanza a Aizen y lo abraza mientras llora desconsoladamente) ¡Me dijo que yo era especiaaal!_

*Entre dientes* Quítenmela, quítenmela por favor

-...6...-

.........

_Kuchuki-taicho....tiene que decir algo..._

........

-...7...-

Bienvenidos a la Séptima división donde...ejem, Iba...me rascas tras la oreja, creo que tengo algo tras la oreja...demonios, pica

_Lo siento Taicho, déjeme lo cepillo.._

*Kommamura-taicho se tira al piso y empieza a rascarse tras la oreja con una de sus...."piernas"*

_Taicho...asusta a los niños_

-...8...-

Bienvenidos-hip-a la divishion mash beshllia....

_Taicho...esta borracho_

Pero Nanaaaaao-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan-hip-¡yo solo quiero que estés conmigo! ¿¡Porque prefieres a Víctor Manuel!? ¡Yo te aposhe en tu emparasso!

_¡¿Y ahora de que habla?!_

Ah...lo siento, la novela esta buena (apaga la tele)

_Ejem...siguiente_

-...9...-

Bienvenidos a la Novena División, donde nuestro lema es Justicia

_Taichooo..._

Y si justicia quieren, justicia obtienen

_Taichooo_

Y la justicia los hara felices

_..._

Y la justicia bajo, y vio que era bueno...

_TAICHO ESTA CONTRA LA CAMARA_

Pamplinas Hisagi, la justicia jamás me lo permitiría

-...10...-

Bienvenidos a la Decima División, en la que yo soy el taicho, si yo, y no, no soy un niño de primaria perdido, y no soy adorable

_Taicho, ¿pero de qué habla? si usted es muy adorables_

NO SOY ADORABLE

_Pero si lo es, mírese, todo pequeñito y tierno_

¡NO ESTOY PEQUEÑO!

_Awww, no se preocupe taicho, crecerá si toma mucha leche y duerme bien_

....no estoy pequeño, hump *se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero*

-...11...-

SANGRESANGRESANGREPELEASANGRESANGREPELEARCONICHIGOSANGRE

_Lo que Kenpachi-taicho quiere decir..._

_¡Cállate pelonchas!_

_¡NO ESTOY PELON!_

_¡Hay, pero que poco bellos!_

(MENSAJE ESPECIAL DEL FUKUTAICHO DE LA SEXTA DIVICION: No se unan, estuve ahí, y jamás me recuperare...)

-...12...-

Hola, soy Mayuri Kurostochi, pero como si importara, me da gusto invitarlos a la doceava división, la división encargada de investigaciones, y me encentraría que se unieran, son especímenes muy interesantes y me alerga que consideren unirse para que pueda abrirlos y examinarlos y ponerles cosas raras en su cuerpo...ooh, ella es mi hija, Nemu...y usa falda

-_..._

-...13...-

Hola pequeños saltamontes, soy Ukitake, y me encantaría ser su capitán, esta división promente tomar en cuenta su esfuerzo para que puedan ser un oficial y de mas...aunque no consideren nunca ser mi fuku-taicho...tienden a morir y pues...eso no me agrada---COF COF, ¡cof cof, cof! ¡Cof cof cof!

_Taicho, esta manchando todo con sangre_

Cof----

----Este mensaje ha sido cortado por problemas técnicos----

Ese año, la sexta división fue la que tuvo más nuevas solicitudes...aunque a la doceavo tampoco le fue mal

**Gracias por el riview ADELANTADAMENTE DE MI ADORABLE PERSONA xD (bueno...adorable si parpadeas mucho y te pegas en la cabeza) y acepto sugerencias**

SPOT si no conteste reviews es por que neta se me fueron cuales eran D= dispensenme no volvera a pasar (espero)


	6. Porque Puedo

****

**[Titulo: Porque puedo ]**

**[Genero: Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Shinji, Hiyori (pareja si parpadeas)]**

**Nota: Basado en una historia real, le paso a la hermana de una amiga...y a mi amiga xD**

**¡Porque Puedo!**

Los Vaizards nunca hacían ciertas cosas que parecían normales, jamás comían sanamente, Mashiro jamás se teñia el pelo (impactante ¿no?), Shinji nunca comia naranjas, y jamás haban intentado asustar a Hiyori, o minimo, no que Kurosaki Ichigo sepa, y se pregunta el por que de esta ultima

_Claro si, es ligeramente aterradora, pero aun asi, una broma es una broma..._

Pero si hay una razón...

**Una noche oscura en la casa/almacen de los Vaizards**

Hiyori se encontraba sola, sola solita en la soledad soleada. Decidio comer algo asi que bajo a la cocina-o lo que cumpliese con su función, por que los Vaizards jamás cocinaban en un mismo lugar-prendiendo la luz que fuese necesitando, ya que no era como si tuviesen tanto dinero como para gastarlo en electricidad, asi que ahorraban y eran ecologicos,y justo cuando llegaba a su destino sintió un par de manos tomandola de los brazos sacudiéndola y un grito de lo mas aterrador. ¿El estúpido que lo hizo? Shinji

-¡¡¡¡AAAAH!!!! ¡PEDAZO DE ANIMAL MAL PARIDO!-grito Hiyori histérica mientras tomaba a Shinji del cabello, y lo golpeaba un par de veces en la cara a puño limpio, tirarlo al piso patearlo un par de veces en las costillas, sentarse sobre el, tomar su brazo, torcerlo y morderlo, golpearlo dos veces más y gritar desde lo mas profundo de sus pulmones-¡¿PORQUE LO HICISTE?!-a lo que Shinji muy, pero MUY estúpidamente, (y también, con una gran sonrisa marca McDonlad's (que se la robo a Gin)) respondió

-¡PORQUE PUEDO!, Hiyori lo volvió a patear dos veces, tomo una naranja del frutero, y se la arrojo, reventándosela en la cara

-Imbecil

...¿En verdad creían que Shinji no comia naranjas solo por que no le gustaban?


	7. CHAPPY

**[Titulo: C-H-A-P-P-Y]**

**[Genero: Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: IchiRuki implicito]**

**[Nota: ...Hellooow I'mmm a caaaar]**

**C-H-A-P-P-Y**

Rukia Kuchiki (ahora Kurosaki) era posiblemente la mujer más feliz del mundo, su pequeña y adorable hija, llamada Masaki, estaba a punto de decir algo...

-Ya llegue-dijo Ichigo entrando a la sala donde su esposa e hija estaban

-Ichigo, Masaki está a punto de hablar-susurro Rukia incrédula, viendo a su hija con sus grandes ojos como niña en dulcería o Ishida en tienda de telas

-¿¡Que!?-grito Ichigo sorprendido

-¡Cállate pedazo de imbécil! ¡La vas a asustar!

-...Ch...-comenzó a pronunciar la pequeña

-¿Ch?-se preguntaron Ichigo y Rukia

-¿Ichigo? ¿Quieres decir Ichigo?-dijo esperanzado el peli-naranja

-¿chatarra?

-¿chorizo?

-¿cha-cha-cha?

-¿Chango?

-¿Chuck Norris?

-...ch...cha...cha-pppppy...chaaaappy-dijo la pequeña sosteniendo un muñeco del conejo favorito de Rukia

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ichigo! ¡Mi hija tiene mis buenos gustos!-grito Rukia emocionada para que su espos solo respondiera entre dientes '¿buenos?'

-Chappy...-volvió a decir la pequeña-¡Chappy Tonto!-dijo arrojando el muñeco al piso

-...-

-...-

Ni Ichigo ni Rukia sabían que decir, estaban sorprendidos y niña solo veía con odio al conejo blanco de felpa...al fin, Ichigo rompió el silencio...carcajeándose

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Jajaja! ¡Rukia! ¡TU HIJA ODIA AL CONEJO! ¡Jajaja!.... ¿Rukia?-llamo a su esposa que estaba en silencio viendo horrorizada al muñeco

-...pobre Chappy...


	8. ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

**[Titulo: ¿Qué? ¿Quién?]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Chad, Ishida, Ichigo]**

**[Nota: Chad esta atontado, Ishida desesperado, e Ichigo afanado, no les encanta? BASADO EN MI PROPIA VIDA xD]**

**¿Qué? ¿Quién?**

KNOCK KNOCK

La casa de Sado, mejor conocido como Chad, estaba en casi completo silencio, los golpes en la puerta eran los que arruinaban el estado de no-sonido.

-Chad, abre soy yo, Ichigo-gritaba el pelinaranja detrás de la puerta hasta que su Mexicano amigo le abrió

-¿Por qué hemos de reunirnos en mi casa para este asunto puramente de shinigamis?

-¿Y porque no?-una especie de gruñido fue la única respuesta de Chad

RIING RIING

-Bueno-contesto Chad algo no-emocionado

_-¿Chad?_

-¿Si?

-_Soy Ishida_

-No, soy Chad, Ishida todavía no llega

-_No Chad, que soy Ishida_

-No, habla Chad, si quieres le dejo tu mensaje

-_No Chad, entiendo que YO soy Ishida y te llamo a TI_

-¿Entonces Ishida qué?

-¡Si! ¡Habla Ishida!

-No, Chad

_-¡YA SE QUE ERES CHAD! ¡YO SOY ISHIDA Y TE LLAMO A TI, CHAD!_

-¿Ehh?

_-...urgh...hola, habla Ishida_

-No, Chad, pero Ishida llegara en cualquier momento

_-¿Chad?_

-¿Si?

_-¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien

_-Que bueno, habla Ishida_

-No....Chad

"_...Por eso yo ya no llamo a Chad_" pensó el pelinarnja para si mismo

**Ahi me tenian a mi de tonta "Gabubibu, habla sofi!" 'no, ahorita te la paso' "no, que habla ella" Trate plasmar el epico momento...creo que no pude....en fin....IDEAS?**


	9. Odio las Leyendas Urbanas

**[Titulo: Nunca le Creas a las Leyendas Urbanas ]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Lisa]**

**[Nota: A que...había considerado usar un titulo de un fic que hice ase muuucho y borre, era "La Leyenda de la Mancha, de la mancha del zapato de hombre que limpiaba el circo los Martes y Jueves"...pero no xD]**

**Nunca le Creas a las Leyendas Urbanas**

La vida de un Vizard no era para nada sencilla, los shinigamis te odian, los hollows te odian, y los humanos te odian, aunque ellos no sepan de tu existencia. La vida de un Vizard no es para nada divertida, sin nada que hacer, solo leyendo manga (porno, como otros lo llamarían) mientras esperas que ALGO suceda, uno nunca sabe, quien sabe y llegue el hijo de un ex-shinigami y lo mueva todo, o comience una guerra, o algo...uno nunca sabe. Lisa sabe, que la vida de un Vizard es ABURRIDA y poco SENCILLA, y mucho menos cuando te toca ir por la comida de tus vagos compañeros, durante la noche, en un callejón oscuro

-Demonios...escuche que este era el callejón donde violaban jóvenes cada 15 minutos-decía Lisa viendo a su alrededor algo angustiada-...ya llevo casi una hora y nadie ha llegado, ¡me chocan las leyendas urbanas!

**Corto pero...corto xD...estem...que iba a decir....o-o.............................ERA MUDA ERA MUDA ERA MUDA Y NO LE DIJO NADAAAA**


	10. Padre Desnaturalizado

**[Titulo: Padre Desnaturalizado]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Isshin, Yusu, Karin, y un poco de Ichigo]**

**[Nota: este fic es patrocinado por: INFLUENZA HUMANA; por que una enfermedad da tiempo para el ocio O.o]**

**Padre desnaturalizado**

Todo comenzó con Ichigo, que tenía que ir a otra expedición Scout (si, Ichigo era scout...para su familia) con sus amiguitos "Iremos a un desierto" dijo el "no tardaremos" dijo él, "no iré con ninguna chica" dijo el....y se fue, dejando a la familia sola.

Todo era tristeza y melancolía en la casa Kurosaki sin el hijo al que golpear, el hermano al que molestar y espiar, sin Ichigo...y mientras comían era cuando más se notabae

-¡Hay Yuzu! ¡La comida esta exquisita! ¡Y la mesa divina! ¡Qué feliz soy de tener a mis dos hijas y ningún otro estorbo!-decía alegra Isshin comiendo

-Oh gracias padre, me alegra que te guste mi comida

-Si, y por extraño que parezca, ahora que no está Ichi-nii, quiero ser mejor hija-dijo Karin...

-¿En serio?-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Isshin a punto de abrazar a su hija

-NO-gancho en la barbilla

-Awww

Así transcurrían la mayoría de las comidas hasta que un día mientras comían silenciosamente

-Hum...ya casi invierno...debería ir...seeh

-¿De qué hablas viejo?

-Chicas, me voy de excusión Scout, aquí tienen dinero, bye-dijo rápidamente Isshin mientras se paraba, tomaba algunas cosas y huía

-¡Pero esto no alcanza para nada!-grito Karin, pero ya era muy tarde...ya se había ido

Poco a poco se acabo la comida, y también el dinero, todo porque ese irresponsable cabeza de alcornoque no les había dejado más dinero (No le digas así, papa no es tan malo) Necesitaban dinero, pero lo necesitaban YA

...Y así fue como las gemelas aprendieron malabares.

**BASADO EN UNA HISTORIA REAL D= (Na mas que mi amigo YA sabia los malabares xD)**


	11. Vida y Obra de Aizen

**[Titulo: Vida y Obra de Aizen Sousuke ]**

**[Genero: Humor/General]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Aizen, Shinji, la mala suerte]**

**[Nota: Bien, la verdad me gustaria hacer mas capitulos sobre la vida de los shinigamis cuando estaba vivos xD pero solo Aizen me dio ideas]**

**Vida y Obra de Aizen Sousuke**

Les presentamos a Aizen, un joven VIVO con lentes, cabello castaño y una educación de primera....y claaaro que es un ñoño.

-Ahora te otorgaremos, Aizen Sousuke, el parche por planear planes malévolos en contra de un sociedad inexistente-dijo el jefe de los Scouts al no-tan-pequeño Aizen

-Gracias, es un honor-dijo Aizen rciviendo su nueva banda de "Super-Scout"

-...-

"_Oohh que ceremonia mas fantabulosa, me alegra ser un Scout"_ pensaba alegremente mientras caminaba por una calle bastante traficada. "¿Habra habido un accidente?" (Claro que si, atropellaron un elefante) Cuando inesperadamente una ancianita de lo mas adorable pasa frente a el, cargando unas no muy ligeras bolsas llenas de comida y de mas.

-Oh señora, ¿desea que le ayude con sus bolsas?-pregunta amablemente el vivo Scout.

-¡Ahh! ¡LADRON!-Entonces la ancianita de cabellos blancos y dentadura postisa tomo su baston y empezó a golpear a nuestro querido futuro taicho de la 5ta lo golpeo y golpeo hasta que unos duraznos que tenia en la bolsa se cayeron, haciendo que este se resbalara, chocara con la acera y....

-..-

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto es el cielo?-vio la espalda de una joven de un cabello rubio y sedoso, que bailaba con el viento "Digno de un ángel" pensó para su adentros Aizen, bastante ilusionado-Esto debe ser...

-Ehhhh... ¿Qué?-la "hermosa rubia" se volteo que para horror de Aizen no era una hermosa rubia si no un inche mocoso feo de cabello largo-Soy Shinji, tu capitán...¿Por qué tu ropa es tan ridícula?

"...Para algo me servirá este parche"

Moraleja: Si crees que soy un ñoño por ser un Scout, espera a sentir el filo de mi navaja.


	12. El Adorbale Chappy

**[Titulo: El Adorable Chappy]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ichigo Rukia Chappy...IchiRuki?]**

**[Nota: Por Dios...OCIO xD en fin en fin...capi tonto! xD esteeemmm...se me ocurrió viendo mi estuche de foca que no parece foca]**

**El adorable Chappy O.o**

Un bostezo

Rukia estaba aburrida, y estaba cansada, pero más aburrida que nada, como odiaba esa cosa rara que estudiaban los humanos.

"¿Cómo demonios quieren que sepa que le E tiene un valor? Creí que solo era un letra, o sea, jamás he dicho 'tenia E manzanas' o 'Mido E' o 'Golpee a Ichigo E veces'" pensaba Rukia mientras veía indiferente la pizarra llena de anotaciones "Bueno, será mejor que anote algo" miro su cajita de lápices dispuesta abrirla para sacar un lápiz y poder comenzar su aventura academica...pero....

Se quedo embobada viendo al pequeño Chappy dibujado en la tapa de esta. Era tan bello, tan blanco, tan redondo, que era imposible no amarlo y querer todos los objetos que tuvieran la imagen del conejillo adorable, aun no comprendía cómo era que Ichigo lo encontraba tan molesto (Hasta a Byakuya parecía agradarle el conejo). En eso, mientras veía a Chappy en toda su belleza y resplandor, algo paso, el pequeño conejo de la caja la miro, la miro con esos ojos negros y redondos, movió la patita y Rukia, sin notarlo, se acerco mas a la caja.

-Ven-dijo Chappy con su aguda voz-ven pequeña, únetenos-Rukia se acerco a la caja, que la absorbió, llevándola a un mundo de colores pastel y figuras geométricas

-¡Oh Por Dios! ¡¿Este es el mundo de Chappy?!-grito emocionada Rukia, con estrellitas en los ojos y las manos echas puño bajo su barbilla

-Asi es Rukia-Chan-dijo Chappy

-¡Oh por Buda! ¡ES CHAPPY!-grito Rukia abalanzándose encima del conejo

-Rukia-chan, te hemos estado esperando-dijo Chappy, y Rukia noto que no solo había un Chappy, había muchos de estos, y de varios colores, estos tomaron a Rukia de las manos y comenzaron a bailar en círculos y cantaron canciones cursis de arcoíris y perritos.

-Qué bueno que viniste Rukia

-¿Si? ¿Por qué?

-...Te estábamos esperando-dijo con una voz malévola el conejo y en ese momento los adorables conejos se volvieron de tonos rojizos y cafés, les salieron colmillos y se acercaron amenazadoramente a Rukia

-¡No! ¡No...! ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo, ayúdame! ¡Me atacan!

-...-

-Bldjg....shigo...nejollo....-murmuraba una dormida Rukia-¡Conejillos Asesinos!-grito despertándose

-...Conejillos... ¿Qué?...Yo también tuve ese sueño...Que comparta-susurraban los alumnos

-En verdad la respuesta es raíz de E....-dijo la maestra viendo a Rukia, quien solo se sentó completamente roja

-Ah, no sabia, gracias por la respuesta-dijo con su tono educado y amable-...demonios...-se dijo a si misma entre dientes

-eeeh, Rukia-susurro Ichigo

-¿¡ahora que quieres!?-vio como el peli-naranja sonreía sínicamente

-...la próxima vez te salvare de tu adorado Chappy


	13. Que Barbaro, que Guapo Estoy

**[Titulo: ¡Que Barbaro! Que Guapo Estoy]**

**[Genero: Parody, ni siquiera se si lo puedo poner en Humor xD]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Grimmjow, mención de Luppi, y las fracciones de Halibel**

**[Nota: El titulo esta basado en una canción xD y vegx me estaba pidiendo este fic xD asi que…¡aquí esta! ¡El papa de los helados de todos mis fics sin sentido! ]**

**Recuerden, mis queridos lectores:**

Narracion-Dialogo "_pensamiento"_

**¡Que barbaro! Que Guapo Estoy**

Hueco Mundo tenía un día soleado en la parte del domo, y estrellado en la que no, como todos y cada uno de los días en ese mundo. En fin, recién los espadas habían tenido una hermosa reunión, si, hermosa. ¿Hermosa por qué? Es solo una reunión ¿no? Preguntara usted, mi querido lector, pues verán. Fue hermosa para Grimmjow, ¿Por qué? Oh, fácil, mi querido lector, porque había recuperado 3 cosas en esa reunión, su brazo, su puesto como el sexto espada, y un billete que estaba en su pantalón y el no recordaba.

-Jo, que buen día-se decía a si mismo el sexto espada

También lo hacía feliz el saber que Luppi estaba muerto, muerto MUY muerto, no solo muerto, DESTROSADO, con solo pensarlo le hacía querer reír como colegiala enamorada de su profesor de francés _"jo-jo-jo-jo-jo"_

Grimmjow vio a un par de Arrancars hablando, e inmediatamente supuso de qué hablaban "_seguro comentaran de lo sensual que soy, lo fuerte de mi persona, la sensualidad de mi cuerpo y de cómo mi maquillaje nunca se corre"_

Así es, Grimmjow estaba en las nubes, en su mente pasaban todos los momentos buenos y grandiosos de su vida, e incluso los que venían.

El en las Bahamas conociendo a una sensual rubia a la que mata muy sanguinariamente para después volverse presidente.

Mientras este hablaba vio a los lejos a las fracciones de Halibel, quienes hablaban emocionadamente "seguro de mi" pensó el

Hasta que Sun-sun pregunto algo, algo que Grimmjow no dudo en contestar;

-Chicas, ¿Qué es eso a un lado del sol?

-Mi ego nena, admíralo

**Vagamente basado en una historia real xD**

**Hola mis amores, x3 ¿Cómo están? Bien bien, solo me he dado la libertad de venir y pedirles un favor, ¿si? Mandenme requests (o como se escriban!) De que quieren que traten siguientes capítulos, Generos, personajes, o lo que sea… (2nda parte para 'Clases con el Profesor Kenpachi' ya esta en proceso, al igual un One-Shot con Kon (no recuerdo quien lo pidió O.o) y…y…y muchas cosas mas [ekisde]**


	14. Hablando de Parejas

**[Titulo: Hablando de parejas]**

**[Genero: Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Hitsu/Karin IchiRuki, Rangiku Yuzu Isshin Byakuya]**

**[Nota: Historia no mia xD pero paso aunque ya yo le añadi xD]**

**Hablando de Parejas**

Era una de las muchas cenas que se hacían en la casa de la famila Kurosaki, esta ves invitando a los altos mandos de la decima división, y la familia Kuchiki, Ichigo y Rukia hablaban animadamente, mientras que Yuzu cocinaba y se divertía como su se tratase de un ama de casa, preguntándole a Byakuya de cómo cuidaba su pelo y como lo mantenía tan brilloso, Rangiku e Isshin bebían animadamente mientras que Hitsugaya y Karin…eran Hitsugaya y Karin

-Te digo que no importa que tan rápido seas yo soy mejor jugadora

-Por supuesto que no, sin mi perderías en segida

Esta discucuion era segida por una animada Rangiku y un ebvrio Isshin

-Miralos, que chulos-dijo Rangiku

-Si, todo lo que haga mi adorada hija es divino-Rangiku miro a Isshin con una sonrisa y dijo una frase, que no debió decir, no debió decrila por que estaba mal y por que fue justo en el momento en que todos guardaron silencio

-Como que mi Capitan y su hija son pareja ¿no?

-…-

-…-

-…-

-COF COF COF COF AREGHFG…¡Rukia me ahogo!-decia Ichigo mientras intentaba escupir un pedazo de pan

Toushiro y Karin se miraban nerviosos y luego miraban al resto

-…¿¡Por que no me ayudas a limpiar los platos!?-grito/pregunto Karin

-Suena encantador-repondio de la misma manera Hitsugaya

-¡¿Adonde crees que vas blanquito?! ¡TE DEBO MATAR!-rugio la fresa mientras Rukia lo detenia

-¡Huyan! ¡HUYAN!-gritaba Yuzu emocionada, como si de sus telenovela favorita se tratase

-¡Ichigo! ¡Debes calmarte!-le regaño Rukia

-¡Pero Rukia! ¡Es MI hermana!

-lo se, pero debes dejarla crecer-dijo mientras lo soltaba un poco y lo miraba a los ojos

-…pero-Ichigo solo miro al suelo derrotado, cuando Isshin tomo la palabra

-¿Sabes Byakuya? Tu hermana y mi hijo hacen buena pareja-todos se quedaron en silencio incomodo

-¡HUYE ICHIGO, HUYE!-grito Rukia en cuanto su hermano reacciono.


	15. Dime Salta, y yo Pregunto que Tan Alto

**[Titulo: Dime Salta y yo Pregunto qué tan Alto]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody, algo de Family]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Shinji/Hiyori (implícito) Ichigo, Rukia, Urahara, Vaizards y una moneda (o sea, se mencionan varios personajes, aunque realmente no aparezcan)]**

**[Nota: Otra vez, basado en una historia real, es más, ¿saben qué? Den por sentado que las cosas son basadas en la vida real, porque casi siempre lo son, solo lo que sea obvio no lo es…aunque esto no es obvio O.o]**

**Dime salta y pregunto que tan alto**

Alguna vez, en algún momento, Hiyori debió amenazar a sus hijos, eso es lo que parece, ya que simplemente NO es normal que jamás la desobedezcan…a ELLA (Shinji bien gracias, no tiene voz ni voto) ¿pero que pudo haber hecho? ¿Que pudo haber sido tan tenebroso?

Rukia dice que es gracias a su fuerte carácter, Ichigo a el hecho de que este loca, los Vaizards no quieren ni opinar, y si se le pregunta a Urahara este dice "ooh, era tan buena vice-capitana" mas nadie, NADIE, respondía la pregunta.

¿y Shinji? Bueno, cada vez que le preguntaban algo acerca de eso, el simplemente se ponía pálido y decía "lo logra…con mucho amor" lo cual era mentira…y que GRAN mentira, es como esa mentira que te dicen tus padres de "Tu Hamster no murió, solo se fue a granja con mas amiguitos hamsters" que tiende a ser para que no sientas tanto dolor, en este caso Shinji lo hacia para que nadie saliera mentalmente traumado (osease, para que nadie terminara como el)

Y es esto lo que sucedió…

Shinji buscaba algo de dinero, ya que lo necesitaba para poder comprar un poco de humectante capilar, pero como no encontraba nada, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tomar un poco de cambio del bolso de Hiyori (si, Hiyori usa bolsa)

Ese día mas tarde Hiyori convoco a una reunión familiar en el jardín, sus tres hijos estaban sentados viendo a un árbol, Hiyori estaba atando algo a ese árbol y Shinji simplemente la miraba con gran curiosidad

-Shinji, amor, ¿puedes venir un instante?-sorprendentemente Shinji no huyo, si no que se acerco.

-¿Si Hiyori?-Shinji sintió como algo se colocaba alrededor de su cuello y vio como Hiyori volteaba a ver a sus hijos con una gran sonrisa (Marca Ichimaru Gin…) también noto que, en su mano, tenia lo que parecía el otro extremo de la cuerda

-Niños hoy vamos a ver una gran lección-dijo con un tono algo…amenazador, pero tierno-Si alguien me roba alguna moneda le hare esto-y con esto…comenzó a tirar

-…-

-Dime Shinji, ¿Cómo logra Hiyori para que nunca la desobedezcan?-pregunto como por encima vez Ichigo

-Ya te lo dije, con mucho amor

-pero…

-Créeme…es mejor que creas eso

**Lo se, lo se, no es mi mejor trabajo PERO lo tenia ahi desde hace como 15 meses xD ajaaa y en fin, me queria deshacer de el, pero aun asi queria que el mudno supiera la verdad! xD muajaja**

**En otra NOTA: Recuerdan el capi sobre Chad e Ishida por telefono? Si? Bien pues, recuerdan que les dije que lo base en mi vida? pues Si, mi amiga, la que era Chad por asi decirlo...SE MUDA! y...y...y...y estoy triste por eso D= pero....bleh siempre tendre un pedazo de ella en este fic MUAJAJAJAJA!! cof cof hay, bola de pelos _**

**Asi que pronto volvere a subir algo basado en ella...solo que se me ocurra =/**

**BYE**


	16. No Tengo el Pelo Blanco, Son Canas

**[Titulo: Mi Pelo no es Blanco, son Canas]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Renji, Kira, Matsumoto, y Hitsugaya, menciones de Ichimaru, Byakuya e IchiRuki y RenjiRuki no correspondido (pobre Renji xD)…(y además me rio, soy una estafa de escritora xD)]**

**[Nota: Basado en algo parecido a lo que me paso una vez…gastamos como 30 dolares en puros dulces entre una amiga y yo y luego se añadió su hermana otra amiga y un amigo pseudo-anorexico xD fue gracioso…aunque se derramaron lagrimas ese día xD, ADEMAS MUY IMPORTANTE se pide que escuchen la canción "del sonidito" xD na mas por no mas]**

**Mi Pelo no es Blanco, son Canas**

-Asi es,-suspiro lleno de dolor-por ayudar el amor de mi vida, la mia se destruyo-dijo Renji muy deprimidamente, y ligeramente telenovelesco

-Eres un dramático-le respondió Izuru a su pelirojo amigo

-¡¡Rukiaaa!!...¿Porque no me ama?-grito al cielo desperadamente Renji

-Simple, porque ama a Kurosaki-dijo sin una pizca de sentimiento el rubio a lo que el pelirojo respondió con un casi chillido

-¡Eso fue cruel!

-¿Oh que puedo decir? Aprendí del mejor, pase mucho tiempo con Ichimaru-taicho

-Pues, ¿Qué tanto hacían?-dijo con una sonrisa sugestiva y acercándosele al rubio

-Eso, fue grotesco-respondio molesto

-Oh, hola chicos-saludo la vice-capitana de la decima división con una gran sonrisa, e invitándose a si misma a sentarse

-Matsumoto-san-saludo amablemente el rubio con una reverencia mientras que Renji seguia gritando

-¿Porqueee?

-¿Hay algún problema Renji?-pregunto curiosa Rangiku

-No, solo esta sufriendo por que el amor de su vida se fue con otro hombre-dijo de nuevo Kira sin una pizca de sentimientos

-Oh, ¿y tu Kira?

-El solo sufre por que su capitán lo decepciono-dijo Renji con ligereza

-¡Eso no es cierto!...-nego escandalosamente el vice-capitan de la tercera-Y-yo solo te acompañaba en tu dolor y sufrimiento-todos lo mira, jusgandolo-de acuerdo! Lo extraño.-un 'awwwwww' del público es escuchado y nuestros personajes miran alrededor bastante asustados.

-¿Qué demo…?

-Pues, si están deprimidos, ¡conozco la manera perfecta de mejorarlo!-ambos miraron a Rangiku llenos de intriga

-…-

-¿PORQUE NO ME AMAS? ¡QUE TIENE QUE EL QUE NO TENGA YO!-lloro Renji mientras se embutía un chocolate en la boca-'gfe tiene elf que yfo no tengfa'

-¡Yo era buen vice-capitán! ¡YO ERA ADORABLE!-grito a todo pulmón Izuru

-¿¡Porque me dejaste con dos hijos y una deuda!?-chillo Rangiku

-¿Esha de que habla?-pregunto un muy ebrio Izuru

-Pfft…ni idea….¿¡PORQUE ESTOS TATUAJES NO SE QUITAN?!-lloro desesperadamente Renji

-¿Por qué mi cabello no vuela sensualmente como el Kuchiki-taichooooo?-todos miran a Kira extrañados-¿Qué? Que no esté en su división no significa que note la realidad

-¿¡Porque Rukia?!

-¿¡PORQUE Ichimaru Taicho?!

-¡Iguaaaal!-Renji y Kira miraron a Rangiku con ojos de plato mientras ella solo tomaba otra botella-aquí tiene otra botella igual que la otra-dijo con una sonrisa algo somnolienta

-seeeeeh

-Matsumoto…. ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?-grito Hitsugaya al entrar a la sala y ver a los tres vice-capitanes y montón de envolturas de dulces y alcohol

-Hay, hola cap'tan!-dijo Matsumoto ebria a mas no poder-¿lintra?

-¿Qué?

-Qui si lientra-dijo muy feliz y aun muy ebria

-Matsumoto, no tengo tiempo-respondió molesto Hitsugaya

-SNIIIIIF-empezó Kira-Ichimaru-taicho siempre tenía tiempo para burlarse de mi cuando estaba ebrio-chillo Kira-….hum ¿esho ez buueno o malo?

-Es menos de lo que me hacia a mi-dijo Rangiku con media sonrisa picarona

-¿Qué te hacia Rangiku?-pregunto sorprendido Renji

-Pastel-todos la miraron impactados con ojos como platos y la boca abierta ampliamente, además que una música de terror sonó en el fondo, a la que, esta vez, no prestaron atención -y era de Zanahoria- el pequeño capitán no podía mas que ver a todos con un ligero tic en el ojo…y otro no tan ligero en el cuello

-Entrare a mi oficina

Y así fue como los tres vice capitanes se ponían ebrios de alcohol, azúcar y poder…Alto, no ese es Aizen…literalmente… ¿no me creen?

-…En Hueco Mundo…-

Se ve a Aizen con una botella que dice 'poder' y bebe de ella mientras baila una canción mejor conocida como el sonidito sobre la mesa donde él y los espadas tiene reuniones y fiestas de té.

-tu tu tututu tu tu tututu tututututututu

-…-

Hitsugaya trabajaba en unos papeles leyendo para así no distraerse con los gritos de los "responsables" subordinados

-Bono navideño….cero, Bono de San Valentín…cero, Bono de Día de los Vice-Capitanes…cero, Bono de U2…-leía Hitsugaya intentando no distraerse

-Hitsugaya-Taicho-dijo Hisagi entrando a la oficina del joven pero canoso capitán-su vice capitán…

-lo se

-oh bien… ¿Viene?-el tic en el ojo de Hitsugaya creció, ¿ni siquiera Hisagi podía resistirse?

-No Hisagi tengo trabajo

-Pero

-Tengo-MUCHAS-cosas-que-hacer-dijo el pequeño genio muy enojado para así quedarse trabajando mientras escuchaba nuevos llantos, ahora de Hisagi que eran algo así como 'Yo siempre fui un buen perro lazarillo' y 'yo nunca me burle de cuando se ponía los pantalones al revés'

-no se podrían callar mínimo-se quejo entre dientes el blanquito, para después salir de su oficina y escuchar el grito lejano de Rangiku

-¡Vamos Capitán! ¡No sea aguafiestas!

-¡No puedo, Matsumoto! ¡Por que a diferencia tuya yo no tengo tiempo! ¡Es mas! ¡Si llegase un estúpido espada con una estúpida pistola y me dispara estoy completamente seguro de que ME LEVANTARIA! ¡PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE, TENGO-MUCHAS-COSAS-QUE-HACER!

Y así, el taicho de la decima división se fue, con el seño fruncido, los puños apretados y congelando a quien pasase frente a el, a lo que su teniente solo pudo responder

-Por eso tiene canas

**Nota extremadamente Random: Es tarde y tengo ganas de dormid**

**Nota extremadamente Random2: ya va, me fui a la playa (yey!) por eso no actualize lo siento, iba a hacerlo antes de irme...Se alegraran de escuchar que me dieron muchas ideas nuevas y muy buenas, si, MUY buenas, porque les digo? por que tengo ganas de dormir...LOS AMO A TODOS!....creo xD**


	17. Miedo

**[Titulo: Miedo]**

**[Genero: Drama xD si DRAMA xD jaja]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: GinRan, si no es pareja minimo es en la manera friendly que esos 2 tienen xD]**

**[Nota: He intentado escribir algo un poco mas serio, pero na mas no me sale (llorare) mentira, en fin….seguire intentando hasta que algo descente salga, y si nada descente sale ya se la polearon…JA JA]**

**Miedo **

El mundo siempre fue un lugar oscuro, la vida jamás es fácil, ni en el mundo ni en el Rukongai, Gin lo sabia, también Rangiku lo sabia, sabían de todo lo terrible que uno niega durante toda su vida, sabían de todo eso que uno intenta negar durante toda su existencia…y ellos lo conocían…

-Gin-dijo la infantil voz de Rangiku, mientras esta entraba a la habitación donde dormía este.

-Que pasa Ran-chan?-pregunto el medio dormido chico, restándole importancia a lo que fuera a decir su amiga, esto fue, claro, hasta que vio las lagrimas que se comenzaban a formar en los ojos de ella-Ran-chan, estas bien?!

-Y-yo…-comenzo a decir entre mudos sollozos-t-tengo miedo…-y estas eran las palabras con la que Rangiku siempre lograba colarse en la cama del chico, donde ella podía asegurar que siempre estaría segura, tal ves por que el se lo repetía incesantemente, o porque ella sabia que el la había mantenido segura todo este tiempo.

Cualquiera podría asegurar que con las constatntes salidad de Gin, en algún momento, Rangiku dejaría de confiar en el, que en algún momento, el chico que con tanta constancia la abandonaba no iba a poder recuperar su confianza con regalos o una flor, que ella se dejaría de sentir segura en algún momento…

Pero no, el nunca le fallo estuvo ahí para ella cuando ella mas lo necesitaba, siempre que tenia miedo, el sabia confortarla.

Pocas noches antes de la llegada de los Ryoka al Sereitei, Gin repitió la promesa que tanto tiempo atrás le había hecho a Rangiku; que jamás estaría sola, que jamás dejaría que la lastimaran, y que el se encargaría de hacerla feliz. Ella no lo escucho, estaba dormida, pero desde sus sueños, sonrio.

Esa noche, Gin no durmió, no por estar alerta ante cualquier Hollow, ni para ir con Aizen para planear la sentencia de Rukia, tampoco para cuidar de las pesadillas a Rangiku, no, esta vez Gin no dormía por algo mas; su conciencia. Su conciencia, o lo mas parecido que tenia a ella, no le dejaba dormir sabiendo que le había mentido a Ran-chan; el sabia que no había ningún monstruo que la heriría mas que el, sabia que solo el la engañaba, que se iria, la dejaría sola, que la haría infeliz, y que jamás, aunque quisiera, se quedaría y la protegería como el tanto decía…

Noches después, Rangiku se encontraba ahí de nuevo, acurrucada entre las sabanas de la cama de Gin, de la cama que alguna vez le perteneció a Gin, intento dormir, intento sentirse segura, intento alejar a los montruos de sus pesadilla, e intento no llorar por Gin, no pudo, no pudo evitar pensar una y otra vez en sus promesas, que al parecer solo eran mentiras.

**Esperen una actualizacion muy pronto**


	18. Nobody Fucks Me

**[Titulo: Nobody Fucks Me]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody, en intento de Romance]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Grimmjow, SoiFon, GrimmjowxSoiFon¿?, Urahara]**

**[Nota: Nobody Fucks Me, es algo que grito una mestra una vez en mi escuela xD(pobre mujer, estaba realmente urgida) de ahí nació la idea, la agresividad de SoiFon es basada en una amiga =3, AMO EL GRIMMFON o como se llame xD creo que son de mis Cracks favoritos xP …o si, amo el Crack xD]**

**Nobody Fucks Me**

La guerra había terminado ya hace unos meses, y las divisiones aun estaban en plena reconstrucción (se necesitaban capitanes, vice-capitanes, cuartos de hospital, y un nuevo cocinero) y Soi Fon estaba muy estresada, demasiado muy harta y estresada, sobretodo estresada, y para empeorar sus males (el estrés sin fin) su división había decidido lanzar una fiesta, algo que a ella no le parecía.

Habían invitado a todo quien les hubiese ayudado en la guerra, por lo que era un mar de gente (un mar de gente herida) y Soi Fon, estaba ahí.

-Hola nena-dijo una voz que, con tan solo existir, ya había enfurecido a Soi Fon hasta el centro de su medula. Era la voz de Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, acompañada de por su dueño, el único espada (además de Neliel) a quien se le había ocurrido ayudar Kurosaki, por la Sociedad estuvo dispuesta a perdonarlo…pero aun así el tipo era extremadamente molesto, molesto con M de….de… de ¡Urahara! (aunque no tenga M)-¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

-¿¡Como te gusta?! ¿¡EH?!-respondió con un tono muy molesto, y ciertamente grosero Soi Fon

-Tranquila, nadie te va a morder

-¡hay que chistosito eres!-Soi Fon comenzó a aplaudir muy sarcásticamente mientras que con su agresiva voz seguía agrediendo al peli azul-mira que chistosito jamás se me hubiera ocurrido JA-JA

-Uhum- Grimmmjow comenzaba a molestarse, pero lo que comenzaba lo terminaba-y ¿de qué división eres?

-¡¿DE DONDE TE GUSTO?!

-"_Uy, es ruda"_ No seas tímida, no tienes que hacerte la muy fuerte, no te voy a hacer daño, primor

-¡¿Si Garantizas?!-grito alejando a Grimmjow de una patada, quien cayó al piso, lo que aprovecho Soi Fon para huir al baño de damas, en el que se oculto, creyendo que Grimmjow jamás la perseguirá hasta allí, se equivoco

-¿¡Qué demonios tienes!?-grito el Arrancar entrando estrepitosamente

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-… ¡NO SE!-su grito dejo a Soi Fon muda, a quien le empezaron a temblar los labios-¿Y ahora qué demonios tienes?

-… ¡NOBADY FUCKS ME!-entre chillo entre girto Soi Fon avergonzada

-No…-Grimmjow no supo que contestar al dilema de la pobre capitana pero…

-… ¿Nobody fucks you?-la voz de Urahara desde dentro de un cubículo fue respuesta suficiente para todo lo que pasaba por cabeza del espada

Y bueno…Grimmjow podía resolver eso, sabia que lo podia resolver muy bien...


	19. Demasiado para mi Corazon

**[Titulo: Demasiado para mi Corazón]**

**[Genero: Humor, Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Nnoitora, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow]**

**[Nota: Para los que vamos en el manda usemos nuestra…IMAGINACION (arcoiris a la BobEsponja), para que esto tenga coerencia xD Primera vez que uso a Nnoitora y eso que es de mis favoritos…jamás imaginarían quien se gano mi corazón como personaje favorito xD]**

**Demasiado para mi Corazón**

Nnoitora estaba impaciente, llevaba horas en esa sala de espera, totalmente blanca (vaya cambio de las Noches) miraba el reloj de vez en cuando, aunque sin resultado, ya que jamás aprendió a leer la hora, para algo existía Tesla ¿no? En fin, el quinto espada estaba cansado.

-¿Es que acaso me van a tener aquí para toda la vida?-esa pregunta era de por si estúpida, puesto que, esa sala de espera, era la sala de espera después de la muerte.

Les explicare; una vez que mueres, tu alma va a esa sala de espera para decidir que se hará con tu alma, si resucitaras, reencarnaras, te irás al cielo, al infierno, a Hueco Mundo, a la Sociedad de Almas o a una dimensión paralela. Claro que no solían mantener a las almas buenas mucho tiempo, y era por eso que Nnoitora seguía ahí.

-¡Chingado! ¡Nada jodidamente bueno puede pasar aquí! ¿o a que estamos jugando?-grito a la cámara de seguridad (nadie sabía quien la vigilaba) hasta que vio a alguien entrar, alguien que le llamo la atención, y no, no fue por que vio a una supermodelo o a Michael Jackson, si no porque fue algo verdaderamente sorprendente

-¡Ulquiorra Bastardo! ¿Qué carajo haces en este puto lugar?

-¿Nnoitora?-respondió la cuarta espada impasivo, mientras veía el asiento libre a un lado del quinto espada, se sentó en el.

-¿¡Que chingado haces?! ¿¡No deberías estar cuidando el puñetero castillo del pendejo de Aizen!?

-Pues, morí

-Si lo note, no puedo creer que el joto de cómo-se-llame-el-naranjita te haya matado

-No me asesino Kurosaki

-Hay sí, aquí el orgullo es lo de menos, ya estás muerto, así que no te preocupes, nadie se va a enterar y burlar de ti…

-Que benévolo te has vuelto-a lo que le respondió en un susurro

-a los buenos los reviven primero-ya con su tono normal pregunto-Y bien ¿Qué chingados paso?-Ulquiorra miro al horizonte con una mirada que decía sencillamente "lo estoy recordando"

-Esto fue lo que paso

_Yo me encontraba caminando por las noches, regresando a mi habitación después de haber cumplido todas las tareas del día, cuando pase a un lado de La habitación del sexto espada, tenía la puerta abierta, lo que me sorprendió, me acerque para así poder cerrar la puerta, cuando vi a Grimmjow frente al espejo. El se estaba mirando con esa sonrisa tan desagradable que tiene, alzo una mano, hecha puño y se dio un leve golpe en la barbilla, en modo arrogante y se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro_

- Jeaguerjaques

_Entonces sentí algo que jamás había sentido fue una opresión en la boca del estomago, una falta de aire, y el apretar y soltar de mi garganta, sentía como mi boca se abría sin poder cerrarla, mis ojos se cerraron, y lagrimas se empezaron a formar, la esquina de mis labios se alzo mientras mi cuerpo de doblaba por el dolor en mi tordo, era algo que jamás había sentido, yo Ulquiorra….me estaba riendo_

_-…¡_¿es en SERIO?!

-…-

-¡¿COMO CHINGADOS PASO ESO?! ¡ERES UN PINCHE ESPADA, ERES LA PERRA FAVORITA DE AIZEN! ¿COMO DEMONIOS?

-…Es que, fue demasiado para mi corazón

**Feliz Vegx, ya te cumpli…**

**Esta idea salió mientras hablaba con una amiga, va que me costo trabajo, pero encontré algo cómico para poner como razón de muerte, (una historia real) lo malo es que no pude captar el ****_Jeaguerjaques_**** (amo ese apellido, odio escribirlo) en fin, tengo 4 capitulos completos, unos 2 o 3 casi terminados y varios empezados, asi que…jeje xD**


	20. El Amor de una Madre

**[Titulo: El Amor de una Madre]**

**[Genero: Humor/Family]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya y la aun-no-hija de IchiRuki xD]**

**[Nota: Mmmm je, a Ichigo lo traen como quieren [ekisde]… ¿Quién no quiere un tio como Byakuya?]**

**El Amor de una Madre**

-¡Te odio!

-¡Bien por ti!-era una discusión entre Rukia y su hija Masaki, lo malo es que no era el mejor momento para esa discusión, ya que pues…había visita

-Ejem…entonces… ¿Cómo va todo Byakuya?-intentaba sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, sobre todo cuando un vaso de vidrio choco contra la pared

-Kuchiki-taicho-corrigió Byakuya-…y al parecer mejor que aquí Kurosaki

-Eh...eh, hemos tenido mejores momentos-rio nerviosamente Ichigo

-Eso espero

-¡MINIMO FINGE QUE TIENES MODALES!-grito la exasperada madre a su hija

-¡DE ACUERDO! ¡GRACIAS POR EL VASO!-sonó un portazo

-¡Ichigo!-el peli naranja solo esperaba que la furia de su esposa no pasara a el

-¿Si amor?-respondió con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor en su nuca, la mescla del día a día

-¡Encárgate de tu hija!

-V-voy

-Yo lo haré-interrumpió Byakuya, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la habitación de la joven

-Va a correr sangre-se dijo a s mismo Ichigo, al oír la puerta cerrarse, esta vez suavemente

-¡Vete de aquí!-dijo la enfurecida Kurosaki

-Masaki, deberías ser más amable con tu madre-intento razonar el tío de esta

-¡Es tan molesta! ¡Me va a volver loca!

-Lo sé, es mi hermana, la conozco pero entiende, tus padres te quieren, te dieron la vida y tu madre hizo el mayor de los sacrificios…

-Ya lo había oído, dejo a la sociedad de almas, a su capitán, sus amigos, su hermano su vida…de su colección de conejos de peluche…

-¿Qué? ¡No!…me refería a meterse con tu padre

**Dato curioso, aunque el capi pasado no tubo TANTOS reviews o__o los que recivi fueron....hermosos....SNIIIIF....ESTEM**

**....................kurukukukuuu**


	21. Clases con el Profesor Kenpachi II

**[Titulo: Clases con el Profesor Kenpachi II]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Kenpachi, Byakuya, Mayuri, Ukitake, Urahara, Isshin, Ryuuken, Menciones de IchiRuki, Uryuu, Hitsugaya…y…¿debo seguir?]**

**[Nota: 2nda parte del primer capítulo, "Clases con el Profesor Kenpachi" Si no la leyeron 1. WTF 2. Léanlo]**

**Okey, soy un descaro de escriotra, despues de 21 capitulos, y juraba que para el capi 15 me iba a quedra sin ideas y me iba a ver olbigada a actualizar, [ekisde]**

**Clases con el Profesor Kenpachi II**

-Y jamás olviden el onceavo mandamiento, jamás dividirás entre 0-decia Kenpachi a un salón repleto de alumnos

-Pero profe, ¿Por qué no?-decía un pequeño Hitsugaya Toushiro,-solo debes presionar los botones de la calculadora y….

-¡No Toushiro! ¡No la hagas!-muy tarde, el peliblanco presionaba los botones con una velocidad impresionante cuando presiono el último de los botones simplemente…

BOOOOOOOOM

-AAAH!-gritaba desesperado Zaraki mientras despertaba de la peor pesadilla de un maestro

-Kenpachi-taicho-entro preocupadamente Ikkaku a la habitación del capitán que se encontraba realmente asustado-¿Qué pasa?

-Debo de dejar de ser maestro, me esta afectando

-Pero mañana tiene clase.

-Repampanos

-…-

Kenpachi entraba a su salón utilizando un chaleco verde con rojo que le había tejido Yachiru (al parecer, lo había tejido ebria…o algo así) y con su maletín y su cara de 'váyanse a polear a su madre' de diario.

-Bien a clase de hoy será, vio a sus alumnos y noto algo…difente-1…2…3…4… ¿Qué demonios?-En su salón se encontraban los personajes mas extraños, Byakuya, Mayuri, Ukitake-taicho (a ese si con respeto), un tipo con un sombrero rayado, un tipo con barba que el juraría haber visto antes, y un hombre de anteojos muy serio.-Alguien gusta explicarme que pasa

-Oh pues vera Kenpachi-taicho-dijo el hombre de sombrero rayado-como su clase es tan buena y tiene tan buenas críticas, pues, la Sociedad de Almas nos obligo a venir, jojo

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Urahara

-¿¡El idiota que siempre está abriendo portales y mandando bromas por correo?!

-Prefiero el término "genio científico"

-¿y tu porque estas aquí?

-Oh pues veras, es una historia curiosa, estaba con Yoruichi, y la Sociedad de Almas me corrió entonces llegue a la tierra y…-noto como Kenpachi lo miraba con cara de extremo odio-…trato a niños como empleados y eso es como ilegal

-¿Tu cuatro-ojos?

-Mne…nada, solo intente flechar en el corazón a mi hijo-respondió Ryuuken muy tranquilo

-¿Intentaste enamorarlo de alguien que no quería?

-No, literalmente, le lance una flecha de reitsu

-¿pero por que!?-pregunto muy sorprendido Ukitake mirando a su compañero con grandes ojos y boca en forma de una perfecta "O"

-le dije que no mesclara la ropa blanca con la roja

-….-

-Ejem, ¿y usted cara de chivo?-pregunto Kenpachi a Isshin Kurosaki

-Mi hijo nada mas no acata los horarios! Y…además….MI HIJO SALIO DEL CLOSET…!

-¡¿QUE?!-Gritaron Mayuri, Kenpachi, Ryuuken, Ukitake y Urahara

-con una mujer!

-aaaah…

-quien resulto ser una shinigami de aquí…

-Disculpa ¿Quién es tu hijo?-pregunto Kenpachi

-…Ichigo…

-Oh…¿y estaba con…?

-Rukia

-¿¡QUE!?-grito Byakuya

-hey hey, nada de peleas hasta el recreo, de acuerdo la clase de hoy comenzara con…

-¿Una platica de lo impórtate que somos para nuestros hijos?-pregunto ilusionado Ukitake

-¡PFFFT! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Claro, y luego te diré que debemos quererlos! JA-toda la clase rio con su profesor creando un ambiente ameno y de confianza, justo cuando el director de la escuela (Yammamoto) entro

-"Oh, qué buena clase, debería de agregar mas estudiantes"

-Okey, veremos una presentación de castigos legales-la presentación inicia y todos empiezan a tomar notas cuando misteriosamente el símbolo de la onceava división aparece en el fondo y desaparece para luego aparecer por un lado y dar vueltas por la pantalla

-Ehh, ¿profesor?-Kenpachi ve la pantalla y mira el símbolo de la onceava

-cada quien con sus pasiones

-¡ESTO ES RIDICULO!-grito exasperado Mayuri-¡Esta clase es solo una pérdida de mi valiosísimo tiempo!

-No, esta clase es solo una pérdida de MI tiempo-aclaro Kenpachi-NI SIQUIERA SE CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA DE CADA UNO

-¡Te lo acabamos de decir!-argumento Ryuuken

-Oh es cierto

-¿Por qué no simplemente nos dices como mejoramos nuestros problemas y nos vamos?-sugirió Mayuri bastante cansado

-Oh bien, ¿Cuál es tu problema de hoy?-pregunto Kenpachi con una pizca de 'no me importa'

-¡MI HIJA SE ROBA MI MAQUILLAJE!-grito enfadado, mientras que un silencio lleno el salón y todos lo miraban desconcertados

-¿Te maquillas?-pregunto Urahara-tanto años y JAMAS me lo dijiste-su voz se empezó a quebrar-bien, pues si así quieres que sea-suspiro-así será-fue lo último que dijo el ex-capitán de la doceava antes de voltear al lado contrario de Mayuri y "sollozar"

-…Pues-a Kenpachi se dificultaban esa clase de temas, ya que el único que usaba maquillaje de su división era Ikkaku y jamás había tenido problemas con eso-pues…cómprale maquillaje para ella

-¡QUE SE LO COMPRE ELLA! Le pagan lo suficiente como para que pueda ahorrar

-No sabía que le pagaras-dijo Ukitake

-…Yo no le pago

-¡PAGALE!-todos le gritaron en unisonó

-Oh, qué buena idea

-¿Tu que tienes, princesa?-le pregunto a Byakuya, quien lo miro de manera fría y aterradora, que para Kenpachi era como ver a cualquiera de su escuadrón a cualquier hora del día cualquier día de la semana

-Mi hermana decidió re decorar mi oficina, con una temática de Chappy

-Uuuuu-el sonido de dolor de todos los hombres presentes interrumpió a Byuakuya

-Ese no es el problema-replico Byakuya-pero cuando estaba decorando entre para entregarle unos materiales…y…la encontré haciendo algo tan…tan…poco digno de una familia real, tan impuro-aun siendo Byakuya, se notaba algo de dolor en su voz-Ella…

-¿Siiii?-preguntaron todos

-…estaba…

-¿siii?-dijeron todo mientras se asercaban

-…sola…

-¿SIIII?

-¡Cortándose el pelo!

-…-

-es una desgracia para lo Kuchiki!-un sollozo casi escapa de los labios del líder de los Kuchiki pero lo sostuvo

-¿Es broma? ¿Verdad?

-Eres un…loco-le dijo Kenpachi-¿Entonces? ¿Eso es todo? Bien-el profesor comenzó sus muy útiles consejos-Tu-comenzó con Mayuri, señalándolo

-No me señales con ese asqueroso dedo

-¡Págale! ¡No es tan complicado!.... ¡Y deja de amenazar a mi tercer asiento!

-¡Lo encante en el cuarto de Nemu! Oh, y solo le dije que lo castraría sin anestesia no es tan malo…

-Le mostrarse un video de esa operación

-Si bueno, fue con propósitos educacionales

-¡Tu sombrerero loco!

-¿Lees 'Alicia en el País de la Maravillas'?-pregunto sorprendido Urahara

-A Yachiru le encanta ese libro…en fin, consíguete trabajadores mayores de edad, no se…a quien sea

-Utilice al vice-capitán de la sexta por un tiempo, pero se iba sin decirme…y se comía la comida de todos

-Uno estable, tu cuatro-ojos…ni si quiera se que decirte…

-No importa, aun así no te aria caso-respondió Ryuuken sin importancia

-Bien, cara de chivo, es simple…impulsa a tu hijo a venir a entrenar conmigo-una sonrisa algo sedienta de sangre, brillo en sus blancos dientes-yo me hare cargo

-Si…tú lo dices-respondió Isshin, al parecer sin darse cuenta de el diabólico brillo en los ojos de Kenpachi

-Y tu Kuchiki…supéralo, o es más, aprende a tocar la puerta si no quieres ver cosas…

-Impuras-termino Byakuya

-Eso, bien, final de la clase-todos salían pero Kenpachi noto que alguien no se movió de su lugar

-jeje…

-Y tu…tú no tienes hijos-dijo viendo a Ukitake que seguía sentado en su asiento

-Lo sé, ¡pero quiero ser la figura paternal de Shiro! Pero debo pasar por esto antes

-…Bien pues, serias un buen padre

-Gracias

-Sol… basta con dulces ¿sabes? El niño es diabético, y siempre se los da a Yachiru que se pone loca, locaa, locaaa, así que ya basta ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien

-….-

-Nii-sama, lo que vio…es…completamente normal, todas las chicas lo ha…-intentaba explicar nerviosa Rukia

-No, no…quiero hablar de eso-dijo Byakuya alejando la mirada

-¡Pero Nii-sama!

-Rukia…en verdad…no creo poder volver a verte igual-se paro y se fue

-Nii-sama…-suspiro con tristeza Rukia

-…-

-¡NEMU!-grito Mayuri a todo pulmón, llamando a su hija

-¿Si Mayuri-sama?

-¿¡Donde demonios estabas!? ¿Y qué demonios hacías?

-Usted me pidió no saber a cerca de…esas cosas-dijo sin perder su cara de tranquilidad

-Urgh…ten, tu paga

-¿Paga? Pero si usted nunca me paga

-¡Es para que ya no te robes mi maquillaje!...aunque nunca te encuentro usándolo…-dijo con algo de sospecha

-… ¡Debo de irme con Ikkaku-san!-dijo al vice capitana antes de huir

-¡Y ya no te cortes el pelo en tu cuarto! ¡Al parecer es malo!...esa mocosa-se quejo en un suspiro el capitán de la doceava división

-…-

-¡Oh, Shiro-chan!-dijo alegre Ukitake

-¿Si Ukitake-taicho?

-Vengo a darte algo-dijo amablemente

-"_más dulces"_-en eso, la pared es derribada por Ichigo que corre como si fuese el final del mundo

-¡No se en que estaba pensando el viejo! ¡Pero no voy a entrenar contigo!

-¡Vamos Ichigo! ¡Hay que pelear!-gritaba Kenpachi siguiéndolo

-… ¿Qué demo…?-en eso, aparece un misterioso hombre con sombrero

-¿Eres mayor de edad?

-No

-¿Entonces no quieres trabajar en mi tienda?

-No

-…Oh que mal, debo seguir buscando

-Eso…fue extraño-dijo Hitsugaya viendo de donde se fue Urahara-¿Y bien?-pregunto a Ukitake

-Oh, sí-metió su mano a su manga y saco una barra de chocolate-toma, es sin azúcar-dijo alegre y se fue brincando como caperucita roja, justo cuando, a lo lejos, se escucho el grito de un Shinigami sustituto muy desesperado

_-¡No Byakuya yo no hice nada! ¡Lo juro!_

**Creo que mi madre fue a esta clase para padres…[O guion bajo, guion bajo, o]**

**Bueno, estoy muy orgullosa de este, ya que esta muy largo [ekisde] bueno, 8 páginas es levemente decente, hay capítulos de menos de una [ekisde]**


	22. Ridiculo

**[Titulo: ¡Ridículo!]**

**[Genero: Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Vaizards]**

**[Nota: Decidi tardar mas en actualizar esta ves (De mayúscula, signo igual) ya que quieria que el segundo capitulo de clases con Kenpachi fuese mas disfrutado, en fin, capi corto, tengo uno buenísimo (o minimo eso creo yo) pero…aun le falta, le falta]**

**¡Ridículo!**

Fue cuando los Vaizards ya llevaban un tiempo en el mundo humano, que cada quien decidió tomar su propio estilo, Lisa fue la primera, comprando un uniforme escolar y usándolo, por supuesto de manera muy…'provocativa', el siguiente fue Kensei, quien se perforo la ceja, convenciendo a Shinji a que hiciese lo mismo, pero el rubio prefirió la lengua, sin saber que esto seria lo mas doloroso que hiciese…aun mas doloroso que cuando…o disculpen, me fui por las ramas…pero eso es lo de menos.

Todos estaban alegremente conversando afuera de su casa/almacén, esperando a Hacchi y a Mashiro traer la comida, cuando algo atrajo la atención de Kensei

-¡Por Dios! ¡Que mujer mas ridícula!-grito al ver a una mujer en un traje de una pieza blanco con naranja

-¿No es tu vice-capitana?-pregunto Shinji, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor a la femenina figura (forma de la nunca llamaría a Hiyori) a lo lejos

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ni ella es tan ridícula!-dijo fijando su vista en la extraña persona, quien lo saludo, por lo que Kensei se quedo en estado de shock, con la boca levemente abierta y un tic en la ceja izquierda

-Al parecer, si es así de ridícula

-….¡¡DEMONIOS!!


	23. Quiero un Hermanito

**[Titulo: ¡Quiero un hermanito!]**

**[Genero: Humor/Family]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: IchiRuki, con toda una familia]**

**[Nota: Creanlo o no, asi es como naci]**

**¡Quiero un hermanito!**

Era un día de lo más tranquilo en la residencia Kurosaki, Ichigo leía el periódico, Rukia limpiaba los platos, y su pequeña hija estaba por ahí haciendo algo, jugando o algo así.

Ichigo pasó de finanzas a deportes cuando sintió que alguien jalaba levemente de su pantalón, bajo la mirada y vio a su pequeña hija, algo seria

-Papa-dijo ella

-¿Si?-respondió el viendo con algo de sorpresa a su hija, no tendía ser tan seria, y se veía muy decidida

-¡Quiero un hermanito!

-¿Quieres un hermanito?-dijo viendo a su hija, aun mas sorprendido. La pequeña ya estaba preparando su discurso de grandiosas razones por las cuales tener un hermano/a pero Ichigo la venció- ¡Perfecto! ¡Ve y dile a tu madre!

-Uh, de acuerdo-le pequeña va a la cocina, donde ve a su madre limpiando los platos

-Maldito mago limpiador lo que sea….no se quita…demonios ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?...este jabón no sirve, no vuelvo a hacer las compras en la tienda de Urahara-se decía a si misma muy molesta Rukia

-Uh, mama-comenzó la pequeña

-¿Si hija?-respondió Rukia, ignorando levemente a la pequeña

-Quiero un hermanito-Rukia dejo de tallas para mirar a su hija

-¿Qué quieres un her…?-Rukia sonrió para si-Pues, ve y dile a tu padre-dijo con una gran sonrisa-¡Si, si! Díselo a tu padre…

Así estuvo toda la tarde la hija de los Kurosaki hasta que su padre la llevo con su abuelo

-¡Mi adorable nieta vino a verme! ¿Qué me cuentas querida?

-Quiero un hermanito-dijo ella, casi imitando a un robot

-Ooh… ¿ya le dijiste a tus padres?

-Sí, y hace rato se estaba viendo cómplices, creo que si van a comprar uno

-"Ahh, la inocencia de los niños" ¿Y no te dijeron nada?

-No…pero en cuanto mi papa pudo me trajo aquí

-Años después-

-Y asi es como naciste-Decia una chica pelirroja a su hermano de cabellos negros

-Demonios-dijo el cuando su hermana puso cara de tortura

-Si…..aun recuerdo las miradas lujuriosas


	24. Ahora te Mudas

**[Titulo: Ahora te MUDAS]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ishida's]**

**[Nota: Lo siento, se que no esta muy bueno pero estoy limpiando mis documentos y necesito deshacerme de varios fics [ekisde] a ver si mañana o pasado subo uno o dos mas]**

**[PUBLICIDAD: LO QUE MUCHOS ESPERABAN, LA AUTORA DE "NO SE USE CON ROPA DE COLOR" HA SACADO UNA HISTORIA NUEVA CON EL MISMO FIN…AHORA EN LIAR GAME "Yo no Miento, Soy Sutil"…NOS LEEMOS ALLI TAMBIEN [PUNTOYCOMADE]]**

**¡AHORA TE MUDAS!**

En la familia Ishida normalmente habían gritos, regaños, flechas de reiatsu y de vez en cuando una amenaza, sobre todo por parte de Ryukken a Uryuu, ya que al parecer el chico era muy "problemático" e "hiperactivo" como niño pero cuando el pequeño se convirtió en adolecentes Ryukken se volvió AUN mas firme pero aun con esa mano firme extra, Ryukken no podía controlar ciertas cosas…

-Amor, tocan, ve a abrir-le dijo como-se-llame la madre de Uryuu desde la cocina, y Ryukken, de mala gana, salió a ver quién era.

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!-grito Ryukken al ver al mayor y único de sus hijos junto a un policía-¿Uryuu que paso?

-Señor ¿Es este su hijo?-pregunto el policía

-Depende, ¿Qué hizo?

-No, no fue nada necesariamente grave pero…

-Ah, entonces sí, si quiere yo me encargo-dijo tomando a su hijo del hombro-gracias por todo, adiós.-dijo vilmente largando al policía, quien se fue tranquilamente

-¿Qué hiciste?-le pregunto, a lo que Uryuu no pudo responder, simplemente volteo a la calle enfocando en…

-¿¡QUE PASO!?-Grito espantado Ryukken al ver su auto (su amadísimo pero algo viejo, auto) destrosado

-Ehem…

-¡¿PERO QUE PASO?!

-Papa…estoy vivo aquí de milagro-dijo Uryuu con la voz algo quebrada

-¿Y QUE QUIERES? ¿¡QUE TE ABRAZE!?

-Ehem…¿Si?

-…

-…

-¿es en serio?

-¿Por qué no?

-Fuera-sentencio Ryukken

-¿Disculpa?

-Fuera de aqui, ni creas que me tragare de nuevo esa basura del chanataje emocional

-…Demonios!

Y asi fue, damas y caballeros como Ishida Uryuu termino viviendo en un departamento…cerca de una tienda de telas.


	25. Escaleras

**[Titulo: Escaleras]**

**[Genero: Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ichigo y Renji…¡oh! y las escaleras]**

**[Nota: Mmm, aun no me convence O_o...le paso....a una amiga xD]**

**Escaleras**

Hay cosas que uno espera ver, que espera vivir, y que espera oír, hay cosas que simplemente…NO están bien, no deberían de pasar, esa clase de cosas eran las que le pasaba a Kurosaki Ichigo, el problema, es que NUNCA era su culpa, NUNCA. Ver fantasmas; culpa de su padre, Shinigami; culpa de Rukia, vencer a mitad del Sreitei; culpa de Rukia (de nuevo), cabello naranja brillante; culpa de su madre, medio Hollow; aun no sabia si culpar a Urahara o al tal Kaien, ser estúpidamente sensual; eso fue un regalo, pero en verdad nunca era su culpa.

Estaba en la oficina del director que lo veía muy seriamente, tan seriamente como la cara que pone uno antes de comerse el ultimo pedazo de pastel

-Entonces, aquí están sus reportes

-¡Pero no fue mi culpa!-se quejo Kurosaki (ven, ¿que les dije?)

-¡Arrojaste a tu compañero!-chillo el director

-¡Pero no fue así!-replico el naranjita

-¿Entonces que lo viese rodando por las escaleras no fue por que lo tiraste?

-No bueno, si lo tire, pero no fue como usted piensa

-¿Entonces qué paso?

_-Oye Kurosaki-llamo Renji en uno de esos extraños días de escuela-¿Qué hacen aquí para divertirse?_

_-Mrgmrgmrmg-fue la respuesta de la Fresa, caminaban por los corredores de la escuela en su hora libre, se sentaron en las escaleras y Renji tuvo una idea, una idea brillante, brillante con B de 'Maria de comio el postre de mi hermana'_

_-…¿Me lanzas por las escaleras?_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-SI, para rodar por las escaleras_

_-¡NO!-dijo casi indignado _

_-Bueno ¿te lanzo yo primero?...y luego me lanzas tu_

_-¡NO!...Urgh, esta bien, te lanzo-y dicho y hecho, Renji estaba rodando por las escaleras, buen momento para que el director pasara por ahí_

El director no cambio su semblante, simplemente anoto algo mas en el reposrte y después de eso, se lo entrego a Ichigo

-Que no se repita, Kurosaki

-…-

-Demonios, ahora tengo un reporte por "lanzar a un compañero por las escaleras (cuando él me lo pidió)"

-Eehm, podría ser peor-dijo Renji viendo su reporte, Ichigo leyó el reporte-"Por pedirle a mi compañero que me lance por las escaleras"

-…¿fue divertido?

-bastante

-…..¿me lanzas?

-¡Claro que si!


	26. Por el Amor de Aizen

**[Titulo: Por el Amor de Aizen]**

**[Genero: Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Grimmjow, Hallibel, Szalyel, y un Vasto Lorde muy tonto]**

**[Nota: Orignialmente toda la madre del Chocolate no iba a existir, pero chingao, necesitaba algo para darle esa…ridiculez de mis fics [Omayuscula-punto-o] Estem, en otra nota, al igual que este fic tengo uno en Liar Game (muy buen manga, lo recomiendo) empezare uno en D Gray-Man (A ver si algún dia vuelven a actualizar el manga…LOL) y Fullmetal Alchemist (aunque más basado al manga, y chingao QUE BUEN MANGA) esteeem, fuera de eso, yo no tuve sexo con esa mujer en la oficina oval…fue Bill Clinton [dedospuntos]]**

**Por el Amor de Aizen**

Aunque algunas Espadas amaban a Aizen-sama, había otras que al parecer no se sentían tan…fanáticos de su líder

-Pin$%$ Aizen estu$&/"# ojala se #&/$ y se vaya a #$&# a #$&%# con "%"2% muchas #$&%7"#%-gritaba Grimmjow a todo pulmón

-Uy, al parecer alguien se despertó de mal humor-le dijo Szalyel

-Nah, solo es que la escritora tiene flojera de escribir bien

-Oh, bueno-Szalyel veía unos tubos de ensayo con liquido verdusco en ellos-creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a tu misión

-…-

A Grimmjow se le asigno a Hallibel como su compañera, quien he de mencionar, siempre odie, hasta eventos recientes del manga, por lo que ahora la respeto. En fin, el par de cabelleras coloridas caminaban por uno de los vastos desiertos de Hueco Mundo, cuando el incomodo silencio estaba en todo su esplendor, Grimmjow decidió romperlo

-En verdad no entiendo porque debemos hacer esto-menciono Grimmjow como si hablase del clima

-Aizen sama no los pide-respondió Hallibel secamente

-Aizen ¡bleh! ¡Maldito ñoño con anteojos!-se burlo Grimmjow rodando los ojos

-No hables así…-comenzó casi tranquila Hallibel…para luego rugir como si de un perro con toz se tratase-¡No hables así de Aizen-sama!

-Uy, tranquila, aquí nadie dice nada

-Grrr

-En verdad no comprendo tu fanatismo por Aizen, al final podría ser fanatismo por Gin, Tousen, Yo, algún Shinigami, Chuck Norris, o hasta Memo…

-Mira, Grimmjow, tengo un chocolate, si te callas te lo doy-ofreció Hallibel ya muy molesta

-Bien ¡Tengo Chocolate!-celebro algo falsamente el sexto Espada

Llegaron a su destino poco tiempo después, justamente cuando Grimmjow se había acabado la 6ta barra jumbo de Chocolate que Hallibel siempre llevaba consigo, ¿Por qué las llevaba? No tengo idea, pero el hecho de que sus fracciones sean cuatro _señoritas,_ o como quieran llamarlo, me hace recordar el hecho de que yo, y cualquier mujer que conozco, nos ponemos de mucho mejor humor con un poco de nuestras amigas endorfinas y cacao…aunque eso incluya a nuestro enemigo mortal…_la grasa_. Un momento, este fic no es acerca de mí y las mujeres y de nuestros antojos de embarazada, ¡este fic trata sobre las espadas! Ya que tiendo a pasarlas por alto y hablar más de los Shinigamis, aunque también ignoro mucho a los Vaizards.

En fin, las ESPADAS de las que se trata este fic hablaban con un Vasto Lorde sobre la posibilidad de servirle a Aizen, y no, no servirle como serle de utilidad, servirle como servirle la comida, Aizen había despedido a los mayordomos cuando descubrió que se robaban la platería fina.

-No-fue la respuesta que recibieron de aquel Vasto Lorde

-Andaa- insistió Grimmjow, con un tono algo infantil, al parecer la azúcar de los chocolates le había empezado a afectar

-Nop- respondió casi igualmente de infantil el Vasto Lorde, y Hallibel estaba segura de que a el NO le había dado chocolate

-Porfaaaa, te daremos helado

-Nopo

-Pfft, que difícil me saliste

-Lo sé, soy muy especial

-Pero anda, mira que a mucha gente le cae bien Aizen

-Si lo sé, pero no

-porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa

-Grimmjow, mejor cállate quieres

-Uy, por el Corazón Arrancado de Aizen que humorcito-y con un grito, casi chillido, la rubia le respondió a Grimmjow, usando más rabia y odio que una mujer cuando su tarjeta de crédito no pasa en la tienda mas exclusiva de el mejor vecindario.

-¡NO DIGAS POR EL AMOR DEL CORAZON ARRANCADO DE AIZEN SI NO CREES EN SU BONDAD!

**Oh si, esta ves, habrá notas abajo.**

**Uno, estoy en una encricijada, por el ultimo capitulo del manga, quien lo haya leído tal vez comprenda mi encrucijada…es que…¡POR QUE ESOS DOS! ¡YO LOS AMO A LOS DOS!...Minimo no metió a Kuronstochi…o si no si me daba un paro cardiaco.**

**Y lo de que no había contestado reviews…estem, me disculpo, pasaron cosas, y no tenia tiempo, y me saque 40 en mate y (SPOT: ténganme lastima [ekisde]) en fin, ya volvi a contestar reviews, jeje.**


	27. Pasos para una Buena Fiesta

**[Titulo: Guía de una Buena Fiesta según Matsumoto Rangiku]**

**[Genero: Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Matsumoto, Shunsui, Hisagi, Nanao, Hitsugaya, Momo, Kira, Renji, Rukia, Aizen, Gin, Isane, SoiFon, Omaeda, y como parejas ya ni sé que poner…]**

**[Nota: Creo que no debí poner groserías, Chuchi: expresión empelada cuando algo que no te agrada sucede Ejemplo: ¡Se me cayeron mis panditas! ¡Oh CHUCHI! ---Oxxo; cadena de tiendas de Autoservicio ES EL CAPI MAS LARGO QUE CREO JAMAS HE ESCRITO Y ESCRIBIRE PARA ESTE FIC]**

**Guía de una Buena Fiesta según Matsumoto Rangiku**

_Buenas mis queridos Sereiteiristas ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien. Durante mi estadía en el mundo humano recibí este correo electrónico, que me pareció bastante útil, he aquí una guía de cómo son los pasos y etapas de una buena fiesta jeje…oh más bien como ponerte ebrio de la manera correcta_

Etapa 1. Copeo leve con botana.

_Normalmente se le reconoce así_

-Oh Shunsui, tu kimono se ve más rosa que nunca-dice Rangiku amablemente

-Oh gracias Rangiku, lo lavaron con jabón de flores de sakura. ¿Desea otra copa de sake?-ofrece Shunsui con una amable sonrisa

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Oh estos dulces que trajo son deliciosos!

Etapa 2. Copeo fuerte sin botana.

_Se puede reducir a una sola frase_

-¡Shot! ¡Shot! ¡Shot!

Etapa 3. Exaltación de la amistad y el parentesco.

_Esta etapa se divide en sub etapas_

(3.1 Mutuas gracias y virtudes)

Se puede ver a dos personas hablando animadamente con sus vasitos de sake llenos

-¡Oh Kira! ¡Eres tan eficiente vice capitán!-celebra Rangiku

-¡Pero Rangiku! ¡Como tú no hay otra! ¡Eres genial!-Kira abrasa a Rangiku por la espalda

-¡Oh me ruborizo!

(3.2 Te quiero como a un hermano (a).)

Se ve a dos vice-capitanes uno, rubio y delgado, golpea amigablemente al otro en el brazo

-¡Hisagi! ¡Que chingon eres!-grita Izuru al mismo tiempo que lo golpea amigablemente

-¡Como tu ninguno! ¡Carbón!-dice Hisagi dándole unas "palmaditas" en la espalda a Kira y riendo con su amigo

-¡cualquier problema que tengas, aquí está tu hermano para ayudarte!-dice Kira pasando un brazo por el cuello de su amigo, tambaleándose un poco por culpa del alcohol en su sistema, pero nada grave.

(3.3 Antes me caías mal, pero ahora…)

-¡Me acuerdo cuando te conocí, pinche emo!-recuerda el vice capitán de la octava al vice capitán de la tercera

-Yo te veía y me decía "hay mira que fantoche" pero ahora noooo…-Kira alargo el no, mientras con la mano, y el brazo, negaba la idea.

-¡Te Amo Amigo!-dicen ambos y se abrazan como señal de amistad, o séase en un abrazo macho, en esos que al final se golpean en la espalda.

Etapa 4. Cantos alegóricos y bailes regionales

_La parte más física al parecer_

_Aquí es cuando normalmente alguien termina rodando en el piso cantando "Batman" o alguien decide hacer un "doble caballito" con las dos personas más pettites que encuentre._

(4.1 Fuera inhibiciones)

-¡Oh Hisagi! ¡Estas apoyado en mis pechos!-Dice Rangiku arrastrando un poco la 's' al hablar y con una sonrisita tonta

-¡Hay, perdón! ¡No creo que les importe a las gemelas! ¿O si chicas?-hablándole a los pechos de Matsumoto

-¡Claro que no!

-jajajaja…jaja…LOL

Etapa 5. Las netas y los me cae's

-Mmm...Me cae que mi capitán en joto-dijo Rangiku, algo seria para su estado de ebriedad.

-¿Por qué lo dices Rangiku?-pregunto Shunsui viendo a Matsumoto con gran intriga

-Porque…ni se distrae y o sea, no por narcisista ¡si estoy bien buena!

-… ¿Crees que mi vice capitana es lesbiana?-pregunto Shunsui pensando en su adorada "Nanao-chan"

-Neta que no, solo no le gustas, en buen plan

Etapa 6. Aumento de la temperatura y acoso sexual

_Posiblemente mi parte favorita_

(6.1 Auto presentación con desconocidos)

-Hola, veo que estas solita

-¿Hisagi-fukutaicho?-dijo una nerviosa peliblanca que se encontraba apoyada en la pared.

-¿Isane verdad?

-Ejem…si

-¿No gustas pasar una de las mejores noches de tu vida?-dijo el vice-capitán levantando las cejas "seductoramente"

(6.2 Llamadas reveladoras a los/las ex: "No puedo dejar de pensar en ti".)

-¡Gin!-la voz sonaba desesperada por el teléfono

-¿Bueno?-contesto el ex capitán con parentesco zorruno con algo de sorpresa

-¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado! ¡¿Qué hare sin ti?! ¡Todo es tan diferente! ¿¡Y ahora que hare?! ¡No creo que pueda seguir viviendo de esta manera!

-¿Qué?-es lo único que pudo responder el peli-gris

-¡Si! Sé que no tengo razón para llamarte pero… ¡no puedo seguir sin ti!

-¿Quién eres y a que estamos jugando?

-… ¿¡ya me olvido!?-dijo la voz desconocida para Gin, cuando la voz de Matsumoto interrumpió los lamentos de "la voz desconocida"

-¡Kira! ¡No te quedes el teléfono yo también tengo cosas que decirle!

(6.3 Miradas de odio a quién bateo al amigo (a).)

-¿Matsumoto-san? ¿Por qué me ve así?-pregunto algo asustada la alta peliblanca mientras veía como la castaña la miraba con algo de odio

-Tú sabes porque, Isane-respondió con algo de veneno en la voz Rangiku

-…-

El rubio de los rubios vice capitanes se acercaba a una de sus "compinches"

-¿Qué eres lesbiana?-pregunto descaradamente a Nanao

-¡¿De qué habla teniente Izuru?!

Etapa 7. Revelación de la verdadera personalidad

_Este es el momento en el que más me sorprendo_

(7.1 El simpatías o mil chistes)

-¡Y y, había una vez…truz!-grito Kira, haciendo a todos reír, para después caer de la mesa y romper una silla-auch-todos rieron de nuevo

(7.2 El superdotado)

Todos miraban los condimentos en la mesa que eran movidos a grandes velocidades por un par de delgadas y delicadas manos, explicando un complejo plan

-Pero si entramos a Hueco Mundo por una Garganta y al mismo tiempo colocamos capitanes por todo Karakura las posibilidades de vencer aumentaran considerablemente…

-¿Por qué nunca sugieres cosas así en la oficina, Matsumoto?

-¡Taicho! ¡Vino!-grito la castaña bustona abrazando al pequeño creador de hielo.

(7.3 El políglota)

-Oh ¡mon ami!-grito Kryoraku al ver a su amadísima vice-capitana

-¿Taicho? ¿Usted fue el difundió un rumor a cerca de mi orientación sexual?

-¿mua?-el silencio después de la pregunta se hizo presente, hasta que Ise Nanao hizo la pregunta que tanto temía

-¿tan ebrio esta que no puede ni hablar?

-Psheee

(7.4 El corriente)

Se ve a Kira en el suelo hablando animadamente

-¿Qué le dijo un espagueti a otro espagueti?

-¿Qué?

-¡Mi cuerpo pide SALSA!

-Que chiste más chingon, ¡tu mijo!

-Yumichika, ya tuviste demasiado alcohol-decía preocupado Ikkaku intentando a su ligeramente naco amigo

(7.5 El trotamundos o viajero)

-Entonces viaje hasta un volcán donde lance el anillo pero un maldito coso, me arranco el dedo, y…y… ¡la araña!

-… ¿Quién es este enanito?-pregunto Kenpachi que veía a un enano de pies grandes al que le faltaba un dedo.

(7.6 El depresivo)

-¡Aizen-samaaaa!-gemía de tristeza una voz al fondo de la barra

-momo ¿no crees que…?-empezó un preocupado Hitsugaya viendo a su amiga de toda la infancia

-Aizeeeeeeen-chillo abiertamente antes de tomar otro trago de lo que sea que estaba bebiendo

-…podrías llenar tu vaso de lagrimas

-¿Qué crees que bebo?

(7.7 El mil ligues)

-¿Esos son Isane y Hisagi atrás de los arbustos?-pregunto una intrigada Matsumoto

-Seh- respondió Yumichika antes tomar un trago a su rosada bebida, mostrando total indiferencia

-¿crees que se acuerden mañana?

-Nah

(7.8 El Mala copa)

-¡Todos ustedes me caen gordos!-grito una pequeña capitana, señalando a todo el estúpido que pasara cerca de ella

-¡Pero Capitana!-intento detenerla Omaeda sin éxito

-¡Cállate gordo estúpido!-grito SoiFon, continuando indignadamente- ¡A ti te odio más que a nadie! ¡Te comiste mis panditas!

(7.9 El que todo lo ha vivido)

-¡Y en el mundo humano tienen estas cajas, que son como frutas, y tienes que encontrar la entrada secreta para poder beber su jugo!-decía emocionada Rukia, explicando lo mas gráficamente que podía con sus manos

-oooOOOoooh

Etapa 8. Degradación del idioma

_Las mejores conversaciones de mi vida han sido en esta etapa_

Hisagi y Renji hablaban, al parecer sobre sus tatuajes, explicando cómo cada uno se fue poniendo cada tatuaje y su historia, Hisagi hablaba de uno de sus tatuajes, que al parecer tenia gran s significado emocional para él, o en ebrio seria;

-Rernsronshes me sharlrvo, y le drevo la vidra, por esho me tatrue

-¡Ghray que luindra jistroria

Etapa 9. Vituperios al Clero y al Estado

Momo, con una sonrisa de odio puro y golpeando la mesa, expresaba su odio hacia la sociedad que tanto protegía

-¡Es culpa de Yammamoto! ¡Si no fuera por ese viejo decrepito, Aizen sama estaría aquí!

-Pero…

-¡No no no! Es que es una confabulación, un plan en mi contra, porque saben que tengo la colección más grande de peluches hechos a mano de Aizen

Etapa 10. Autosuficiencia moral y económica

_La parte en la que yo me recupero_

(10.1 Me vale madre)

-¡Que Tousen no vuelva! ¡Yo puedo solo con la división!-grito emocionado Hisagi, con un puño al aire, sin notar el extraño olor a humo y los gritos provenientes de su división.

(10.2 Yo pago)

-¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar pagar, Matsumoto? ¡Yo te invite! ¡Al igual que a Nanao-chan! ¡Es más! ¡YO PAGO!-grito Kryoraku sacando su algo gruesa cartera

-…¡Todos, rápido! ¡Al oxxo por mas comida!

(10.3 Yo manejo)

_Aquí no hay autos lo que vuelve a esta parte muy confusa_

Etapa 11. Transmisión de la culpabilidad

_Eeeh, es la realidad, la verdad no negamos nada, solo buscamos a los verdaderos culpables….¡lo juro!_

(11.1 Algo le echaron a las cubas)

-¿el sake siempre ha sido ASI de transparente?-comenzó con duda Rangiku

-¡NOoo! Esta más transparente de lo normal!-respondió seguro Kryoraku, mirando su copa y viéndola de MUY cerca

-¡Por eso estoy ebria! ¡Este sake mas tranparente!!-concluyo la rubia con gran felicidad

(11.2 Es el hielo, algo le pusieron)

-Ven-comenzó Hitsugaya-¡por esho nunncaa tomo bebidash shin yelo hechio por mi!

(11.3 Fue por mezclar)

-Es que no debiste tomarte el tequila con vodka y Jaggermeister-hablaba Rukia de la mescla de su amigo Renji

-¿persho ysho no befbvi esho!

-¿¡A nio?!

-¡NnnnnO! ¡Ysho bevfbi Jagger con Tequila y Vodka!

Etapa 12. Repentina pérdida del equilibrio

(12.1 Caída libre o resbalones)

-Que paredes mas brillantes, hasta me reflejo en ellas-decía Renji, intentando distraer el tema de su embriagues

-Renji, eso es el piso

-owww

Etapa 13. Caída del sistema

(13.1 Ya valió, ando bien pedo)

-Shiro-kuuun-decia momo con una sonrisa extraña

-¿Qué pasa momo? ¿Por qué te tambaleas tanto?

-jiji…creo…que…¡estoy peda!-PUM…piso

Etapa 14. Destrucción del inmueble

(14.1 Pérdida total de la memoria caché… sentado en el bar con cara de pedote.)

-Hisagi ¿quieres mas sake?-pregunto Nanao, quien llevaba una botella por todos lados

-…

-¿hisagi?

-…(Lo sentimos el vice capitán al que intenta contactar no esta presente, favor de dejar un mensaje'BEEEEEP)

Etapa 15. Difícil desalojo del inmueble

(15.1 Yo no me quiero ir del antro… ¡estoy bien! ¡me cae!)

-Matshumosho, ysha vamonosh-intentaba decir Hitsugaya

-No

-Ysha vamonosh….estoy bien ebvrio

-NO

-Shi

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡yo quiero vivir aquí! ¡Aquie puedo ser quien quiera! ¡y sin papeleo!

Etapa 16. Devolución de la botana

(16.1 Abrazo al ídolo de porcelana….o de donde te sostengas)

Una masa rosa se veía en el interior de baño, la masa rosa se movia y gruñía periódicamente, la masa rosa temblo y…

-¡Taicho!-grito Nanao-¿Por qué esta vomitando?

-Jajaja-rio abiertamente Ikkaku-el taicho no aguanta na…-no término su frase por comenzar a vomitar

-Asco

Etapa 17. Haciendo tierra o tirando el ancla

Un fuerte pisotón de un lado, otro mas fuerte con el otro pie, buscando su centro, si, SoiFon intentaba no caer.

-Taicho, se ve ridícula, vamos a la división-comenzo a razonar Omaeda

-¡Callate! ¡¿Que no vesz que szi puedo pararme dereshia?!

-Taicho…esta sentada

Etapa 18. Taquicardia y delirio de persecución

Momo tomo la parte superior de una lámpara, poniéndola sobre su cabeza y sentándose bajo el tercer banco de la barra

-Momo-comenzó Kira tambaleándose hacia ella-¿Qué haces?

-Shhh

-¿Shh?

-Me persiguen-respondió Momo viendo a todos lados con ojos de ardilla hambrienta

-¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes te persiguen?-pregunto Kira mientras pasivamente veía a todos lados

-…la lluvia, me persigue…viene por mi

Etapa 19. Amnesia, cruda moral y juramentos posteriores

(19.1 Estado "CREDO" (entre crudo y pedo).)

-Wey, wey, wey, juro que, que yo no vuelvo a beber-dijo Renji tocando su cabeza-me duele todo

-Define todo-comenzó Hitsugaya viendo al pelirrojo

-Pfft, la cabeza el estomago el riñón y el pelo-enlisto Renji

-A si, creo que eso es porque intentaste levantar a Hisagi dejándolo que se agarrara de tu cabello-respondió el peliblanco, sin notar la imposibilidad de que duela el pelo

-pfft, se nota que estaba bien pedo-dijo medio riendo Renji, hasta que noto la seria mirada de el cpaitan de la decima división.

-Y que lo sigues, sigue agarrado de ti

(19.2 ¿Qué soy novio (a) de quién?)

-¿En serio Isane y yo?-pregunto Hisagi a sus fieles amigos-no lo recuerdo

-Si, la miras te a los ojos y le dijiste algo muy cursi

-¿seguros?

-cien por ciento, luego te volteaste al árbol y rompiste con él, diciendo que amabas mas a Isane

-Pobre Skippy, teníamos toda una historia juntos, desde aquella fiesta… ¡un momento!... ¿entonces Isane y yo somos pareja?

-Me temo que si-sentencio Ikkaku-y para toda la vida hasta que te vuelvas a poner ebrio.

-Hum, ¿por qué me parece que paso algo más?

(19.3 ¿Qué besé a quién?)

-¿¡Que me bese con mi capitán para demostrar que soy heterosexual?!-grito exageradamente Nanao

-Triste-comenzó Yumichika, tomando un sorbo de un Appletini-pero cierto

-No puedo creerlo

-Uy, y si supieras en que acabo

(19.4 ¿Qué me acosté con quién?)

-¿QUE? ¿Y POR QUE NO ME ACUERDO?-grito Isane a su capitana que le daba una explicación de lo que le había pasado anoche

-Lo saque del cuarto-dijo Unohana.-no creo que él lo recuerde, hablaba de un tal 'Skippy'

-Oh no, no, no, no, no….

(19.5 ¿Neta?)

-¿Le jure amor eterno y lealtad al rey Aragorn estando pedo?-Grito muy consternado Kenpachi

-Sip-le afirmo un pequeño hombrecillo sin un dedo

-…¿Quién es Aragorn?

(19.6 Neta que: "Alguna madre que no puedes cumplir")

Momo estaba parida

-¡¿No mames?! ¡En serio fui a Hueco Mundo y le corte un mechón de cabello a Aizen para pegarlo en mi álbum de 'Recuerdos de Aizen'!

Etapa 20. Recuento de los daños

(20.1 ¿Güey, y mi celular?)

(Celular de Rukia)

RIIIING RIIIING (llamada de…Ichigo)

(Contestan)

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo te la pasaste ayer?-dijo Ichigo con una voz seductora

-….

-¿fue una buena noche, verdad? ¿Te gustaría repetirla?-continuo ante el silencio del otro celular

-…

-…Dime vaquero-una voz, seca y algo molesta respondió

-…Kurosaki

-¿B-byakuya?

-Morirás

-…-

En otra habitación de la mansión Kuchiki…

-¿Y mi celular?-preguntaba Rukia mientras buscaba entre sus desordenado cuarto-¿y dónde demonios deje mi blusa?

(20.2 ¿Quién me quemó con un cigarro?)

Estaba Chôjirô Sasakibe. Despertando con un dolor de cabeza comparado con los mil demonios, si no recuerdan quien era Chôjirô Sasakibe es el idiota que sirve como vice capitán de la primera división. En fin Chôjirô Sasakibe despertaba y…

-¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?

-Esteeem- respondió Hanatauro viendo a su paciente-tiene unas serias quemaduras

-¿Por qué?

-….Su capitán…sake….usted sabe…

-Oh chuchi

(20.3 ¿Y ese moretón güey?)

-Pfft, me duele todo-Renji noto una marca en su cuello-¿Qué es eso?

-Es que nadie le creía a Nanao que no era lesbiana después de que beso a su capitán-le explico Rangiku a su amigo

-Ohh…y ¿Por qué me duele el cuerpo?-se movió la ropa notando una serie nueva de frescos tatuajes-Puuuuutss…en verdad debo de dejar de comprar alcohol en el lugar donde hacen tatuajes

(20.4 ¿y las llaves?)

Mayuri Kuronstochi miraba la puerta de la doceava división, la miraba con tal intensidad que cualquiera creería que esta le había dicho algo muy grosero

-Hyum…

-¿Kuronstochi?-pregunto Kenpachi-¿Qué haces afuera de tu división?

-Pues, anoche mis subordinados terminaron bebiendo mucho alcohol, y los acompañe, quedándome en un estado deplorable

-Aja, ¿y?

-Perdí mi llaves

-Pues rompe la puerta

-…No soy TAN fuerte

-¡Lo hare por ti! "estúpido"-Kenpachi patea la puerta y esta cede, al tiempo que una bomba explota y una sustancia café-anaranjada se pega en su pie

-Hum…

-¡Se mueve! ¡se mueve! ¡AYUDAME!

-…¿En verdad creías que no podía abrir la puerta?-pregunto con sorna el extraño capitán antes de irse de ahí.

(20.5 ¿Dónde chingados estoy?)

Izuru Kira despertaba con una cruda endemoniada, abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, vio….blanco

-¡Oh No! ¡Estoy muerto!...un momento…ya estaba muerto-noto que lo blanco era arena, y habían arboles, muertos, todo muerto, todo un desierto blanco, y era de noche…eterna noche…¿se les ocurre algún lugar?…¡Alguien diga donde esta! Es cansado seguir narrándolo…

-¡Oh! ¡Creo que esto en Las Vegas-dijo el ingenuo y estúpido rubio

(20.6 ¿Tu quién eres?)

SoiFon se despertaba con un poco de dolor de cabeza, y mucho pero MUCHO frio

-¿Dónde estoy?-noto que hacía mucho, repito, mucho frio y se cubrió con el edredón rojo con cuadros blancos-Hum, esto no es mi división-miro la extraña decoración con renos y muñecos de nieve-tampoco es la casa de Youruichi

-mjmjm-hizo un ruido la persona que dormía junto a SoiFon

-¿Qué hago acostada con un gordo? ¡Despierta!-SoiFon golpeo a su acompañante por lo que se despertó, un anciano barbón, gordo y de nariz sonrojada la vio

-¡Joojojo!-exclamo el feliz hombre

-¿Jojojo?

-¿Jojojo?

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto exasperad SoiF on ante la falta de palabras de su acompañante

-JOjojo-rio con ganas el anciano barbón

-Esto va a tardar

Etapa 21. No vuelvo a chupar… (Clásico)

-¡Definido!-grito Momo, para recaer en su escritorio con un grave dolor de cabeza-ya no vuelvo a tomar, lo prometo

-No deberías hacer eso-dijo Izuru viéndola con lastima

-¿A qué horas llegaste?

-Hace no mucho-dijo antes de sacudir la arena que seguía en su hombro-no deberías prometer que no volverás a tomar-dijo sabiamente

-¿Por qué no?

-Las promesas las hacemos para romperlas-dijo regresando a su típico estado emo

-¿Y? No volveré a tomar-dijo con convicción la vice-capiatana de la quinta división

-Si claro

-¡Es en serio! ¡argh!...mi cabeza

-¿Cruda?

-Demasiada, ¿con que se quita?-Izuru saco de su traje una cerveza bien fría

-Bebe esto

-¿Cerveza? ¿Con esto se me quitara?

-Oh si

-…¿como la mantienes fría?

Etapa 22. ¿Por qué les hice caso?, que pendejo no hubiera ido…

-Shunsui abrió los ojos, miro al techo, y los volvió a cerrar

-Taicho-dijo Nanao entrando-Papeles

-Mrgrghr

-Y Matsumoto-fukutaicho lo busca

-Mhhh,..-oh si, las respuestas del capitán cada vez eran más…elocuente, cuando la puerta se abrió con un sonoro 'pum' lo que extraño a la vice capitana ya que juraría que la puerta era corrediza y más bien sonaría 'jiush'

-¡Shunsui! ¡Hola! ¡Qué bien me la pase anoche!-grito Rangiku entrando a la oficina del capitan-¿Cuándo lo repetimos?

-Matumoto-san-dijo la mujer con gafas

-¿Si?

-Creo que mi taicho ya no respira

-…¡Verga de osos furioso!

-…¿disculpa?

-…ire de compras…-y Rangiku…huyo

**Hubieron muy pocos reviews la vez pasada [Demayusculadospuntos]...asi que...pido reviews, o los lincho [dospuntosdemayudcula]**


	28. HomicidioSuicidio Fallido

**[Titulo: Suicidio/Homicidio Fallido]**

**[Genero: Parody/Family/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Uryuu, Ryukken (son mi familia favorita [ekisde]) e Isshin]**

**[Nota: …por suerte esto no me paso a mi…] **

**Suicidio/Homicidio Fallido**

-¡Pues Bien!-grito enfadado Ryukken, intentando finalizar la discucion

-¡Bien!-grito un poco más joven (adolecente) y enojado Uryuu

-¡No entiendo porque demonios tienes que estar aquí!

-¡Por tu culpa! ¡Aunque yo tampoco ansió mucho estar aquí!

-¡No me culpes de todo! ¡Tambien fue culpa de tu madre!

-Urgh

-¡Y pues ¿Dónde preferirías estar?!

-¡Preferiría estar con el abuelo!

-¡Adivina que! ¡ESTA MUERTO!-nota mental de Ryukken, no usar a su padre para ganarle en una discusión a su hijo, y mucho menos de esa manera.

-¡Pues…me mato!-dijo Uryuu intentando dar la mejor solución posible, una poco creíble para su padre.

-¡Pues matate!

-¡Me voy a matar!

-¡Matate!

-¡Bien!-Uryuu Ishida sale corriendo del cuarto, pero al pasar sobre una alfombra, esta se mueve y el cae, golpeándose la cabeza con un mueble que decoraba el pasillo, lo que hizo que un hilillo de sangre corriera por su sien-…¡Uh!

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto cansado Ryukken, al ver a su hijo en el piso con cara de terror

-¡PAPA! ¡ME MUERO! ¡NO! ¡AYUDAME! ¡ME MUERO!-grito Uryuu rodando en el piso y deteniendo la terrible "hemorragia" con ambas manos

-¡Pues eso te pasa por payaso!

-¡MEMUERO! ¡AYUDAME PAPA!

-¡No!-en eso los pasos apresurados de alguien se escuchan por las escaleras, apareciendo Isshin con lagrimas en los ojos y gritando

-¡AYUDALO ES TU HIJO!-Ryuuken no pudo mas que susprirar y tomar un pedazo de pañuelo para ponerlo sobre la cabeza de su "tan amado" hijo

-Payaso-dijo viendo a su hijo, luego vio a Isshin-Joto-y se fue de allí prendiendo un cigarro.

**SPOT: Lo peor de que una amiga corte con su novio es que a mi me toca asegurarme que no lo llame en la noche o vaya a verlo...o al OTRO ex....**

**SPOT2: A que dijo, no no conteste reviews por weba...eran muchos...osea GRACIAS**


	29. El que Espera es Perra

**[Titulo: El que Espera es Perra]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Nnoitora, Ulquiorra, agujas de tejer, y personajes invitados de otra serie; Guason y Batman]**

**[Nota: Si, asi es…este capitulo es un crossover (noooooo) no se preocupen, sigue siendo Bleach, solo…no se…y si, lo hice en español, pudiendo poner las famosas frases en ingles, pero en español esta este fic...no se como la idea llego. Este capitulo esta relacionado con 'Demasiado para mi Corazon' y no se como chingao se me ocurrió el titulo, pero bien, Enjoy]**

**El que Espera es Perra**

Nnoitora movio con habilidad las agujas de tejer, mientras entre sus dientes se repetía a si mismo el procedimiento como se o explicaron cuando solo era un joven Gilligan

-…y el conejo llega a su cueva y salta fuera de ella…

-¿Tienes que narrar cada paso?-dijo Ulquiorra viendo las ahujas de teher y el Bluson que hacia Nnoitora

-Pues si te molesta tanto, alejate de mi-dijo Nnoitora con aire sabio antes de sacarle la MUY larga lengua a Ulquiorra

-….No puedo-Ulquiorra y Nnoitora seguían en la sala de espera del cielo, aunque en los últimos….tiempos (Nnoitora segia sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, ¡Estupido reloj de manecillas!) habia estaba un poco mas llena, había habido un extraño…ser color blanco que espontáneamente gustaba de bailar, había entrado una mujer rubia, pero fue llamada al poco tiempo de entrar y también había un perro, que al parecer, gustaba de morder los zapatos de Nnoitora (quien no dijo nada pues la cámara de seguridad lo enfocaba) pero ahora, solo los palidos y sensuales espadas estaban ahi

-Eso te pasa por no haber sido bueno en tu vida-comenzo Nnoitora revisando su lanudo trabajo-Ahora estas atorado…con-mi-go

Ulquiorra hiso una mueca de desagrado y continuo leyendo la revista que había encontrado, era una muy extraña revista con instrucciones para escapar de algo llamado 'avion' en caso de incendio

-¿Por qué no muere nadie interesante?-dijo Ulquiorra entre dientes mientras estudiaba un diagrama que marcaba las 'salidas' del muy misterioso 'avion'

----MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRA PARTE----

BOOOOOM

-¡Oh por los clavos de Cristo redentor hijo engendrado de Maria la virgen concebida sin pecado original! ¡Ese edificio exploto!-grito una mujer bastante alterada

-Lo notamos-dijo un hombre serio-no nos tenias que informar

----REGRESANDO AL SALON DE ESPERA----

La puerta se abrió violentamente y entro un hombre con la cara pintada de blanco, el pelo verdusco, y una GRAN sonrisa roja, si, una sonrisa grande y aterradora, tanto, que casi podía hacer ver a Gin como un hombre total y completamente normal y equilibrado. El hombre, confundido, miro a su alrededor viendo primero a Nnoitora quien decía 'Creo que Tesla se veria bien con esto, se veria menos joto' y luego su mirada se concentro en el otro espada

-Ooooh, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?-dijo el extraño hombre, asercandose a Ulquiorra-¿Por qué tan serio?

-Esque es un amargado por que ya no esta con su amado 'Aizen-sama'-dijo con desden Nnoitora mientras comenzaba una nueva prenda con sus casi mágicas, agujas de tejer

-¿Aizen? ¿Quién es ese y porque no lo conozco?-dijo el 'rarito' mirando a Ulquiorra

-¿Por qué me hablas?-dijo Ulquiorra viéndolo de arriba abajo, tardándose un poco mas al ver su cabellera descuidada-¿y quien eres?

-¡Oh! ¡No finjas no recordarme a mi! ¡El Guason!-ambos espadas lo vieron por un segundo….hasta que Nnoitora se empezó a reir

-¡Y yo que me burlaba de Szalyel por que su espada se llamaba 'Fornicaras'!-rio con ampliamente Nnoitora hasta caer al piso emitiendo un leve 'auch' cuando sintió la aguja de tejer encajarse en su brazo

-¿Y bien?…eso no explica por que me hablas

-¡Vamos Batman! ¡No seas tan serio!

-¿Batman? Yo no soy Batman

-¿Qué?

-Yo soy Ulquiorra y…-en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir, esta vez mas silenciosa y misteriosamente

-Guason-dijo una voz raspada, proveniente de un hombre vestid completamente de negro, per no como un Shinigami…si no mas bien como….un idiota

-¡Batman!-grito alegre el guason-¡Veniste!

-¿Ulquiorra estas bien? Te ves palido-dijo Nnoitora sin intención de burlarse de su compañero/amigo/blanco de odio diario, quien tenia los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta

-¿Qué me ves?-dijo Batman al ver la mirada, casi amibrienta, de Ulquiorra quien solo pudo decir:

-…¿papi?


	30. Tic Tac

**Tic-tac**

Todo comenzó en la noche.

_Tic tac_

Porque Ichigo no podía dormir.

_Tic tac_

Por lo que decidió levantarse una hora más temprano y alistarse para la escuela

_Tic tac_

Y ayudar a Yuzu en el desayuno

_Tic tac_

Salir temprano para caminar lentamente hasta la escuela

_Tic tac_

Y tener un día patéticamente normal…

_Tic_

…tan…

_Tac_

…patéticamente…

_Tic_

…humano…

_Tac_

Por fin se durmió Ichigo, arrullado por ese reloj mental.

_Tic tac_

_Tic tac_

_Tic tac_

_-Se le acaba el tiempo mi rey-_

_Tic tac_

_-Y mi tiempo esta por comenzar_

_Tic tac_

_El reloj de plata entre los dedos de ese maldito Hollow hacia que a Ichigo se le revolviera el estomago._

_Quería ese reloj, debía ser suyo._

_-Shirosaki, dámelo, tu sabes que me pertenece_

_-¿le pertenece que mi rey?-dijo el Hollow apretando el reloj hasta que se torno rojo por la sangre_

_-Ese reloj no te pertenece._

_-¿Y le pertenece a usted?-dijo levantando la mano hasta lamer la sangre, cual ahora parecía pertenecer al reloj_

_Tic tac_

Ichigo dio un largo y pesado suspiro, ese reloj debía de ser suyo, sabía que ese eterno tic-tac provenía de el, el sonido de la alarma de Hollow le despertó.

_tic tac_

Pero no por eso lo olvido

_Tic tac_

No podría

_Tic tac tic tac_

Ese reloj era suyo

_Tic tac tic tac_

Le pertenecía

_Tic tac tic tac_

Su hollow se lo había robado

_Tic tac tic tac_

Ta no lo tenia

_Tic tac tic tac_

Y pronto su hollw tampoco

_Tic tac tic tac_

_Tic tac tic tac_

_Tic tac tic tac_

_…tic…_

Fue hasta unas semanas después. Entrenando con Rukia y Renji, que Ichigo pudo volver a encontrarse con su Hollow

_-Buenos días, rey ¿en qué puedo servirle?-dijo el Hollow al tiempo que se inclinaba frente al Shinigami_

_-damelo_

_-¿Qué desea? No comprendo-dijo Shirosaki sonriéndole a Ichigo_

_-Dámelo_

_Y en menos de lo que esperaba el Hollow, Ichigo ya tenia su espada amenazando al Hollow con una decapitación segura_

_-__Dámelo_

_Tic tac tic tac tic tac_

_-¡__Dámelo__!_

_Tic tac tic tac tic tac_

_¿De donde provenía ese sonido? Estaba cerca, muy cerca, pero no provenia de su doble_

_Tic tac tic tac tic tac_

_…su bolsillo…_

_Tic_

_Ichigo saco el plateado reloj de sus ropas, olvidando el enfrentamiento con su Hollow, quien viendo con una sonrisa llena satisfacción se alejo de el_

_Tac_

_-¿feliz my rey? ¿Satisfecho?_

_Tic_

_Ichigo veía el reloj embalsamado_

_Tac_

_Pero se digno a mirar al Hollow para responder_

_-Ahora sí, y mucho_

_Tic_

_-Bien my rey_

_Tac_

_-me alegra que ya tenga su reloj, pero no olvide_

_Tic_

_-…yo tengo el tiempo_

_Tac_

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo, por favor despierta!-una voz, aguda, femenina _Rukia_ llegando de lejos, muy lejos, Renji ya no estaba, había ido por ayuda-¡Ichigo!-no, no lejos, cerca, muy cerca _demasiado._

-Ichigo-suspiro tranquila al verlo abrir los ojos, sonriendo-¿estas bien?-pregunto, y le vio mover los labios, sin saber lo que decía

-¿Ichigo?

-Tic…tac…tic…se acabo el tiempo, rey.

**A Vega, larga vida querida**

**No me maten, no tiendo a hacer Horrors**


	31. Puestos Ambulantes

**[Titulo: Puestos Ambulantes]**

**[Genero: Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ryukken, Uryuu, Urahara, y la Naimer]**

**[Nota: Me paso, a mi y a una amiga, el tipo se hacía llamar el Bocho…jamás lo olvidare…en verdad cambio mi vida, aunque lo vi hace poco (seis meses del incidente) al parecer nos olvido, y ahora parece un castro chaparro y barba un poco más corta [ekisde]]**

**Puestos ambulantes**

El pequeño Ishida Uryuu caminaba de la mano de su padre, Ishida Ryukken, por una calle algo desconocida del bello Karakura, el infante jugaba con un yoyo en su mano libre, riendo alegremente, mientras que su padre se veía algo enfadado

-¿Dónde demonios estamos? Por eso odio seguir las instrucciones que da tu madre, siempre me pierdo-decía entre dientes Ryukken medio a el medio a su hijo

-…pero papa-empezó el pequeño Ishida-ella te dijo que pidieras direcciones en la calle-Ryukken se sonrojo al recordar que, si, era su culpa, pero con la poca dignidad que le quedaba le respondió a su hijo, con sabias palabras de comercial de televisión

-Macho que se respeta…No pide direcciones-dijo él, con su voz más seria y grave (y por lo tanto, sensual)

Caminaron al menos unos veinte minutos hasta que encontraron un peculiar vendedor ambulante, de sombrero rayado y sandalias de madera

-Hola Caballero y caballerito-dijo alegremente a lo que Uryuu solo rio-¿Quieren algo de mercancía?-Ryukken miro de reojo las cosas, parecían plata, pero bien sabia que habían muchos estafadores por allí, soltó la mano de su hijo para tomar una de las piezas y se la acerco a los ojos; plata, plata de verdad.

-¡Mira papa! ¡Un animal chistoso!-Ryukken vio a su hijo acariciando un tejón de proporciones como las de un perro pequeño, que estaba atado a un poste de luz

-¡Uryuu, aléjate de esa cosa!-le regaño Ryukken al pequeño que acercaba su mando para acariciar al gran animal

-Tranquilo, la Naimer no muerde-dijo tranquilo el hombre de sandalias

-¿Nightmare?

-No, Naimer, e' mi vieja-dijo con orgullo el hombre quitándose su sombrero para mirar a la "Naimer" enternecido

-… ¿una tejona?

-Sí, y mire que es bien fiera, ¡se echa a un perro! ¡Pero no uno de esos french poddles, no! ¡Un perro de verda'! ¡Un rotwailer! ¡Y mire que le gano!

-Uryuu, no te acerques al animal-dijo esta vez nervioso el padre del aludido, quien en realidad no le temía al tejón, si no al extraño hombre de sonrisa kilométrica, fue entonces que el misterioso vendedor noto algo en la mano de su joven comprador potencial

-¡UN YOYO!-grito con una alegría con la que no se oye gritar a nadie, a menos que se encuentre un billete en su bolsillo del pantalón- ¿me lo prestas?

-Si claro-Uryuu le da el yoyo al extraño señor, quien lo revisa y comenzó a jugar con el

-¡Hay mira, que tiene buen peso! ¡Mira!-comenzó a pasear al yoyo como si de un perro se tratase-mira que esto si es un bueno yoyo, no como esas madres que venden ahorita, no, no, no se encuentra un yoyo así todos los días

-jeje…me lo compro mi abuelito-dijo con increíble orgullo Uryuu recordando que realmente su abuelo se había comprado ese yoyo para si mismo y que cuando se distrajo, el pequeño Quincy se lo robo

.-…te lo cambio por mercancía-negocio el vendedor

-¡¿QUE?!-el grito de Ryukken se escucho por toda la ciudad

-que se lo cambio por mercancía-repitió el extraño vendedor, esta vez más despacio para que el hombre entendiera

-¡NO!-respondió Uryuu-es mi yoyo

-anda

-pero quiero a mi yoyo

-¡Anda! Nunca había un visto un yoyo de tan buen peso-casi lloro el vendedor

-Devuélvame mi yoyo-exigió Uryuu

-Bueno, pero no digas que no te ofrecí un buen precio

-Uryuu-dijo apresuradamente Ryukken tomando la mano de su hijo-nos vamos

-Adieuu, Naimer y yo esperaremos a que vuelvan-grito Urahara mientras padre e hijo corrían desesperados de allí.

Años después, Uryuu volvió a pasar por ese puesto, se vuelto "La Tienda de Urahara"

**Estem...me mori y regrese de la tumba para poder actualizar.....SMUACK**


	32. ¿Te digo la verdad?

**[Titulo: ¿Te digo la verdad, o seguimos siendo amigos?]**

**[Genero: Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Renji y Byakuya]**

**[Nota: Y se que piensan ¿Tanto tiempo para un capi tan corto? A la Makunaima, pero no, eso no es todo, verán les tengo una pregunta (o por dios una pregunta) He tenido una idea (o por dios una idea) y quisiera saber si (o por dios quiere…) Ya cállate, en fin. Quiero (tengo planeado) hacer un fic multicapitulos de blah y bleh (no les dire) pero consideraba. ¿Pongo los capítulos aquí? ¿O hago un nuevo fic? Quien conteste se ganara un buen deseo de mi parte. Ahora si a leer.]**

**¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?**

Renji no estaba nervioso, bueno si estaba nervioso, más bien sabia que le iría bien; no en realidad no sabía nada. Apostaba que…

…al carajo con eso, estaba en el infierno…

-Entonces…yo seré su nuevo vice capitán-dijo lo más seguro y profesional que pudo Abarai Renji

-Oh-fue lo único que vocifero Byakuya Kuchiki _"el diablo"_ pensó en su mente (si no ¿Dónde más?) Renji

-Me, me pondré a trabajar

-Seria lo más sensato

Y así, pasaron días, semanas, meses, años, siglos, y el programa de Lost. Todos los días realmente incómodos, Renji llegaba, trabajaba, se iba a entrenar, seguía a su capitán, se comía sus sobras (sin que el supiera) salía de trabajar, se ponía ebrio, coqueteaba con alguna chica, coqueteaba con algún chico, coqueteaba con algún árbol, llegaba a su casa, se dormía y depertaba para irse a trabajar.

No, no olvidamos nada, el jamás se baña.

Pero un día, Renji en un ataque de autoconfianza y posiblemente sake dentro de su te (como Rangiku lo preparaba diario) decidió que debía sacarse una duda de la cabeza

-Capitán

-¿Si Abarai?

-Le debo hacer una pregunta

-Sí, si puedes ir al baño

-¿Qué? No, no eso

-Oh…me sorprende, ¿entonces qué es?

-Capitán ¿le agrado?

-Bueno-comenzó Byakuya-no eres el más patético vice-capitán de aquí

-Lo tomare como un cumplido

-No deberías. También he de mencionar que para venir de la undécima división, eres un poco más humano y no tan bestia

-¡Genial!

-Dije no TAN bestia Abarai, escucha mas de detenidamente. y casi siempre termias tu trabajo a tiempo

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?-la ilusión de Renji era palpable para todos, en especial para sus piojos

-¡Oh claro que no! Mira, si te quitaras esos tatuajes, te cortaras el pelo te peinaras como una persona normal te vistieras decentemente, hablaras mas correctamente, te alejaras de mi hermana, usaras accesorios no tan ridículos, no gritaras tanto y aprendieras a pelear, TAL VEZ consideraría la idea de que me agradas

Curioso…Pero Byakuya jamás menciono que se bañara…

**Por cierto, no recordaba lo bonito que es mandarles reply's a mis lectores [ekistres] lamento por no haberlo hecho por tanto tiempo [signoigualde] lo siento**


	33. No el Puslo

**[Titulo: ¡No el Pulso!]**

**[Genero: Romance/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: GinRan, con mención de Unohana e Isane]**

**[Nota: Recuerdo que esto se me ocurrió por alguien sensual [ekisde] solo no recuerdo quien…posiblemente ni lo conocía y me saludo, tenia este fic empezado desde hace tiempo, estem si….¡Oh ya recordé! ¡Ese tipo es toda una sensualada!]**

**¡No el Pulso!**

-Y eso es el amor-explicaba alegremente Isane a la joven Rangiku

-o sea que…¿en verdad te poner roja?-preguntaba intrigada

-si

-¿y sientes mariposas en el estomago?

-Claro que si-la expresión de rangiku cambio a una muy seria

-no te creo nadita

-¡PERO ES CIERTO!

-por favor…no creo que eso pase-dijo Rangiku mientras se paraba-debo de ir a entrenar, nos vemos

Matsumoto Rangiku estaba en la academia para shinigamis, ya estaba a punto de graduarse, y vivía dentro del Sereitei.

-¡Gin!-aah, claro, esta aquí porque sigio a Ichimaru Gin su amigo de toda la vida. Si, amigo, asi es como lo llaman ahora, "amigo"

-¿Qué pasa Ran-chan?-pregunto alegre Gin mientras intentaba desaferrarse de su amiga

-Nada Gin, solo que hacia mucho que no te veía

-Ooohh

-¡Has estado trabajando mucho!

-Soy Vice-capitán, no vago, si tu fueses vice-capitana también trabajarías mucho

-Si, eso creo-dijo no muy convencida-aun así creo que descansaría un poco

-A menos que tu capitán fuera un idiota, no creo que lo lograras-ambos rieron como buenos amigos que eran…mientras Gin AUN intentaba zafarse de Rangiku

-Vamos Gin, quedate-dijo adorablemente Rangiku abrazando aun mas fuerte a Gin

-…prometo invitarte un helado-dijo antes de huir como marmota con hambre

-Gin malo-dijo fingiendo enojo, pero en su aun no desarrollado pecho sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, justo como le habían descrito, lo qie simplemente demostraba, a ojos de la chica, que Isane estaba incorrecta, ella no estaba enamorada de Gin

Ese helado no llego hasta la graduación de ella, fueron al 3er Distrito (tenia los mejores helados) Rangiku duro una semana tres días cuatro horas y veinte minutos pensando en ello, ¿Qué fue lo que ocupo su mente después de eso? Un mensaje, su primera misión.

-Hay Dios, hay Dios, hay Dios, oh demonios-Rangiku se intentaba relajar mientras corria de un lado a otra por su habitación, en su mano un mensaje; su primera misión al mundo humano…sola

La mañana de su partida encontró un sobre con su nombre en el, adentro solo había una pequeña nota:

"buena suerte"

Con esto, ella supo que nada podría ir mal

-Traigan sangre y vendas parece desangrarse-grito un shinigami del 4to escuadrón

-¡Su presión está bajando!

-¿Alguien por el amor de Yamamoto podría llamar a la capitana Unohana?

Rangiku había vuelto de su misión…un poco dañada y en el momento varios doctores trataban de curarla, o mas bien regresarla al estado de "shinigami capaz de tener una misión o hacer papeleo"

Fueron intensas horas de trabajo, pero por fin Rangiku estaba bien.

…Bueno, realmente, bien no estaba, pero mínimo no estaba muerta.

…aunque realmente SI estaba muerta, pero…su alma de shinigami no había muerto

…¿alguien aquí comprende este extraño concepto de vida y muerte? Porque yo normalmente no.

Gin estivo (de milagro) dos días esperando a que le dejasen entrar a ver a su amiga. Como dicen, la tercera es la vencida

-Debes tener cuidado-le dijo la capitana de la cuarta división-sus vitales están muy débiles, y cualquier alteración puede ser muy negativa, así que no le des malas noticias

-De acuerdo

-…uhh…-Unohana miro nerviosamente al pequeño, sin saber como continuar (no que le tuviera miedo, claro que no, pero era un niño ¡No podía herirlo!)

-¿Si?

-Aun con la condición de Matsumoto-san, no tienes que sonreír así…asustarla también puede ser malo-un ligeramente incomodo silencio se hizo presente entre los dos shinigamis, antes de Gin, con su tono tan alegre y aterrador, dijo;

-Mejor déjeme pasar

El cuarto de Rangiku estaba lleno de maquinas y bolsitas colgantes de medicamentos, todos conectados a la pequeña shinigami.

Peep pip peep pip peep pip

-Ran, Ran, ¿estás bien?

-¿Gin? ¿Viniste?-Rangiku no creía lo que veía, Gin estaba allí, con ella, ¡Y no había tenido que perseguirlo para lograrlo! Gin tomo la mano de su amiga entre las suyas y la apretó tiernamente.

Peeppip peeppip peeppip

-Por supuesto que vine ¿Cómo podría fallarte?-se acerco a su amiga y en un momento de sentimentalismos y anormal ternura le dio un besito en la mejilla a su mejor amiga.

Rangiku se puso roja por la repentina acción del peliblanco, con un único pensamiento;

_-"¡Hay no! ¡No el pulso!"_

_Peep pip peep pip _

-¡UNOHANA-SAN! ¡Se muere!

**Okey, por primera vez en el fic les pediré algo, algo de verad, algo no tangible pero cierto…¡Por favor entren a 'ascodevidapuntocom' osea ya saben, www ascodevida com, próximamente are un capitulo con ese tema y pues, me gustaría que minimo mis lectores frecuentes lo entiendesen, además, se reiran mucho.**

**Uy, y perdon por la tardanza y la 'calidad' [ekisde]  
**


	34. Negligencia

**[Titulo: Negligencia]**

**[Genero: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship…sepo]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ichimaru Gin, Matsumoto Rangiku, medio pareja medio no, mas no que si [ekisde]]**

**[Nota: Me dio weba acabarlo bien y como ya quería actualizar…juro que lo hare, aunque después de que actualize las historias que ya tengo empezadas me dare un BUEN descanso…no mentira, mis padre me secuestraran la compu como en un mes asi que nos la poleamos todos [ekisde] Por lo tanto SI si se atraso el capi de ADV pero ahí viene, ahí viene]**

**Negligencia**

Durante años, Matsumoto Rangiku fue considerada la mejor amida de Ichimaru Gin, durante años ella se considero la persona más cercana a él, y ella sabía que el también pensaba así. Fue cuando él se fue y ella lo siguió al Goitei 13 cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa, las cosas cambian.

Se dio cuenta cuando Gin prefirió ir con su capitán que con ella

Se dio cuenta cuando Gin no pudo ir con ella tomar el té, como lo hacia todos los días, pero no le dijo a donde fue

Se dio cuenta cuando Gin la saludo, no por saludarla, si no para preguntar por su capitán

Se dio cuenta cuando Gin la miro con la misma mirada que veía al resto de las personas

Se dio cuenta cuando el olvido su cumpleaños

Pero Rangiku no quería hacer un drama, mucho menos cuando se dio cuenta que cada vez Gin se hacía más sombrío, tenía más secretos, tenía menos tiempo

-¿Ran-chan?-pregunto la divertida voz de su mejor amigo

-¡Hola Gin!-la felicidad con la que Rangiku saludo a Gin fue sincera

-¿has visto a mi capitán?-la pregunta molesto a Rangiku

-No, no lo he visto Gin

-Oh, bueno…gracias-Gin guardo silencio un minuto-Rangiku ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-¿Hoy?-Gin la había llamado por su nombre completo, era algo serio, era algo de vida y muerte-Hoy voy a salir con Hisagi-kun, Shuunsui-taicho, y el…resto

-Rangiku… ¿te podría pedir un favor?

-Por supuesto-ella la se esperaba eso, le iba a pedir algo

-Podrías…fingir…¿Mañana podrías fingir que estuve contigo?

Rangiku quería decir que no, sabía que debía decir que no, tenía que decir que no, no confiaba en lo que planeaba

-Claro-y si, ese podría ser su error, podría ser que su negligencia, algún dia tuviese un efecto…

Pero por ahora, eso hacía que Gin la abrazara y le dijese 'gracias' con el cariño de antes…y eso era lo que importaba ahora.

¿A quién le hacía daño?


	35. El Regreso de, Eso

**[Titulo: El regreso de, de ese]**

**[Genero: Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ichigo, y el hermano de Kaien al que casi nadie recordamos, pero se llama Ganju]**

**[Nota: Este lleva mucho tiempo escrito, lo debi de haber subido hace bastante]**

**El regreso de…de…de ese…**

La Guerra estaba en su momento más peligroso, los capitanes traidores iban venciendo, pero los shinigamis no se rendían, los Arrancars ya habían sido vencidos y atrapados, pero varios de los Capitanes y Vice-Capitanes no podían continuar, los que estaban de pie, tenían el Bankai liberado, Ichigo y los demás que estaban en Hueco Mundo ya habían podido volver, pero eso no ayudaba tanto como los shinigamis deseaban

-Demonios, no creo poder continuar con esto-dijo entre dientes Ichigo cuando de repente una explosión lo atrapa a el y a su contrincante-¿Qué caraa…?-comenzo a decir cuando sintió un brazo arrastrandiolo fuera de la nube de humo

-Eeeh Ichigo, ¡a que te asuste! ¡Pero no te preocupes, he venido a ayudar!-dijo un personaje de cabello negro y prendas color pasto

-Aaah, si, tu,….gracias-dijo nerviosamente el shinigami sustituto

-No hay que agradecer, para eso están los amigos ¿no?

-Jeje, si, amigos…-balbuceaba mientras miraba a todos lados, hasta que llegaron a un callejón oscuro, donde se ocultaron

-Bien, conozco el contexto general de la situación, pero explicame tu, ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

-Pues, estem, Aizen, y ataco, y…

-Oh tan desesperado estas de mi ayuda que ni siquiera puedes pensar

-Estem si…claro

-No te preocupes amigo, te voy a ayudar

-Heh, si, ha, gracias

-oh no hay de que Ichigo

-Hehe..si soy Ichigo

-Oh ¿Qué pasa? Te ves nervioso

-No, nada, je, estoy normal, muy normal

-Actuaras como si no me conocieras

-¡COMO SI NO TE CONOCIERA! ¡JA! ¡QUE GRACIOSO! ¡JAJAJA!

-…¿Ichigo?

-Eh ¿si?

-¿Cómo me llamo?...

-¡AAAhhh…! ...no, no se


	36. ADV

**[Titulo: ascodevidapuntocom]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Todos quienes hayan pasado una desgracia]**

**[Nota: Ahora si perras, escucharan a una AnaB enojada [dedospuntos] Este capítulo no solo requiere un chingomadral de detalles (usuarios, calificaciones, orden, comments) sino que además es MUY largo y ADEMAS SE ME BORRO, SI EL MUY JOTO SE ME BORRO, así que es algo así como cuando….como cuando….como cuando…como cuando algo así pasa ¿va? Como cuando a se le borro la data del Final Fantasy y lloro [ekisde] (se veía tan graciosa haciendo berrinche por el juego [ekisde]) Si escucho una queja TAN SOLO una queja, me los comeré, si me los comeré con caramelo hirviendo y lechuga…en fin…disfruten [enepuntoene] ustedes saben que los amo jeje, no si quéjense [dedospuntos] luego no sé ni que salió bien ni que salió mal. En fin no solo el capitulo será largo, sino también la nota…Les juro que estuve pasando TODOS los capítulos de la serie por ADVs que valieran la pena, además de la ayuda que recibí de Vega, y otros, aunque encontré algunos varios, no todos me parecían graciosos o eran demasiados y los elimine. Si, si, me da weba, ¿saben que también me dio weba? Ponerles fecha y sexo a todos los ADV]**

**ascodevidapuntocom**

Berry_Boy

Hoy, una chica ha sido atacada fuera de mi casa, al preguntarle cómo podía ayudarle me ha dicho que me clavara su espada en el corazón. Lo decía en serio. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (87)-Tú te lo has buscado (234)

* * *

Hoy, se han burlado de mí porque salí del closet. Ahí duermo. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (121)-Tú te lo has buscado (61)

* * *

Bald'Dancer

Hoy, una niña de pelo rosa tiene el puesto de vice capitán que YO quería. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (112)-Tú te lo has buscado (624)

* * *

NoSoyChibi

Hoy, casi muero de asfixia. Por boobies. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (2)-Tú te lo has buscado (685)

**Comentarios Destacados**

KeyLey: que envidia hermano

Zs1020: ¿Mínimo esta buena?

Durazno: ¿¡Por eso no me amas!

ClownSmile:) No comparto

* * *

Berry_Shinigami

Hoy, he descubierto que hay gentecita viviendo en mi cabeza. Uno de ellos dice que mi cuerpo le pertenece. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (120)-Tú te lo has buscado (220)

* * *

MadHat

Hoy nadie se sorprende del cuarto enorme que hice en el subsuelo de mi tienda. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (2)-Tú te lo has buscado (685)

**Comentarios Destacados **

PrinsesaHime: Yo si me sorprendí

* * *

JusticeMan

Hoy, soy el único negro de la Sociedad de Almas. Soy Ciego, malditos racistas. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (510)-Tú te lo has buscado (5)

**Comentarios Destacados**

Lucky69: ¿Cómo le hizo para escribir esto, Taicho?

JusticeMan: Justicia

* * *

Berry_Shinigami

Hoy, un gato me hablo, me salvo y se convirtió en una mujer. Creí que era hombre. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (42)-Tú te lo has buscado (534)

* * *

ChappyLover

Hoy, he recordado que tuve que matar al hombre que amo. Me lo ha agradecido. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (281)-Tú te lo has buscado (56)

* * *

Black_Cat_Sexxxy

Hoy, descubrí que creían que era hombre. Estoy bien pinche buena. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (215)-Tú te lo has buscado (47)

* * *

TristeysinFresas

Hoy, un hombre me ha ofreció a sacarme de la cárcel, donde cumpliría pena de muerte. Inmediatamente se ha reído y me ha dicho "mentí". ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (182)-Tú te lo has buscado (12)

* * *

Durazno

Hoy, he descubierto que mi capitán no es un ñoño, es un imbécil. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (521)-Tú te lo has buscado (13)

* * *

Capitan6

Hoy, el niñato que quiere con mi hermana me ha puteado. Se convirtió en Hollow. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (213)-Tú te lo has buscado (84)

* * *

SoyDios

Hoy, he descubierto que no hay mejor gel de cabello que el sudor de mis manos. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (4)-Tú te lo has buscado (327)

* * *

TuMama

Hoy, la persona más malvada y temida de toda la sociedad de almas, se ha peinado mientras daba un discurso. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (432)-Tú te lo has buscado (110)

* * *

HermanadeQuien

Hoy, mi hermano adoptivo me ha dicho que soy su hermana política, ya que estaba casado con mi hermana, cual yo no sabía que existía. Mi hermana murió 2 meses antes de que me encontraran ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (302)-Tú te lo has buscado (34)

* * *

Sake-Love:

Hoy, he descubierto que estoy embarazada. Hace un mes mi novio traiciono a la Sociedad de Almas. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (82)-Tú te lo has buscado (344)

* * *

Tatuadoamorir

Hoy iba por la calle, me canse, y me senté en la banqueta. Ahora tengo dinero. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (98)-Tú te lo has buscado (244)

* * *

ChappyFreak

Hoy, mi Gigai ha atacad al chico que me gusta dejándolo inmovilizado en el suelo por una llave de esta. Es lo más cerca que hemos tenido de tener sexo, y al parecer, lo más cercano que tendremos. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (252)-Tú te lo has buscado (45)

* * *

Anónimo

Hoy, mi bankai son flores, rosas. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (127)-Tú te lo has buscado (354)

**Comentarios Destacados**

BlackCatSexxxy: NO te apenes, Byakuya, todos sabemos que eres tu :)

Pantera6: Jotolon

No le hagas caso es un trol

Pantera6: Cállate niña conejo

* * *

DesconfiadoySediento

Hoy, mi jefe nos ha dado te…vivimos en el desierto. ¿De dónde ha sacado el agua? ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (215)-Tú te lo has buscado (91)

* * *

PanteraSexy6

Hoy, quise comer. Tengo un agujero en el estomago. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (442)-Tú te lo has buscado (61)

* * *

ClownSmile:)

Hoy, me han dicho que bonitos ojos, no tengo ojos ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (172)-Tú te lo has buscado (14)

* * *

Berry_Boy

Hoy, he descubierto YAOI conmigo mismo. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (555)-Tú te lo has buscado (34)

**Comentarios Destacados**

GranAmoDelCielo: Tú te lo has buscado perra

PonyBlanco: Hay amor, no finjas que no me deseas

Berry_Boy: #2 te odio

DaddyKnowsBest: MI HIJO ES TODO UN HOMBRE [ekisde]

* * *

LNoMore

Hoy me despidieron de mi trabajo en DeathNote, he tenido que tomar un trabajo de emo en otra serie. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (555)-Tú te lo has buscado (34)

* * *

Grimm_Mad

Hoy, he perdido un brazo. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (862)-Tú te lo has buscado (4)

**Comentarios Destacados**

IloveCat: te comprendo

QuincyPride: ya somos 2

GuardiandeunaPuerta: creo que somos varios

EnojadaconGato: Te lo mereces, por tu culpa perdí una pierna

Bububulubu: presiona el Link y conoce el futuro [link] (comentario marcado como spam)

QuincyPride: Bubulubu Trol

**NEXT PAGE

* * *

**

El2eselmejor

Hoy, soy el rey, aun así soy el numero 2. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (81)-Tú te lo has buscado (344)

* * *

Aporro7

Hoy, he descubierto que significa mi resurrección. Se llama "Fornicaras" ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (64)-Tú te lo has buscado (521)

* * *

GrimmyCat

Hoy, me he quedado dormido en la sala de juntas, mis compañeros han notado que ronroneo. Ahora me dicen Grimmy Cat. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (54)-Tú te lo has buscado (453)

* * *

Idiota6

Hoy, y sin querer, he llamado a mi hermanastra por el nombre de mi esposa muerta ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (12)-Tú te lo has buscado (334)

* * *

Berry_Shinigami

Hoy, mi papa me encontró encerrado con Rukia en el closet. Me ha echado un speech de una hora de que ya soy un hombrecito y de lo orgulloso que esta de que ya no soy virgen. Sigo siendo Virgen. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (454)-Tú te lo has buscado (64)

* * *

Blanco sin Suerte

Hoy, me han dicho que tengo tuberculosis. Estoy muerto. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (550)-Tú te lo has buscado (2)

* * *

PrincesaHime

Hoy, me tienen secuestrada. MI secuestrador me ha querido forzar a comer a lo que me he negado. Me ha dicho, textualmente "que me amarraría y me lo forzaría por la garganta". Espero que hable de la comida. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (4)-Tú te lo has buscado (613)

**Comentarios Destacados**

555beast555: ¡Sabía que Ulquiperra se aprovechaba de sus cargos!

PanteraSexy6: Mmm, que rico vas a comer

4to: Mujer, no digas esas cosas me haces ver mal

Fan212: Envidia

* * *

DesafortunadoMil

Hoy, he visto a Yammamoto rasurarse. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (1128)-Tú te lo has buscado (0)

* * *

LaVerdaderaPerraDeAizen

Hoy, una chica, encarcelada, secuestrada POR MI, me ha cacheteado. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (31)-Tú te lo has buscado (210)

**Comentarios Destacados**

-555beast555: Es por no haberla alimentado

* * *

MuertoyColeando

Hoy, hay una copia de mi ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (315)-Tú te lo has buscado (48)

* * *

PrincesaHime

Hoy, me estaban buleando dos niñatas. Justo cuando creí que era el final, llego un imbécil aliado de ellas. Me ha salvado; solo para que cure al chic que me gusta y se lo pueda putear a gusto. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (312)-Tú te lo has buscado (72)

* * *

Pantera6

Hoy, mi peor enemigo, después de putearme, me ha salvado la vida. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (421)-Tú te lo has buscado (62)

* * *

ElSado

Hoy, una cuchara gigante me ataco, y me gano. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (51)-Tú te lo has buscado (608)

* * *

555beast555

Hoy, una mujer tiene un puesto más alto que el mío. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (12)-Tú te lo has buscado (317)

* * *

NTO3

Hoy, tengo pelo verde. Todo, el pelo verde. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (412)-Tú te lo has buscado (21)

* * *

PrincesaHime

Hoy, al chico que me gusta, no me pela; al que le gusto, no me habla; el que me secuestro, no le intereso. Pero claro, hay una lesbiana casi-violándome todos los días. Me volveré lesbiana por falta de opciones. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (362)-Tú te lo has buscado (28)

* * *

SinOjo

Hoy, he estado recordando como en una ocasión mi jefe me lanzo una lanza por que estaba enojado y me lastimo un ojo. Cuando le grite '¿en que estaba pensando?' solo se le ocurrió contestarme "Es que no te quería dar" ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (212)-Tú te lo has buscado (6)

* * *

TambienSoyClienteDeUrahara

Hoy, mi Gigai esta defectuoso, otra vez. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (314)-Tú te lo has buscado (71)

* * *

4to

Hoy, he descubierto que tengo delineador de ojosa corrido como desde hace 6 meses. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (55)-Tú te lo has buscado (345)

**Comentarios Destacados**

PanteraSexy6: eso te pasa por emo

PrincesaHime: pero no se te ve tan mal

SharkHot: ¡Ladrón!

* * *

4to

Hoy, me han llamado Batman. ¿Qué clase de basura es Batman? ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (3)-Tú te lo has buscado (215)

* * *

Berry_Shinigami

Hoy, mate a un emo. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (12)-Tú te lo has buscado (461)

* * *

69UnLuck

Hoy, he ido al mundo humano y me he enterado de que es 69. Lo tengo tatuado en la cara. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (89)-Tú te lo has buscado (352)

* * *

ClownSmile:)

Hoy, mi espada puede duplicar su tamaño por 10 espadas. Pero solo mi espada. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (387)-Tú te lo has buscado (41)

* * *

Angry_Berry

Hoy, después de mucho ser shinigami, ocultárselo a un familia, me he entrad que mi padre también l es y siempre lo supo. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (351)-Tú te lo has buscado (72)

* * *

LacioySedoso

Hoy, mi cabello es lacio y sedoso. La verdad no es una queja pero no he aparecido en todo el capitulo. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (394)-Tú te lo has buscado (110)

* * *

Berry_boy

Hoy, he descubierto que mi vida fue planeada…no quisiera saber desde cuándo. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (520)-Tú te lo has buscado (22)

* * *

elOTROkira

Hoy, un joven con ojeras me a arrestad. Razón: me llamo Kira. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (284)-Tú te lo has buscado (31)

* * *

Berry_boy

Hoy, he tenido una cita romántica con una chica de ciento y tantos años. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (122)-Tú te lo has buscado (621)

* * *

Berry_Kun

Hoy, llevo 2 meses sin coger, poder que cada vez que lo intento mi Hollow interno se apodera de mi cuerpo. ADV

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (721)-Tú te lo has buscado (4)

* * *

Kenpachi

Hoy, descubrí una copia barata de mí de cabello blanco en un comic llamado 'Incarnated'

Estoy de Acuerdo, que asco de vida (438)-Tú te lo has buscado (11)

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, hay material para más, lo que significa que en un futuro TALVEZ haya un ADV2 o un TQD, pero por ahora, los dejo.**


	37. La Verdad no Peca, pero Incomoda

**[Titulo: La Verdad no Peca pero sí que Incomoda]**

**[Genero: Romance/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Uryuu/Orihime]**

**[Nota: No se porque amo a esta pareja con todo mi corazón de melón, jus jus… ¿Cuándo encontrare mi Quincy de traje blanco?...ANTES de que lean, me disculpo enormemente por mi falta de actividad recientemente…es que… [Muffina (anteriormente AnaB) saca una lista con las letras EXCUSAS] ¡Oh si! Estaba ocupada en mi verano de Trigonometría (odio la Trigonometría, pero mi profesor es chido [ekisde] y me dio ideas para nuevos fics) También he de decir que este fic lo tengo empezado más o menos desde que escribí "Busca un Buen Trabajo" o "Porque Puedo" si, hace mucho…también antes de que se me olvide…¡GRACIAS! ¡SI GRACIAS! Gracias a todos ustedes personas bellas, revise mis STATS y tengo más de 27, 000 Hits…así que me siento bien conmigo misma…. ¡Gracias! ¡Los quiero!...No tanto como quiero a mi perro pero…bah]**

**La Verdad no Peca pero sí que Incomoda**

-No es que le desee mal, digamos que, no les deseo bien, más bien como que, deseo que…. ¡ha va! ¡Les deseo mal! ¡Si, lo sé! ¡Soy malvada!-Inoue Orihime soltó un grito de desesperación llevándose sus manos a la cabeza, la escena hubiese sido muy cómica si su expresión no fuese la de una mujer con el corazón roto, que era justo lo que era.

-Es normal no desearle bien a quien te…quito tu prospecto-contesto un experto en el tema, Uryuu Ishida, quien no apreciaba la ironía en la que se encontraba. El destino era-y perdón por la expresión-una perra. ¿Cómo le hacía consolar a la chica que le gusta por no poder salir con otro? Maldita, maldita a quien se le ocurriese una trama como esta.

-¿¡VERDAD? Mentiría si dijese lo contrario, y mentir está mal-Orihime dejo que un infantil silencio se apoderaba del cuarto-¿Está mal verdad?

-Creo…que si-afirmo el Quincy

-Claaaaro que si-replico la pelirroja juntando sus dedos y, encorvada mente, mirar hacia un lado, dándole a Ishida la imagen de Gollum, pero no lo menciono

-Inoue-san ¿no cree que le está dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto?

-¿Tú crees?-le pregunto Inoue a su amigo del alma, y además confidente amoroso I

-Solo van a tener una cita, una cita casi-como-amigos-le intento recordar y reconfortar el Quincy, conociendo bien la respuesta que su amiga le daría.

-Pero…no son solo amigos-Ishida conocía ese tono, ese tono era un tono cual no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo

No era que no le gustara su voz o algo, pero siempre que usaba _ese_ tono, juraría que escuchaba una canción de fondo, y la canción en cuestión, le parecía muy triste. Así que intento alegrar a su amiga;

-¡N-nno te pongas así! ¡Vamos! ¡Anímate!

-No me puedo animar

-¡Te llevare a cenar! ¿De acuerdo? ¿Te animarías con eso?-Y con esa frase la parte más profunda y animal de Orihime despertó

-¡Yeey! ¡Cena!...-grito alzando sus brazos, y en un rápido movimiento ya estaba saliendo de su departamento, el lugar donde ella y su amigo se encontraban

-…y eso hice ayer-contaba Orihime a su mejor amiga, y confidente amoroso II; Tatsuki, mientras almorzaban en una pintoresca cafetería

-Así que… ¿tuviste una cita con Ishida?-pregunto la pelinegra, fingiendo no darle importancia

-No, fuimos a cenar-explico Orihime con una sonrisita débil y los ojos ligeramente cerrados, dando su mejor expresión de inocencia, cual Tatsuki no se tragaría

-¿Los dos?-comenzó la interrogación Tatsuki, mirando fijamente a su amiga, quien asintió y dio un levísimo "si"-¿Juntos?

-jajá por supuesto-rio inocente Orihime, quien cada vez era más experta en esa expresión de inocencia y de "¿pero de que hablas, amigui?"

-¿Solos?-pregunto con una sonrisa Tatsuki, intentando dar al clavo con eso

-Si

-¿Y cómo esperas que eso no sea una cita?-la media sonrisa de Tatsuki era un "ya gane" pero Orihime rio con la inocencia de una niña de 6 años, haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera inmediatamente

-¡Tatsuki es muy graciosa! Es porque fuimos como amigos

-…-

Una mosca voló alrededor de las chicas, cual Tatsuki golpeo y cayó muerta

-…-

-¡YO NO TE CREO NADA!-Grito Tatsuki señalando a Orihime, casi de manera amenazadora, esta solo chillo su respuesta

-¡Pero Tatsuki-chan!-rio Orihime con su risa mas "intento kawaii" y melosa, sabiendo que Tatsuki la odiaba

-Urgh, veamos,-la desesperación de Tatsuki era casi tan palpable como el poder espiritual de Aizen cuando alguien le robaba su gel de cabello- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto estar con Ishida?-Orihime comenzó a pensar intensamente, como si la respuesta correcta le diese millones de dólares

-No sé, tal vez es porque…¡Sí! Porque es muy amable conmigo…

-Aja

-…y es muy simpático…-continuo Orihime riendo para sí misma

-¿el? ¿En serio?

-…y porque…no sé, cuando estoy con el simplemente me siento bien,-Orihime comenzó a bajar la voz, hablando con un tono dulce mas no molesto y miraba sus manos, cuales movía algo nerviosa-es muy cómodo ¿sabes? No me juzga, me quiere como soy, y podemos pasar horas juntos. Puedo estar haciendo nada, ni hablar de nada, y es,…cómodo

-…de acuerdo…-dijo Tatsuki, creyendo, equivocadamente, que su amiga ya había terminado

-Además, no sé, me gusta estar con él-concluyo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa. Tatsuki no tenía como continuar la conversación, ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué tenía razón pero su amiga aun no lo notaba? No, eso no sería buena idea, mejor cambiaria el tema, eso sonaba como buena idea.

-… ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

-¡Oh si! Ishida y yo iremos a ese restaurant nuevo a dos cuadras de mi casa-la respuesta sorprendió a la morena, no por el hecho de que saliese con el cuatrojos—como ella lo llamaba—si no por el lugar

-¿Pero no es un poco caro?... ¿O es que Ishida paga?

-¡Oye!-un falso tono ofendido fue con lo que respondió su amiga, y ambas rieron

-¡Solo te tomaba el pelo!

Y así continuaron con su muy normal tarde. Lo que Tatsuki ignoraba es que esa plática había tenido gran efecto en su amiga, quien comenzaba a obsesionarse con cierto asuntillo.

-_"a mí no me gusta Uryuu, me gusta Ichigo, solo que Tatsuki no se da cuenta, o que tontilla es muy graciosa"-_Pensaba con fuerza Orihime, sentada en su sala, esperando a que su cita _"¡AMIGO!"_ llegara por ella.

-¿Inoue-san? Ya llegue-escucho Orihime la voz desde afuera de su departamento, por lo que se sobresalto un poco, pero inmediatamente se puso de pie y camino a la puerta, respondiendo

-¡Voy en un instante!-tomo el pomo de la puerta y por primera vez, no pudo abrirlo, no que estuviese atascado pero… sentía mariposas en su estomago y no podía mover su muñeca _"¡Vamos Orihime! ¡Vamos! ¡Abre!"_-¡Qué bueno que llegaste!-dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta, notando su voz más aguda y algo más rápida

-¿pasa algo malo?-al parecer el Quincy lo había notado también

-¡Jo! ¡No nada! ¡No me pasa nada! ¡Nada de nada! ¡VAMOS! ¡Vamos al infinito y mas allá!-casi grito la pelirroja tomando de la muñeca a su acompañante y levantando sus manos, como si con eso comenzaran a volar

-Creo que deberías dejar de ver tantas películas animadas… ¿o es que volviste a tomar café?

-Obvio que claro que pero por supuesto que no, jeje, solo estoy emocionada por ir a cenar ¡Así que vamos!-y así, partieron a su destino, cual no era el infinito y mas allá.

Ya en el restaurante la cosa cambio un poco, Orihime se encontraba muy callada viendo fijamente a Uryuu, quien le contaba un poco de lo que había hecho durante el día

-Perdón, ¿estoy hablando demasiado? Te ves muy callada-pregunto preocupado Ishida, la pelirroja lo veía—si no se equivocaba—como solía ver a sus osos de peluche cuando tenía conversaciones mentales con ellos

-¡NO! es que…estaba muy interesante lo que dijiste

-_"En vedad creo que esta en otro mundo, jamás he encontrado divertido como una persona me cuenta los problemas que tuvo para pagar la luz"_ Mira, ya llego la comida-cambio de tema el educado Quincy

-Uy, se ve muy buena. Disculpe mesero ¿me podría traer salsa de anguila?-pidió con ojos brillantes Orihime a su joven mesero.

-Pero señorita, es pasta arrabiata

-Por favor-el mesero se fue algo extrañado y mientras Orihime lo seguía con la vista, se topo con una pareja en el restaurante.

Tendrían tal vez su edad, o un poco más grandes, estaban sentados uno frente a otro—justo como ella con Uryuu—y el chico le daba un poco de pastel en la boca a la chica, quien sonreía algo apenada. Uryuu noto que Orihime veía a un lado y volteo, vio a la pareja e inocentemente pregunto

-¿quieres pastel de postre? Se ve muy bueno

-de hecho-Orihime sonrió, no por la idea de tener postre, cual normalmente la hacía muy feliz, pero por la idea de que Uryuu fuese el que se lo diese…-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!-grito sorprendida Orihime por sus pensamientos

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Pues, si, solo…perdón

-¿Qué paso?-Ishida se veía preocupado, tomo la mano de su acompañante pero esta—no tan discretamente como uno supondría—alejo la mano

-Estem….yo….yo…no sé si deje abierto el gas

-Pero tu estufa es eléctrica

-¡Oh es cierto! Qué bien ¿no? jeje

-De acuerdo, fingiré que no note nada-la comida, o más bien el mesero con la extraña petición de la chica, llego y comenzaron a comer tranquilos, mencionando lo buena que estaba y teniendo una u otra platica sin relevancia alguna.

La sorpresa fue cuando de postre Ishida decidió pedir el postre que la pareja de cerca había pedido

-Parecía que se te antojaba mucho

-Gr…gracias-inesperadamente, Uryuu, con suma inocencia y completa estupidez, corto un pedazo de pastel y le acerco el tenedor a Orihime, ofreciéndole. Orihime acerco su cara lentamente, mientras imaginaba todo un cuento de hadas para su futuro, cuando Ishida bajo el tenedor y en un susurro dijo

-Hollow

Por primera vez en su vida, Orihime no pudo evitar soltar una maldición, pero por suerte su cita "_amigo, amigo, es solo mi amigo_" no escucho

-¡Verga de oso furioso!-murmuro enfadada casi golpeando la mesa

-Inoue-san, iré a encargarme de él, tu quédate aquí

_"piensa algo rápido"_

-¡Pero…!-Ishida la miro preocupado, Orihime aprovecho para armar una excusa perfecta para que no se fuese-aah….-tristemente la excusa no llego

Uryuu pareció notar el ligero brillo de miedo en ojos de la castaña, y aunque él no conociese porque ese miedo estaba allí, decidió reconfortarla

-No te preocupes Orihime-el pelinegro no noto que la había llamado por su primer nombre, pero a la castaña no se le escapo ese detalle

-No me preocupo-dijo hipnotizada la joven

-Yo te protegeré

-Tú me protegerás

Y después de el extraño trance Orihime decidió no volver a tomar las pastillas que había tomado esa mañana, pero eso claro, es una nota aparte y no realmente parte de la historia, cual en verdad continúa así:

-¿No se puede hacer cargo Kurosaki-kun? No…no quiero que me dejes ahorita

-Yo no… ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-pregunto Ishida al no tener idea de que mas decir

-Sí, eso estaría….bien-y así ambos salieron del lugar, por supuesto Ishida pago la cena, como todo un caballero.

Durante el camino la mente de Orihime la ataco con cientos de ideas diferentes: ¿Por qué estaba usando unos zapatos que hacían tanto ruido? ¿Por qué no pidieron el postre para llevar? ¿Qué clase de ridículos comían pastel de la mano del otro? ¿Ella era de esos ridículos? ¿Cómo se arreglaba el TiVo para poder grabar "Doña Bonita"? Decidió que esta última pregunta si podría hacérsela a su acompañante—No cita—y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle, llegó a su departamento.

-¿Hay algo mas en lo que pueda ayudarte?-pregunto caballerosamente Uryuu, mientras Orihime abría la puerta.

-Yo… ¿no sabrás arreglar licuadoras?-pregunto al no saber que inventar

-De hecho si, tomo en curso en la escuela-rio por lo bajo por la extraña coincidencia-¿Se descompuso?

-¡No!-respondió rápidamente la pelirroja-Solo tenía curiosidad-y con una gran sonrisa cerró la puerta, y apoyándose en la puerta, suspiro.

-Odio que Tatsuki tenga la razón.

**¿Saben? Siempre me salto los comentarios de arriba cuando leo un fic, así que…como ya acabaron, suban de nuevo y lean ¿no? Y manden Review, a ver si llego a los 400 con este capítulo…UY y además por cierto, el capitulo de NOTA TEMPORAL ahora si tiene un capitulo (solo una persona me dejo review y de hecho mis lectores con los que si hablo lo ignoraron) esta no bueno, pero llevaba siglos en mi compu….dicho y hecho, me voy.**

**Alto, Tambien gracias a los 56 Favoritos y 31 Alerts, que odio decirlo, se que no me ponen review [ekisde]…de lo que se pierden porque me he hechado muy buenos chismes con algunos de aquí, jeje.**

**PD ¿Final Abierto? Solo con este par [ekisde]**

**PD2 Porfavor, se que suena raro, pero si me van a dejar review (y pueden) haganlo con su cuenta [dedospuntos] sobretodo si hay critica (la acepto) o preguntas (que me gustsa responder). Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me dejaorn una mini sugerencia y algo de critica y nada [sad] no podre responder.  
**


	38. Clases SIN el Profesor Kenpachi

**[Titulo: Clase SIN el profesor Kenpachi]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ukitake, Byakuya, Isshin, Ryukken, Grimmjow, y el magnifiquisimo MAYURI (¿a que dijeron?)]**

**[Nota: Amor Arracado no me pertenece, le pertenece a una de las mejores escritoras de Parody que he leído en un buen tiempo: yellowhappyamychan…además de eso tengo que hacer una mención rápida de un detalle. SI, la respuesta es SI, si sé que no todos mis fics dan la misma risa…porque algunos no son para eso, si dice Humor/Parody es porque para reír, si no dice eso…la cosa cambia (mucha gente se queja de eso) y consideren este capítulo como…un regalo/burla/como quieran verlo de que TODOS siempre me dicen que haga continuación de "Clases con Kenpachi" (pero nadie pide conti para otro capítulo)]**

**Clases SIN el Profesor Kenpachi  
**

El salón 5208 estaba lleno de vida y energía gracias a los entusiastas alumnos

-2 minutos mas y no tenemos clase-anunciaba emocionado Urahara leyendo la hora en su nuevo y magnifico invento; el reloj-abanico

-no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Dónde está?-dijo Mayuri mas a si mismo que a sus compañeros (cuales él prefería llamar idiotas)-hum, tal vez debí ponerle bacterias rastreadoras

-¿No lo habías hecho con todos los capitanes?-pregunto Ukitake quien estudiaba sus notas para la clase

-Nah, no me gusta desperdiciar. Solo las use contigo y con SoiFon…-con ese comentario, Mayuri se gano la mirada sorprendida y enjuiciad ora de sus compañeros de clase, quienes le miraron como si fuese un raro, lo cual si era-¿Qué? Necesitaba saber donde se hacían su manicure-todos se alejaron un poco de el-¿¡Que! Nemu solo puede cortar nueve uñas… ¿o acaso creían que yo quería ESTA uña?-grito levantando su dedo medio

-¡LA TUYA!-grito Isshin ante el descortés gesto de Mayuri

-Creo que esa respuesta no es la más adecuada-y mientras todos peleaban como Dios, Ala, Yammamoto y Chuck Norriz mandan…la puerta se abrió. Se abrió dejando ver a su nuevo y extremadamente sensual profesor, y no, no era mi francés profesor de Matemáticas (cual es un pesado, pero un bombón con acento)

-Hola ¿Qué tal pollitas? ¿Cómo se encuentran?-dijo la algo (MUY) burlesca voz de Grimmjow Jaggerjaques

Todos los alumnos le vieron con ojos cuadrados y boca abierta cual pez con sed; a excepción de Byakuya que simplemente le miro de arriba abajo.

Jaggerjaques rio fuerte y estrepitosamente ante las expresiones de todos, en especial de Urahara quien se veía ridículo con su sombrero dentro del salón

-¿Qué sucede shinigamis? ¿Sorprendidos de verme?-pregunto con un amplia sonrisa

-No-contestó Isshin-pero es que tienes mermelada de fresa en la camisa

-…

-¡Mataste a mi hijo!-chillo Isshin a momento rodaba por el piso quejándose y pataleando como un bebe de 7 meses al que no le ponen su canción favorita, cual soy casi capaz de asegurar, es "Happy People"

-¡Calla simple humano!-rugió Grimmjow; cuando el silencio reino por fin en el salón, el sensualísimo profesor continuo con lo que decía-Hola, soy su nuevo profesor, de mientras; mi nombre es Grimmjow Jaggerjaques y soy más chido que ustedes. He de decir que soy un maestro muy estricto y que si al quien se porta mal…tendrá un cero.

Ukitake levanta la mano

-¿Si nevadito de colima?-pregunto con un deje de "no me importas" el chico-pantera, viéndose las uñas y el descolorido esmalte en estas

-¿Qué clase de experiencia tienes TU para ser NUESTRO maestro?-inquirió Ukitake, frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero no lo suficiente como para lucir enojado o aterrador, solo lo suficiente como para dar a entender su descontento ante la selección de maestro. ¿Por qué estaría descontento con el nuevo maestro? No era por el hecho de que fuese un espada, a él le caían bien los espadas (sobretodo esa niñita que aceptaba alegremente los dulces que le daba) ni tampoco era el hecho de que él hubiese tenido un mejor puesto que el en las encuestas de popularidad (si no, odiaría a Shiro-kun) era algo más, algo más profundo, algo más oscuro más vil….

-Simple, soy sensual-contesto el espada con una leve sonrisita, pero sin apartar sus ojos de sus uñas

Bingo…eran celos

-¡Pero hace como más de cuatro años que no apareces en el manga!-grito enfadado Mayuri, señalándole con el dedo índice y visiblemente alterado

-¡Claro que no! ¡Fue hace tres!-se defendió la panterita, golpeando molesto el escritorio de profesor, cual ya había sufrido mucho con Kenpachi

-Oh vaya, eso cambia mucho-menciono sarcástico Ryukken prendiendo un cigarro

-Eso es MUCHO-chillo Grimmjow, como un niño al cual no le quieren dejar subir a la montaña rusa o entrar a una película de terror

-Sí, si-el hecho de que el Quincy le ignorara molestaba al profesor, quien refunfuño

-Demonios

Eso dio inicio a un silencio en el salón, allí cada quien comenzó a pensar a cerca de su pasado en la historia de Bleach, si, era cierto, Grimmjow no había tenido protagonismo, pero eso era culpa de Aizen, el muy hijo de monkey había decidido crear 10 espadas que derrotar, claro que perdería protagonismo en algún momento. El silencio se rompió por un comentario dirigido a nadie, pero muy acertado

-Me siento viejo ¿saben?-dijo Mayuri viendo su uña

-No te preocupes-dijo Urahara-somos Shinigamis, nosotros no envejecemos

Todos soltaron un suspiro aliviado cuando Ukitake recordó algo

-Tu no eres un Shinigami-dijo el peliblanco al vendedor de chucherías-te corrimos, ahora eres casi como un humano pero más anormal

-Y yo si no mal recuerdo, soy humano-respondió Ryukken, levantando la mano y dejando escapar el humo de sus cigarro sensualmente…no que la autora tenga algo por el cigarro…pero cuando lo _dejas_ siempre que lo mencionas, ves, o hueles recuerdas viejos tiempos

-Uno nunca sabe-remarco Isshin-recuerda que en esta historia hay mas nudos que en el cabello de la barba de Yammamoto.

-Puff, y que me lo digas a mi-menciono Byakuya hablando por primera vez en un tiempo-Jamás olvidare el hecho de que adopte a mi cuñada…y toda esa telenovela sabes…me sentí como un _Amor Arracado_

-¿También en la sociedad de Almas ven esa telenovela?-preguntó extrañado y algo alegrado Grimmy-Cat

-Solo Byakuya-respondió Ukiatke con algo de celos-el si tiene cable

-Bueno-comenzó Mayuri viendo que la clase no comenzaba y que al parecer no lo haría-creo que me iré-y tomando sus libros y su lonchera del hombre araña, camino hacia la puerta.

Mayuri comenzó a contemplar su vida y el hecho d que por fin seria libre durante su trayecto. Si, comenzaba a comprender ese extraño y desconocido concepto que era la libertad. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y entonces…

…un zero paso rosándole su azuloso cabello

-¿Pero que chi…n…?

-Siéntate-la voz del profesor era dura, tenebrosa, grave, y oscura.

Ahora, ¿Cómo una voz puede ser oscura? Pues yo no lo sem, pero Grimmjow si, así que él puede hacer que su voz sea oscura.

-Pero….pero…

-Siéntate, no me obligues a darte un cero

El salón se sentía tenso, preocupado, asustado y aterrado, que es lo mismo que asustado pero incluye "r", como los meses en los que si se comen mariscos. El profesor ahora dominaba el mundo….bueno el salón, pero era casi un mundo.

Sonrió, sonrió amable y dulcemente, como una amable mujer que te vende una muñeca o un niño con un helado, si, sonrió al decir;

-Recuerden alumnos…si no cumplen una regla…recibirán un cero.


	39. Nunca es Navidad en Mayo

**[Titulo: Nunca es Navidad en Mayo]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Grimmjow, Ichigo, y Santa Claus]**

**[Nota: Navidad, Navidad, Santa me fallo, mis regalos son un fiasco nada me gusto; ropa interior, CD's que no son, yo quería un juego para mi Nintendo64: El gran Zelda, Turok 2 o también South Park, ¿qué tal Rogue Squadron?, ¡eran para mí!]**

**Nunca es Navidad en Mayo**

Después de una ardua guerra, peleas interminables, traicionar a su amo y as sus supuestos amigos, en verdad no eran sus amigos, los odiaba hasta la medula, pero Aizen tendía a hacerles tener días de convivencia y retiros de amistad por lo que se llamaban a sí mismos amigos aunque no lo fuesen, en fin, después de preguntarle a 392 personas quien tenía mejor cabellera, si él o Ichigo, y perder, al fin Grimmjow había podido hacer e intentar ser lo que siempre quiso….

Primero que nada, al fin pudo llegar al polo norte….donde al fin….lograría su mayor sueño….al fin Grimmjow, conocería a Santa Claus

-Aquí estoy-se dijo Grimmjow a sí mismo al ver una cabaña de color marrón cubierta por nieve… ¿Cómo sabía que era marrón si la nueve la cubría? Sencillo, Grimmjow había leído cientos de libros sobre Santa. En fin, por la chimenea salía un adorable y esponjoso humo blanco, si blanco, blanco como cuando fumas mota. Santa jamás contaminaría con humo negro. Tras la cabaña estaba la adorable fabrica de juguetes con la que hacia felices a cientos de niños y espadas cada año. Grimmjow no pudo evitar la sonrisa infantil que nació en sus labios cuando escucho los cascabeles de renos tocar una dulce canción

-No conozco ese villancico… ¿será nuevo?-se pregunto Grimmjow acercándose a la fábrica de juguetes, toco dos veces y suspiro hondamente, solo para asegurarse que los nervios no lo enloquecieran

TOCTOC

-¡voy voy!-se escucho una chillona voz, y un duendecillo abrió la puerta-¿si? ¿Es el de la pizza?

-¿Qué? NO…este, vengo por que quiero trabajar con Santa Claus

-…ugh-suspiro con cansancio el duendecillo-otro idiota, pasa amigo ¡Y no ensucies la alfombra!

Cuando Grimmjow entro se quedo…sorprendido. Allí en el taller de santa, solo estaba una televisión de plasma enorme y una persona viendo televisión (al parecer una mala película de terror)

-¿Es…Santa?

-Tenemos compañía-dijo el duendecillo

-¿Llego la pizza?-dijo una voz femenina, mientras una cabeza sobresalía del sillón y se veía a una duendecillo bastante alta…y no-duendesca-Eso no parece pizza-la mujer podía ganarle a Hallibel en una pelea de haber quien es mas….cof cof…si

-Bravo genio, porque no lo soy-dijo Grimmjow, vengo aquí a trabajar con el Sr Claus-el elfo/gnomo/abridor de puertas miro a la altísima duenda sin orejas y esta lo miro a el

-¡JAAAJAJAJAJAJAAA! ¡POBRE ILUSO ESTUPIDO!-grito la fémina riendo y señalando a Grimmjow

-¡COMO ME DIJISTE!-Grimmjow estaba a punto de comenzar una pelea pero la chica dejo de reír y lo miro con ojos como de plato y sin el mas mínimo rastro de sonrisa

-Pobre iluso estúpido ¿Qué acaso no me oíste? Deberías lavarte los oídos, no hacerlo es un muy mal habito, a las niñas no nos gusta eso ¿sabes lo que pasaría si jamás te las lavaras? No, no, no, no debes ser tan sucio-saco una libreta-tendré que anotarlo-pero antes de que la negra punta del lapiza tocara el navideño papel, Grimmjow exclamo

-¿¡La lista de los niños malos?

-Ehh, si, algo así

-¿Por qué la tienes tu? ¿¡Eso es de Santa Claus!-el gnomo no pudo evitar darse un zape en la cara y explicarle a Grimmjow

-Ella es el jefe

-¿¡Que!

-El sr Claus perdió en las elecciones de hace años, ella es quien entrega los regalos

-¡Así es!-dijo la chica tomando una barba falsa y poniéndosela-el gordito favorito de todos decidió ir a América e intentar ser actor de telenovelas, así que gane

-Entonces no ganaste-respondió Grimmjow, señalándola-tu simplemente te quedaste con un puesto vacio….o séase que no tienes las agallas-La chica, sorprendida por que alguien desvelara lo obvio, le respondió

-¡CALLATE AZULITO O NO TENDRAS REGALOS!

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡E sido bueno!

-… ¿En serio?-dijo el gnomo amenazador-´ ¿nada de traiciones? ¿Golpear niñas? ¿Intentar matar algún peli naranja? ¿Sentirte superior por motivos vanos?

-Ehh…este….pues no-mintió

-¿nada de mentiras?

-¡Ni una sola vez!-dijo indignadamente mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Vaya-dijo la nueva Santa Claus-parece bueno…me agrada

-¿entonces…tendré regalos?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres de los buenos! ¡Nada más mírate!-respondio la entusiasta remplazo de Santa

-¿eh?

-Sí, todos los niños que estén verdaderamente buenos reciben un regalo…y créeme…eres tan bueno que me quiero hacer mala…para que me castigues.

-EH…que bonito villancico-dijo de la nada Grimmjow, cambiando el tema drásticamente

-No es un villancico-dijo el gnomo-es 'Fucking with a Knife' versión navideña

-¡YA ME TENGO QUE IR!-grito Grimmy-cat huyendo-¡Debo encontrar a Santa!-se dijo a si mismo

* * *

Grimmjow corrió al único lugar donde creyó podría encontrar ayuda

TOC TOC

-¿Si?-abrió una niña de cabello café corto-¿Vienes a ver a Ichi-nii?-esa pequeña creía que podía detener a el protagonista de nuestra historia, pero Grimmjow no espero, no tenía tiempo, así que entro a la fuerza a la casa de los Kurosaki

-¡Naranjita!-grito Grimmjow, entrando al cuarto de Ichigo-necesito tu ayuda

-¿Eeeehhh?-fue la única respuesta coherente (y no tan coherente) que pudo dar el sustituo a shinigami

-Santa, ha desaparecido

-¿Qué?-pregunto el peli naranja

-¡Santa Claus a desaparecido! ¡Tienes que salvarlo!

-hey hey hey, no ando por ahí salvando gente que no conozco-una risa burlona se oyó de fondo, pero nunca supieron de quien fue-no tengo por qué rescatarlo

-Pero… ¡Es santa!-chillo Grimmjow como un niño pequeño al que no lo dejan ir a saludar al Superman de un desfile de niños, en cual Superman es, realmente, una mujer con boobies muy cuadradas

Entonces, Grimmjow hizo algo, algo con lo que sabía, cerraría el trato

…le hizo ojitos de cachorro abandonado a Ichigo…

…e Ichigo no soporto…

-¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Es desagradable ver a un hombre mayor hacienda eso!

-¡Yo no soy un hombre! ¡Yo soy un arrancar!

-Hollow, Shinigami…es lo mismo, al final le gano ¿no?

-Serás prepotente-dijo Grimmjow en un tono que recordaba a cierta pelinegra y bajita shinigami

-Mira, si salvo a Santa, luego tendré que salvar a el Conejo de Pascuas…

-¿¡El también desapareció!

-No me interrumpas, si, también. Y cuando lo salve, tender que salvar a San Valentín, y al Hada de los Dientes.

-Ichigo ¡No seas ridículo! ¿Cómo va a haber un hada de los dientes?-Grimmjow se rio con superioridad, pero se detuvo al recordar porque estaba allí-tienes que ayudarme

-No lo hare

-Por favor

-No

-¡No me hagas ponerme de rodillas!

-¡Ni a golpes aceptaría!-Grimmjow dio un suspiro pesado, y se arrodillo, dejando solo una rodilla en el piso, y tomando la mano de Ichigo

-Por favor Shinigami

-¡Por Dios Santo Grimmjow!-Ichigo se puso rojo al imaginar cómo se vería la escena, pero no pudo decir nada mas, ya que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, repentinamente, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo

Ichigo trago saliva

-Ichigo, hijo, ¿por qué haces tanto rui…?-Isshin Kurosaki, el patriarca de la familia, el cara de chivo, el padre mas exuberante de Japón, se quedó sin habla al ver como su hijo recibía una importante proposición

-Papa, no es lo que crees-Ichigo arranco su mano de la de Grimmjow, molesto-¿ves lo que causas?-le pregunto Ichigo al peli azul, pero este reaccionaba diferente

-¿Papá? ¡Oh! ¿Usted es el señor Kurosaki? Su hijo habrá hablad de mi, soy Grimmjow

-No, mi hijo no ha hablado de ti

-¡Ichigo! ¿Por qué no le has hablado de mí a tu padre?-reprocho la espada

-¡¿por qué me dices Ichigo? ¡Tú siempre me llamabas Shinigami!-El alarmado peli naranja gritaba con histeria, pero nadie parecía notarlo

-¡Oh! ¿Hasta tienes apodo, e Ichi?-pregunto pícaramente su padre

-Sí señor, apodo único. Aunque ¿Ulquiorra también te tenía un apodo no?

-¡Calla! ¡No digas eso en frente de mi padre!

-¡Oh no te preocupes Ichigo! ¡Oh debo de llamar a nuestros conocidos! ¡Y que conozcan el nuevo tu! Que lastima que ya tienes pareja, porque conozco a un chico "divino" para ti-las palabras de Isshin salían a súper velocidad de sus labios, causándole más molestias a su hijo

-Olvídalo Grimmjow, vámonos

* * *

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Ichigo al joven y sensual Arrancar, una ves que ya estaban en la calle-¿Tienes un plan?

-No, no se donde esta, primero debemos encontrarlo

-No puede ser tan difícil, es un hombre gordo y con barbas, será fácil de ver

-Ichigo, no seas bestia-respondió Grimmjow dándole una palmada bastante agresiva atrás de la cabeza-¿¡Cuantas veces has visto a Santa Claus! ¡EH! Es bastante difícil dar con él, no dudes de sus poderes mágicos de la navidad

-¡Por favor! ¡Esto es demasiado Grimmjow! ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

-No, solo un brazo, y recuerda que lo recupere gracias a tu amiga la tetona

-¡No llames así a Zorrihime! ¡Digo, Orihime!

-Bueno, bueno, de saber que te pondrías defensivo con sus boobies no mencionaba nada

Ichigo se masajeo la sien, esperando que así lograse disminuir el punzante dolor de cabeza…no alto, no era un dolor de cabeza, era Grimmjow

-Okey, Grimmy-cat, ¿Donde podría estar Santa Claus?

-Pues, no lo sé, pero si yo fuera él, y podría serlo, me iría a el Polo norte

-¡Ya fuiste al Polo Norte! ¡Y no esta! ¿Qué acaso estar estúpido?

-Curioso, eso mismo me solía preguntar Tousen.

-A la Money Price

-Tal vez…esta en Haití

-¿Qué haría en Haití?

-Ayudar Haitianos, es un hombre bueno, benévolo y regordete

-¿Qué tiene que ver que sea gordo?

-No sé, pero yo soy una perra y no tengo estomago, supongo que si estas regordete eres bien nice y así

-…deja las telenovelas mexicanas para adolecentes, no te queda hablar así-le regaño Ichigo

-Uff, o sea, me tapo un ojo me tapo el otro y ¡cero que ver!-ante las idiotas palabras del peli-azul, Ichigo se le lanzo como fiera enfurecida hacia su mejor…enemigo, pero este se movió en el último segundo, dejando a Ichigo caer al suelo, como un gran cliché de televisión.

-Vamos a América-dijo Grimmjow, como si eso fuera le mejor que aria en toda su vida-vamos a América, por el sueño americano.

-¿Una hamburguesa y una soda?

-¡No!-grito Grimmjow, imitando perfectamente a él famosos ratoncito "cerebro"-…. ¡Lograr…!... ¿Cuál es el sueño Americano?-pregunto desconcertado a su rubio amigo

-¿No era una novia con implantes y un bronceado tropical?

-Creo que no

-Demonios

Y así, nuestro héroe y su ayudante, o el ayudante y su héroe; partieron a América. Tal vez así conocerían el sueño Americano.

**POR PRIMERA Y POSIBLEMENTE UNICA VEZ**

** CONTINUARA….**


	40. Cada vez que me Señales

**[Titulo: Cada que me señales, tres dedos tuyos te señalaran]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Los buenos, los malos y los feos]**

**[Nota: Este capitulo tuve que apresurarlo, como muchos saben, por culpa de lo que ha sucedido en el manga.]**

**Cada Vez que me Señales con un Dedo, Tres te Señalaran**

1er acusado Kaname Tousen

-¿Y cómo se declara?-pregunto Yammamoto con voz grave y áspera, propia de la edad del no tan sensual shinigami

-¡Ya le dije!-chillo Kommamura-¡MURIO!

-Oh ¿en serio? Pues, perdió por no venir…lo declaro culpable

2ndo Acusado Szaslyel Aporro

-…

-Que acusado-comenzó Hitsugaya, ligeramente incomodo-más… tieso

-¿Esta muerto?-inquirió Ukitake desde su lugar en el jurado

-Pues-Mayuri vio a el espada-posiblemente aun no-y sonrió

-Glup

3er acusado Grimmjow Jaggerjaques

Abogado: Kurosaki Ichigo

-Soi Fon…-comenzo Ichigo con un tono casi propio de un abogado

-Señoría…-corrigio SoiFon tranquilamente

-Soi Fon

-Señoría

-¡Soi Fon!

-¡Señoría!

-….señoría Soi Fon…-concluyo el pelinaranjo

-grrr

-Mi cliente se declara culpable de sus crímenes-dijo profesionalmente Ichigo, tomando la solapa de su saco…que nadie sabe de dónde sacó. ¡Hey! Sacó un saco, eso es gracioso.

-¿Qué?-pregunto alarmado el arrancar al oír la declaración de su abogado-¡Claro que no! ¡Capitanita! ¡Yo me declare inocente!

-… ¿Cómo me llamaste Espada?-la vena de la frente de SoiFon se inflo de tal manera que sorprendió a todos

-Dime Grimmjow, nena-guiño guiño

-¡El es culpable!-continuo el peli naranja-¡Pero…! El se arrepintió, nos ayudo a todos en la guerra contra Aizen y me compro un Sunday

-Bueno, sabía que sin mí no podrían ganar…

-¿Y el Sunday?-pregunto extrañada la pequeña pelinegra

-Tenía un cupón-se explico el espada

-Pffft…claro que pudimos haber ganado-dijo Ichigo algo ofendido antes las palabras de Grimmjow

-¿Serio? ¿Y por qué iban perdiendo tan épicamente en Karakura?-inquirió Grimm

-¿No es obvio?-respondió Ichigo relajado-porque yo no los ayude

-¡Calla Kurosaki!-rugió Soi Fon molesta-podríamos con o sin tu ayuda

-Se los estaban poleando-dijo con sorna el 6to

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Por favor, capitanita! ¡Estas manca!

-Me estas obligando a declararte culpable-sonrió la pequeña y manca capitana-y aquí, los castigos no son muy dóciles

-Pues…-respondió con otra sonrisa Grimmjow-si tú me castigas, me declaro más que culpable-dijo antes de lamerse los labios seductoramente

-¡Eso fue!-grito la capitana de la segunda División-¡Lo declaro…!

Antes de que nada mas pasara, Ichigo tomo el mazo y golpeo la mesa

-Jaggerjaques es inocente ¡yahoo!

4to acusado: Kurosaki Ichigo

-¿Pero qué demo…?

-Calla shinigami-dijo Byakuya-o…suplente de uno. Se le acusa de desobedecer a Yammamoto -leyó con frialdad el noble

-¡Fue para salvar a Orihime!

-Unirte a un exiliado

-¡Pero Urahara era el único que me podía ayudar! Tu entiendes eso ¿no?

-VIVIR con un exiliado

-… ¡es mi papa!...aunque de eso yo también me quejo

-Coger con mi hermana

-¡Ella me lo pidió!...Pe…pero ¿de qué hablas Byakuya? Yo NUNCA haría eso…je-rio nerviosamente Ichigo, intentando ocultar su marcado sonrojo.

-…Kurosaki…

-¿Si Byakuya?

-Ella está embarazada-un leve "ooh" se escucho en la habitación

-¡Esa estúpida! ¡Me dijo que estaba en la píldora!-refunfuño Ichigo molesto…aunque con un extraño brillo en los ojos… ¿sería porque sería padre? O que rara frase. ¿O acaso porque logro, de alguna manera, vencer a Byakuya?

-…-

-…fue una trampa, ¿verdad?-pregunto asustado Ichigo a lo que Byakuya respondió con la más grande afirmación jamás conocida, esa afirmación, tan épica, que cuando uno lo dice, no puede evitar sonreír

-Oh, seis

-¡Bueno si! ¡Me acosté con Rukia! ¡Pero…! Es que yo…yo…yo la amo-un 'awww' salió de los labios del juzgado y los presentes

-¡Yo también te amo Ichigo!-grito Rukia desde su asiento

-¿Rukia?-La sonrisa de Ichigo era tan amplia que se salía de su rostro, por lo que Byakuya se vio obligado a intervenir

-¡Silencio! ¡Esto no es una telenovela!

-¿No?-pregunto Ichigo tomando de nuevo su asiento-¿Qué hay de tu historia con Hisana? ¿O de mi padre? ¿O que tal el romance muy a lo "telenovela barata" de Gin y Rangiku?

-Yo me refería a mi sala de juicios…ahora cállate Kurosaki…o te castrare…continuemos

-¿Qué? ¿Aun hay más?-pregunto con cansancio Ichigo

-Ni te imaginas-una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en los labios de Byakuya, dando a entender que la diversión apenas comenzaba

-Oh, pero no podemos olvidar otro detalle-dijo el capitán de la sexta división con una malévola sonrisa, esa clase de sonrisa que solo los villanos de las películas infantiles pueden tener, esa clase de sonrisas que Grimmjow posee, domina, y sensualmente, ejecuta

-Sea lo que sea ¡Soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario!-grito Ichigo

-Yo decido eso, y yo decido que no. En fin…Eres pelirrojo

-Eso no es ilegal

-¿Seguro? ¿Quieres apostar? Por que justamente cambie las leyes ayer

-Eso explica porque Renji se tiño el cabello

-Y mataste a un posible cómplice

-¡Yo no mate a nadie!-grito Ichigo

-¿Ahora niegas el asesinato de Ulquiorra Shiffer?

-¡Yo no mate a Ulquiorra!...fue…fue culpa del cero

5to Acusado: Nel Tu

Abogado: Ella misma

-¡Nel no hizo nada!-chillo la pequeña co su aguda y odiosa voz

-Aquí dice-comenzó Hisagi a acusara a la joven arrancar

-¡Eso es difamación!

-No es…

-¡No es justo!

-pero…

-¡CHINGUEN A SU MADRE!

-¡Oye!-Hisagi se torno rojo del enfado ¿Cómo osaba hablar de su madre? De su santa madre buena y noble como un cactus en el desierto, como el trasero de un bebe, como el cabello de la autora….¿en que íbamos?

-¡No, no es su culpa! Paso mucho tiempo con Nnoitora-grito Orihime, tomando momentánea mente el papel de abogada

-¿¡Quien te crees como para hablar por mi? ¡Tengo boca!

-Sí y una muy grande, si no te callas-respondió Hisagi, quien tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-¡Tengo una pregunta!-levanto infantilmente la mano la acusada

-Aquí el de las preguntas soy yo

-Pero es rápida-y Nell puso sus mejores ojitos de vaquita en matadero

-de acuerdo

-¿Qué significa el 69 de tu mejilla?

El cuarto cayó en un silencio sepulcral, varios Shinigamis se pusieron nerviosos y otros tosieron disimuladamente

-Nel tu es Inocente

Acusado: Ichimaru Gin

Abogado: Ichimaru Gin

-Mi cliente se declara inocente-dijo Gin, algo burlescamente

-¡A su cliente no se le para!-grito na voz femenina desde el fondo de la sala

-Ran-chan por favor, no aquí

-¡No me calles en MI sociedad de Almas!

-¡Vice Capitana!-grito Yamamoto desde su silla en el publico

-Si si, la Sociedad del viejo

-Entonces-dijo Yamamoto-¿Tan joven e impotente?

-Ay, no me diga que a usted si-dijo Gin

-Pues, el viagra jamás me a fallado

-¡Es increíble qu tu espada pueda multiplicar su tamaño y tu espadita no!-grito Rangiku de nuevo

-¿Esto es necesario?-se quejo Gin

-Algo-dijo Yamamoto-me encanta poner a los traidores en vergüenza

-¡Pero…!¡Pero…!

-¿O vas a negar que nos traicionaste?-chillo Kira, quien se encontraba a un lado de Rangiku

-Pues…

-¡¿En que pensabas?-chillo Rangiku, arrojando a un desafortunado florero

-¡Estaba muy aburrido!-concluyo Gin

**Un final sencillito, jeje. Eso es todo amigos [puntoycomade] No puedo evitar preguntarme cuantos creian que continuaria el capi pasado en este.  
**


	41. Boletitos Rosas del Mal

**[Titulo: Boletitos Rosas del Mal]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ichigo, Orihime, Camionero]**

**[Nota: Si no me equivoco los Transvales, dentro de México, solo existen en Guadalajara, si me equivoco…infórmenme [ekisde] ganaría muchas discusiones, y creo que en el mundo también solo se usan aquí, pero en fin, Lean….Ah sí, está basado, en parte, en una historia real…le paso al amigo de un amigo…a mi…si, pues, yo soy amiga de mi amigo…uh duuh]**

**Boletitos Rosas del Mal**

La ciudad de Karakura era una ciudad muy peculiar, ya que les gustaba hacer un reverendo despapaye para todo. Allí, no solo tenías que comprar la vaca y sacarle la leche, tenias que comprar el pollo para que la vaca no se viera sola ¿comprende? En fin, esta analogía fue utilizada para poder llegar al punto de que en Karakura el servicio de transporte público era ciertamente nefasto, ¿Cómo? Una palabra:

Transvales

¿Que eran estos desconocidos boletitos?; déjenme explicarles mis queridísimos y fieles lectores. Los Transvales, o Transpobres, son boletitos de coloricidad gay, o séase rosa, que los estudiantes tiene derecho de comprar para que el autobús o lo que sea, salga más barato. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con nuestros queridos amigos los shinigamis? Bien pues, gracias a estas pequeñas y rectangulares idioteces de la querida ciudad sucedió esta bellísima historia.

Madarame Ikkaku, tercer asiento del onceavo escuadrón, ganador del premio "mejor baile en el Sereitei" y además, nuestro calvo favorito buscaba al vendedor de transavles en su bellísima escuela.

-Ikkaku, creo que exageras, solo es la mitad de precio, podemos pagarlo-le dijo el bellísimo y afeminado Yumichika a su no bellísimo ni afeminado amigo

-¡No! ¡Quiero mis transvales y los quiero ya!-dijo Ikkaku de manera berrinchuda

-Ikkaku-dijo una tercera voz-¿me buscabas?-el calvo volteo a ver a cierto shinigami sustituto que llevaba una coronita mal hecha de cartón y una caja, igual de cartón, que decía "TRANSVALES"

-¡Ichigo! ¡Al fin! Necesito transvales

Semestralmente se escogía a quien vendiese los transvales, ¿Cómo se escogía? Simple, dependiese de quien fuera el Rey de Primavera o de Invierno, en esta ocasión gano Ichigo. ¿Cómo lo habrá logrado? Se preguntaran. Pues sencillo, cuando tu campaña es Orihime con una camisa ceñida, Renji amenazando gente, Chad mirándote (por qué no puede hacer nada mas), y Rangiku organizando todo ¿Cómo no ganar?

Después de la sencilla transacción, Yumichika decidió comenzar una leve plática con Ichigo

-Linda coronita mi rey-lo que Yumi (apodo aun mas gay) no sabía era que al decirle "rey" a Ichigo le hacía recordar cosas, y no cosas como la canción ranchera de "El Rey" si no cosas terribles y catastróficas, lo que le causaba secuelas en las que, pues, atacaba gente

-¡Calla estúpido Hollow!-grito Ichigo antes de lanzársele encime a Yumichika muy a lo "esto es Esparta" de la película "300"…curioso, nunca vi esa película, pero aun así me gusta hacer referencia a ella… ¡o disculpen! Como decía

-¡Te matare Ikkaku!-grito Ichigo ahorcando al calvo

-Creí que me deberías matar a mí-racionalizo Yumichika, a lo que le contesto Orihime saliendo de un arbusto con unos binoculares y un libro que decía "Diario de Acosasiones de Ichigo"

-Lo que no sabe, Ayesawa-san, es que golpear a un "hada" como usted nos traería problemas; tú sabes la defensa de sus derechos y tonterías de ese tipo-explico la peli castaño-naranjo

-…-

-Entonces, tengo una duda-dijo Yumichika a Orihime, pero antes de lograr preguntar fue interrumpido

-Tienes muchas dudas;-le corto groseramente Ikkaku, tratando de sobrevivir a los ataques de Ichigo-incluyendo tu sexualidad

Por fin había podido escapar de esa prisión a la que llamaba escuela, y no, Ikkaku no estaba siendo exagerado. Después de una sesión de matemáticas había concluido que pasaba alrededor de 45 horas semanales allí dentro, se podía considerar como una prisión.

Ikakku y Yumichika se dirigían a la parada de autobús y mientras esperaban, Ikkaku saco un Transvale

-No puedo creer que me den tantos problemas cosas como esas

-Es un equilibrio de la vida-explico Yumi-tú no te preocupas con tu cabello así que tenían que ponerte algo mas difícil

-¡Claro que me preocupo! ¡Me tengo que rapar!

-Eso, mi brillante amigo, no cuenta

Y mientras esperaban el camión varias personas fueron pasando, viéndolos raro, saludándolos y pidiéndoles limosna, hasta que el gran vehículo apareció. Se subieron e Ikakku entrego su hermoso boletito, su salvación, su gran amigo "Transvale"

-¿Credencial?-dijo el gordo, bigotón y morenazo "amigo" o camionero

-¿Cuál credencial?

-Sin credencial no hay transvale-respondió en automático el camionero

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Tienes que darlo tu credencial de la escuela, Ikkaku-respondió Yumichika, buscando con la mirada un asiento que se viese digno de él, no podría sentarse en cualquier lado

-Oh-saco el laminado pedazo de plástico (o papel, jamás he sabido de que están hechas bajo la lamina) y se la dio al Jaime

¿Por qué Jaime? ¿Es que acaso jamás han escuchado la canción?

Si, la canción.

¡La de viajar en tren! ¡Y el Jaime que se enoja!

¿No?

¡Hay! ¡Mataron un chiste! ¿En que íbamos?

-Esta no tiene vigencia

-¡¿Qué?

-Si, no tiene vigencia

-¡¿Pero como esperas que la tenga si no estudio allí?-intento usar la lógica Ikkaku

-No se, no me importa, pagas completo-dijo, con un deje de maldad el camionero al cual no puedo llamar Jaime por su culpa.

-Mira, JAIME, vas a tomar este transvale y aceptarlo y darme el precio de estudiante o te daré una razón para llamarte… ¿Cuál es el femenino de Jaime?-pregunto a su mejor amigo

-¿Jaima?

-Claro que no-respondió el chofer

-¿Entonces cual es? ¿Eh?-pregunto amenazadoramente

-… ¡Chinga tu madre!

-La tuya en vinagre-y con ese grito de guerra, Ikkaku se lanzo sobre el chofer, este se lanzo sobre Ikakku y Yumichika se miro en el espejo, varios minutos pasaron hasta que el camionero logro arrojar al segundo calvo favorito de todos fuera del camión.

Sí, estoy dando por sentado que todos amamos a Homero Simpson.

Una vez que la ira dejo a Ikakku hablar, se voltio a su mejor amigo y le dijo, en una voz melodiosa y demostrando toda su educación y finesa

-Que chingue a su madre el chango

-Ikkaku, es por eso que nadie te soporta-le confesó Yumichika con gran dramatismo

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-pregunto Ikkaku al cielo, cual comenzó a presentar un muy extraño fenómeno de acomodar las nubes de manera mística hasta que un solo rayo de luz descendiera y se posara sobre el shinigami. Entonces el rayo de luz golpeo la calva cabeza de Ikkaku, cual brillo con tanta intensidad que su resplandor alcanzo a varios metros, dando justo en la cara de un buen hombre, cual grito

-¡Oh! ¡Soy ciego!

-Lo siento noble hombre-grito el "deslumbrante" calvo, acomodándose bajo la luz hasta que otro rayo le diera al hombre en los ojos.

-¡Veo! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Después de 7 años con cataratas!-sonrió el hombre (aparentemente calvo desde antes de su percance con Ikkaku) viendo la ciudad-que lugar más jodido

-…En fin ¿decías? ¿Por qué?-pregunto de nuevo Ikkaku al cielo, pero esta vez más relajado

Entonces una mística voz respondió a la intensa duda de Shinigami

-por malo

Y se cerraron las nubes

-¡Ahora si me enoje!

-Hay Ikkaku, no te molestes, esperaremos hasta que llegue en camionero buena onda y nos suba a su camión-dijo Yumichika sin notar el ligero albur con la expresión "subirnos a su camión"

-¿...te quedarías conmigo?

-¡Claro!

-Oh, Yumi…por eso eres mi mejor amigo-sonrió Ikkaku, con una sonrisa de programa juvenil de los 80's en los que la ropa era colorida y horrorosa

-…. ¡Oh Ikkaku! ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Eh pues…si eres mi mejor amigo desde hace años-confirmo Ikkaku tranquilamente, apoyándose en un poste de luz cercano.

-¡Es que nunca lo habías dicho!-salto de la emoción Yumichika

-…No es para tanto

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es como hacerlo por primera vez!-dijo el amaneradito con un leve 'squeeee'

-¡¿QUÉ?

-La primera es la más especial

-Yumi lo siento…pero sonaste un poco gay

-Hay Ikakku, yo no soy gay; ¡soy una loca!

**Despapaye: desmadre, desastre**

**Una vez decidí sacar cuentas de cuánto tiempo pasaba en la escuela semanalmente, fueron más o menos 57 horas a la semana, supuse que Ikkaku no se metería a tantas clases extracurriculares como yo. **

**Sé que he tardado MUCHISISISISISIIIISIMO en actualizar, pero es que, en verdad, el manga no me ha dado para chistes así como….nuevos (bueno, ahorita sí, pero antes no me daba (ni se les ocurra alburearme))**

**Creo que los TRANSVALES solo existen donde yo vivo así que, perdonsini, pero, ¡hey! Aprendieron algo nuevo hoy**


	42. Hermosa

**[Titulo: Hermosa]**

**[Genero: Horror]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Hollow, Rukia, Ichigo HollowxRukia]**

**[Nota: Clasificacion C, de Carmela, Cabrera, y Carnera, se que tal ves es algo exagerado y meh, pero ¡Hey! es mi pellejo no el suyo. Oh sushi, inspiraod por la canción "A perfect Lie". Y desde ahorita me disculpo con todos los que son fans de mis comedias pero...aunque tenga 8 capítulos terminados, ninguno me convence asi que en los que lor termino, se quedan con mis Horrors. Ademas amo el Horror]**

**Hermosa**

Era temprano, de mañana, en la mansión de los Kuchiki y Rukia apenas llegaba, No había nadie y eso era bueno. Rukia entro a su cuarto y observo su reflejo en el espejo ¿en verdad era ella? ¿En verdad esa niña rota con ojo rojos de tanto llorar, labios tronados y cabello sucio era ella? Desprendía un olor a sudor y sangre y tierra. Su vestido; uno de los muchos que le había trovado a Yuzu, estaba inservible, roto y hecho tirones.

* * *

Rukia estaba en el baño de la residencia Kurosaki, viendo su reflejo en el espejo del baño, se esponjaba el cabello, acomodaba algún mechón, sonreía; se intentaba ver perfecta, hermosa

Nada

* * *

Rukia estaba sentada bajo la ducha, viendo como el agua, que legaba a ella clara, al tocarla se tornaba de un tono marrón. La morena tomo el jabón. Pasándolo pro su hombro,. Al verlo, la barra, de color blanco, había adquirid una capa marrón y roja

-Sucio

* * *

-Ichigo, tenemos que irnos, ya terminamos-le grito Rukia al shinigami sustituto; se encontraba de rodillas a unos metros de ella

Rukia notaba algo raro; el joven miraba al cielo, distante, y además sonreía.

Su sonrisa no era normal

* * *

-Sucia, sucia, sucia, sucia, sucia-Rukia gritaba mientras tallaba sus brazos y piernas con el jabón. El agua le quemaba la piel pero ella no lo notaba. Soltó el jabón, comenzando a tallar con sus uñas-sucia, sucia, sucia, sucia.

No podía quedar rastro, no podía dejar que nadie supiera; ni su hermano, ni su capitán, ni Renji, ni Ichigo

-Sucia, sucia, sucia

Sobre todo Ichigo

* * *

-¿Ichigo? ¿Qué haces?-el shinigami acariciaba el cuello de la muchacha, aprisionándolo casi por completo-Ichigo, cuidado-la morena no podía ver la expresión de su compañero, del cual sentía su aliento en el odio, al igual que sentía como cada vez sus manos se cerraban mas alrededor del cuello de ella.

* * *

El agua ya no corría, pero Rukia se negaba a salir de la ducha Estaba acostada en el piso, dejando que el agua en su cuerpo lentamente se secara.

* * *

Rukia abrió su armario, y tomo un kimono, cual arrojo al suelo

-No-saco otro y lo arrojo de nuevo-no-su voz comenzaba a tomar un tono desesperado mientras sacaba mas prendas; arrojándolos-no, no, no

Se detuvo

Saco un kimono blanco; perfectamente blanco

-Limpio

* * *

-Ichigo, ¿te parezco bonita?

-Y ahora de que hablas, claro que eres…¿bonita?

-¿y hermosa?

* * *

Rukia estaba tirada en el suelo, boca arriba y con Ichigo—no, el Hollow—sobre ella. Tenía su uniforme abierto, dejándola casi desnuda frente al joven, quien le lamia el cuello

-Ichigo, porfavor, basta

-Ya le dije, majestad, que no servirá de nada-respondio el Hollow, acomodándose para besar—para el desagrado de la joven—los labios de esta suavemente-el rey no volverá por ti-beso de nuevo a la morena; quien se volteo violentamente; el Hollow frunció el ceño

"No hagas eso; luces como Ichigo"

-No se enoje, majestad-regaño con sorna el Hollow, tomando a la chica de la cara y apretando sus mejillas y quijada, volviéndola a besar, esta vez, violentamente y mordiendo sus labios, hasta hacerlos sangrar-no voy a lastimarte

* * *

Rukia comenzó a vestirse; lentamente teniendo cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos

-No quiero abrir cicatrices

…entonces estaría sucia

* * *

El Hollow mordió con fuerza el hombro de Rukia, hasta que sangrase, y lamiendo sus sangre mientras con su manos rasguñaba sus piernas

-eres hermosa-susurro a su oído al tiempo que introducía dos dedos dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar-verdaderamente hermosa

* * *

Rukia se cepillo lentamente el cabello; se maquillo levemente y luego acomodo su cuarto; lo dejo todo cerrado, ordenado, limpio, como si nadie viviese allí, todo estaba en su lugar, a excepción de su kimono, y de una bufanda, parecida a la de Byakuya, solo más larga y gruesa.

Comenzó a hacer un nudo

* * *

El Hollow continuo moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella mientras su boca recorría su pecho, Rukia no quería gemir, pero no podía evitarlo

-Para, por favor, para ¡Ah!-Rukia no pudo evitar gritar cuando el Hollow la mordió

-Dime que deseas…dime, reina, que deseas-dijo sacando sus dedos lentamente, por lo que involuntariamente, Rukia se quejo-dime que quieres

-…Hazme…hazme hermosa-dio casi involuntariamente, suspirando.

* * *

Rukia se paro sobre una silla, estuvo allí unos minutos

-No soy hermosa-dijo, y su voz se quebro con un sollozo-estoy sucia.

Pateo la silla, dejándola caer.


	43. A Nadie le Gustan los Chismosos

**[Titulo: A Nadie le Gustan los Chismosos]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Aizen, Ichimaru, Hinamori]**

**[Nota: Mi hermana me dio la idea, bueno, realmente le robe un momento de su vida (jeje) Gracias a ese momento y esa hermosa frase…descubrí que en verdad somos hermanas [ekisde] También tiene unas verdaderas acciones del acosador de una amiga, oh buenos tiempos. Sé que el titulo alguna vez lo utilicé para molestar a alguien pero si pudiera recordarlo sería más gracioso, creo]**

**A Nadie le Gustan los Chismosos**

Era un día casi normal en Hueco Mundo. Más bien todo lo contrario, era un día anormalmente normal en Hueco Mundo, para empezar ¡Era de DIA! Las Espadas sabían que eso era un símbolo de mal presagio, como las sonrisas de Ulquiorra o los albures de Szalyel; algo malo pasaba, pasaría, o estaba pasando.

Aizen se encontraba sentado en su trono real, cual realmente solo parece una silla cuadrada y fea, no un trono, pero como Aizen se siente bien moderno, ya ven. Tenía el seño fruncido, por lo que se podía deducir que estaba molesto, y esa era la realidad. Estaba molesto, muy molesto, estaba más que molesto; estaba que se convertía en chango. Si, estaba tan molesto que había olvidado tomar su te y galletas tardecinos. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto Aizen? Se preguntaran ustedes, es sencillo de hecho.

Verán, hace algunos meses, Aizen Gin y Tousen habían decidido traicionar a la sociedad de almas y huir de ella. Al principio les pareció gracioso pero luego se dieron cuenta de la gran estupidez que estaba haciendo así que también decidieron planificar una dominación interuniversal. Claro que algunos estaban molestos; Hitsugaya estaba molesto, Matsumoto estaba molesta, hasta el perro lazarillo de Tousen, cual Aizen siempre olvidaba su nombre, pero era un pervertido en potencia, estaba molesto, curiosamente también lo estaba un muchacho peli naranjo al que no conocían, pero ¿ya qué? Ese no era el problema.

Y no el problema tampoco había sido ni uno de los problemas enlistados en la canción "El Problema" ni "El Problemón" o similares.

El verdadero problema había sido Hinamori.

Esa jovencita, amable, dulce, tierna, pero completamente obsesionada, había estado tras Aizen desde hace años, si Aizen lo admitía, era su culpa pero él no podría dejar de ser tan sexualmente atrayente ¡Así había nacido! El problema se volvió más grave ahora que Aizen no estaba allí, Hinamori aun sin estar presenta físicamente aun seguía presente. Era como un complejo problema de la Metafísica y otras corrientes filosóficas que Aizen jamás estudio. Era hasta preocupante como la pequeña pelinegra, cual no era Rukia, sabia todo y como, de alguna manera, estaba enterada todo. Sabia donde dormía donde comía, que comía cuando, que té bebía, todo…

Según lo que había escuchado Aizen había ido a su ex habitación con una cámara fotográfica y les había tomado fotos a todas las paredes y detalles.

Hasta sabía que estaba estreñido y le mando muffins de fibra, lo cual Aizen agradecía pero le perturbaba profundamente.

Aizen se había preocupado con esto último, hasta que lo comprendió, ahora si lo entendía todo.

Mientras que el peli castaño esperaba la llegada de su compinche y mano derecha, Gin Ichimaru, Aizen pensaba en todo lo que sufriría el pequeño soplón; sufriría lo que Aizen sufrió en Vietnam, aunque en verdad nuca estuvo allí.

-Ichimaru-llamo Aizen con su voz de "Todo Poderoso"

-Aizen-taicho-canto como feliz peregrino el tal Ichimaru

-Ven, acércate, tengo algo que contarte

-¡Uy! ¿En serio? ¿Es chismesini?

-Sí, es algo así como chismesini-Gin chillo de alegría, desde que se habían mudad los chismes habían decaído enormemente, y al no estar rodeado de gente le era muy difícil criticar diariamente, como solía hacerlo-Dime Ichimaru-comenzó Aizen tranquilamente-¿aun mantienes contacto con Matsumoto?

-Oh pues, intentamos algo así como sexo por correo, pero era muy lento, asi que lo dejamos

-Oh, ¿y con Izuru?

-Nah, siempre llora y sus lagrimas borran sus cartas asi que, mejor no

-¿Y con Hinamori?

-… ¿Disculpe?

- Si veras-Aizen se paro, con la esperanza de verse mas amenazador ante el anormalmente alvino hombre-…se que le das información

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo supo?

-Me acabas de decir ¡Imbécil! Además ¿Quién mas iba a ser? ¡¿Tousen?

-¡Oiga!-se quejo el único "hombre de color" de la serie; malos ojos, buen oído

-¡Siempre quise saber cómo se enteraba de todo! Pero era muy simple, ¡TU le decías! ¿Por qué Gin? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?-le confronto el ligeramente afeminado hombre, por lo que Gin se puso más nervioso. No por lo afeminado, si no por lo incomoda que se volvía la situación.

-Es que….debía de verla, señor; ¡bajo 7 kilos por la depresión y me dio lástima! ¡Parecía perrito perdido!

-¿Perrito perdido? ¡Perra sin rumbo diría yo!

-¡Pero señor! ¡En serio da lástima!

-¡¿Lastima? ¡Lástima doy yo, que subí 20 kilos por coraje y no obtuve nada!

-¿Cuáles 20 kilos? ¡Usted no subió nada!-le enfrento Gin, y Aizen, viéndose atrapado en la situación respondió fríamente y ligeramente ofendido

-Pude haberlo hecho

**La escuela me esta absorbiendo la vida y la energía, tan así es que no he logrado escribir nada NUEVO en mucho, si actualizo es porque termino fics viejos [ekisde] pero, pronto todo cambiara…¡muajajaja!...No, no dominare el mundo, solo que…no se me ocurre nada, es tarde y estoy medio dormida.**

**Tengo sueño**

**SURF**


	44. Solo por si Acaso

**[Titulo: Solo por si Acaso]**

**[Genero: Humor/Family]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ichigo, Isshin, las hermanas y la afanada familiar…digo Rukia]**

**[Nota: Russel Peters es DIOS…pero bleh memo, este es de los fics empezados MAS viejos de todo el fic, posiblemente escrito antes de publicar el sexto capítulo]**

**Solo por si acaso**

La familia Kurosaki no era una familia normal, y no era porque el hijo mayor tuviese un trabajo de medio tiempo un tanto extraño, o porque las mellizas se metieran en las aventuras más extrañas, o que un león de peluche se esa familia de la nada cobrara vida y se pusiera a atacar a las bellas mujeres de Karakura. NO, la familia Kurosaki era extraña por una simple razón…Isshin. Considérenlo lectores, ¿Por qué Ichigo consiguió ese empleo? Porque necesitaba alejarse de su padre. ¿Por qué el león ataca a las mujeres de Karakura? Porque Isshin prepara la comida (nadie sabe que tiene que ver el uno con el otro, pero es por eso) O ¿Por qué hay una shinigami, tamaño bolsillo en el armario? Sencillo, PORQUE ISSHIN PUSO UN ARMARIO

-Oh, mis pequeñas y adorables hijas, ¿no quisieran a acompañar a su padre el día de hoy?

-Eeeh… ¿a qué?-Isshin saca unas palas, un par de impermeables y unas botas

-pues al cementerio por un par de cadáveres ¿A dónde más?

* * *

-¿¡QUE HORAS DE LLEGAR SON ESAS?-Grito Isshin mientras embestía a su peli-naranja hijo

-Eh, eh, eh…. ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ichigo mientras abría los ojos y saludaba a un nuevo día-viejo, estaba dormido

-¿Qué horas son esas de llegar? ¡Deberías estar en el mundo de los consientes desde hace mucho tiempo…!

-...-Ichigo miro a Isshin, Isshin miro a Ichigo, e Ichigo dijo-Vete mucho a la Makunaima*

-Pero hijo miooooooooo-grito exageradamente Isshin

-¡Demonios! ¡No podrían callarse ni un puñetero instante! ¡ESTOY HABLANDO CON MI HERMANO!-grito Rukia saliendo de su armario

-Ohhh ¡Rukia! ¡Mi tercera hija! ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo crees? ¡Enojada! ¡Me tenía que reportar con Nii-sama hace rato y su bulla no me deja!

-¡Un momento tercer hija! ¿Qué haces en la alcoba de mi hijo?

-¿¡Usted que cree! ¡Bailando tap! ¡Aquí duermo!...cuando puedo

-Eso significa que, ¡eso significa que!-Isshin miro a Rukia, a Ichigo, de nuevo a Rukia, a la revista porno debajo de la cama, a Rukia, y a la lámpara rota en el piso

-¡Mi hijo no es jotolon!

-¡¿QUE?

-No lo tomes a mal Ichigo, siempre creí que de mis tres hijos tu serias el de sexualidad dudosa

-¡QUE! ¿Qué acaso no notas la maches de Karin o qué?

-Pero tú jamás te coges a Orihime, y mira que te tiene ganas

-¡Me rehusó a hablar de esto con mi padre!

-Oh-menciono Isshin, sacando una mascara de papel de su espalda, la máscara era de Masaki Kurosaki, su esposa muerta-¿prefieres hablar con mama, Ichigito?

-¡No!

-¡Si no se callan les meteré una espada por donde les quepa!

_-¡Oye!_-grito una lejana voz, muy probablemente desde Hueco Mundo

-¡Estoy harto!-grito Ichigo, en medio de tanto despapaye al mas estilo Kurosaki

-¿Hijo?

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Estoy harto! ¿Escuchaste papa? ¡Harto!

-Pero…Ichiguito, papi te ama

-¿Y tengo cara de que me importa?

-¡Pero hijo!

-¡Pero padre!

-¡Déjenme dormir!

Desde esa noche Ichigo ya no le hablaba a su padre, y no había nadie a quien culpar

-Ichigo, estas exagerando

-¡No! ¡Por culpa de mi papa ahora tengo que lidiar con Hollows!

-Por Yamamoto, Ichigo. ¿Cómo puede ser su culpa?-preguntaba Rukia mientras entraban a la casa.

-¡Tercera hija!

-¡Si señor Kurosaki!

-¿Cómo te fue en tu día de escuela?

-Bastante bien, gracias

-Perfecto

-¡Hey!-vocifero Ichigo, intentando llamar la atención de su padre-¿Me vas a ignorar?

-Por supuesto, espectro invisible para el amor de papa, te ignoro

-¡Bueno! ¡Pues no me importa! ¡Ni me importas!

En ese momento, paso algo casi mágico, mágico como cuando "Amelie" acertaba en cuanta gente estaba temiendo un orgasmo en parís en ese exacto momento…Bueno, más bien dicho mágico como cuando al primo gordo de Harry Potter le salía una cola.

Si un mágico aterrador. ¿Qué sucedió? Pues…Isshin comenzó a llorar

Y era el mejor llanto del mundo….o eso pensaba Ichigo.

-Jojo, si así es viejo-sonrió Ichigo sádicamente-no me importas

-¡Ichigo! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!-y así Ichigo se fue, caminando de manera lenta y confiada, como un ganador.

-Ya verás hijo mío, ya verás…me vengare…

* * *

Era de noche en la casa de los Kurosaki, e Ichigo había estado fuera toda la tarde, no de parranda, no cazando Hollows, no encontrándose con una sexoservidora en un callejón, simplemente había estado caminando como el ganador que era.

Abrió la puerta despreocupadamente…y entonces lo vio; unas manchas de sangre en las escaleras, y su padre tumbado en el suelo bajo ellas con un hilillo de baba en la boca y los ojos volteados. Ichigo corrió hacia él, como cualquier héroe haría en una situación así.

-¿Viejo? ¡Viejo!-Ichigo lo sacudió, pero Isshin no se movía, entonces en uno de los movimientos más estúpido que jamás haya hecho Ichigo, acerco so oreja a la boca de Isshin para ver si respiraba…e Isshin comenzó a reír

-¡Oh a mi hijo si le importo!-grito entre lagrimas de felicidad el psicológicamente inestable hombre

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-¡Si me amas!-entonces Isshin abrazo a su hijo.

Desde ese día, Ichigo le teme a la sangre.

Uno, que bueno que no sea mujer. Dos, como dije, fue culpa de Isshin

**Al fin, termine con este, se los juro que como ya no se me ocurren chistes para alargar capítulos nada mas los cierro como puedo, la escuela me está afectando. (Tendré que ponerme a las pilas para conocer más gente rara con historias raras, jeje)**

***Makunaima: nombre de una Chica que no conozco pero existe, que tiendo a utilizar como si fuera una grosería (Cual en verdad es de hombre y significa "El que trabaja de noche" [puntoycomade]) Si te llamas Makunaima ¡PERDON! De neta, pero…jeje**

**Odio esto pero… ¿Review?**


	45. La Llegada del Oraculo

A la Monkey, ni lo note en un principio

¡Ya son 500! ¡500 reviews!

GRACIAS, gracias a todos ustedes queridisimos lectores. No se que decir es... Wow, gracias.

Sé que ultimamente no he escrito nada extremadamente bueno, pero me alegra saber que aun tengo a mis lectorcinis.

En serio, Bracias (porque un Gracias no es suficente.)

Ahora si, el fic:

**[Titulo: La Llegada del Oráculo]**

**[Genero: Parody/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Insinuaciones varias de lo Shinigamis]**

**[Nota: y se los advierto, será nota LARGA. 1) ¿Ya leyeron el ultimo capitulo? ¿No? ¡Pues a leer ca'! ¡ES TAN TRISTE! Que me deprimí, también en parte por eso decidí hacer algo mas…HUM que NO incluyera a Ichigo [ekisde] 2) el capitulo es en honor de Paul, el Pulpo Paul, si lo sé, no les gusta el futbol, pero el pulpo Paul es muy importante en la cultura actual siendo el Oráculo que bla bla blah, en fin, me caía bien el animal [deekis] 3) me eche este fic en menos de un día así que no me vengan; me salió bien para lo que es]**

**La Llegada del Oráculo**

Era una bella mañana en la Soul Society (O sociedad de Almas para todos los naquitos) Como todas las mañanas en las que entra por mi ventana el Sr Sol, los shinigamis seguían sus habituales rutinas:

Byakuya comenzaba con un baño de leche de cabra virgen perfumado con extracto de flor de cerezo; esto lo hacía para mantener su piel blanquita y lechosa y su cabello perfumado.

Soi Fon comenzaba sacrificando un sombrero en su ritual vudú para honrar a la Diosa Yoruichi, madre y dadora de grandiosidad

Kira se ponía agua oxigenada en el cabello mientras se escondía del sol mañanero para no perder su tono enfermizo.

Momo, esa pobre enferma, escribía su sueño más reciente en su diario de sueños de Aizen

Mayuri se pintaba las uñas, se peinaba, elegía un sombrero, se maquillaba y le gritaba sus subordinados lo inútiles que eran en lo que Nemu le hacia un rico café, mientras que su vecino, Kenoachi, tomaba el té con Yachiru y sus afelpados amigos de peluche (¿Quiénes más?)

Komamura se levantaba al ritmo de la Cumbia Metalera por lo que no terminaba su ritual hasta que la última pulga de cabellera saltase.

Por su puesto había algunos aburridos como Hitsugaya que decidían entrenar…y claro estaba Ukitake que misteriosamente salía medio vestido de la cuarta división con una sonrisa picara y un extraño moretón en el cuello.

Pero esta mañana era diferente, y diferente po solo una cosa:

Había llegado alguien nuevo

Vale la pena mencionar que la última vez que llego alguien nuevo ese alguien se poleo solito a la Sociedad de Almas así que, es normal que no se sientan extasiados por la noticia.

La primera en llegar fue Unohana, no solo porque era la de la división más cercana, sino también porque, por alguna MUY extraña razón, estaba despierta.

Pero como llego y estaba sola se sentó a tomar el té…después de 15 minutos llego Saskibe

¡Oh lo siento! ¡Había olvidad lo muy NO-importante que es Saskibe y por lo tanto no cuenta! Seguiremos esperando hasta que alguien importante llegue.

-¡Unohana!-grito Shunsui llegando medio ebrio-¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Un _Octopus vulgaris_, eso tenemos-dijo el genialíserrimo (palabra con marca registrada) de Mayuri Kuronstochi llegando a la escena del crimen

-¿Eso en ebrio es?

-Un pulpo

-Oh… ¿pulpo?

Y en lo que Kuronstochi le explicaba a su muy no amigo Shunsui lo que era un pulpo fueron llegando, algo lentamente los demás shinigamis

-Yo digo que lo cocinemos-dijo Matsumoto-no he desayunado y tengo hambre

-Peor no podemos cocinarlo, está aquí por alguna razón ¿no?-replico Hinamori, queriendo sonar adorable como siempre

-Es un Oráculo-dijo Hisagi, hablando ligeramente de la nada

-¿Y a ti quien te invito?-pregunto groseramente Renji, quien estaba molesto con Hisagi

¿Por qué estaba molesto?

Muy sencillo: Hace un par de noches en un bar, Hisagi y Renji habían estando teniendo unas cuantas copas juntos cuando, según Renji de la nada y según Hisagi con mucha razón; Hisagi se bebió el sake de Renji.

Si no encuentran esto una razón para molestarse es porque ustedes no son parte de Sakeros Anónimos.

Prosigamos

-Lo leí en un periódico Humano; este pulpo es el nuevo Oráculo

-¿Un oráculo?-pregunto Ukitake, algo escéptico-¡Eso es ridículo! ¿En pleno siglo XXI los humanos le creen a una criatura como esta para que les diga su futuro? ¡Hasta nosotros estamos mas avanzados!...Tenemos a Mayuri

-¡Que no soy un Oráculo! ¡Soy Científico!

-Eres un brujo-sentencio el blanquecino capitán-¡Dices todas esas patrañas de "la tierra que gira alrededor del sol" ¡Ni siquiera se a que te refieres con la tierra!

-El planeta

-¡Esto es la sociedad de Almas!

-¡SILENCIO!-grito finalmente Yamamoto, callando por fin a todos los presentes-Tenemos un invitado, y tenemos que hacerlo sentir como en casa

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Komamura en idioma animal a lo que el pulpo respondió

-Paul, Pulpo Paul

Y así comenzó el día.

**Lo sé, no tiene principio, no tiene fin, NO TIENE SENTIDO, pero es mi pequeño granito de arena para Paul…**

**Curioso, no le escribí nada a John Lennon, meh [ekisde]**

**PD: Usted se toma muy en serio**


	46. El Baile del Pollo

**[Titulo: El Baile del Pollo]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody/Friendship]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: No hay parejas asi por asi, pero sale Kon, en el cuerpo de Ichigo (¡Y que cuerpo!) Keigo y su hermana]**

**[Nota: Esta anécdota es cierta, cierta y hasta el dia de hoy sigue siendo un chiste recurrente entre mis amigos, el baile es sencillo, y al idiota que se le ocurrió jamás lo dejaremos en paz por eso [ekisde] es un capi sencillito, sencillito, como la receta de un Sandwich de Jamón de Pavo...ya me dio antojo]**

**El Baile del Pollo**

Karakura era en si un pueblo bastante pequeño. Bueno, no era necesariamente un pueblo, era una ciudadcita, cual no era tan pequeña. En Karakura vivía un tal Asano Keigo…y el era un raro

¡No en serio es raro!

No es raro como el vendedor de sombrero rayado, o el muchacho de pelo naranja que habla solo, o el doctor que golpea a sus hijos (al que NADIE acusa de violencia domestica).

Pero, es raro

Y como todo raro, no podía ser raro solo.

Verán, en los últimos años una gran cantidad de antropólogos, psicólogos, científicos, biólogos e internautas han estudiado a los raros, o "frikis" como algunos los llaman, y notaron un extraño patrón: un patrón que los frikis y los lobos compartían.

Y no hablamos de quistarse la camisa en momentos inadecuados, o aullarle a la luna llena.

De lo que hablamos es que siempre van en manadas.

Y así, Keigo siguiendo las reglas de los frikis, se consiguió unos "amigotes"; el protagonista de la serie Bleach y de su alto y mexicanote amigo, Chad. Con esos amigos, Keigo se sentía seguro, se sentía feliz, podía joder a quien quisiera e Ichigo y Chad lo salvarían (aunque probablemente Ichigo lo golpearía, pero eso no cuanta porque sus golpes eran con amor). Pero toda su tranquilidad fue arruinada un día, si, un día soleado como otros, de esos dias en los que Ichigo desapareció de clases junto a Kuchiki (Que Keigo apostaba que estaban en el cuarto de escobas) por lo que Keigo creyó que no lo vería a su amigo hasta dentro de un MUY buen rato…Si chicas, Ichigo es todo en semental.

Keigo hablaba con su hermana, que al ver a Chad y a su nuevo amigo, Renji, miro a su hermano y con un tono de ligero desagrado y mucho desinterés le dijo:

-Tus amigos son unos raros-no fue la frase, fue el tono de desagrado y desdén, palabra que al parecer se usa mucho en las novelas, con el que dijo la frase en cuestión.

-¡Por supuesto que no hermana!-le defendió Keigo, como un caballero que defiende a su amada doncella, o una hiena que protege s cena- ¡Mis amigos son geniales!-en ese momento, un muy alegre Ichigo llego con él.

Comencemos con el hecho de que Ichigo es muchas, pero muchas cosas; es violento, gritón, peli naranjo natural, musculoso, sensual, alto para ser japonés, ligeramente bipolar, hermano mayor celoso, y al parecer mejor amigo de todos los nuevos en clase, pero Ichigo Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo, el alto peli naranjo NO era alguien alegre…¡nunca!

-Hola Keigo, ¡Hola hermana de Keigo!-saludo alegre el muchacho, y Keigo noto, para su desgracia, como la vista de su amigo se dirigía directamente a las…."amigas" de su hermana

Para Keigo, ver a Ichigo así era muy extraño, no tenia el ceños fruncido y sonreía abiertamente, por supuesto jamás ligo la idea con el fin del mundo, el Apocalipsis o la clausura de la tienda Oxxo, pero si, lo que sucedería era algo terrible…Ichigo le daría la razón a tu hermana

-¡Keigo!

-¿Si, Ichigo?

-¿Te enseño del baile del pollo?-y parándose en una pierna y aleteando los brazos, Ichigo paso a la lista de los mejores bailes en Karakura

…Hey, es una ciudad muy pequeña, tienen pocos bailarines

**Si lo sé, no dio TANTA risa…es que…no se, debería hacer un flash de eso, seria más gracioso…hablando de Flash…**

**…No, no se me ocurrió un chiste ¡demonios!**

**¡Alto si! ¡Tomen la foto sin Flash! Y flash no salió en la foto.**


	47. Discursos del Jefe

**[Titulo: Amenazas del Jefe]**

**[Genero: Parody, pero no pondré Humor por qué no lo considero un Humor, es más Parody que la madre que me pario…y ella es MUY paródica]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Los ESPADAS volvieron, nena…y con todo lo bueno, vuelve el narcisista imbécil que todos amamos odiar…Aizen]**

**[Nota: Aun recuerdo cuando mi maestra de Historia de México me dio un speech muy parecido a este. He de admitir que pocas clases en mi vida me han enseñado tanto, me han gustado tanto, y me han hecho trabajar tanto. Te quiero Miss [dospuntosparentesisdecierre] Además de eso…creo que no hay mucho que decir de este capítulo. Además de eso, debo de confesar que tengo tantos capítulos medio terminados que tan solo me quiero deshacer de ellos, así que si…lo estoy publicando a lo….monkey]**

**Amenazas del Jefe**

La blanca sala estaba expectante de las palabras que iban a salir de los labios del ñoño más cliché de la historia

-Buenos Días-decía con educado tono el malo de los malos, el sr gel de cabello, el mariposón de closet; Aizen

-¿Quién es este idiota?-pregunto Nnoitora por lo bajo a Nelliel, quien lo barrio como si de una rata muerta se tratase

-Soy su nuevo Jefe, intento fallido de travesti-respondió venenosamente el ñoño de lentes al que todos odiamos-de hoy en adelante, yo los guiare para dominar el mundo

-Pero no me interesa-dijo Stark-yo quiero dormir

-Mira Sr Dormilón, para dormí vete a Blanca nieves, y yo no te pregunte, yo te digo que vas a hacer-la supresa tomo a los espada; que fierita era ese tipo

-Deben saber que soy más exigente que el líder malévolo promedio, ya que no me importa su felicidad, solo conquistar Saltadilla-comenzó a explicar Aizen, como si expusiera un nuevo producto al mercado

-¿Saltadilla?

-No me parece muy ambicioso-dijo Nelliel con su tono de "oh sí, yo lo sé todo, soy mejor que tu" un tono al cual estoy muy acostumbrada por que ciertos imbéciles lo usan demasiado a mi alrededor…

En fin.

-¿Qué tal si dominamos el mundo?-sugirió la peliverede con un tono de superioridad a lo que Aizen le contesto mirándola con odio-bueno, pues si no quieres, no.

-¡Se hace lo que yo diga!-chillo Aizen, actuando como un niño berrinchudo- En fin ¿Dudas?

-…-nadie dijo nada, nadie movió un musculo, ¡Ni siquiera los grillos/hollow del lugar hicieron ruido!

-¿Quejas?-esta vez varias manos levantadas podían ser apreciadas por el cuatro-ojos—Supongo que si, a ver viejito; edad antes que belleza

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacerte caso a ti?-se quejo Barragan, el primer fósil viviente y prueba existente de que la edad no siempre es símbolo de calvicie

-Porque YO lo digo

Murmuros enojados comenzaron a escucharse en la sala, entre ellos la palabra "revuelta" sobresalió, así que Aizen utilizo su Az bajo la manga

-Estén tranquilos

-¿Tranquilos?

-o como lo llamen, pueden decirme todo lo que quieran. A mí, a nadie más, solo a mí…si se atreven. ¡Oh! Y ni siquiera se les ocurra quejarse con el encargado de Derechos al Arrancar, que aunque él me rige, es mi subordinado-un leve "demonios" se distinguió en el fondo, muy probablemente de Nnoitora, o tal vez de algún Arrancar que murió antes de la serie.

-¡Esto es inaudito!-grito Nnoitora-¡No podemos dejar que ese ñoño nos controle!

-¡Es cierto!-le sitio Barragan-¡No es posible que el me controle!

-¡Ya no puedo dormir!-chillo Stark

-Por favor, por favor espadas-los tranquilizo Aizen con ese tono de "El té esta a punto de estar listo"-Si tienen una queja se pueden ir a quejar con el jefe…-se dirigió a la puerta de la salida y al llegar al marco, se volteo y finalizo su frase pendiente

-Que soy yo.


	48. Preguntas Indiscretas

**[Titulo: Preguntas Indiscretas]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Por primera vez en NsUcRdC…o NURC ¡Kira/Momo! Lo sé ¿Qué pedo? Pero no sé, se me antojo, además parejas crack y pues, los Vices, bueno no hay tanta pareja como quisiera, es más una buruca de monkeys….sí, lo que dije.]**

**[Nota: El titulo de este capítulo es de los que más guerra me ha dado, es neta ¡No se me ocurría nada! A parte de eso, quisiera mencionar que el capitulo me sentí abandonada…MENTIRA (es gracioso…el mentira es mentira) Pero eso me motivo a esforzarme un poco mas ¡Solo un poco más! Espero que este capítulo los haga reír como (supongo) lo capítulos más viejos los hacían reír. Vamos, a reír mijos]**

**Preguntas Indiscretas**

Si alguien siempre supo de relaciones, esa era Matsumoto Rangiku.

La mujer JAMAS pudo tener una, maldita relación sana y duradera en su vida, pero en verdad sabia de ellas, las veía siempre: En divisiones vecinas, en el mundo humano, en las novelas, y por supuesto en la vida privada de sus amigos. Así que esa tarde llena de trabajo para su taicho, y sake para ella fue tan común como un cabello en la sopa de Komamura:

Había una pequeña reunión de vice-capitanes y las cosas iban, más o menos como siempre:

-Yo digo que mejor te calles-dijo Renji ofensivamente, cruzado de brazos y dándole la espalda a su enemigo en la discusión verbal

-Yo me callo cuando yo quiera-grito Omaeda enfadado, y señalando al pelirrojo agrego-Tu te crees mucho por haber ganado 'macho del mes' pero aun así no tienes derecho a callarme, yo lo hare cuando yo quiera

-O cuando tu capitana truene su látigo-respondió Hisagi con sorna, apoyando a su amigo

-Aquí con el único que mi capitana a usado un látigo es contigo, Hisagi-la cara del vice capitán tatuado se enrojeció recordando que había hecho los días anteriores en la alcoba de la capitana

-A veces siento que este lugar es de locos-dijo Hinamori viendo a Isane, quien realmente la ignoraba

-No te preocupes Hinamori-kun, no eres la única-respondió Izuru, evitándole a Momo la vergüenza de estar hablando sola

-Es que gritan tanto, hacen que me duela un poco la cabeza-dijo esta, tocando su cabeza con su mano izquierda, agregándole dramatismo a su frase

-¿Te llevo a la 4ta división?-Izuru, ya se había parado y tomado a Momo del codo para ayudarla, cuando ella respondió con una negativa

-Iré sola, mejor me avisas que paso después ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, Hinamori-kun

Momo se fue, y lo que pudo ser una escena completamente normal para muchos, para la ebria favorita de todos (no hablamos de la autora, ni de Homero Simpson) el suceso significaba mucho

-Así que aun te pones nervioso al ver a Hinamori ¿eh, Kira?

-¡Matsumoto-san!

-No tienes por qué sorprenderte, güerito, lo he visto todo-le dijo la pelirroja dándole un guiño

-Matsumoto-san ¿esta ebria?

-¿Alguna vez he estado ebria en horas de trabajo?-pregunto la ofendida vice capitana

-¡Sí! ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas porque estamos aquí?

-Eh no…

-Uhhrg-un suspiro derrotado fue lo único que Kira pudo decir-¡estamos aquí para hablar de "101 cosas que un buen vice capitán no hace" la número uno "beber en el trabajo"!

-Qué raro, creí que la número uno seria "no traicionar al Soul Society"

-No, no…esa es la cuarenta y dos

-¿Y la cuarenta y uno?

-"No le cortaras el pelo a tu capitán"

Y mientras estúpidas conversaciones eras conversadas por los vice capitanes, Hinamori se alejaba mas y mas, haciendo que en la mente de Izuru se crease una imagen, algo tele novelesca, de la pelinegra caminando bajo la lluvia y llorando, ¿Por qué bajo la lluvia? Nadie lo comprende, pero al parecer se tiende a relacionar a la lluvia con la tristeza

-Hum, que extraño-dijo un shinigami random que no le interesa a nadie por lo que lo llamaremos Darío-hace 4 segundos estaba soleado

Pero la historia no trata de Darío, y su pequeño estuche de maquillaje que carga consigo a todos lados, no, esta escritora juro no volver a irse por las ramas en una historia así que regresare a la trama original, aquella de Matsumoto, Kira, Hinamori, y alcohol

-Yo propongo-grito Izuru, levantándose de su asiento y haciendo que todos lo mirasen como si fuese un bicho raro, si, porque entre todos ellos _el _ seria el raro ¿no?-yo….yo propongo una regla para que Matsumoto-san y tenga prohibido meterse en nuestras vidas personales

-Hay Izuru, se nota que no estás al corriente-menciono Nanao, algo exasperada-_ya hay una regla_, pero ¿crees que por que la haya _ella_ va a parar?

* * *

Cuando Momo se dio cuenta, ya estaba en un bar, ebria, y contando una historia del pasado;

-entonces mi capitán dijo: "Hinamori, atrapa a esa gallina, que se llevo mi peine" y yo lo hice-grito para llorar casi desjuiciadamente

-Sé lo que sientes-dijo una segunda voz, medio abrazándola

-¡Matsumoto-san! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y la reunión?

-Me escape-rio medio borracha-¡Juguemos a preguntas indiscretas! ¿Jamás besaste a tu jefe?

-…-el silencio incomodo por parte de las dos mujeres era aun más palpable para el pobre barman, cual no podía huir sabiendo que si lo hacia Matsumoto terminaría con todo el alcohol

-Eh

-Dime Matsumoto-san ¿Cuántas veces as creído que estas embarazada desde que se fue Ichimaru?

-…3…ya no me gusta este juego

-Bien

-… ¿Y extrañas a Aizen?

-¡Creí que ya no jugábamos!

-No es parte del juego ¡Solo estoy preguntando!

-¡Eso no es justo!

-¡La vida no es justa!

-¡Esa tampoco! ¡Pero no es para nada justo que me obligues a responder a mas preguntas incomodas!

-Ahhh…pero yo jugaba a las preguntas indiscretas

-Eurgh, bueno…pues, si algo, lo extraño-admitió Hinamori ligeramente sonrojada-la verdad no puedo esperar a verlo y-una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios de manera adorable, era como una sonrisa de colegiala enamorada de su profesor de Políticas internacionales (Que al igual que el maestro de Trigonometría, mencionado en otros capítulos, está BIEN bueno)-y poder…pues tu sabes…apuñalarlo como él lo hizo

-¿Ehh?

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué lo abrazase? ¡Me apuñalo el muy maldito!

-¿Tan mal estuvo?

-Pues…no fue tan malo como sexo con Omaeda pero fue peor que un corte de cabello por Ikkaku

-Demonios

-Si…

Continuaron bebiendo hasta que a Matsumoto se le ocurrió otro tema de plática, uno igual embarazoso pero que no le regresaría Momo tan fácilmente

-Así que ¿Le gustas a Kira?

-No sé de que hablas

-Oh por favor, ¡Es obvio! ¡Todos lo saben!

-Claro que no, adames de ser cierto ¿Qué pensaría Izuru de que me contaste?

-El conocía el riesgo, pero aun así me lo dijo.

-¿Cuál riesgo?

-Que te dijese, además dice que todas las parejas que intento juntar terminan en desgracia

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-¿recuerdas cuando quise conseguirle novia a mi capitán y quise que la novia en quistión fuese la hermana de Kurosaki

_Era una genial fiesta en casa de lo Kurosaki y Karin estaba sentada en un sillón viendo a los otros divertirse (vaya manera de celebrar) cuando un coqueto (y ebrio) Hitsugaya llego y se sentó a lado de ella_

_-Que fiesta más genial-dijo coqueteando_

_-Hum…_

_-Y dime ¿Cuántos años cumples? _

_-14 y tu…¿10?_

_-….140_

-Pero eso NO fue mi culpa-intento desculpabilisarse Matsumoto-¡El es el que se ve joven! ¡No yo!

-…-

-…pero Kira es guapo

-Claro que no es guapo

-Es sensual

-¡No, no es nada sensual!

-Sí lo es

-Bueno, no lo sé, puede que si lo sea, solo un poco

-¿En serio?

-Si, a veces, cuando se agacha

Y mientras estas extrañas escenas sucedían, en la reunión de vice capitanes

-Abrazo

-¡Foto para el FaceBook!

-Nemu, tómala tú, al final ni tienes face

-vodka

-¡Es whiskey Nemu! ¡Whiskey!

* * *

-¡Sabes!-dijo Matsumoto con un nuevo ánimo, algo así como un segundo aire

-¡Deberías salir con Kira!

-¿El asesino de la Death Note?-pregunto confundida Momo, entre caballitos de tequila y copas de Martini

-¡No! ¡El vice capitán!

-¿Me llamaban?-pregunto Kira, Izuru Kira, entrando al bar

-¡Ahora bésalo con pasión!-grito Matsumoto

Esa noche, se creó una nueva regla:

Si vas a besar a otro vice capitán, asegúrate de no besar su ojo.

* * *

Algunos meses después, Momo e Izuru ya eran una pareja hecha y derecha que gustaba de pasear en diferentes áreas del Sereitei, aunque normalmente evitaban el ojo público ya había un rumor de un posible embarazo (por lo que Hinamori comenzó una dieta) o de una posible invitación para Aizen en un trió salvaje (por lo que Kira paso tres semanas en la 4ta división)

-¡Hinamori!-saludo alegremente Matsumoto a lo lejos

-¡Matsumoto! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la pelinegra

-Tengo que contarte algo-contesto emocionada la borracha vice-capitana

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ustedes dos me han inspirado-les informo orgullosa Rangiku

-Genial-respondió Izuru-¿Inspirado a qué?

-¿Ser mejor Vice capitán?-intento adivinar Momo

-¿Dejar de tomar?

-¿Usar ropa menos reveladora?

-Puffffft ¡Claro que no!-se burlo Matsumoto-...estoy saliendo de nuevo

-¡Oh genial! ¿Y cómo te ha ido?

_Rangiku estaba cenando un en restaurant bastante romántico en el Soul Society acompañada de un hombre bastante olvidable_

_-Y bien-dijo Rangiku, comenzando algo de platica-dime sobre ti_

_-Soy cálido…_

_-Oh! Eso es sensacional_

_-Por no decir calenturiento _

-Mínimo le hago la luchita

**Realmente al pensar en el Shinigami Darío si pienso en un Darío que conozco…así que se los digo, el Shinigami Darío está BIEN sensual…aunque creo que le ladra a otros árboles, aunque tiene novia, pero su novia es algo macha, así que…hay no importa ¡está bien bueno!**


	49. Ajedrez

**[Titulo: Ajedrez]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody con un toque de Romance y ****Friendship****]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, un muy maricon Szalyel, Nnoitora y Nell, ligero Nnoi/Nell]**

**[Nota: Tiene más de una base real, y si supieran todo lo que implica...extrañaba a los Espadas]**

**Ajedrez**

Muchos en Las Noches consideraban que Grimmjow, el sexto espada, no era la moneda más brillante de la fuente. Otros consideraban que Ulquiorra, el perro faldero de Aizen, era sin duda un perro faldero. Pero sobre todo algunos consideraban que Nnoitora y Nelliel se odiaban demasiado para ser cierto.

-¡Es que tienen que verlo!-grito afeminadamente Szalyel, viendo a sus compañeros Arrancares, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra-¡Se odian!-grito, los tres espadas se encontraban afuera del castillo entrenando, algo que Ulquiorra agradecia ya que allí no había eco.

-Aquí nadie es amigo de nadie-dijo Ulquiorra, secamente

-Pero es especial…es peor que… ¡Peor que tu y Grimmjow!-Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se miraron a los ojos, y después de unos segundos Grimmjow le guiño un ojo a Ulquiorra murmurando "enemigo"

-¿Están saliendo del closet justamente frente a mi?-pregunto el peli rosa, bastante impresionado

-Claro que no Szalyel…estamos dándote cosas para pensar mientras tú y tu amiguito se divierten salvajemente en tu cama-le "insulto" Grimmjow con esa sonrisa de superioridad con la que tanto es identificado.

-¡Pues te informo que no tengo amiguitos para divertirme con!-dijo Szalyel cruzando los brazos

-¡Oh por Dios un Emo!-dijo sorprendido Grimmjow-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Ya tienes con quien jugar y cortarte las venas!

-Me causaría risa si supiese lo que esa acción significa-fue lo único que respondió Ulquiorra, mientras se quitaba las basuritas que tenia bajos las uñas

-Touche

-No te hagas el listillo Grimmjow, no sabes francés

-Literalmente van a ignorar el hecho de que estaba hablando con ustedes ¿Asi de simple es ignorarme?-pregunto Szalyel, quejándose como la diva que es y siempre ha sido.

-Escuche que Maybeline saco un nuevo delineador que no se corre con el sudor-comento Ulquiorra a Grimmjow

-¿En serio? Porque el mío esta que ya no aguanta ni un entrenamiento-se quejo Grimmjow, limpiándose los parpados manchados con las yemas de los dedos.

-¡¿En verdad me están ignorando?

-¿Sabías que los delfines disfrutan del sexo?-le comento Grimmjow a Ulquiorra

-No me lo digas-respondió, ligeramente sorprendido Ulquiorra-…No puedo evitar preguntarme de los Tiburones

-Tendremos que preguntarle a Hallibel

Estresado por la idiotez de sus amigos—compañeros—Szalyel se alejo de los Espadas bufando y dando zancadas molestas

-Hay que poco aguanta-comento Grimmjow para luego bostezar alzando los brazos, que al bajarlo el espada dejo su brazo en los hombros de Ulquiorra, abrazándolo

-Grimmjow, no es gracioso

-¡Hace mucho que no cojo! ¡Necesito amor!

-¡Pues que tu mano izquierda te lo de!-respondio Ulquiorra bastante molesto

-Eres un aguado ¡Anda! Un par de tequilas, algo de drogas y tal vez una contusión cerebral y haces una buena mujer

-No Grimmjow, no

-Es que tengo mood de sexo

-¿Qué?

-Si,-comenzo a explicar el felino espada-antes quería pelear, ahora solo quiero sexo…¿No odias cuando te quitan el mood de guerra y te dejan con mood de sexo?

-Odio más cuando tu y yo comenzamos a hablar de sexo

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace tanto que no coges?

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras, tengo mujeres hasta en los pantalones, literalmente-Grimmjow rio con una risa casi carcajada, su risa duro casi 20 segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Ulquiorra se revisara el maquillaje

Cuando termino, Grimmjow le pregunto a "Ulqui"

-¿Te crees un semental?

-No me creo un semental, soy un semental

-¿Te crees el espada que tiene más sexo?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Y el mas salvaje!-en ese momento se divisaron a lo lejos 2 misteriosas figuras, por lo que los enemigos dejaron de discutir

-¡Oh! N al cuadrado-si, eran Nnoitora y Nelliel, quienes regresaban de un ardua sesión de entrenamiento

-¡Nelliel! ¡Nnoitora! ¿Por qué no fueron a la junta mensual de 'yo amo mi cabello'?-les regaño Ulquiorra

-Estábamos entrenando-respondió Nnoitora, con el aliento algo entrecortado

Grimmjow miraba fijamente a Nelliel, recordaba haberla visto en la mañana y algo le parecía extraño

-Nelli… ¿Qué no tu cabello era diferente?

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, tenias el cabello peinado diferente

-Sí,-le apoyo Ulquiorra-y tu Nnoitora, tienes algo en la cara…y tu pelo no era así…¿eso que tienes en el cuello es lápiz labial?

-¿¡Qué demonios hacían!-pregunto incriminatoriamente Grimmjow

-¿Tú qué crees? Jugaban ajedrez. ¡No seas idiota Grimmjow!

**Como de costumbre, diré alguna imbecilada**

**…¿existe la palabra imbecilada? Que ya ni se**

**En fin, el dia en el que esta basado este capitulo fue un dia muy graciosos…sobretodo porque implica a una pareja conocida tragándose a media escuela con todo mundo mirando…o si…**


	50. Capiversario

**[Titulo: Capiversario]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Mashiro, Shinji, Kensei, y Hiyori, quiero pensar que hay un poco de KenseixMashiro [ekisde] dejenme soñar]**

**[Nota: Por allí se me coló un…cof cof…nada…sip sip…nada. Siempre siento que mando a los Vaizards a la monkey…pero admitámoslo, hasta el manga lo hace [ekisde]. ¡Este es el capi 50! Yeeey, obviamente GRACIAS a ti, si a ti quien ha mantenido vivo el fic. Si, tu…no, tu no, el…Tu, no…. ¿tú qué? Al de atrás…si, exacto.]**

**Capiversario**

Allí estaba, la evidencia, el fracaso, el maldito pastel que había arruinado,

-"por tercera vez"- pensó Mashiro, todo esto era culpa de su suerte, o eso se decía a sí misma mientras acomodaba el pastel (o lo que aun se veía comestible) en otro refractario de plástico.

-Odio mi suerte-gruño entre dientes, algo muy poco común en ella-porque me tiene que pasar a mi-medio chillo medio grito, algo mucho, más común

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Kensei? El siempre cocina-pregunto Shinji que entro a la cocina sin que la peli verde lo notara

-¡¿Por qué debo pedirle ayuda a Kensei-dobe?

* * *

Kensei estaba leyendo un libro cuando miro al horizonte serio

-Mi sexto sentido ha despertado…Mashiro me ha dicho tonto-se dijo para sí mismo, y volvió a leer

* * *

-¡No debería ser tan difícil!

-Debería como palabra clave

-¡Cállate Shinji! ¿Por qué no vas a que te golpee Hiyori?

-Buena idea, porque me encanta que eso pase

-¡Siempre lo supe!

-…Mashiro, sarcasmo; Sarcasmo, Mashiro

-Mucho Gusto ¿Dónde esta?

-Urgh, Mashiro, en serio, mataste al chiste, pero en serio. En fin ¿Cuál es tu problema actual?-pregunto Shinji como si en verdad le interesara

-Pues, el pastel se quemo, ya no tengo ingredientes ya acabo de manchar mi súper bufanda de la justicia, pobre Carlos

-¿Quién es Carlos?

-¡Mi perro! ¡¿Qué no oíste? Mi bufanda

-¿Tiene nombre?

-¡Claro que si tontillo!-dijo Mashiro, sonriendo de manera muy parecía al _Smiley_ de ekis y tres.

-Actuare como si eso fuese normal

-Aaaaw, ¡Hiyori! ¡Hirako-kun está siendo malo conmigo!

-¡No llames Hiyori!

-Uy, a alguien lo traen cortito

-¿Qué acaso jamás has oído sus amenazas?

_-Mira calvito, voy a tomar este celular, ponerlo en modo vibrador, metértelo por donde te quepa, y luego te voy a llamar… ¿__capicci__?_

-No

-Hum eso explica mucho. En fin, dime ¿Por qué haces este pastel?

-Es que se lo quiero dar a Kensei por que hoy es nuestro "Capiversario". Hoy cumplimos 100 años de ser capitán y vice-capitán

-¿Lo celebran?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Tú no?

-Jamás, me parece estúpido

-Hum, seguro por eso te traiciono Aizen

-¡Oye!

-Ah que la verdad no peca pero incomoda ¿neeh?-respondió maliciosamente Mashiro (nota mental: ¡Huye Shinji, huye!)-en fin, al ser nuestro primer centenario he decidido hacerle algo, ya ves, como el siempre cocina y todo

-Claro que el siempre cocina porque es el único que puede….pero que como que lo haga muy bien…

* * *

Unas horas, 17 pasteles, 2 tandas de brownies, 37 galletitas e incontables muffins después, Kensei llego a la guarida de los Vaizards, o como algunos (Mashiro) lo llamaban "La Vizardcueva"

-¿Qué es ese olor tan espantoso?-pregunto el sensual y tatuado peligris

-¡Es el olor de la vida!-grito un (falsamente) animado Shinji

-A mi me huele a mota

-…Mashiro ¿Qué receta de brownies hiciste?

* * *

Mashiro caminaba cerca de una universidad de artes, paseando a su pequeño perrito llamado "Sputnick", cuando un estudiante, de esos que se ven sucios y medio pachi-pedos, como Shinji los llamaría, salió y se acerco a la peli verde

-Oye amiga-dijo el "hippie"

-¿Si persona a la que no le debería de estar hablando?-respondió inteligentemente Mashiro

-¿Quieres un brownie? Están felices

* * *

-Utilice la receta que me dio una sirena-respondió Mashiro, aun sabiendo que lo que acababa de decir era ridículo pero confiando que como ya había dicho muchas ridiculeces en su vida, esta fuese ignorada.

Y así fue.

-Kensei, come un bownie

-¿Es eso un albur?

-No, es en serio, come un brownie

Un silencio se apodero de la cocina, de la casa y probablemente del mundo, ese silencio duro hasta que Kensei respondió las sabias e inteligentes palabras de;

-No quiero, gracias.-realmente no dijo 'gracias', pero es importante dar un claro ejemplo de valores y buenos hábitos a los niños.

-¡Pero debemos comer uno!-insistió la peli verde  
-¿Y por qué debería?

-¡Pues…por que hoy es hoy!

-¿Y hoy es…Jueves?-dijo Kensei viendo el calendario que estaba pegado al otro lado de la cocina, lo que le hizo recordar lo increíblemente buena vista que tenia, y recordar que en verdad no era Jueves, era Martes pero no habían cambiado el calendario en días.

-¡No! ¡Nuestro Capiversario!

-¿Qué?

-El día en que tú me escogiste a mí como tu vice-capitana para que te acompañara y ayudara en el camino de tu vida laboral como capitán

-…pero ya no soy capitán, ya no hay Capiversario

-¡¿Cómo es posible que pienses así?¡Después de todo mi esfuerzo!

-¡Nadie te pidió nada! ¡Yo ni quería, ni quiero brownies!

-¡Eres un egoísta!

-¡Yo un egoísta!

-¡Sí! ¡Un egoísta! ¡Piensas más en ti mismo que en mí!-y con eso, Mashiro se fue de la cocina, con un ligero tono melodramático adquirido de ver tantas telenovelas con Rose

-¿Y cuál es su problema?

-Eres un egoísta-dijo una voz, casi aterradora, detrás de el

-¡Hiyori! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Kensei

-Los espió….mentira, los grabo para mi documental-respondió la rubia con coletas

-¿Estas grabando un documental?

-Algo así, es una investigación, Mayuri, Urahara y yo estamos haciendo una comparación de la manera en la que actúan los diferentes integrantes de la guerra.

-Demonios

-Pero, después de tanto investigar y grabar he de decir que si eres muy egoísta

-¡¿Cómo es posible que yo sea egoísta?

-Sencillo, usted, señor Kensei, no hace nada por Mashiro

-¿Cómo que no hago nada? ¡Le he salvado la vida mas de una vez!

-¡Eso no es hacer nada por ella! ¡Eso es hacer algo por ti!

-¿Por qué para moi?

-¿Hablas francés?

-No, se me trabo la lengua. Pero tú tampoco haces nada por nadie-acusó el muy sensual Vaizard

-Hago mucho por Shinji-respondió casi defendiéndose la rubia

-¡Solo lo golpeas!

-No solo es solo golpearlo, es demostrarle lo asertivos que son sus comentarios al decírmelos y lo mucho que me afecta todo lo que el diga, por lo que el es importante en mi vida

-Wow, ¿todo eso es cierto? ¿Por eso lo golpeas?

-¡Pffft! ¡Claro que no!...Lo hago porque lo disfruto

Y en es momento, se fue, Hiyori se fue dejando a Kensei con ganas de borrar el momento pasado de su memoria.

Obviamente no pudo.

Así que simplemente se fue a su cuarto a echarse una siestita.

No fue hasta más tarde que el olor a pan quemado lo despertó y se vio obligado a detener un incendio, causado por una hormiga que se atoro en el microondas y exploto.

Pero eso es, como han de suponer, otra historia.

-Oh, unos brownies…¿serán los que me prepararon Shinji y Mashiro?-y Kensei se comió uno de los cafecitos.

¿Entienden? Brown es café, y brownie es cafecito, pero no como la bebida.

-Hum, que interesante sabor, ¿tendrán coco?

20 minutos después, Mashiro y Shinji decidieron ir a la cocina, todo el dia habían hablado de cómo Kensei era un imbécil y de cómo el nunca había recordado las fechas importantes del resto de los Vaizards

-Hola Mashi-mashi-saludo Kensei de una manera poco característica de el

-Kensei ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Shinji

-Me pasa el amor, amigo-respondió Kensei, dándole un mordisco al brownie que tenía en la mano

-Oh por Yamamoto ¿son los brownies felices?-pregunto alarmado Shinji

-¡Yey! ¡Kensei está feliz! ¡Y le gustan mis brownies felices!-celebro Mashiro, mientras Kensei la rodaba con un brazo sobre sus hombros

-¿Sabes que otros brownies me gustan?-pregunto Kensei, en su modo más seductor posible

Un puño en su ojo después, Shinji decidió hacerse cargo de la situación

-¿Kensei? ¿Estabas drogado?-pregunto Shinji a su amigo después de la conmoción

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que sí!-respondió alterado Kensei-¿En verdad crees que actuó así todo el tiempo?

-No, o si no serias más divertido

-Jaja, hilarante

-Me gusta creer que si….Oye, Kensei

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué te le insinuaste a Mashiro?

-¡¿Cómo que porque? ¡Estaba drogado! ¡Los dragados hacen cosas que si estuvieran no-drogados no se atreverían a hacer!

-¡Esos son los borrachos!

-Uy, mi error-dijo Kensei, restándole importancia al asunto-y dime Shinji… ¿los brownies tenian coco?

**Pachi-Pedo es 'drogado y borracho'**

**La amenaza del celular la he odio con mis porpias orejas**

**Una amiga sabe hacer brownies felices**

**Y se que no les importa, PERO ¡pase mate! ¡YEEEY! ¡UNA RAZON MAS PARA HACER FIESTA!  
**

**…Feliz Capiversario**


	51. Subconsiente

**[Titulo: Sub-Consiente]**

**[Genero: Parody/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ichigo, Zangetsu, Hollow, Tenza Zangetsu, y Christopher]**

**[Nota: Iba a actualizar el capitulo semi-navideño de Grimmjow e Ichigo, pero la verdad prefiero aprovechar en que esta el manga para que al rato no se me arruine el numerito, he.]**

**Sub-Consiente**

Hay situación en las que uno siempre odia estar: un funeral en el que te quieres reír, una conferencia de mimos (¡Aunque amo los mimos!) y en el probador de ropa intima con tu madre.

Ichigo, en especial, odiaba tener que encontrarse con su yo interno. No, Ichigo no estaba en el psicólogo, estaba en su mente—de nuevo.

-Hola ¿Qué tal Ichigo?-pregunto albureramente el Hollow de Ichigo sonriendo, algo sensual y algo perturbadoramente

-Blanquis-respondió con desgana el protagonista

-¿Qué hace por estos rumbos?-pregunto dándole la impresión a Ichigo de que hablaba con una prostituta profesional, y no con su 'yo' malvado.

-Pues, ya vez, vine por el pan

-¡No se haga el payasito!

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó ofendido-¿Que tengo cara de payaso?

-¡Uuuh! ¡Qué carácter! ¡Cénate un All Bran!

-Aergh ¿Sabes qué? Me caes gordo y ya me quiero ir-y con esas palabras, Ichigo se fue de ese edificio en especifico, buscando mejor compañía, por mala suerte encontró a Zangetsu, quien estaba sentado en una mesita, parecida a esas que ponen en las películas sobre cafés franceses.

-Vino-dijo la vieja espada, con su sonar tan sabio.

-Vine-contesto el ex-shinigami sustituto

-No, dije vino ¿blanco o tinto?

-¿Tomas?-preguntó sorprendido el 'fresito'

-Por supuesto, desde que Tensa Zangetsu y su Hollow decidieron juntarse me des-afanan de todos lados- contesto amargamente-ahora ahogo mis penas en alchol barato, pero no de tetra pack.

-Lo siento

-¡Solo porque no soy sensual!-lloro e barbudo

-No, no,…eres muy sensual, si lo eres

-¡¿Y sabes que es lo peor?

-¿Qué estas viejo?

-No, que Tensa Zangetsu ha aparecido en 2 capítulos y tiene más fans que yo, mi barba esta despeinada ¡Y no tengo sexo desde hace más de 3 años!-grito al cielo, esperando que con eso liberara algo de estrés.

-… ¿Con quién tenias sexo? Creí que estabas solo

-También creíste que TU estabas solo, pero tú NUNCA estas solo-contesto molesto, no por el comentario, si no porque gritar no le había ayudado en lo más mínimo a relajarse.

-No sé si eso debería perturbarme o tranquilizarme

-Estamos allí cuando lloras viendo "El Rey León"-acuso Zangetsu

-¡Oye! ¡Simba estaba solito!-se defendió Ichigo

-Pero tú nunca lo estarás

-Monkey, si es aterrador-se dijo a si mismo, pensando en la idea de siempre estar acompañado, no que la tecnología actual no lo permita, con eso de los celulares y de mas, pero eso está para otro cuento.

-¡Rey!-se escucho una voz a lo lejos, o a las lejanías, para sonar mas elegante.

-Urgh, volvió-se quejo la espada, empinándose el vino.

-¡Rey! Tengo una queja-dijo el Hollow, la estar lo suficientemente cerca de Ichigo para no tener que gritar.

-¿Cuál es, Hollow?

-Usted ya no me pela-dijo con simplicidad el pálido hombre.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Si Ahora solo me usa! ¿Eso soy para usted? ¿Una herramienta?

-Pues, pues si-contesto algo confundido Ichigo

-¡Y todavía lo admites! ¡Eres un cínico! No me contestes-dijo cual telenovela barata.

-¡Pues no me preguntes! Además ni que fueras mi vieja, además tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado

-¿Eso es lo que entiendes de nuestras peleas?

-Pues SI-casi grito Ichigo

-Uy,-dijo con algo de sorpresa el Hollow- yo creí que era amor-confeso, admitiendo su derrota.

-¿Por qué no podemos ser un subconsciente normal?-pregunto dramáticamente Zangetsu, alzando sus brazos al cielo, e hincándose en el piso

-Eso mismo quisiera saber-dijo tranquilamente Ichigo, para luego gritarle a su 'Zanpi', apodo cariñoso que le había dado Tensa Zangetsu-¡Y levántate de allí! ¡Que entre más cercano al piso estés, más patético serás!-Zangetsu se levanto, a regañadientes, pero se levanto

-Lo que diga, señor Ichigo-dijo regresando a su formalidad habitual

-Bien

-¡Rey! ¡Aun no me contesta!-chillo el Hollow

-¡Y no lo hare! ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste una pregunta! ¿O sí?-preguntó confundido

-¡Claro que si! La pregunta siempre está implícita-explico el Hollow-¿Qué acaso no sabe la diferencia entre un rey y su caballo?

-¿El idioma?-intento adivinar Ichigo

-No

-La barba

-No

-… ¿Para lo que usan la cola?

-¡No! ¡Carajo! ¿Qué acaso no tienes imaginación?

-¡Sí! ¡Y mucha!-se defendió Ichigo-¿Cómo crees que se me ocurrieron todas esas respuestas?

-Cierto,-dijo el Hollow, de nuevo aceptando una 'derrota'-¿Qué acaso no tiene memoria? Ya le había dicho…

-Uy, espero que no te moleste,-dijo sarcásticamente Ichigo-pero te estaba ignorando…y siempre lo estaré haciendo

-¡Usted es un mal rey!-grito berrinchudamente el Hollow, tan berrinchudo como una adolecente que quiere un poster de su estrella pop juvenil favorita, y es negada a tal privilegio…

En otras palabras grito, dio un pisotón al piso, y se fue marchando cual carrera de caminata.

-Odio a ese blanquito-dijo Ichigo-y no es que sea racista, pero no lo soporto

-Pero señor, el tiene algo de razón-se atrevió a decir Zangetsu-usted si nos ignora y nos trata como herramientas, ya ni se esfuerza, ni entrena… ¡Ni siquiera tiene nuevos logros!

-Pues sí, ¿Qué esperas que logre? Ya obtuve mi último nivel de bankai

-Sí,-grito el Hollow desde donde se encontraba- ¡y de seguro fue porque te lo pasaron unos chinos!

-Yo me voy de aquí

* * *

El ex-shinigami sustituto sabia que a veces necesitaba una brújula para no perderse en sus pensamientos…literalmente, pero le gustaba saberse autosuficiente

-Aquí está el edificio que marque por sexta vez ¿Por qué siempre paso por aquí?

-Tal vez sea porque tu subconsciente te quería traer a nosotros-dijo una misteriosa voz, que por descarte, podemos suponer que era Tenza Zangetsu

-creí que ustedes eran mi subconsciente

-No, somos más chidos que eso, su subconsciente se llama Christopher-dijo sin intentar sonar con un tono de 'me siento superior' pero sonó así de todos modos

-¿Christopher? ¿Quién demonios es Christopher? ¿Y porque se llama así?

-¡Su subconsciente! ¡Y por que la autora ama 'Scrubs'! Ahora, cállese que estoy perdiendo mi _cool_-dijo aliteradamente el oscuro del par, para después carraspear y volver a sonar misterioso-usted y yo, tenemos que hablar

-Uy, que amenazador eres-dijo con sorna el peli-naranjo

-¡Usted ha tratado mal a su Hollow!-le acuso la joven espada, señalándole con un dedo acusador

-¿¡Que querías que hiciera! ¿Qué le diera un besito de buenas noches y lo arropara para ir a dormir?

-Eso no estaría mal-dijo el Hollow, apareciendo tras Tenza-pero sabe rey, solo hay una cosa que me interesa

-¿Cuál, carajo? ¿Cuál?

-Lo único que me interesa es que me diga: ¿conoce la diferencia entre un rey y su caballo?

-¡Carajo!-grito Ichigo exasperado, para luego prometerle a su Hollow-¡Si te callas, te juro te compro un poni!

**FINAL CORTADO A LO 'SOPRANO'**

**¿Saben? Jamás vi esa serie.**

**Esta vez no se me ocurren notas chistosas al final, así que diré algo muy del momento: aun no se me secan las uñas…bueno, solo una uña.**

**Y ahora sí, bye.**


	52. Practica tus Dotes de Comunicacion

**[Titulo: Practica tus Dotes de Comunicación]**

**[Genero: Humor/Romance/Parody… ¿Psicological?]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: ShinjixHiyori]**

**[Nota: Este capítulo termino yéndose por completamente otro camino que el planeado, parece manual para los hombres [ekisde] créanlo o no, este capítulo iba a estar en "Si la Vida te da Limones" Si, lo tengo en mi compu desde ese entonces. A veces tardo mucho, se los advertí. Ya advertidos, Clases con el Profesor Kenpachi y Tenía que Decirlo no están TAN lejos…como antes]**

**PRACTICA TUS DOTES DE COMUNICACIÓN**

Un zapato voló hacia Shinji, lo cual significaba que era un mensaje de Hiyori, posiblemente un '¿Quién se comió el último pedazo de pastel?'

-Hiyori no tengo idea ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Mashiro?-dijo Shinji cuando otro zapato lo golpeo 'gracias' fue lo que pudo entender…o tal vez un 'no te pases de listo calvito' esa era la vida de los Vaizards, pero más especialmente, esa era la vida de Hirako Shinji.

Realmente no TODA la vida de Shinji había sido así, solo la mayor parte (desde que conoció a Hiyori)

Todo comenzó una bella tarde de verano en el Sereitei…

Pero no contaremos esa historia, no, no, esa historia es para otra ocasión.

En fin, Shinji suspiro para sí mismo ante su predicamento, podría decirle 'de nada' a Hiyori, y demostrar lo emocionalmente conectados que estaban, cosa que detestaría admitir, o podría ignorarlo y así parecer que él y Hiyori no estaban tan emocionalmente conectados como en verdad lo estaban, y sabia que lo mejor era no decir nada ya que eso era lo que Hiyori quería pero…

Lo había educado demasiado bien como para no decir 'de nada'

Pero no, no dijo nada, no porque fuese mudo, si no porque es lo que debía hacer para que Hiyori no se enojara.

-¡Grosero! ¡Te di las gracias!-se quejo Hiyori, mientras se acercaba a golpearlo.

¿A que dijo? ¿Qué algo le iba salir bien a Shinji? Por favor.

Hiyori no lo golpeo porque al último momento Shinji dijo un leve

-Lo siento, en serio, me perdí en mis pensamientos-que en otras palabras era un 'te estaba ignorando' pero Hiyori lo ignoro

-De acuerdo, si eso dices, iré a mi cuarto a dormir-respondió la rubia bostezando para dejar claro que en verdad iría a dormir y no usaba eso como excusa para ir y hacer "otras cosas" como las que hacia Mashiro.

¿Qué hacia Mashiro? Pues rituales vudú en los que le clavaba agujas en los ojos a un muñeco de Tousen. Kensei le decía que era idiota pero Mashiro lo hacía con gusto y alegría.

Ahora Shinji estaba solo en el espacio del almacén donde vivían que servía como sala de estar y ahora tenía que empezar a reflexionar acerca de las mujeres y su extraña manera de comunicación. Estudio un par de libros de Auto-ayuda que Hacchi había comprado (si eran para poder conseguir chicas o por curiosidad, era todo un misterio) y de estos había sacado lo que le pareciese mas verídico, y lo más importante, lo que más se acercara a momentos de su vida, con esto saco 3 grandes conclusiones

Conclusión uno: Las mujeres no necesitan hablarse para comunicarse, pero esto excede las miradas de cómplices o las torceduras de cuello para señalar a alguien. No, las mujeres tienen conversaciones completas con los ojos, la sonrisa y el pestañeo.

Conclusión dos: Los sonidos "guturales" de las mujeres en verdad no son sonidos "guturales" son realmente palabras dichas, o muy lento o muy rápido en tonos desconocidos para el sexo masculino, y aun más importante, incomprensibles para quien no esté en esa platica.

Conclusión tres: Las mujeres 249 sonrisas, y ninguna es de felicidad, es mas, 220 son para criticar a la mujer de a un lado

Con estas conclusiones, Shinji se sintió poderoso, mágico, magistral, y cualquier otra palabra que lo pudiese acercar vagamente a Harry Potter. Esas conclusiones aplicaban a TANTAS cosas, a Lisa cuando vio a Orihime, a la plática entre Matsumoto y Rukia el primer dia de clases, al increíble control que tenia Mashiro sobre sus cejas, explicaba a todas las mujeres.

Mala suerte que Hiyori sea mitad chango.

Sin ofender, claro está.

Por lo tanto con ella no aplican esas reglas, pero ¿Qué reglas aplicaran?

-¿Hiyori?-pregunto Shinji tocando la puerta de su cuarto, con la esperanza de que en verdad, Hiyori estuviera dormida y se viera obligado a regresar más tarde…Como le pasaba cuando quería llamar a servicio a clientes del Internet.

-¿Qué pasa calvito?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-De poder, puedes, de que te lo permito, no.

-¡¿Por qué no?

-No me agrada que los calvos entren

-¡Pero si Love entro! ¡Y ambos sabemos que eso no es pelo, es peluca!

Hiyori gruño, pero fue un gruñido muy especial por lo que Shinji supuso que era un _"Estúpido calvo, tienes razón, por lo tanto no hay razón para que no entres a mi cuarto, aun cuando no quiero que lo hagas"_

-Vamos, no seas berrinchuda y déjame entrar

-¡Yo no soy berrinchuda!

-Claro que no, eres una mujer total y completamente madura-no fue coincidencia de que en ese momento Shinji recordase una sencilla canción, ¿Cuál canción? Esa que decía; _Soltero maduro, maricon seguro, soltero maduro, lo traiciona el cu-cu ¿Cuándo vas a entender?_

Ah, qué buena canción.

-De acuerdo-dijo Shinji-por esta vez ganas, pero nos volveremos a encontrar, y yo ganare-dijo Shinji, aun sabiendo que era una total mentira.

* * *

Más tarde, como todo buen hombre, Shinji estaba sentado con Kensei tomando una cerveza. Lo extraño es que…_ ¿Hum? ¿Qué es ese olor a lo lejos? ¿Verduras hervidas? ¿O tal vez es algo como brócoli a la algo…? Se me antoja Pollo a la Jengibre con Brócoli, eso nunca está mal. ¿Por qué estoy pensando en comida sana cuando tengo una cerveza en frente?_

-Por qué no eres tan macho como creías-respondió Kensei, lo que hizo que Shinji se preguntara ¿Cómo lo supo?

-¿Por qué me gusta el pollo al jengibre con brócoli?-pregunto confundido el Rubio, apodo también dado a los castaños en el mundo.

-No, por lo que me preguntaste antes

Entonces Shinji recordó lo que había ´preguntado hace segundos

-_No entiendo Kensei, ¿Por qué no puedo llegar y simplemente tomarla en mis brazos y…?_

_-¿Agarrártela?_

_-No…-respondió, casi indignado Shinji- ¿hablas de ella o de…?_

_-Ella_

_-Ah, ¡No! Iba a decir besarla._

-Oh, cierto…-Shinji le dio es sorbo a su cerveza-No entiendo a las mujeres, a veces te golpean y significa 'te quiero' y a veces te sonríen y significa 'muerte, calvito'

-Es simple; Es mujer, por naturalidad está loca

Y eso es verdad.

**Si, sí que lo es.**

**Feliz 2011, y demás.**


	53. Avena Caliente

**[Titulo: Avena Caliente]**

**[Genero: General]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Unohana, Ichigo]**

**[Nota: No, hoy no hay nota sarcástica ni cómica, hoy solo hay un…ESTO NO ES COMICO…es lo que es y nada mas….bueno es un poco extraño.]**

**Avena Caliente**

En el Sereitei había leyendas.

No eran leyendas de fantasmas y espíritus, no, eso sería estúpido, y si no se dan cuenta de por qué sería estúpido es porque tal vez no le han puesto atención a 'Bleach' pero ya que. Eran leyendas urbanas; como aquella en la que decían que la cicatriz de Kenpachi era falsa y se la pintaba diario, o como la que decía que Byakuya usaba peluquín, o esa en la que decían que Yamamoto había sido elegido Capitán de la Primera como parte de una conspiración internacional para lograr un nuevo Orden Mundial, esa clase de leyendas había. Claro que algunas eran ciertas.

Si, Byakuya usaba cabello falos, no peluquín, pero si extensiones.

La división con más leyendas era por supuesto la cuatro. Tal vez era porque muchos espíritus morían allí, o porque la capitana tenia poderes especiales para asustar, o tal vez porque nunca nadie quería regresar una vez que salía, pero la cuarta, era a división de las leyendas. Sobre todo para la onceava.

¿Recuerdan lo que dicen de las leyendas? Que se basan en algo que en verdad paso, así que técnicamente, hay que tenerle miedo a la cuarta.

Claro que Ichigo, shinigami sustituto y casi-parte de la onceava división no creía en eso.

Es más, el hombre ni siquiera creía en los padres; sabía que eran los Reyes Magos.

Esta era como una ocasión como muchas: Kenpachi había retado a Ichigo, se había emocionado y le había sacado desde el aire hasta los órganos, así que ahora estaba siendo cuidado por Unohana.

Y en ese momento tenía hambre.

-Kurosaki-kun-dijo Unohana entrando con un platón de avena al cuarto de Ichigo

-¡Unohana-taicho! ¡Me trajo comida!-sonrió ampliamente el peli naranjo feliz de que sería alimentado.

-Así es, se ha de estar muriendo de hambre

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí, estoy que me vuelvo Hollow

-Bien, traje avena

-¡Genial!-acerco la mano para tomar un plato, pero Unohana ser lo alejo

-No-dijo secamente la mujer con trenza-barba

-¿Qué?

-…Me gusta darle de comer avena en la boca a la gente-explico con simplicidad

-…

-Abre grande

**Gente, me di cuenta de algo, de algo que no me había dado cuenta.**

**Este fic ya tiene 2 años. **

**Si, el capitulo pasado fue uplodeado dos años y un día después que el primer capítulo, y si tenemos en cuenta a 'Si la Vida te da Limones'.**

**Fiuuuu, vaya…. ¡Y en dos años no he logrado subir mi promedio de reviews! (¡humph!) Nah, no me enojo, pero era mi reto [ekisde]**

**¡Alto! ¿Tarde dos años en completar el capitulo pasado? ¡Changos Bananeros!**

**Bien, les debo decir la verdad… **

**Yo soy Batman**

**No, no lo soy.**

**Adieu.**


	54. Clases con el Profesor Kenpachi III

**[Titulo: Clases con el Profesor Kenpachi III]**

**[Genero: Tragedy… ¿A que dijo? ¡Pero por supuesto que es Parody/Humor!]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Kenpachi, los bellísimos estudiantes, y sus primogénitos…o gente a su cuidado]**

**[Nota: Pensé en llamar este capítulo "Clases con el Profesor Kenpachi III: la venganza del Ken-chan" pero se me hizo muy largo. Este capítulo comenzó con la frase de la ropa (ya ven, siempre se menciona una prenda) Y fue la primera frase, y bajo una paloma y vio que era bueno…y luego decidió ensuciar mi bicicleta. ¡Gracias a MEV no tengo una bicicleta!]**

**Clases con el Profesor Kenpachi III**

Esa mañana de Lunes, de por si mala por ser Lunes, era fea, fea, fea como una verruga fea. Había pajarillos cantando y niños jugando, era de esos días en los que la gente alegre sale de su casa cantando "Buenos Días Señor Sol"

Eso ya había puesto a Kenpachi de malas. Lo siguiente que lo puso de malas fueron sus zapatos nuevos. Eran esa clase de zapatos que uno ve y dice 'no tenía idea de que existiera algo así y ahora que lo sé, no me hubiese gustado jamás haberme enterado' pero los había comprado en el mundo humano por un módico precio…así que se joden

Entro al salón abriendo con un portazo, por lo que sus alumnos gritaron como pequeñas niñitas, porque eran pequeñas niñitas; se había equivocado de salón.

Así que repitamos eso.

Entro al salón con un portazo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, inepta excusa de un hombre?-pregunto molesto Mayuri a su potencialmente asesino profesor

-¡Ichigo me dejo plantado anoche!-rugió el parchado

-… ¿eres pareja de mi hijo?-pregunto Isshin, imaginando los muy feos hijos de el capitán de la onceava y su hijo, que aunque fuese biológicamente imposible…la esperanza nunca muere

-Eso depende ¿Si digo que si vendrá?

-No, no tiene poderes

-Yo tengo poderes-interrumpió ingenuamente Ukitake

-Bueno…ya que, si, si lo soy-Kenpachi no tenía idea de por qué había dicho eso, pero sabía que por haberlo dicho, posiblemente para hacer enojar a Ichigo y que así quisiera pelear con el-en fin, comencemos con la clase, ¿hay algo que alguno quiera decir?-pregunto Kenpachi, aburrido con la clase

-Odio que las mujeres tengan las piernas flacas, flacas, luego las confundo con flamingos-dijo Urahara levantando la mano

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la clase?

-Nada, pero quería decirlo

Después de un no muy discreto tosido de Ukitake, el cual incluyo flemas y sangre, la clase comenzó;

-Miren-dijo Kenpachi- les daré una lectura y la leerán en total y completo silencio, ¿de acuerdo?-Kenpachi noto una mano alzada, y por primera y única vez, odiaba a la persona que lo había hecho-¿Albanio?

-…Albino-corrigió automáticamente Ukitake, aunque algo confundido

-y Al se fue, solo dime ¿Qué sucede?

-No sería mejor que lo leyéramos todos juntos como compañeritos y así apoyar a un aprendizaje colaborativo-dijo casi emocionadamente

-Tal vez, pero estoy crudo y tu voz me molesta.-fue la asertiva respuesta del profesor

Y con eso, las trabajadoras abejitas comenzaron a estudiar, en eso, Isshin levanto la mano

-¿Dígame señor al cual no respeto?

-Tengo una duda

-No, no puedes ir al baño-se adelanto a suponer Isshin

-No, no es eso, quiero preguntar; ¿Qué significa 'Unisonó'?-pregunto el viejo Kurosaki

Kenpachi parpadeo una, dos, y tres veces

-¿Qué están idiotas?-pregunto Mayuri exasperado-Ni que fuera una palabra rara como Beneplácito-al ver que toda la clase se quedaba con una cara digna de emoticono; por lo que el payado suspiro- Todos juntos

-¿AL UNISONO?-Mayuri no pudo evitar caer ante los bajos instintos de masajear su sien.

-Estoy con un grupo de animales-y con eso, el grupo siguió leyendo hasta que en un momento de desesperación, Ryukken dijo;

-¿No sería más fácil que te dijéramos nuestros problemas?

-¿Qué parece esto? ¿Un programa matutino de psicología barata?

-…pues a veces, si, si parece-contesto Ukitake, enérgico por puntos extras en la clase

-Sí, de hecho serías bastante buen conductor-menciono Urahara mientras se daba 'airecito' con su abanico.

-¡Yo tengo algo que decir!-dijo Ishida levantando la mano emocionado, aunque su expresión no lo demostraba

-No te daré la palabra-fue la respuesta de Kenpachi-mejor que diga algo…-Kenpachi busco con la mirada al que lucía más apto para contar algo esa mañana, cuando una acción en especifico le llamo la atención.-¡Byakuya!-llamo el de la onceava-¡Byakuya, por Dios, ya estás muy guapo! ¡Por favor guarda ese estuche de maquillaje!-le regaño Kenpachi- a ver, dinos algo para la clase

-De acuerdo-dijo el inmutable, nuevo apodo de Byakuya-Recientemente le pedí a mi hermana que volviera a casa

-Oh-dijo toda la clase

-¿Por eso del que chico Kurosaki ya no…tu sabes?-menciono Urahara, cuidadoso de no molestar a Isshin

-¡¿Qué?-pregunto escandalizado Isshin, que pues…si entendió algo

-Pues tú sabes-explico Mayuri-tu hijo…ya no puede.

-¿Qué Ichigo es impotente?-dijo el escandalizado padre

-Byakuya, mejor continua-dijo Kenpachi con gran seriedad.

Si, a Zaraki Kenpachi le había pegado duro el que Ichigo perdiese sus poderes de shinigami… ¿¡Como podía ser que los hubiera perdido porque era demasiado poderoso! ¡El capitán debió de haber estado allí para comprobar su poder!

-Si bueno, llame a mi hermana, pero esta no quería irse

-Habrá sido muy duro para ella

-No tanto…

* * *

-Rukia, es hora-dijo un serio Byakuya

-¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo!-grito casi entre lagrimas la pelinegra

-Rukia, no es tu decisión, es tu deber

-¡No Byakuya! ¡No! ¡Por Dios no puedo volver!-chillo Rukia, abrazándose a Ichigo, quien ignoraba su presencia-¡Allí no hay baños!

* * *

Un silencio se apodero de la clase, cuando Mayuri confeso

-Yo si tengo baño

-¡Esto es demasiado ridículo!-grito Ishida-¡Yo quiero decir me historia!

-Cállese, cuatrojos-reprendió Kenpachi-aquí los shinigamis tenemos prioridad

-¡Racista!

-¡Claro que si! ¿Qué nunca notaste que el único negro es ciego?

Y con eso comenzó un debate intenso acerca de las regulaciones y reglas del Sereitei

-Pues a mí siempre se me hizo injusto que a la onceava se le regalara más dinero para remodelaciones-comento Ukitake

-¡Es necesario!-explico Byakuya-¡o si no vienen a mi casa a molestar!

-¡Cállense!-grito Ryukken-¡La onceava no esta tan bonita! ¡Y la sexta no es tan genial! ¡La doceava tiene baños pero no tienen cuartos de verdad son puro laboratorio! ¡¿Ahora puedo hablar?

-Tranquilo Bobby-le calmo Isshin-cuéntanos

-Bien, estaba en mi casa, comiendo tranquilamente…

* * *

Estaba de bastante buen humor. Bueno ¿Cómo no estarlo? Soy un hombre exitoso en varios aspectos; soy un prestigioso doctor, estoy en forma para mi edad, que no es tanta, y digamos la verdad, estoy guapetón. Además soy un grandioso Quincy, y recientemente había batido un nuevo record personal resolviendo Sudokus, si, la vida era grandiosa para mí….

_-O dices algo para clase, o no te dejamos terminar-amenazo Mayuri_

Pero internamente algo me faltaba

_-Sexo-murmuro Urahara_

¡No! ¿Qué era? ¡Ah sí!…Había corrido a su hijo

Oh sí, no es algo malo, pero la Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina

-Oh gran y bello 24 de Diciembre…-me comente, lo que de alguna manera hizo sé que se me alojara una duda en la cabeza ¿debería llamar a mi hijo? Al fin y al cabo _es_ mi hijo.

Y me decidí a llamarlo

El teléfono sonó y me sentí nervioso, como quinceañera vestida y alborotada, no era una llamada normal, era como una llamada que haces cuando estás en el programa de "¿Quién quiere ser Millonario?", era una llamada que cambiaria mi vida.

No bueno, era una exageración, solo era una llamada a alguien que no había visto en bastante tiempo…

-_Alo-_contesto

-¿Hijo?

_-¿Papa? ¡Qué sorpresa!_-creí que Uryuu sonaría enojado, pero no, sonaba feliz de oír de mi. Tal vez no me odiaba tanto como creía.

-Solo…solo te llamaba para desearte una feliz Navidad

-¡_Gracias! ¡Tú también ten una feliz Navidad!_

-¿..No estás enojado? ¿Conmigo?-me atreví a preguntar, lo sé, era una pregunta suicida

-_Si-aporto Isshin- es como preguntar _"_¿Por qué no te pruebas una talla mas grande?"_

_-¿Enojado? ¡Hay papa! ¡Te preocupas demasiado! ¡No, no estoy molesto!_

-¿En serio?

-_No ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?_

-¡Porque te eche de casa!

_-¿Qué? Papa, no me echaste, tenias razón…tenía que pararme en mis propios pies, sin ayuda_

-¿Dije eso?

_-Pues, si, eso dijiste_

-Ah, bien-la verdad a veces con tantos pacientes olvido ciertas cosas, así que no se me hizo extraño olvidar eso.

_-¿Y cómo está el abuelo?_

-¿Qué?

_-Sí, el abuelo_

-… ¿Qué el no estaba muerto?-y ahí fue cuando note que esa no era la voz de mi hijo…

-…-  
-¿Eres mi hijo?

_-¿Eres mi padre?_

-me temo que no

_-¡Uy!..._

-… ¡Feliz Navidad!

* * *

-…eres… ¡Eres un perdedor!-grito entre risas Kenpachi señalando a Ryukken

-¿Mínimo llamaste a tu hijo después?-pregunto Ukitake, interesado en como su un verdadero buen padre

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Para qué llamaría al perdedor de mi hijo?

-Mira igual que si padre-se burlo Kenpachi-En fin, ¿Quién vota por que Ryukken ya no pueda contar anécdotas ridículamente largas en clase?-no creo que sea necesario mencionar que todo el salón, incluida la mosca que volaba sobre el desayuno de Urahara, votaron a favor.

Pero la falta de material para la clase solo logro enojar más a Mayuri

-¡¿Ven lo jodidos que estamos?-grito exasperado Mayuri-¡Todo es culpa tuya y de tu hijo!

-¡No señales al escritorio, que ha sido muy bueno!-regaño Isshin

-¡Te señalaba a ti! ¡Carajo!

-¡Oh!-respondió un sorprendido Isshin-Si bueno, es parte mi culpa, hace bastante que no sucede nada interesante en la Sociedad de Almas

-¡Pero de que hablas!-interrumpió Ukitake-¿Qué acaso nadie oyó hablar de las nuevas barras energéticas marca Chappy?-y mientras la clase se distraía, una vez más, con algo total y completamente…idiota, por llamarlo de un modo, Kenpachi se sentó en un pupitre, junto al único con cerebro en la clase; Kuronsotchi Mayuri.

-En verdad soy un asco de persona y profesor-se dijo a si mismo Kenpachi, sin esperar que su alumno le respondiera

- Oh no te preocupes, eres bello por dentro-dijo el de la doceava

-¿en serio?

-Sí, jamás había visto un esófago tan bien formado

Y con eso sonó el timbre

-¡Alto!-grito Ukitake-NO he aprendido nada el dia de hoy

-¿has aprendido algo alguna vez?-pregunto Byakuya, con una ceja levantada elegantemente

-Pues sí; Si rompes una regla, recibirás un cero.

**ADORO la canción de "Buenos Días Señor Sol" a tal grado que la gente cercana a mi relaciona esa canción conmigo…y me encanta**

**Le prometí a TANTOS lectores que el siguiente capítulo seria de Kenpachi que me obligue a escribirlo, es gracioso ya SE que va a pasar en Kenpachi IV (si el manga me lo permite) y en el V (si el IV se logra)**

**La verdad el manga me acaba de matar 2 capítulos y atrasar OBLIGATORIAMENTE unos 3, así que….crucemos dedos.**

**Si logro que igualar mi numero de REVIEW con mi numero de ALERTS, les prometo ADV II y/o TQD en este mes.**

**…No voy a lograr nada, ¿verdad?**

**POR CIERTO, spot curioso; el capitulo pasado en 9 minutos ya tenía el primer review ¿aaa que dijo?**


	55. Comentario Creativos

**[Titulo: Comentarios Creativos]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro]**

**[Nota: No, yo no critico a la gente, digo comentarios creativos y coloridos a cerca de ellos.]**

**Comentarios Creativos**

A Shinji y Hiyori les gustaba hacer una cosa juntos. No, no _esa_ cosa…aunque tampoco se quejaban. Lo que les gustaba era hablar de otras personas.

Si, si, Shinji y Hiyori disfrutaban criticando a otros shinigamis, porque eran shinigamis mas chidos que el resto y podían hacerlo, así que solían criticar a sus amigos shinigamis…

-Yo digo que si sabe lo mal que se le ve el cabello largo debería cortárselo, le dijo Hiyori a su fiel compinche Shinji

-Ni cortándoselo se va a ver bien, y lo sabes.

-Sí, pero el punto no es que se vea bien, si no que no se vea _tan_ jodido

-Urgh, y míralo, se siente una princesa, solo verlo caminar…-decía Shinji de su nuevo compinche Rose, que había sido agregado a uno de los 13 escuadrones recientemente

-¡Ay! ¡Pero si es TODA una princesa! Una princesa fea, fea como el pecado, pero lo es.-Si, criticaban a diestra y siniestra. Incluso a veces lo hacían sin notarlo;

Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que en esta ocasión, Shinji y Hiyori no tenían gente, chismes, o cosas a las cual criticar, que por cierto, no es lo mismo que una queja;

De ser así Hiyori JAMAS terminaría.

Aun no se termina de quejar del desayuno.

En fin, el capitán de la quinta y la vice capitana de la doceava caminaban felizmente por el Soul Society, que suena más chido en Ingles, además ya me acostumbre a escribirlo así….

Bueno, en la Sociedad de Almas…

…buscando a su buen amigo Kensei.

No, en verdad Kensei los odiaba, o eso creía de vez en cuando Hiyori, solo era 'amigo de los amigos' y por eso se llevaban bien.

-Disculpa,-le decía Shinji a un shinigami de esos tan genéricos que se confunden-¿Has visto al Capitán Kensei Muguruma?

-¿Quién?

-Tiene cabello gris y una cara de si me hablas de rompo el hocico-describió Hiyori

-Y cara de malote

-Sí, sí, y posiblemente un botecito de sake-enlisto Hiyori

-Y de ser así, seguro esta ebrio-supuso, casi correctamente, Shinji-Y de ser así, probablemente riendo

-¿Riendo?-pregunto el shinigami genérico, no tan guapo como Darío para ser recordado.

-¡Sí! Tiene una risa profunda franca y Gutural-explicó Shinji

-como el Ruido que hace un Perro justo antes de Vomitar

No es necesario informar que el obre transeúnte no tenía ni la mis mínima idea de quién demonios hablaban; no había abierto un periódico desde que habían quitado los comics de "El Shinigami Carmelo Caramelo"

Así que siguieron buscando.

Y luego se cansaron y decidieron entrar a un restorán de barbacoa de cerdo, allí fue donde escucharon una chillona y aguda voz

-Kenseis malís!-dijo la femenina y aguda voz

-Disculpe hermosa señorita-dijo Shinji galantemente-¿me podría permitir hablar con el caballero?

-No, estoy hablando con el.-se quejo cual niña pequeña la peli verde.

-Mashiro-ordeno el peli gris-vete a la división a entrenar o algo

-¡Malo, malo, malo! ¡Ya no te quiero!-chillo y se fue la misteriosa figura femenina

-¿Y ella?-pregunto Shinji con simpleza

-Mi nueva vice-dijo Kensei

-¿Ella?-pregunto sorprendida Hiyori-creí que elegirías a tu vice capitán según su habilidad en el campo de batalla y no en la cama

-¡No me acosté con ella!

-No te creo nada-dijeron ambos rubios al mismo tiempo que, al notarlo, se miraron y sonrieron-¡Dame esos cinco!

-¡No me acosté con ella!-se paro molesto Kensei-¡Mashiro! ¡Ven aquí!

-Si Kenseis-dijo en cuanto llego la dulce, dulce vice capitana

-Dime una buena razón de la porque te contrate como mi vice capitana

-Hummm pues-pensó la peli verde un par de segundos-¿Por qué todos en la división son muy feos y necesitabas a alguien que embelleciera el lugar?-dijo, para después irse.

-No puedo creer que eso exista-dijo Hiyori, viendo a la vice capitana irse, saltando como una caperucita roja por el bosque

-¿De dónde demonios la sacaste?-pregunto Shinji, algo atraído, algo estresado

-Me la mandaron de la cuarta, dicen que no tiene madera de curadora

-¿A quien echan de la cuarta?

_Se ve a Mashiro con un paciente, hablando tranquilamente_

_-Mire, se que no es boni, pero tiene cáncer._

-Madres, ¿Y tendrás que aguantarla?-pregunto Shinji algo asustado

-¿A ella y su voz?-preguntó Hiyori

-Hum, y si la oyeras cantar…es mala, mala como la sopa de cangrejo de Aizen.

Y así, nació una amistad.

**Quería escribir algo simple, una de esas cosas que antes escribí pero ya no lo hago, un fic de pocas páginas, pocas palabras, y un par de chistes. Un fic que me recordara a mí y a mis amigos en los momentos de la verdad. Un fic….**

**¿Ya fue mucho, no?**

**Aquí algo sin parejas, sin amor, sin romances sin sentido….Aquí hay amistad. (Hay pero que cursi)**

**Obviamente, no llegue al número de Alerts en reviews, por eso TQD no esta aquí…supongo que ya no aman a capítulos de Clases con el Profesor Kenpachi…aun así intentare hacer el IV o V**

**Si gustan algún capitulo en especial, pídanlo [dospuntosparentesisderecho]**


	56. Titulo Dramatico

**[Titulo: Titulo Dramático Aquí]**

**[Genero: Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Rukia, Rangiku, Momo]**

**[Nota: Tengo hambre, iré por comida…Por cierto...ahora soy Lophorina, tranquilos, es temporal hasta que encuentre un nuevo nick, o yo y MuffinaCa nos despeleemos]**

**Titulo Dramático Aquí**

Lagrimas caían trágica y dramáticamente de un par de grandes y violáceos ojos acompañado de unos sollozos y…

-Cof cof-tosió falsamente Rangiku, distrayendo su lectura previa de una revista de moda Shinigami-Rukia, querida, se que supuestamente somos amigas y todo eso…pero tienes problemas

-¡Oye!-chillo Rukia-¡Tenme lastima!

-¡¿Lastima? ¡No tengo razón para tenerte lastima a ti!-le recordó la peli naranja…peli roja…peli roja no tan exagerada como Renji…La mujer de escote exagerado.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Oh, es cierto!-grito con un sentimiento de culpa-¡El lastimado fue el!-grito lanzando los brazos al cielo, con un brillo exagerado de sus ojos, ese brillo que solo se da con una capa de lagrimas o diamantina-¡Yo no merezco la lástima! ¡Te juro que lo amo, lo amo! ¡No sé por qué lo hice!-lloraba y lloraba desconsoladamente la pequeña pelinegra

-Entiende, Rukia-comenzó Rangiku, intentado tranquilizarla-a veces, las cosas cambian…no es como si entre los dos existiera algo….real

-No, no se trata de eso-interrumpió Hacamari-yo te entiendo Rukia, cuando era más…tu sabes…

-¿Chiflada?

-Gracias Matsumoto-respondió sarcásticamente Momo pro lo que Rangiku hizo un pequeño comentario de 'Uuh, se apretó' pero Momo continuo- también sentí como si hubiesen traiciones de por medio…

-¡Es terrible lo que hice!-volvió a chillar Rukia

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas tan dura contigo misma!-dijo Rangiku, sacando un botecito de sake de entre sus boobies

-Se que te sientas mal ahorita, pero ya verás que todo estará bien-la tranquilizo Hinamori

-¡No, no, no! ¡No va a estar bien! ¡Hasta el universo de molesto!-grito Rukia mirando al cielo, cual fue estorbado por el techo.

-¿El Universo?-pregunto extrañada Rangiku, aunque realmente no le interesable

-¡Sí! ¡Desde que…que… que paso-dijo con culpa Rukia.- no dejo de escuchar 'Lo hecho esta hecho'!-a lo que Hinamori pregunto

-Rukia ¿Qué no ese es tu tono de celular?

Ya se preguntaran los ajenos a esta conversación, o sea todas las personas normales, que era lo que estaba sucediendo pues…no es fácil de explicar el impacto que esto dignificaba para Rukia, pero es sencillo de contar

Rukia acababa de comprar un cuaderno

De Hello Kitty.

Si, Rukia sentía culpa de haber traicionado a Chappy.

**Supongo que…no tengo nada para defender este capítulo.**

**Alto si tengo...esmalte gris de uñas.**

**Hum, eso no es un buen argumento.  
**


	57. TQD

**[Titulo: Tenía Que Decirlo]**

**[Genero: Parody/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Todos los que tengan algo que decir]**

**[Nota: Oh si, esta es la segunda parte no oficial de ADV, porque lo pidieron, porque lo pensaron, porque quería hacerlo. Al igual que en ADV no le puse ni fecha ni sexo a los TQD, pero ahora si esta la tercera opción de 'Mnuda Chorrada' en las votaciones. Es mas difícil escribir TQD's que ADV's en fin, ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?]**

**Tenía Que Decirlo**

Nanao08

A todos, tenía que decir que ¿Alguien ha visto a mi capitán? TQD

Cuánta razón (300) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (90) - Menuda chorrada (115)

* * *

Duraznito

Rangiku, tenía que decir que, se te ven las boobies TQD

Cuánta razón (12) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (1584) - Menuda chorrada (0)

* * *

Strawberry_15

Papa, tenía que decir que no, no te voy a dar amor. TQD

Cuánta razón (410) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (15) - Menuda chorrada (97)

* * *

ISeeYou

Komamura, tenía que decir que, en verdad no naci ciego, tu fealdad me ciego. TQD

Cuánta razón (334) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (56) - Menuda chorrada (83)

* * *

Chappy_Fan

Aaironero, tenía que decir que, no me importa que no seas Kaien, estás bien bueno. Hazme tuya, TQD

Cuánta razón (46) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (121) - Menuda chorrada (312)

* * *

BaldNDancer

Yumichika, tenía que decir que la primea ves que te vi, creí que eras niña. TQD

Cuánta razón (2615) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (109) - Menuda chorrada (8)

Comentarios Destacados:

BeautifullMoi: y yo creí que te rapabas, todos tenemos algo.

* * *

Arrancame_La_Vida

Nnoitora, tenía que preguntar, ¿para qué usas esa lengua? TQD

Cuánta razón (312) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (19) - Menuda chorrada (8)

* * *

WhitenBlack

Rey, tenía que preguntar ¿sabe la diferencia entre el caballo y su rey? TQD

Cuánta razón (1713) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (191) - Menuda chorrada (316)

* * *

Durazno

Aizen, tenía que decir que si, lo extraño. TQD

Cuánta razón (102) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (2100) - Menuda chorrada (90)

* * *

Chappy_Chan_10

Ichigo, tenía que decir que, dime vaquero. TQD

Cuánta razón (3017) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (20) - Menuda chorrada (9)

* * *

Shiny-Gami

Movistar. Tenía que decir que, su cobertura "internacional" no detecta Hollows. TQD

Cuánta razón (1089) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (115) - Menuda chorrada (200)

Comentarios Destacados:

RedTattoo: Por eso yo me quede con Telcel

BladNDancer: La verdad Unefon es lo mejor

* * *

SmileSan

Aizen, tenía que decir que tu palacio vacacional apesta. TQD

Cuánta razón (115) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (190) - Menuda chorrada (213)

Commentarios Destacados:

YammaOld: Arriba Soul Society

69Iam: Soul Society Vaquero

* * *

GrimmyCat

Ulquiorra, tenía que decir que se te corrió le maquillaje TQD

Cuánta razón (3218) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (91) - Menuda chorrada (112)

* * *

DONKANOJI

Fantasmas tenía que decir que Bwahahahahaha TQD

Cuánta razón (9) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (12) - Menuda chorrada (4014)

* * *

CreepySmile

Soul Society, tenia que preguntar, ¿Por qué tan serios?. TQD

Cuánta razón (98) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (1689) - Menuda chorrada (21)

* * *

ShopHop

Soi Fon, tenía que decir que te alejes de MI Yoruichi. Zorra. TQD

Cuánta razón (199) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (148) - Menuda chorrada (20)

* * *

Berry-Shinigami

Hollow, ¿quieres saber la diferencia entre el caballo y su rey? El rey va arriba. TQD

Cuánta razón (1617) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (21) - Menuda chorrada (8)

Comentarios Destacados:

ChappyFan: Entonces, yo soy el rey.

* * *

IsNotLupus

Gin, tenía que decir que ¿puedes expandir tu espada? TQD

Cuánta razón (1903) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (98) - Menuda chorrada (102)

* * *

Ken-Chan-11

Cabello, tenía que decir que, gracias por siempre acomodarte como quiero y desafiar la gravedad TQD

Cuánta razón (2100) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (93) - Menuda chorrada (15)

* * *

Royal06

TQD, tenía que decirte que antes era la onda, ahora estas llena de espadas TQD

Cuánta razón (1003) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (983) - Menuda chorrada (27)

* * *

Number1

Aizen, tenia que decir que olvidaste tus anteojos en Soul Society, por favor en por ellos. TQD

Cuánta razón (212) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (420) - Menuda chorrada (783)

* * *

Sake-Fan

Gin, tenía que decirte que ya es hora de que te hagas responsable de tu hijo y nuestras deudas. TQD

Cuánta razón (906) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (122) - Menuda chorrada (115)

* * *

Shiro-Ma

Kensei, tenía que decir que ¿Qué significa el 69 de tu pecho? TQD

Cuánta razón (289) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (676) - Menuda chorrada (246)

* * *

HombreMurcielago

Ulquiorra, tenía que decir que no soy tu padre TQD

Cuánta razón (520) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (789) - Menuda chorrada (19)

* * *

Sake-Lover

Renji, tenía que preguntar ¿hasta dónde estás tatuado? TQD

Cuánta razón (486) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (65) - Menuda chorrada (890)

* * *

Shark_Blonde

Grimmjow, tenía que decir que hay un ratón en mi cuarto, ya sabes que hacer. TQD

Cuánta razón (6) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (1569) - Menuda chorrada (86)

* * *

BladNDancer

Yammamoto/Kenpachi, tenía que decir que no me parece justo que Yachiru sea vice-capitana TQD

Cuánta razón (5673) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (7) - Menuda chorrada (358)

Comentarios Destacados:

KenChan: A ver, gánale

* * *

ScienceFreak

Lady Gaga, tenía que decir que ya dejes de imitarme. TQD

Cuánta razón (7543) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (48) - Menuda chorrada (87)

* * *

KittyCat

Urahara, tenía que decir que, más bien preguntar ¿de que esta hecho tu sombrero? TQD

Cuánta razón (774) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (469) - Menuda chorrada (357)

* * *

SmileFox

Hitsugaya, tenía que decir que no importa que chido te creas, sigues siendo un enano. TQD

Cuánta razón (56) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (76) - Menuda chorrada (2221)

* * *

J0ker

Nemu, tenía que decir que, why so serious? TQD

Cuánta razón (5790) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (36) - Menuda chorrada (742)

* * *

Grandioso7

Aizen, tenía que decir que lo voy a demandar por plagio a mi imagen. TQD

Cuánta razón (765) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (76) - Menuda chorrada (1109)

* * *

PinkSake

Hisana, tenía que decir que te extrañamos todos, ojala volvieras y le quitaras lo amargado a tu viudo. TQD

Cuánta razón (3975) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (8) - Menuda chorrada (12)

* * *

Duraznito

Rukia, tenía que decir que ¿Cuál es tu dieta? TQD

Cuánta razón (865) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (63) - Menuda chorrada (4)

* * *

Science4Ever

Kenpachi, aun no me has pagado el parche de tu ojo, tacaño. TQD

Cuánta razón (97) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (146) - Menuda chorrada (567)

* * *

BeautifullMoi

Ikkaku, tu calva me esta dejando ciego. TQD

Cuánta razón (668) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (99) - Menuda chorrada (39)

* * *

Berry-San

Si tengo múltiples personalidades ¿pedo jugar gato conmigo mismo? TQD

Cuánta razón (116) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (67) - Menuda chorrada (793)

* * *

SirAizen

Gin, te tenía que decir, si no mas buen pregunta ¿ves en Wide Screen? TQD

Cuánta razón (6800) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (5) - Menuda chorrada (0)

* * *

Capitan6

Hoy, sigo viendo a mi hermana como mi esposa. ADV

Cuánta razón (4573) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (748) - Menuda chorrada (748)

Comentarios Destacados:

ScienceFreak: ¿Que acaso son TODOS unos idiotas? ¡Esto es TQD!

ChappyFan: ¡No le hables asi a mi hermano!

Nemu: Silencio adoptada, no le hables asi a mi padre

BerrySan: Nemu, no quiero ni decirte. Pero es cierto, esto es TQD

ArrowsnWhite: Moderadores, apestan TQD

BerrySan: bien dicho amigo

ArrowsnWhite: callate, no soy tu amigo

* * *

Grimmy

Ichigo, tenía que preguntar ¿tienes una espada tan grande para compensar otras pequeñeces? TQD

Cuánta razón (3214) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (135) - Menuda chorrada (209)

Comentarios Destacados:

Berry-san: Pero si mi Bankai es pequeñito.

RedHairTatto: Ah, ¿así que es pequeñito?

* * *

Chappy-Fan

Orihime, tenía que decir que a veces, envidio tus boobies. TQD

Cuánta razón (3789) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (21) - Menuda chorrada (56)

* * *

Berry-San

Rukia, tenía que decir que estarás plana, pero tienes de donde agarrar. TQD

Cuánta razón (1118) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (89) - Menuda chorrada (212)

* * *

BlackSword

Tenza, tenía que decir que desde que apareciste, me siento como en 'La Usurpadora' y si, tú usurpaste mi lugar. TQD

Cuánta razón (56) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (76) - Menuda chorrada (984)

* * *

Strawberry_15

A todos en la Sociedad de Almas, tenía que decir que me da un poco de miedo saber que ustedes pueden verme, pero yo a ustedes no. TQD

Cuánta razón (98) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (456) - Menuda chorrada (654)

* * *

ShopHop

Hiyori, tenía que decir que encontré tus piernas en mi patio, ven por ellas. TQD

Cuánta razón (935) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (67) - Menuda chorrada (865)

* * *

Quincy4Ever

Rukia, tenía que decir que Ichigo te extraña pero es muy joto para admitirlo. TQD

Cuánta razón (875) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (78) - Menuda chorrada (9)

Comentarios Destacados:

Berry-San: Mentira

* * *

WeRVaizards

Ichigo, tenía que decir sabemos que tienes nuevos amigos. Adiós. TQD

Cuánta razón (545) - Te jodes, no hay para tanto (77) - Menuda chorrada (109)


	58. La Vida es una Fracción

**[Titulo: La Vida es una Fracción]**

**[Genero: Parody/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Aizen y sus Espadas]**

**[Nota: No se: no se que escribí, no sé por qué lo escribir, no sé ni siquiera si debí de haberlo escrito, solo sé que está aquí, para ustedes, con amor…**

**Si, con amor…no se burlen, tengo corazón [demayusculadospuntos] en fin…si tarde mucho fue por…por la vida, los exámenes, las clases, la vida social, y los pasteles. Nada personal…eso y la falta de inspiración… ¡Quiero ver Vaizards! ¡Quiero ver Arrancars! ¡Chingado! ¡Quiero ver shinigamis!]**

**La vida es una Fracción**

Aizen jamás fue uno de esos líderes que te causaban impacto y te hacían querer ser mejor persona, no, Aizen era Aizen, un ñoño con anteojos y peinado pasadito de moda con un silla muy cuadrada, si, ese era Aizen.

-Espadas, queridas espadas…mis hijitos-dijo con una voz dulce y encantadora, menos aterradora que la común, pero no tan ñoña como su otra voz.

-¿Si papá Aizen?-contestaron los Espadas en unisonó, con un tono similar al de los niños pequeños al saludar a su maestra, pero no tan pequeños…pequeños al punto de que siguen saludando pero no tan pequeños como para hacerlo con entusiasmo ¿capicci?

-Hoy hablaremos de nuestro plan 'malvadoso' -comenzo Aizen hablando con un tono digno de profesor, con tono monótono y sin sentimiento. Szayel, quien lo ignoraba, comenzó una no muy discreta conversación con su gran amigo del alma, Nnoitora.

Alto, ¿los espadas tienen alma?

Mejor dejamos esa duda para después…en fin Szayel y Nnoitora hablaban;

-Pss, Nnoi-llamo Szayel, pero Nnoitora lo ignoro-psss, un ojo-volvió a llamar, sin respuesta-¡Debilucho!-nada. Szayel tomo una bolita de papel y se la arrojo a Nnoitora

-¿Qué quieres?-contesto Nnoitora, quien intentaba dormir sin ser descubierto por Aizen, cosa que no era TAN difícil, ya que solo tenía un ojo.

-¿Qué ayer tu y Nelliel…?-preguntó Szayel, levantando las cejas sugerentemente

-¿Qué…?-pregunto despertando rápidamente el alto y por lo tanto sensual Espada-¿Cómo demonios te enteraste de eso? ¡No me digas que sigues intentando aplicar la Big Brother…!

-¡Szayel! ¡Nnoitora!-interrumpio Aizne, hablando con un tono como de Tronchatoro-¿Nos quieren decir a todos de que están hablando?... –llamo la atención Aizen, hasta que noto algo ligeramente extraño-¿Szayel qué haces aquí? Tú no eres un espada

-Investigación Sr.-contesto el científico, sacando un cuaderno con una etiqueta que leia 'El Comportaminetod del Espada Salvaje'

-Eso no es una excusa-respondió el líder, señalando la puerta.

-No es una excusa señor, es la verdad

-FUERA, salte-dijo con una voz grave, aun señalando la puerta

-¿es…es en serio?-preguntó sorprendido Szayel-pero señor, usted siempre me había dejado entra…-

-Sí, antes, pero no solo no eres un espada, sino que también estas interrumpiendo, así que te quiero afuera.-su tono era duro, Szayel sabia que lo hecho estaba hecho….

-Pe…pero… ¡demonios!-se quejo el rosadito, y se paro, camina a la puerta, pero se detuvo ante la risa de el jefe maloso

-ha HA ¡caíste!-se burlo Aizen-siéntate de nuevo, por favor

-¡Siempre haces eso!-chillo el científico ante la infantil burla

-¡Y siempre caes!

Si, Aizen era un líder bastante malo, y con malo no me refiero a maldito, me refiero a malo de "maleta". No sabía cómo ser un líder, y mucho menos un líder malvado

Tristemente, los espadas no estaban consientes de eso; para ellos, eso era el mal en su más pura forma.

-¡Usted me caga!-grito Nnoitora en un arranque de ira, lanzándole una taza de té, con todo y te, a su 'amadísimo' líder.-¡Por eso jamás lo agregue a mi CaraLibro!

-¡Mal agradecido!-chillo Aizen- así me pagas que te di la vida

-¡Ay! Ni que fueras mi madre-le respondió Nnoitora, cruzándose de brazos

-Técnicamente…-comenzó Szayel, intentando explicar la extraña relación Aizen-Espada, lo que hizo que apareciese una mueca de asco en Nnoitora

-¡Oh Dios!-chillo Nell al fondo, por lo que se abrió una gran puerta, dejando ver a un obre bastante viejo y brillante, con una gran y blanca barba y un extraño halo de luz sobre su cabeza

-¿Me llamaste?-dijo el hombre barbudo y brillante

-Lo siento; expresión-Dios se fue molesto, y Nell continuo-Si eres mi madre ¡Me acosté con mi hermano!

-¡¿Quien?-y mientras una gran conmoción a cerca de sexo pudor y lagrimas se daba entre cada uno de los integrantes del grupo maquiavélico llamado 'Las Espadas' (Nombre digno de un grupo mariachi) Szayel tomo la oportunidad para decirle a su siempre amigo Nnoitora algo que acaba de notar

-¡No puede ser!-susurro a lo bajo-¡Dordoni y yo estamos usando la misma camisa!

-Lo cual debería ser vergonzoso por muchas cosas-respondió Nnoitora, dándole un sorbo a su te, que en verdad no era te, era sake en una tasita con flores-además, no son idénticas…

-Sí,-colaboro Grimmjow, quien realmente no se sabe si era Espada en esa época, pero se supone-además ambos son hombres-a lo que Szayel contesto alzando su mano con el dedo índice erguido.

-pues…casi

-No sabía que eras joto-dijo Grimmjow

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Szayel, ridículamente sorprendido

-Bueno…TAN joto-aclaro el felino

-Me sigue sorprendiendo

-Yo digo que Yammi y Aaroniero también son gays-dijo Nnoitora antes de dar otro sorbo a su tasita

-Pero Aaroniero tiene novia…-intervino Nelliel-bueno, usa su cuerpo sexy para acostarse con chicas sexys

-Eso no le quita lo gay, señorita

-¡ESPADAS!-gritó Tousen-¡Escuchen a Aizen, demonios!...Ahora señor Aizen, explíquenos por que es tan importante seguirlo

-¡Hay un mundo necesitado de amor y un Aizen listo para apapacharlo!-grito Aizen, alzando los brazos, pero cuando solo recibió un tosido, regreso a su estado serio y dijo-Ahora, con el plan…escriban, por favor.-todos sacaron sus cuadernos y comenzaron a anotar

* * *

-Entonces, repasemos. Yo soy A, tu sabes; por Aaroniero, y tu eres B por…'muy bien' y el es C-explico Aaroniero a Nnoitora, enseñándole un mapa marcado con las letras correspondientes, este lo mido sin expresión en su rostro

-¿En serio?-pregunto sarcásticamente-Creí que era B por 'Santa Beresa'

-Je…-intento reír Aaroniero-a menos que quieras ser C por Cinco y Grimmjow B por…

-Baboso

-¡Oye! ¡Esto es más difícil de lo que crees!-se quejo Aaroniero, quien por cierto estaba con su imagen de Kaien, cual es mucho, mucho más sensual que su imagen normal de todos los días…la cual es grotesca.

-Hola-grito Nelliel corriendo hacia le par

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-preguntó Nnoitora al ver a la peli verde

-Aizen me mando, dijo que ya no quería que Grimmjow viniera…ahora tiene otro "trabajito".

* * *

Se ve a Aizen parado sobre una silla

-¡Mátala! ¡Mátala por Dios Santo!-chillaba el cuatrojos

-¡Eso intento!-gritaba Grimm, lanzando ceros frenéticamente por el cuarto

-¡Aerg!-exclamo Aizen-¡Como odio las cucarachas!

* * *

-Oh, bien-respondió Aaroniero-eso me obligara a cambiar ciertas cosas-dijo mientras tomaba un borrados y un lápiz-te explicare mientras lo anoto veras lo que vamos a hacer es…-comenzó Aaroniero pero fue interrumpido por Nelliel

-Tu eres hombre, no puedes hablar y poner atención en lo que escribes al mismo tiempo-señalo la mujer, quien se encontrabaqen lo correcto

-¡Claro que si puedo!-dijo el 9 sin dejar de escribir, para luego bajar la vista- Madres, ya me equivoque-y mientras Aaroniero borraba fervientemente los trazos mal escritos en el mapa, Nnoitora miro sugestivamente a Neliel

-Oye, si asi estas verde ¿Cómo estarás madura?

Y así, el par abandono a Aaroniero y se fueron a…ya saben…Jugar ajedrez

**Eh….si, no se me ocurría un buen final**

**Esto solo es algo…random, es como mi manera de quejarme al mundo de que lo que quiero ver es ESPADAS…o Vaizards…o Shinigamis….**

**Quien no sepa quién o que es un Tronchatoro:**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = U z e 7 F u D x E 9 w

**Jeje…LOL**

**CaraLibro igual a FaceBook…si, si, los NO bilingües no captaros ese chiste.**

**GRACIAS, ya pase los 666 reviews, y CASI lograba actualizar con ese numero pero ALGUIEN (Nana-Twilight) rompió la magia y me dejo un review….y me debati entre un [Deekis] por eso o solo hacer fiesta…**

**Y escogí fiesta**

**Por cierto…Gracias a narushizu4ever por el 666avo review.**

**Eso es todo**

**BYE**

**PD: Tu mami…es una TONTA D: (…vean el video)**

**PD2: No se que paso, pero no puedo enviar Reply's como antes...asi que lo hare diferente...  
**


	59. Clases de Historia con el Señor Yamamoto

**[Titulo: Clases de Historia con el Señor Yamamoto]**

**[Genero: HUMOR/PARODY]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Creo que Yamamoto solito puede con este capítulo.]**

**[Nota: No creo que haya mucho que decir, masque decirles que estoy intentando regresar al estilo de antes…ya ven más descripmuffin]**

**Clases de Historia con el Señor Yamamoto**

Uno siempre mantiene en su memoria recuerdos muy exactos a cerca de sus días de escuela; unos recuerdan al profesor 'barco'; el profesor que siempre los dejo hacer lo que querían, o al profesor pervertido que solía ver a las alumnas de manera…más alegre de lo requerido, otros recuerdan la mala comida de la cafetería y sus extraños y altos precios, otros recuerdan esa frase en Francés que de pura suerte se aprendieron y los dejo pasar el examen. Lo demás, se olvida.

Pero nunca, nunca nadie olvida, no por completo, al profesor más maldito, más aterrador, más estricto…que normalmente es el más feo.

En el Sereitei ese hombre se llama Yamamoto.

Al principio era aterrador por su poder espiritual, con los años y las canas se volvió de respetar pero cuando perdió el brazo…se le cayó el teatrito.

Ya no le temían.

¿Quién le temería a un anciano sin brazo y con una barba TAN ridícula?

Una hermosa mañana de Otoño, esas en las que apenas comienzan las clases, el profesor Yamamoto (quien también es la cosa más chida dentro de toda la Sociedad de Almas) entraba a un salón de la Escuela de Shinigamis (cuyo lema era 'Cultura Blanqueadora') el salón tenia a jóvenes estudiantes, inexpertos, y ansiosos por aprender…o eso quería querer Yamamoto

-Jóvenes, siéntense

Fue ignorado

-¡Jóvenes! ¡Que se sienten y se callen!

Mas ignorado que una coreana alegando que no es china

-¡SIENTENSE!-grito Yamamoto dejando que su poder espiritual inundara la sala como un aromatizante del hogar-así esta mejor-el viejito manco carraspeo un par de veces-mi nombre es Yamamoto, soy el Comandante de las 13 Divisiones, y uno de los más viejos guerreros que hay.

Los jóvenes lo miraban con entusiasmo…bueno, a él no. Miraban a la chica buenona que estaba en primera fila, cuyo pantalón había dejado ver que llevaba una tanga, cosa que al parecer era más interesante que una plática de un veterano de guerra con músculos de acero y cicatrices en todo el cuerpo.

Hombres.

El punto es… que esta sería una clase digna de ser recordada:

-Futuros shinigamis-dijo el anciano señor-Shinigamis, hoy les contare a cerca de uno de los sucesos más importantes en la historia de la Sociedad de Almas-una joven shinigami levanto la mano-¿Si?

-¿Es acerca de cuándo, como, establecieron el negro como color oficial de la S.A? Porque, digo, ese color es pésimo como para el verano.

-No, señorita. Hoy hablaremos de la Guerra de Invierno, uno de los más importantes sucesos desde…desde…desde la llegada del papel higiénico.

_Todo comenzó en el verano…_

-¡¿Entonces por qué se llama la Guerra del Invierno?-interrumpió un estudiante sucio, mal peinado y con ropas que olían claramente a 'reciclado'

-… ¿Es la primera vez que tienes clase conmigo?-pregunto con un tono amenazador, mas no amenazador para cualquiera, si no amenazador para quien conociese al anciano

-Sí, solo había estado con el Profesor Ukitake y Kenpachi

-Pues, como es tu primera vez conmigo-nadie se atrevió a reír por el albur-te diré esto; a mí me gusta le gente educada, y la gente educada no interrumpe. Para hablar levantaras la mano-el tono con el que decía esto era tan frio, tan sutilmente amenazador, que el casi Grunge joven se sintió aterrado y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Eso o estaba temblando.

De miedo, no temblando por un terremoto.

…¿muy pronto para ese chiste?

-En fin…

_Todo comenzó ese verano…_

* * *

Imagínense un día normal; desayunan, entrenan, reuniones, comen, te, cenan y duermen. Pero un día un grupo de…locos, llegan y empiezan a destruir todo y uno piensa ¿Qué están locos? Y luego les dicen que no; que ellos vienen a salvar a una shinigami que estaba en prisión por que al parecer era su amiguita del alma.

Y para no hacer el cuento largo, nos iban ganando; pero en eso un capitán al que creíamos muerto se muestra como un traidor y nos tuvimos que unirnos para intentar vencerlo, que no era tarea fácil. Tenía a los Hollows de su lado.

Así que nos unimos a los tipillos estos, y decidimos prepararnos para la guerra, que la pospusimos para el invierno.

* * *

Yamamoto se vio obligado a detenerse cuando un alumno, esta vez cuatrojos y con pinta de sabiondo pregunto:

-¿Cómo no notaron que era malo?

-Pues parecía muy bueno

-¿Entonces era bueno?-pregunto la alumna que anteriormente había hablado de los uniformes

-Miren; lo llamare como lo que es… ¡Un rufián!

Eso inspiro a los alumnos, que se levantaron a aplaudirle…

Mentira, se levantaron para irse, pero con respeto por el hombre.

Yamamoto, no Aizen.

* * *

Yamamoto era sin duda alguna el shinigami y maestro más respetable del Sereitei, después de años y a los, generación tras generación…él sabía que guardaba el respeto de sus alumnos:

-Capitanes ¡Cállense!-gritaba Yamamoto durante una reunión-¡Que se callen!-un parcial silencio, si no es que total, se instalo en la sala, pero Yamamoto insatisfecho dijo-¡Oigo voces!

-Eso es esquizofrenia, señor

Respetado mis barbas.

**Admito que este capítulo es mi despedida a mi escuela…La voy a extrañar (junto el sufrimiento del día a día).**

**Alguna vez me dije 'Cuando termine la prepa, NURC terminara' Pero no puedo hacerlo, hay MUCHOS capítulos sin terminar, muchas ideas, y aun no termino la épica historia de Grimmjow, Ichigo, y Santa. Ademas Bleach aun no se ha acabado.**

**Cuando el anime de Bleach termine (si, el anime, para darme tiempo) es PROBABLE que NURC termine…(Probable, no seguro)**

**Si, amo llamar a No se Use con Ropa de Color, NURC.**

**Bueno, BYE**

**PD: Felicidades Kubo, no sé cómo lo haces pero cada capítulo me cae peor Orihime.**

**PD2: Si, 'Cultura Blanqueadora'.**


	60. Planes, Pláticas y Estrategias de Guerra

**[Titulo: Pláticas, Planes, y Estrategias para una Guerra]**

**[Genero: Parody/Humar/Warfare…¿aaah que dijo? ¡Bromis!]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Los Shinigamis, no parejas, no humano, no Espadas, no Vaizards (¡ay boo!), y gracias a Memo ¡No Xcution!]**

**[Nota: De sierta manera este fic es el acompañante a 'La Vida es una Fraccion', pero obviamente este capitulo toma lugar en la Sociedad de Almas y no en Hueco Mundo…¿Para que les digo? NO van a leer esta nota, y leerán el fic ¿o no? ¿O son como yo y a veces no leen el fic, leen la nota y si en la nota dice 'es el mejor capitulo que he escrito' lo leen inmediatamente y si no lo dejan para el rato? Si, a veces hago eso (sobretodo con capítulos muy largos)]**

**Platicas, planes y Estrategias para una Guerra**

-Miren-comenzó Kenpachi intentando explicar con toda claridad lo que pensaba, internamente seguro de que alguien más también lo hacía-admitámoslo, Aizen, por más aterrador que sea, es un ñoño. Yo como Bully podría atacarlo y problema resuelto.

Kenpachi se encontraba junto a otros capitanes, vice-capitanes, asientos y estrategas planeando—y cito: 'Como jodidos vencer al ñoño de Aizen'

Por supuesto, como era de esperar el principal antagonista de Kenpachi, Mayuri Kurotsuchi fue el primero en hablar a cerca del plan planteado planeada mente por su compañero capitán:

-¿Cómo te da tiempo de decir tantas idioteces?

-¡Me levanto muy temprano!-respondió con convicción el capitán con peinado anti-gravetista.

Ichigo Kurosaki recientemente había decidido, muy por sus ganas, ir a rescatar a Orihime a Hueco Mundo. Los hombres no estaban en contra de eso; esas boobies merecían todo el esfuerzo del mundo por mantenerlas sanas y salvas, era el efecto dómino lo que los jodía:

Si Ichigo iba, hacia enojar a Aizen

Si Aizen se enojaba, le iría a llorar a Gin

Si a Gin le lloraban mucho se cansaba

Si Gin se cansaba, jodía a Tousen

Si Gin jodía a Tousen, Tousen jodería a Aizen (ya ven, eso de la 'justicia')

Si Tousen jodía a Aizen, Aizen atacaba a la Sociedad de Almas

¿Sencillo no?

-Podríamos dejar que nos gane-dijo una vocecilla al fondo

-Cállate Hinamori-grito SoiFon-nadie te pregunto a ti

-¡Seguro que si fuera Yoruichi me harías caso!-chillo desconsolada la fan de Aizen

-¡Si fuera Yoruichi yo estaría de su lado!

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!-grito el resto de la sala, sobre todo los hombres, que esperaban que si una pelea comenzaba, entre el frenesí y golpes, una boobie saldría al aire.

Lástima que Hitsugaya detuvo todo.

-¡Miren! ¡Se que se odian por haber copiado el look una de la otra! Pero esto no puede seguir así, arreglen sus cosas que debemos planear una guerra.

-Yo digo que usemos el Risk para ayudarnos.-dijo Ukitake sacando alegremente el juego de mesa más chido y adictivo que la autora ha jugado en su vida.

-Me parece que…no, no vamos a hacer eso-respondió el siempre amable Shunsui, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su mejor amigo que triste como payasito en funeral, guardaba la caja

-Pero yo quiero jugar un juego de mesa-respondió tristemente el blanquito de cabellos largos como las barbas de Yamamoto.

-Creo que lo más importante ahorita-dijo Hitsugaya seriamente como siempre-es decidir quién va a ser el líder en esto de los planes.

Un silencio—no incomodo, pero no de esos silencios hermosos que hacen a uno reflexionar a cerca de la vida, la muerte, y la inmortalidad del cangrejo—se apodero de la sala, y todos los shinigamis se vieron unos a otros, luego a Hitsugaya, luego unos a otros de nuevo, luego al Risk, y finalmente a Hitsugaya

-Quien vote por el capitancito como líder y encargado de todo; diga 'Sake'-dijo rápidamente Matsumoto, olvidando la gran falta de respeto que era llamar a Hitsugaya 'Capitancito'

-SAKE-se escucho en todo el lugar

-¡Ni crean! ¡Yo soy solo un niño! ¡No puedo con esto! ¡Alguien me tendría que ayudar!...como mínimo-dijo el capitansin, sabiendo que la verdad, nadie ayudaría

Pero para su salvación Yamamoto abrió la boca, y Hitsugaya sintió algo de esperanza…hasta que el mensaje llego a su congelado y blanco cerebro

-Si buscas una mano que te ayude, búscala al final de tu brazo.-y después de eso, los shinigamis, uno a uno, empezaron a salir

Nadie supo cómo o porque, pero al parecer a Mayuri le dio culpa, por lo que dijo:

-De acuerdo, yo te ayudo a planear todo este 'merequetengue'

-¡Hey! ¡Si el payaso de rodeo entra, YO entro! No quiero que luego me deje fuera de las peleas divertidas.

-¡Yo también quiero ayudar!-grito enérgicamente Ikkaku, siempre ansioso de trabajar codo a codo con su capitán

-No creo que seas necesario, Madarame-san-dijo seriamente el capitán de la decima, a lo que el tercer asiento respondió indignado:

-Me discriminan por calvo

-¡Pero!-rápidamente replico Yumichika, casi asustado por la información-¡me dijiste que te rapabas!

-Tú lo discriminas por feo-recordó Mayuri, limpiando las basurillas que se habían atorado bajo su larguísima uña

-¿A si? Pues tú podrías ser más feo, pero para eso tendrías que echarle ganas-grito con afán de enojar al capitán de las doceava, a lo que el distraído capitán respondió, aun limpiando las basurillas de su inhumana uña

-Pero si le hecho ganas

-¿Saben qué? Yo digo que si se queden-menciono SoiFon, que ya se había acomodado en su asiento

-¿Y tú qué?-pregunto extrañado Kenpachi de ver a SoiFon tan 'en su casa'

-¿Cómo que yo qué? ¡La guerra es mi campo! ¡Es lo mío y de lo que si se!

-Tu ni siquiera sabes cómo crecer-le casi-insulto Renji, quien también estaba sentado, la única diferencia entre él y el resto de los shinigamis invitados y afanados, era el nivel de alcohol en su sangre

O el nivel de sangre en su alcohol ¿eeeh?

No, en serio, se había peleado con alguien—iba vestido de negro ¡de eso estaba seguro!—y su botecito de sake tenía algo de sangre, pero el ebrio no lo notaba.

-¡Háblame con respeto, Abarai!-exigió la bajita capitana

-Pfft, respeto, ni que te lo merecieras

-¡Oye! ¡No solo soy capitán! ¡Soy una dama!

-Las damas ya no existen

SoiFon decidió ignorar al tatuado y pelirrojo imbécil y se sentó, esperando que así pudieran terminar el despapaye.

Y así pasaron algo parecido a dos horas.

Lo mismo que tarda una película promedio.

No, la película promedio tarda una hora y media. El promedio de una película de arte. O una película larga…no tan larga como Titanic o Avatar.

-¡¿Estás haciendo caso?-le pregunto enojada SoiFon a Byakuya

-Oh, lo siento. Te ignoraba-respondió Byakuya tomando un sorbito de su te de Hinojo—cual es conocido por su nivel de estrógeno, por lo que no es del todo entendible porque lo tomaba.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?-pregunto Yumichilka a Renji, quien con algo de dificultad respondió.

-El capitán-dijo Abarai, medio ebrio-ignora hasta a el perro de al lado, no puede mantener la atención más de dos minutos

-Es cierto, si empiezo a asentir la cabeza es porque te estoy ignorando-pero Omaeda interrumpió

-Los está ignorando ¿saben?-dijo a cerca de SoiFon que miraba al techo esperando poder continuar, sin saber que los demás ya habían continuado.

No me refiero a Yumi, Omaeda y Renji, si no al listo:

-¡YA, YA, YA!-grito Mayuri-¡Déjense de idioteces! ¡Aquí yo soy el líder!

-¡YO SOY EL LIDER!

-Estás muy estúpido para ser líder-replico Mayuri, viendo feo a Hitsugaya

-¡Claro que no!-gruño Hitsugaya-¿Saben qué? ¡Todos ustedes apestan! ¡Nadie se ha vuelto un capitán desde tan joven como yo! Podrán decir lo que quieran pero todos sabemos que no es cierto ¡Yo soy mejor!

-…No seas tan mamón-dijo Renji en su alcolizado estado

-¿¡Mamón yo! ¡Mamona la vida que los hizo inferiores a mí!

-Yo digo que llamemos a Unahona para que venga por el-sugirió Ukitake, que aunque no estaba participando, siempre estaba donde su tocayo estuviese

-Yo digo que llamemos una niñera-replico SoiFon

-Yo digo que todos ustedes apestan ¡Yo soy el mejor!-grito Hitsugaya, para después sacar una gorra de su haori y colocársela-¡Soy un maestro pokémon y los atrapare a todos!-grito justo antes de lanzarse por la ventana.

Tranquilas chicas, era un primer piso

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?

-Hum…creo que no le gusta el Sake con sangre-comento Abarai, dándole otro sorbito a su tasita de sake-la próxima vez será un café con sake a ver que le parece.

-Kenpachi-le llamo Mayuri al su 'archinemesis' en Monopoly—juego que se juntaban a jugar cada 15 días por insistencia de la corte—el capitán de la doceava, este simplemente le miro y emitió un leve 'jum' como en 'jum, ¿Qué pasa' y no en 'jum, que delicioso'-si utilizamos tu reiatsu para hacer el camino de aquí a hueco mundo será mejor que lo hagamos mientras no tengas puesto el parche; así el camino será más estable y…

-Hay cientos de cosas no me interesan, obviamente esto está en ellas, y no entiendo porque me lo dices, si sabes que al final, no te hago caso

-…Oh simple, te odio y te quiero matar de aburrimiento.

-¡Pero ya estoy muerto!

-Por eso, pa' ver qué pasa.

Si, esta sería una larga reunión…

**Risk es una juego de mesa que trata de simular la dominación mundial… digo, por si no sabían.**

**Si, lo sé….¡Actualice rápido!**

**No se acostumbren, fue suerte que terminara dos capítulos casi al mismo tiempo…intentare que pase mas seguido tho'.**

**¡ADIOSINI MIL!**

**PD. Acabo de notar lo mucho que odio las películas de James Cameron.**

**PD2: Tegno 19...yey  
**


	61. Ichigo, Digievoluciona

**[Titulo: Ichigo, Digi-evoluciona]**

**[Genero: General/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ichigo, Don Kanoji, Hollow]**

**[Nota: SPOILER MIL DEL CAPITULO 452 DEL MANGA, el que avisa no es traidor.]**

**Ichigo, Digi-evoluciona**

Era un día soleado de verano—u otoño, uno nunca sabe diferenciar cuando acaba de cambiar la estación ¿o sí?—e Ichigo estaba a punto de lograrlo, de lograr su gran cometido, ese gran cometido que desde que perdio sus poderes no podía lograr. Defender a sus seres amados.

Obviamente sin saber que será un EPÍCO desastre.

EPÍCO

Porque al fin y al cabo, todo lo malo siempre pasa en días soleado ¿no?

Fue la llegada de un Hollow, e Ichigo por primera vez en años lo noto, y se dispuso a pelear, sin saber que otros también lo planeaban.

Ichigo Kurosaki siguió el malvado reiatsu de la criatura malvada y llego a su encuentro, si no planeara matarla, Ichigo juraría que estaría feliz de verla. Pero OBVIO no fue así.

-UAAAARGH-dijo la malvada criatura, e Ichigo se dispuso a pelear, saco su parche de shinigami y…

Un densa capa de polvo cubrió el lugar, ningún transeúnte—palabra que me hace sentir muy culta—pudo ver lo que sucedía; Ichigo se estaba 'transformando'.

Una vez preparado y 'vestido' para la ocasión, miro a la criatura con ojos frios.

-Te acabare-mascullo, y justo cuando se disponía a atacar…

-BWAJAJAJAJAJAAAA-grito el caza fantasmas favorito de Japón, que iba a acompañado de sus siempre fieles Yuzu, Jinta y Ururu—Karin había renunciado por que ahora era una chica muy _cool._

-Pero que chinga…-comenzó el peli naranjo-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Don Kanoji salto hasta el joven ex-shinigami sustituto, y he de mencionar que fue un salto como de pinchis 5 metros, así que denle merito.

-Joven, hace mucho que no lo veía

-Ehh, si, igualmente.

-Lamento decir que no me alegra verlo

-¿Pero por qué dices eso?

Don Kanoji le dio la espalda al confundido peli naranjo y en un suspiro dijo:

-No me gusta ver a los admiradores que se me van, mucho menos a los que se escapan para seguir a alguien más.

-Pero yo…

-¡Mucho menos si es para seguir a los Power Rangers!

**Ahora si se la polean, todos sabemos que Ichigo parece un maldito Power Ranger, y aunque confió que después tendrá un mejor Fullbring, o que regresara a ser un shinigami, me veo OBLIGADA a escribir de esto.**

**Eso es todo.**

**ALTO NO**

**Puse una encuesta en mi Profile, a cerca de mi nick, recuerdo que cuando lo cambie a Lophorina no mucha gente pareció aceptarla, y he de admitir que los nicks son como parte de la imagen de uno (aaah, estrategias de compras, nunca me fallan) en fin, voten en la encuesta, o déjenme sus opiniones de mi nick**

**BYE BYE**

**PD. Si, esta cortito, y lo escribí como en media hora, pero tenía que sacarlo de mi pecho.**

**PD2 ¿Qué le paso a Kon?**


	62. Sombra Aquí

**[Titulo: Sombra Aquí]**

**[Genero: Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ulquiorra principalmente, con algo de Grimmy]**

**[Nota: Lo sé, se parece a _otro_ de mis fics, pero la verdad, este lo empecé MUCHO antes. Lo sé, es corto, pero esta hecho con amor de madre...]**

**Sombra Aquí**

Ulquiorra era nuevo en eso de las emociones humanas, y aunque aún no se hacía llamar a si mismo humano, ya tenía emociones.

Esa era una de las cosas que obenias una vez que evolucionabas a un Arrancar, según tenia entendido, y normalmente las ignoraba tanto, que no le importaban.

Pero esta, esta era terrible

Era como sentir un espada atravesar su pecho, mientras uno se ahoga con su sangre; era como recibir un cero en la cara y sentir su cuerpo quemarse; era como ayudar a Tousen a cumplir la justicia.

Era imposible de sobrevivir, sobrellevar, y sobrentender.

El cuarto espada apoyo su mano en la pared de su habitación, y camino con paso lento y pesado.

Debía salir de su habitación y conseguir ayuda, una respuesta.

El noveno espada seguro tendría la respuesta.

Fue cuando paso en frente del cuarto del sexto espada que escucho un alarido

-¡¿Grimmjow?-grito preocupado Ulquiorra, no por miedo de que le hubiese pasado algo a su compañero, sino mas bien porque tal vez el también sentía ese…sentimiento.

El peli azul estaba en el suelo, casi llorando, levanto la mirada hacia Ulquiorra y entre dientes mascullo

-Mi…mi delineador…se lo han llevado

-Así que tu también…

Eso que sentían, se llama tristeza.

* * *

_Epilogo_

En otro lado de las noches Aizen terminaba de quemar todos y cada uno de los productos de belleza de Hueco Mundo

-Señor-pregunto Gin-¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Acaso se preocupa de que se hayan hecho muy jotos?

-No-dijo el señor malote de Bleach, peinándose-es porque nadie debe ser más bonito que yo.

**Si, esta vez hubo un epilogo, duh.**

**Los amo, ¿saben por que?...¡LLEGUE A LOS 100 FAVORITES! Ademas de 700+ reviews, todo gracias a ustedes…personas que solo reviewean de vez en cuando…**

**:)**

**Graaaaacias**


	63. Ay, que Buena Medicina

**[Titulo: Ay, que Buena Medicina]**

**[Genero: Parody/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Unohana; esa mujer tiene mas ´potencial del que le saco]**

**[Nota: Corto, simple, cruel. Esa es la descripción de un vestido no favorecedor, por favor no lo usen. Aaah, ¿Qué dijo? Un vestido simple no es desfavorecedor.] **

**Ay, que Buena Medicina**

Tras una ardua investigación y una muy larga vida—no es tan larga, ¡no jodas!—la conclusión es contundente

La gente AMA sufrir

Por que a diario ves a gente enamorándose de otra gente que OBVIO no las va a palera, o batos imbéciles que se escogen a las mas buenotas que obvio están con otros tipos—tipos que aunque se vean flacos y/o dorkys te pueden putear—a diario TODOAS las chicas—y algunos que piensan como ellas—se van por el mismo bato que seguro solo se coge con arbole.

Era obvio que a la gente le encantaba sufrir.

Y como humana; solo le quedaba pecar.

Pecar con un café

-Unohana-taicho, esta temblando.

La físicamente joven y ciertamente pálida capitana miro al joven imbécil que la interrumpía y sonrió amablemente

-¿Eso es un problema?

-Pues si…esta operando a un paciente

Adivinen que le paso a ese paciente. Se metió en una pelea con Kenpachi.

Aman sufrir.

**No entiendo porque, pero ya hay chistes hasta en las notas.**

**Los invito a leer algún otro de mis fics.**

**Y a comer pay, todo el mundo ama el pay.**

**Adiosini, amoresinis, paninis...**

**PD. Me equivoque...99 favs.**

**PD2. ENTRE ¡ENTRE A LA UNIVERSIDAD! ¡YUUUHUUUU!  
**


	64. Reorganizando a el Sereitei

**[Titulo: Reorganizando a el Sereitei]**

**[Genero: Parody/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Shinigamis, los que si me caen bien (no que esos Exxxxecution)]**

**[Nota: Han ignorado tanto a los Shinigamis, pero no más ¡No más! Solo espero ver Vaizards (Si…Vaizards) pero…con el Fan service del último capítulo estoy feliz. Y NO, no cambiara a Soi-Fon por Sui-Feng, me acostumbre ya demasiado, además Sui-Feng es nombre de viejo]**

**Reorganizando a el Sereitei**

Después de la guerra de invierno—en la que por cierto casi no hubo frio, por eso del calentamiento global—la Sociedad de Almas tenía una nueva labor de frente.

La verdad tenían esa labor desde la traición de Aizen, pero eran tan flojos que habían dejado para después de la guerra; lo que debieron haber hecho hace mucho:

Reorganizar las divisiones

-Yo exijo mi propia división-grito Omaeda, golpeando la mesa para verse más imponente frente a los capitanes.

-¡TU NO TIENES BANKAI!-gritaron el resto de los Shinigamis

-Tecnicismos, todos sabemos que me merezco una división

-¡Te mereces una dieta por un nutriólogo!-rugió SoiFon-eso y una buena bofetada por olvidar revelar las fotos de Yoruichi-sama-termino la pequeña capitanita con un tono más bajo pero igualmente lleno de enojo y rabia contenida; pues su tono normal.

-Capitanes-llamo la atención Yamamoto, golpeando el suelo con su bastón-no quiero ser un aguafiestas, pero esto de elegir capitán es más complicado de lo que creen. No solo se debe de elegir al shinigami correcto, también es necesario elegir su tipo y talla de haori.

-Creí que aun teníamos los de Ichimaru, Aizen, y Tousen- recordó Ukitake

-¿A alguien le quedan? Así podríamos terminar de una vez-comento Shunsui dándole un traguito a su vaso de agua, que realmente estaba lleno de sake.

-El de Tousen y Aizen tal vez le quede a alguien, pero el de Ichimaru…la veo difícil-menciono Komamura seriamente-estaba bien pinche flaco; como perro de tortillería.

Si, la guerra había dejado estragos.

Pero si los estragos para los capitanes eran muchos, para los vice capitanes no tenían límites.

-¿Entonces no quieren ser capitanes?-pregunto ligeramente celoso Hisagi a su par de supuestos amigos.

-No-respondió rápidamente Renji-me siento cómodo donde estoy

-El que no aspira a nada-se dijo a sí mismo el tatuado

-¿Y usted Ikkaku-san?-pregunto amablemente Hinamori, a la que habían dejado salir del pabellón psiquiátrico para tomar aire; y para que los enfermeros encontraran a otros pacientes que se habían escondido.

-No

-¡No seas flojo!-le rechito Matsumoto

-Que no

-¡Deberías intentarlo!-le aconsejo Iba

-¡Que con un demonio! ¡No quiero! ¿Qué acaso no entienden un no? ¡Si digo que no quiero no lo hare!

Después de un incomodo silencio Yumichika agrego

-Pues siempre dices que quieres imponer respeto pero sigues bailando

Y así, mientras seguían peleando a lo bestia, Nemu comenzó a limarse las uñas.

No, no se las limaba por vanidad, estaba practicando para los manicures de su padre.

-No comprendo de que se preocupan, aun no estamos en peligro.-dijo ella, calladamente, pero como todo en este mundo; causo un silencio extrañado.

-¿Y tú de qué demonios hablas?-dijo Omaeda, mientras comía Patatas fritas sabor salsa BBQ.

-¡¿Y tu cuando demonios entraste?-grito exaltado Renji- Creí que te habías colado con los capitanes.

-Lo sé, pero me corrieron y vine aquí.

-¿Pero cuando entraste?-pregunto extrañado Kira-¿y por qué no te vimos?

-Soy un ninja

-¡Pero estas gordo!-chillo Renji, señalando….pues la masa grasal del vice capitán.

Y por todos pelear, casi olvidaron lo que decía Nemu, decimos 'casi' porque Yumichika no vio lo que sucedió.

No lo vio porque es ciego para los feos, es más, ni siquiera sabe quién demonios es Omaeda (como la mayoría), así que inocentemente pregunto:

-¿Y que decías pequeña Nemu?-pregunto de manera amable y amanerada.

-Pues, biológicamente el cuerpo sabe cuando todo va a ir mal; cuando haya más mujeres que hombres, es que…habrá problemas.

-Pero si aquí lo que faltan son mujeres-dijo Nanao-¡Hay tanto hombre que van a terminar todos volteándose la canoa!

-… ¿tú crees?-pregunto extrañada Isane

-¿Quién crees que sea el más probable de que…se le voltee?-pregunto, tal vez demasiado interesado, Kira

Pero todos voltearon a ver a Hisagi

-¿¡Yo!...Yo no soy tanto…bueno… ¿crees?-pregunto el extremadamente poco sorprendido vice-capitán quien no dudo en responder-Yo siempre creí que Yumichika iba más para esas cosas…

-Yumichika es una niña, tú eres gay-le dijo secamente Nanao

-Oh,…bueno-dijo tranquilamente, hasta notar lo que habían dicho y alterarse-¡no soy! Parezco.

Cuando una acalorada discusión a cerca de la preferencia sexual de los miembros del Sereitei estaba a punto de comenzar, sonó una alarma

-¡La Ichigo-alarma!-grito Mayuri y el resto de los capitanes exclamaron sorprendidos-¡Rápido! ¡A la pantalla de plasma!

En menos de lo que la ceja de Frida Kahlo crece; todos los capitanes y vice capitanes estaban reunidos en frente de una gran televisión de plasma donde se veía a Ichigo caminando normalmente por la calle, siendo seguido por alguien a quien llamaremos 'persona misteriosa'

-Rápido-grito Yamamoto,-deben ir al mundo humano ¡Tendremos acción de nuevo!-exclamo emocionado, tan emocionado como quinceañera que tiene boletos para ver a Justin Beiber

Si, en tres años los Shinigamis no habían logrado nada por esperar que Ichigo se metiera en problemas otra vez, así de flojos son. Por suerte acertaron e Ichigo los volvió a necesesitar.

¿Habrán acertado a cerca de Hisagi?

**Juro que desde que aparecieron DESTESTO a los de Execution (O como los llamen) LOS ODIO LOS ODIO**

**No tienen el humor y ridiculez de los Shinigamis**

**No tienen el estilo cool y ridicules de los Vaizards**

**No tiene la sensualidad y ridicues de los Espadas**

**Son solo gente fea con poderes feos que viven en un bar fancy feo y les digo feos por que me caen mal (aaah, la madurez, a todos no llega)**

**Es broma…el de los videojuegos no es feo [ekisde]**

**EEEEN FIN**

**Mire una pecera sin un pez.**

**Byebye**

**PD. _Ponpon way way way ponpon way pon way ponpon way way ponponpon way way pon way pon way way_ **


	65. MisterCard

**[Titulo: MisterCard]**

**[Genero: Parody/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Todos los que necesiten dinero]**

**[Nota: No, yo no estoy rompiendo un copyright, si estoy usando una marca %100 inventada de tarjetas de crédito (muajajaja) La verdad decidí escribir este mismo capítulo para mínimo 4 de mis 6 fics de One-Shots [ekisde] por eso tarde tanto. Los precios están tan random como pude]**

**MisterCard**

Armario para esconder a una chica: $280

Reparaciones a la casa por el ataque de un Hollow: $1700

Shampoo de Manzanilla para mantener el cabello rubio: $15

Tener sobre tus hombros la salvación de 2 y tal vez 3 dimensiones; no tiene precio.

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Jugo de caja $15

Set para escuela de Chappy $130

Nuevo corte de cabello: $200

Vestidos robados de Yuzu $0 y una regañada

Que tu hermano sea tu cuñado y tu hermana esta realmente muerta convirtiendo tu vida en una telenovela: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Anteojos: $25

Set de costura: $30

Pasar de personaje principal a filler: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Comida del día $280

Clips luchadores: 6 por $5 en el mercado

Darte cuenta que cada capítulo eres más inútil; no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Ropa para gente alta: $15

Tacos: a $6 el de pierna

Guitarra: $30

Que nadie pueda olvidar lo gracioso que dices 'Abuelo'; No tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Tubitos para el cabello, exclusivos para las familias ricas: $ 1,500

Tratamientos capilares: $120 al mes

Tener un Bankai más gay que Yumichika; no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Tatuajes $5600

Tinte de cabello $20

Anteojos sexys $300

Arrepentimiento por todo lo anterior; no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Sake: $20

Ropa con la que tus boobies se vean aun más grandes: $35 el vestido

Que tu "novio" prefiera a un metrosexual y a un ciego; no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Bastón para ciegos: $480

Perro lazarillo: $250

Pomada para los golpes: $83

Que te hayan estafado con todo lo anterior ya que no puedes leer las etiquetas; no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard…y la Justicia

* * *

Gel para el cabello: $10

Trono grandote: $230

Palacio vacacional: 25,000 Huecos (moneda oficial de Hueco Mundo)

Ser el metrosexual más temido; no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Campanitas: $15 el set de 10

Parche del ojo: $40

Collar para verse cool: 15

Sesión de quiroprácticos por tener a una niña colgada todo el santo día: $180

Que seas el hombre más temido, aunque tomas tecito con tutu; no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Radio: $18

Boinas cool: $23

Dentista: $50

Que una chica te tenga %100 entrenado y AUN así no te de sexo: eso, no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Pantalones para correr: $12

Sandalias: $6

Máquina para hacer ejercicio modificada: $59.99 en televisión

Que puedas tocar tus rodillas con tu lengua gracias a que te partieron en dos…no tiene ¿precio?

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Pastillas adelgazantes: $30

Lentes de Contacto de varios colores: $25

No tener amigos porque tu sonrisa asusta a la gente; no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Acondicionador: $8

Abogados por demanda de abuso a tu "secretario": $1,200

Matar a una "compañera" para así poder tener el escote más sexy; no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Delineador: $25

Pintauñas negro: $5

Todas las películas de Batman: $45

No poder tomar té por que se cae en tu garganta; no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Delineador: $25

Bolas de Estambre GIGANTES: $330

Que nadie te ayude a comer sopa aunque no tengas un brazo; no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Tienda: $2, 300 el enganche

Sombrero: $23

Bastón: $27

Meter a todos en problemas y que lo olviden porque lograras salvarlos de último minuto; no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Cepillo para mascotas: $12

Talco anti-pulgas: $22

Mascara de pajita: $56

Tener un perro en tu vida; no tiene precio.

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard…a menos que seas Komamura

* * *

Cepillo de cabello: $10

Medicamentos, Equipos, Hospital; $300, 000 cuando la onceava no aparece

Que la gente te tenga miedo aunque no tengas ni un ataque que pueda lastimarlos; no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

PSP: $250

Gabardina cool: $100

Que la gente no te odie por ser la perfecta combinación de Gamer y Cute; no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

**Si lo sé, tarde demasiado para esto… pero pasaron muchas cosas (lista de excusas) fue el 16 de septiembre, fue el grito, me teñí el pelo, entre a la universidad, me caí, me levante, me corte el pelo, hizo un pay, me comí un pay, parpadee y empecé a leer un libro al cual renuncie en el momento que apareció una perfecta 'Mary-Sue' como protagonista femenina…**

**¿Alguna de esas excusas cuenta?**

**Supongo que no.**

**Deséenme suerte, gracias.**

**¡Alto! ¡A ti no te daré gracias! ¿Por qué no me vas a desear suerte?**


	66. Clases de Como Maldecir

**[Titulo: Clases con Nnoitora de cómo Maldecir]**

**[Genero: Pardoy/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Nnoitora, el trió de la Cuarta, Kira, Momo, y el nerdo de Clases con Kenpachi]**

**[Nota: Perdonen el vulgar lenguaje que yo JAMAS uso.]**

**Clases con Nnoitora de como Maldecir**

La escuela del Sereitei se enfrentaba a grandes problemas, y si habían problemas en la escuela, Yamamoto tenía problemas, y eso vuelve a todo más problemático, porque si Yamamoto tiene problemas…TODOS tienen problemas

Habían sido demandados.

Oh si, demandados. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo.

Racismo.

Racismo puro.

-Pero…yo no…-Yamamoto estaba sorprendido no sabía qué hacer

-Esto es imperdonable-decía el gordito abogado-necesita equilibrar su demografía

¿Qué hacer?

* * *

Hinamori, Unohana, Isane, Izuru, y Hanataoro estaban sentados en lo que podría ser el salón mas bueno de todo el Sereitei, y con bueno no me refiero a sensual, porque sin Hisagi no se puede hablar de sensualidad, el _punto_ es que eran más buenos que el pan, es mas eran tan buenos que alimentaban Arrancars huérfanos cada tercer sábado de mes.

Y por gusto.

Se escucharon unos pasos pesados y el tranquilo salón espero la llegada de su profesor, que en cuanto abrió la puerta fue recibido con una tradicional reverencia y una manzana de parte de Hinamori.

El Profesor: Nnoitora Jiruga

-¿Qué chingados hacen todos allí como monigotes? ¡Muévanse, carajo!-el alto, y sensual profesor se sentó en el escritorio y le dio un mordico, casi malévolo, a la manzana-¿Quién aquí está por la clase?-Izuru, educadamente levanto la mano

-¿Si albino de mierda?

-Me preguntaba, si se puede saber, ¿Por qué no llamaron aquí? ¿Qué clase de clase es esta?-Nnoitora rodo los ojos y justo cuando iba abrir la boca y contestar, en medio de un GRAN bocado de manzana, alguien abrió la puerta

-¿Llegue tarde?-pregunto un cansado y agitado Ukitake

-¿Tu estas en esta clase?-pregunto Nnoitora

-No-contesto el peliblanco, con una gran sonrisa de orgullo

-¿Entonces por qué vienes?

-…Créditos extras, Kenpachi-sensei quiere que aprenda a maldecir cual pirata de agua salada y al parecer 'babuchas' no es una grosería

-¡¿Cómo maldecir?-pregunto escandalizada Isane-¡Soy muy alta para eso!

-No me vengas, yo soy más alto que tu, mujer

-¿Por qué dice mujer de manera tan despectiva?-pregunto Unohana ligeramente enojada, pero obviamente con su dulce sonrisa de diario

-Porque ese es el peor insulto de todos-dijo con un tono épico

¿Cómo un tono puede ser épico?

É-PI-CO

-Y si, todos ustedes están aquí para aprender a hablar como machos de verdad, no como niñitas de pelo verde

-Pero yo soy niña-murmuro Hinamori

-¡Y ese es el problema! ¡Todos ustedes necesitan penes!-acuso el espada

-¿pero de que nos va a servir?-pregunto Hanatauro

-Pues, a ti, para hacerte más aterrador en batalla, créeme, lo necesitas

-Yo soy doctor, yo no debo dar miedo

-Y yo ya doy miedo-respondió con una sonrisa la capitana

-…Ustedes solo maldigan, ¿quieren?

-Recorcholis-grito Ukitake, como todo buen lame botas

-¡ESO NO ES UNA GROSERIA!-grito el estricto profesor antes de lanzarle un pisa papeles en forma de roca.

Tal vez era una roca.

-Eso no es maldecir, puta madre. _Eso_ es maldecir-regaño y explico el maestro al mismo tiempo. ¿Quién dice que los hombres no pueden hacer más de una tarea al mismo tiempo?

-Pero yo no quiero decir eso, suena feo-dijo Momo, mas para sí misma que para el psicópata profesor

-Mira acosadora de Aizen—si, lo sabemos todos—si suena suave y esponjoso NO es una grosería, si no es una grosería te repruebo, si te repruebo… ¿Qué pasa si las repruebo?

-…Nada-contesto Ukitake-todos somos Shinigamis con licencia y no nos las pueden quitar.

-¿Entonces que hago perdiendo mi precioso tiempo con ustedes?

-¿No te pagan?-pregunto extrañado Hanatouro

-Pues sí, pero con crédito para 'Pago Por Evento'-respondió el larguirucho y extremadamente sensual quinto Espada

-¿Y porque acepto?-pregunto Ukitake- es una pésima idea

-¡Hey! ¡Me gusta la lucha libre!

-¿Y el porno?-pregunto extrañada Isane, pero más extrañados la miraron todos-digo, eso le gusta a los hombres, no es que a mí me guste…-exclamo ella alarmada, intentado encontrar un argumento lo suficientemente convincente como para que la dejaran de ver.

* * *

El profesor y director Yamamoto caminaba tranquilamente por los corredores de la Escuela de Shinigamis cuando vio a un joven y perdido Hanatouro

-joven Shinigami ¿Qué hace fuera de clase?

-¡USTED NO PODRA HACERME VOLVER!-grito histéricamente sacando su 'Diccionario de Groserías' para utilizarlo como arma

-Pero joven yo no he…

-¡Esta loco! ¡LOCO! ¡Y nunca regresare con él!-el shinigami lanzo su diccionario con todas su fuerzas y salió corriendo; llorando cual protagonista de telenovela. Yamamoto simplemente lo miro irse antes de decirse a si mismo

-Le tengo que subir el sueldo.

**¡YO QUIERO NNOINELL!**

**Juro que la carga académica no es TANTA como para no darme tiempo para escribir, lo que no me da tiempo es el Internet (¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué Maru tiene que ser tan adorable?)**

**Asi que nos leeremos pronto, jovenazos**


	67. Apuesto mi Muñeca Inflable

**[Titulo: Apuesto a mi Muñeca Inflable]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody/Romance/¿Family? Ay, ¿yo que voy a andar sabiendo?]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ikkaku, Nemu, Mayuri, Yumichika, y el club de las Mujeres]**

**[Nota: Posiblemente mi pareja Crack favorita, si no es que la segunda (crack, dije Crack) es una idea…muy…no sé, muy idea de las 3 de la mañana. Adivinen: si, el titulo no tiene NADA que ver…]**

**Apuesto a mi Muñeca Inflable**

La onceava división era conocida en todo el Sereitei por cientos de razones: estaba llena de machos viriles y Yumichika, comían cerdo crudo al amanecer, y tenían los peinados más locos y aun así eran temidos, pero para pocos la Onceava división era conocida por sus retos y apuestas. Si, sus locas apuestas y disparatados retos, y hoy le tocaba a Ikkaku.

Gracias a Dios no incluia sangre.

_Toc, toc, toc_

-_¡Abre la puerta niña imbécil_!-grito un molesto Mayuri tras la puerta, e Ikkaku trago su saliva, nervioso, sudando, pensando en si había apagado la estufa…

-¿Si?-pregunto la joven vice-capitana una vez que abrió la puerta y miro a el tercer asiento.

-¡Nemu-san! ¡Me complacería llevarla en una cita!-grito nervioso Ikkaku, esperando la bofetada de turno (mejor conocida como la marca que demostraría que cumplió su castigo…eerhm apuesta)

Nemu parpadeo un par de veces y ladeo su cabeza, emitiendo un leve '¿disculpa?'

-Cita, tú, yo, cena, velas y tal vez algo mas-repitió Ikkaku, pero Nemu no respondió, simplemente cerró la puerta como millonario que no da pan -¡Oye! ¡Debes de contestarme!-se quejo el 3er asiento de la onceava mientras abría la puerta y entraba al laboratorio como Juan en su casa.

Sin bata.

¿Cuándo aprenderán?

-¿Con que quiere llevar a mi hija a una cita?-dijo una misteriosa vos a espaldas del sensual calvito

-¿Ku-Kurotsuchi?-pregunto nervioso al ver al hombre con parecido a un payaso

-Hum, no sé. NO me gustas para mi hija-dijo el científico mientras acariciaba su barbilla-eres algo torpe en las peleas y tu maquillaje es algo estúpido…mis nietos tendrían alopecia…

-Me rasuro…

-Oh, peor aún. ¡Serian imbéciles!-se quejo el científico, pero aun asi llamo a su hija-¡Nemu! ¡Ven aquí!-grito el capitán y en menos de lo que canta una golondrina, la joven estaba allí-saldrás con el tercer asiento de las onceava división, esta noche, a las 8, quiero que termines tus deberes y te prepares para la cita ¿entendido?

-Si, Mayuri-sama-respondio la sumisa joven

-Bien

-¡Yo no dije a las 8!-se quejo Ikkaku

-Pero a las 9 es muy tarde y a las 7 no han terminado ni tu ni ella sus papeleos…-le recordó Mayuri.

Ikkaku detestaba decirlo, pero Mayuri tenía razón.

Estúpido científico mitad payaso.

43 segundos después, Ikkaku reacciono; iba a tener una cita con Nemu, lo cual era lo más extraño que había vivido en su vida, era incluso más extraño que cuando a Carla la llama Carlos. Era una situación extraña…era…

-¿Sigues aquí?-pregunto casi indignado el capitán-¡Largate y no vuelvas hasta las ocho!-le girto al calvo que no se había movido por pensar en la situación.

Si que era lento.

* * *

A las 8 Ikkaku regreso a la división, preparado para su cita.

La verdad no se veía preparado en lo mas minimo: no se había pulido su calva—rapado, no es calva—ni se había bañado y perfumado; es mas, olia como a hiena en día de verano.

Supongo que eso esta muy jodido ¿no?

En fin, Ikkaku llego a la docava división justo en el momento que salía Nemu para esperarlo

-Madarame-saludo la casi-robot

-Nemu-saludo informalmente el bailarin/guerrero

-¿A dónde nos dirgiremos?-pregunto Nemu sin mostrar verdadero interés en la respuesta

-Ah…conozco una barbacoa muy buena-Ikkaku guio a la joven hasta llegar a la barbacoa en question, se sentaron y ordenaron, todo en perfecto silencio, por que Ikkaku en un desesperado intento de romper el hielo o cortar la tensión o acabar con el silencio, dijo:

-Al parecer…eres muy callada-intento continuar con su halago/reproche pero Nemu contesto con una sonrisita

-No, me comunico por telepatía

Ikkaku no cabía en su sorpresa, Nemu había bromeado. El calvo rio estrepitosamente, como solo el sabe, y Nemu lo miro extrañada

_'Nemu a padre, Nemu a padre; se esta riendo'_ informo la robotica Shinigami a su padre por medio de la anteriormente mencionada telepatía.

_'Descuida, no intentara nada malo, creo'_

Nemu no bromea.

Aun asi gracias al mal entendido Ikkaku se sintió mas comodo con la joven vice-capitana, permitiéndose hablar y preguntarle cosas sencillas como '¿Te vas a comer eso?' para después quitárselo cual hombre hambriento

El resto de la cita fue perfectamente,platicaron un poco, Ikkaku pago, y salieron a caminar bajo la Luna. Como hacia algo de frio, Nemu temblo, por lo que el "caballerosisisisisisiiimo" de Ikkaku le dio el petatito que traia, lo que ella agradeció, pero cuando este intento abrazarla solo dijo con una voz delicda y amable:

-No me toques, por favor

-Oh, lo siento-respondio el tercer asiento

-No importa, solo que no se repita

El frio se acentaba y con ganas; pero gracias a Yumichika el brillante shinigami se había preparado…con el petate para darse calorsito; en verdad no esperaba usarlo en la chica…

_-En verdad no debes usarlo para ti-_le había mencionado Yumichika_-cubrela del frio y se enamorara de tu caballerosidad_

_-Pero yo no quiero enamorarla_

_-¡Hazlo y no me respondas!_

E Ikkaku le hizo caso a su mejor amigo, por lo que ahora sufria de algo e frio, pero no demasiado, ya que los machos de verdad no tienen frio.

-Bien,-dijo el Calvo-creo que aquí te dejo

-Si, asi es. Esta es la puerta de mi división

Ikkaku casi, y digo _casi_, quería que Nemu no fuera tan fría como los pies de Kenpachi en invierno, pero como si lo era, la dejo ser…y se fue con su petate.

* * *

-Te gusta-se burlo Yumichika al día siguiente

-¡Claro que no! Solo tenía que fingir que me gustaba

-Actuando como un enamorado, te volverás un hombre enamorado…

-¿Desde cuándo tan profundo?

-Lo leí en una revista del mundo humano, también leí que es mejor cortarse el cabello durante luna creciente…

* * *

-Mi capitán me invito a salir de nuevo-dijo Nanao con desesperación durante la reunión de las mujeres shinigami

-Ya mandalo a cortar margaritas-dijo Matsumoto con sorna ya algo de desagrado. Le agradaba el capitán pero a veces era _tan_ insistente…

-No, lo mando y me las trae hechas corona.

Mientras las mujeres seguían parloteando de Nanao y su acosador personal, Nemu se armaba de valor para preguntar

-¿Está mal invitar a un hombre a salir?

Durante un par de segundos nadie dijo nada, y para lograr eso en las juntas de mujeres shinigamis tenias que arrancar gargantas, porque estas hablaban hasta dormidas. Pasados los segundos necesarios para dejar en claro el impacto de las palabras de Nemu, Matsumoto respondió

-¿Tu? ¿Y un hombre? ¿Teniendo una cita?... ¿En qué mundo vivimos? ¡Ella tiene pareja y yo sigo soltera!-Matsumoto se fue enojada del lugar dejando a Nemu con la duda.

* * *

Ikkaku estaba pensando en el cabello de su capitán cuando se cruzo con la vice-capitana de la 10ma

-Matsumoto-san

-Ikkaku ¿Cómo estás?

-Hum, no muy bien-dijo sinceramente-tengo un problema

-¿Un problema? ¿De qué? ¿Quieres un cambio de look?

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué querría eso?

-Oh, solo decía

-No, estaba pensando, bueno…me preguntaba…digo… ¿Qué quieren las mujeres?

-¿Oh?-dijo la shinigami con duda

-Es que hay una chica-explico nerviosamente Ikkaku

-¿Oh?-expreso con intriga

-Que me…agrada

-Oh-dijo secamente

-Y me gustaría iniciar algo con ella y…

-¡Oh!-grito alarmada Matusmoto, abriendo mucho la boca y los ojos e imitando a 'El Grito'

-¿Hay algun problema?-pregunto el calvo

-¡Debía encontrarme con mi capitán hace media hora! No es relevante, continua.

-Pero no se qué decirle, no soy muy bueno con los piropos.

-Oh, mi buen Ikkaku-dijo casi burlona la mujer con 2 GRANDES razones para ser llamada asi.-Las mujeres no queremos palabras cursis

-¿Quieren sexo?-pregunto ilusionado el shinigami

-Mmmm…queremos acciones-intento explicar la fémina pero rápidamente volvió a escuchar

-O sea Sexo

-¡No! Bueno…si…pero queremos algo de romanticismo ¿captas?

-Ah, ya entiendo; sexo bajo la luz de la luna

-Urgh, esto será mas difícil de lo que creí-se dijo a si misma Matsumoto mientras Ikkaku imaginaba la escena...

...la escena de 'La Dama y el Vagabundo' comeindo pasta, ¡Por Dios! Mentes cochambrosas...

...Honestamente, estaba pensando en sexo bajo la luz de la Luna.

* * *

-Padre, tengo una duda-le dijo Nemu a su padre, obviamente; no llamaba 'Padre' a cualquiera

-¿Acerca de cómo nacen los bebes?

-No, Matsumoto-san ya me lo ha explicado

-Bien, ¿a cerca del experimento actual?

-…Es sobe Madarame

-¿El calvo?

-Asi es

-Oh, ya veo

-Vera, con la cita de la otra noche, me han venido dudas de si debería…

-Por mi haz lo que quieras-dijo cortantemente el científico

-Pero…

-Por mí, haz lo que quieras, dije.

Nota rápida: de haber sido mujer ese 'Por mí haz lo que quieras' realmente significaría 'o adivinas que quiero o te corto algo' pero como Mayuri no es mujer, si no hombre, y un hombre sensual bajo ese maquillaje, realmente significaba 'Pro mí haz lo que quieras; mientras no tengas sexo salvaje en mi oficina'.

Esto es mencionado simplemente por razones educativas.

* * *

La tarde siguiente la robótica vice capitana y el bailarín tercer asiento se encontraron 'casualmente' en la frontera de ambas divisiones

-Ikkaku

-Nemu-dijeron ambos con algo de intensidad, pero cuando Nemu se veía dispuesta a continuar, el calvo la tomo de los hombros y cual película de los años 40's la inclino y dijo-No hables-y la beso, justo al compas de unos fuegos artificiales (que Yumichika preparo con anticipación)

Y asi, damas y caballeros, es como Mayuri descubrió una vacuna contra los pies ásperos, todo porque Nemu no interrumpía.

FIN

**Blah blah blah, blah blah.**

**No es broma, si tengo algo que decir….**

**¡Amo mi carrera! ¡La amo! Y por lo tanto, como esto haciendo algo que amo, no me distraigo en clase y escribo esas pequeñas notas que al final conforman un fic, pero no se preocupen…**

**…pienso seguir escribiendo**

** ((Que narcisista de mi misma creer que eso les preocupa))**

**Adiu~**

**PD. Un día iba caminando por ahí, yo muy en mi propia mente y escuche a un tipo en el celular 'Si, ¿Carla? Habla Carlos', y les juro, se los JURO, me empecé a reír, asi risa descarada ¡Es que jamás había escuchado algo tan hilarante!...**

**PD. Gracias a la siempre adorable Priz T por el comentario 800 (escrito a proposito para ser el 800, claro esta) :B Bracias**

**PD. Espero que esten orgullosos, me he distraido de mi tarea por su culpa D:  
**

**PD. Los quiero… :D**

**…hacer carnitas**


	68. ¡Ay, Papacito!

**[Titulo: ¡Ay, Papacito!]**

**[Genero: Pardoy/Humor/Family]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ukitake, Shunsui; mención de ShunsuixNanao]**

**[Nota: Obviamente inspirada por el capitulo 474 del mamga]**

**¡Ay, Papacito!**

La Sociedad de Almas era como una gran familia, y toda gran familia siempre tiene los mismos miembros… ¡No! ¡Por Monkey! ¡No _esos_ miembros! Eso es del _hombre _no la _familia_. En fin; esos miembros pueden ser; el hijo rebelde—Kenpachi—el tío aterrador—Ichimaru—la pequeña bola de dulzura—Hinamori, Yachiru, Rukia, y Komamura—ese tío-abuelo al que nadie le hace caso, por que técnicamente no es tan de la familia como el resto—Choujiro Saskibe—el tío borracho que ama avergonzarte—Matsumoto—y por supuesto el tío locochon—Urahara.

¿Pero cuáles son las piezas básicas familia? Los padres; si ellos lo son. Sin madre que los para y padre que embarace a la madre; de allí lo que siga no es el tema de esta historia; porque a veces la madre se va el jardinero, y a veces el padre se va con el jardinero.

En Soul Society la madre siempre ha sido y siempre será Unohana. Pero ¿Y el padre? ¿Serian acaso todos los shinigamis unos bastardos sin papá shinigami?

Pues no; el padre era Ukitake; el buen Capitán Ukitake.

-Shiro-kuuun, ¿quieres dulces?

Claro que no todos los padres pueden evitar demostrar sus favoritismos.

Pero más que padre; para Kyoraku Shunsui, Ukitake era un amigo.

-Shuu-kun ¿Qué crees?-dijo emocionado el rosadito

-Dime mi buen amigo

-Nanao-chan ha aceptado tener una cita conmigo

Ukitake, de ser posible, se puso más pálido

-¿Es en serio? ¿No estás troleando?

-¿Trolleando?

-Oh sí, es una palabra del mundo humano que Rukia me enseño. Estoy intentando ser más cool

-… ¿Cool?

-…Lo siento. ¿Entonces tu Nanao?

-Si, estoy tan emocionado, la llevare el parque y tendremos un picnic y será muy romántico

-He he, muy bien…si. Solo, cuídate

-¿Eh?

-Ya ves, estate con cuidado…y protégete

-¿Contra el frio? ¿De qué hablas?

-Yo, yo… ¡Bien! ¡Lo admito! ¡Una vez los cache! ¡A ti y a Lisa!

-¿Qué?

-Jamás te dije porque creí que sería incomodo

Si, Ukitake era un padre, y además uno muy santo.

O eso quieren creer ustedes.

**Me molesta saber que escribo más durante periodos de mucho estrés….**

**En fin**

**BYE BYE**

**PD. TIENEN que ver la imagen que le hizo Tite Kubo a Gorillaz por su decimo aniversario… es bellísima :D**


	69. Buenos Dias para una Buena para Nada

**[Titulo: Buenos Días para una Buena para Nada]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Aizen, Ichimaru]**

**[Nota: ¡Primer capítulo del último año del mundo! Wow…y no actualicé hasta Febrero, soy una mala autora. Je, read & enjoy (Si, soy bilingüe… de hecho pensaba traducir el fic…pero es otra historia)]**

**Buenos Días para una Buena para Nada**

Hitsugaya odiaba recordar el día más feliz de la vida de Hinamori.

Odiaba recordarlo por las secuelas de este, amaba recordarlo porque era el día más feliz de la vida de Hinamori…

Bueno, el segundo; Hitsugaya sabe que muy en el fondo, el día mas feliz en la vida de Hinamori fue cuando Byakuya le dijo 'Tu cabello es bonito, luego me tendrás que pasar tus secretos de belleza'.

Pero eso era muy, muy en el fondo. En el exterior el día mas feliz en la vida de Hinamori fue el hermoso, aunque fatídico según el hielito, día en el que la chica fue ascendida a vice capitana para el capitán más noble y bueno del Sereitei.

Ukitake no contaba porque estaba salado; ningún vice capitán le duraba.

Yéndose por las ramas—algo que Hitsugaya constantemente hacia—Hitsugaya pensó en como alguna vez el viejo, viejo, muy viejo Yamamoto le había dicho que la razón por la que a Ukitake no le duraban los vice-capitanes era porque los consentía mucho; dándoles dulces, galletas y postres, hasta que engordaban tanto que ya no podían correr y eventualmente un Hollow se los comía. Shinsui luego le dijo que esto era mentira, que Yamamoto solo le decía eso para evitar que Hitsugaya se convirtiera en esa clase de capitanes con un vicio—como el azúcar—porque eso era muy costoso para el Soul Society.

Hablando de gastos, los Bonos del día de los vice capitanes aun no habían sido entregados y…

¡No! ¡Alto! No mas irse por las ramas, es momento de regresar al tema.

Y el tema era…

¡A si! El día más feliz en la vida de su gran amiga Hinamori—cabe destacar que lo de 'Gran' es por aprecio, no por estatura ni por talla de boobies, algo que a Matsumoto le gustaba recalcar continuamente. Recordaba ese día bastante bien, no por Hinamori, si no porque ese había sido el día en el que Hitsugaya había probado algo llamado 'Nachos' que llevaban un queso amarillo derretido que sabia como a la propia gloria. El estaba comiendo sus nachos cuando una ridículamente alegre Hinamori entro dando brinquitos a la casa de su abuela.

-Shiro kun-dijo la en ese entonces aprendiz de shinigami-Shiro kun-chillo/canto/silbo la ya mencionada obsesiva compulsiva.

-¿Qué pasa Hinamori?-pregunto Hitsugaya en su apatía sensual a la que están tan acostumbradas sus fanáticas rabiosas.

-Fui elegida

-¿Elegida?

-Sí, fui LA elegida

-¿La elegida para qué? ¿Crear una nueva religión?

-¡No!-dijo ella para después suspirar soñadoramente-La elegida pro Aizen-taicho para convertirme en su nueva Vice Capitana

-¿Vice Capitana? ¿Tan mala es esa división?

-¡Oye!-se quejo indignadamente-Que hay escases de shinigamis desde que salió el rumor de que en el 2012 se acaba el mundo.

-Entonces… ¿shinigami?

-¡Vice Capitana!-chillo para luego dar un brinquito y chocar sus talones cual duendecillo que promociona cereal-para Aizen-taicho

-Pero él es un ñoño

-¡No insultes a MI ñoño!-rugió Hinamori para luego irse, saltando cual cuento infantil, hacia su cuarto.

Hitsugaya solo escuchaba brinquitos.

Y a su máquina de nachos, pero eso le quita magia a la anécdota.

* * *

En otro lugar del Sereitei, Aizen y su buen compinche; Ichimaru, tenían una reunión secreta.

Secreta no de La Sociedad de Almas, si no de Tousen; odiaban a ese hombre.

-Entonces, escogí a la pelinegra.

-¿Hinamori?-pregunto sorprendido Ichimaru-¿La del chongo pasado de moda? No entiendo porque

-¿A no? ¿Qué tiene ella de malo? ¿Quién podría ser mejor?

-Pfft-rio con sorna Ichimaru-pues, mi nuevo Vice Capitán

-A si ¿Quién?

-Kira

-¿El dios del nuevo mundo?

-No, pedazo de animal… ¡digo jefe!-se retracto rápidamente-el alvino

-… ¿sabes cuánto gastaras en bloqueador para ese muchacho? No, no, mala elección…-Aizen estaba a punto de continuar su explicación de por qué 'Su nueva vice capitana era superior a su nuevo alvino' cando la ventana se abrió violentamente.

¡Uy! ¡Qué violento!

-¡Aizen-sama! ¡Solo quiero decir que estoy muy alagada de haber sido elegida por usted para el rol de vice capitana!-grito Hinamori con gran emoción para luego dejarse caer e huir, dejando a un par de shinigamis impactados.

-¿Hace cuantas tazas de café esto era una buena idea?

**Oficialmente ya comenzó la ultima arca de 'Bleach' y… ¡Oh pol dioch! Me da nostalgia…**

**Es como si fuera ayer cuando lo vi por primera vez con mi primo y decía '¿Por qué una niña tan cute es del bando de los malos?' cuando aun se creía que los malos era el Sereitei. Es como si fuera ayer cuando obsesivamente revise cuadro a cuadro la muerte de Ulquiorra. Es como si fuera ayer cuando grite de la emoción leyendo los capítulos de 'Back to the Pendulum'. Es como si fuera ayer, un día del 2009 cuando… (Favor de imaginar a MuffinaCa con una larga barba gris en un banco de un parque y hablándole a jovencitos insolentes que la ignoran). En fin; ya había mencionado que una vez que Bleach (anime, ANIME) termine yo daría por terminado NURC… así que un tenemos 47 años en lo que Kubo termina el manga (En serio, ¿Cuánto tarda en cada Arca?)**

**Cada vez queda menos…**

**Chaui~**

**PD. Intentare actualizar más rápido, pero no prometo nada… (¡Hey! ¡La intención es lo que cuenta!)**

**PD2. He de admitir que el anuncio de que esta es, definitivamente, la última arca de Bleach me entristecio... mucho; hace no mucho cerraron los sushis a los que siempre iba, luego mi cafeteria/confiteneria favortia (¡Si algo le pasa a mi restaurant Indu favorito...!) y si esos los extraño mucho... ¡Ni pensar Bleach!**

**Pero aun...imaginense que hubieran cerrado Ff por culpa de SOPA**


	70. Creo que Alguien me Ignora

**[Titulo: Creo que Alguien me Ignora]**

**[Genero: General]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ichigo, Rukia… ¿IchiRuki?]**

**[Nota: Este fic tiene una contraparte, continuación, como lo llamen, y supuestamente este pedazo también iba a ser parte, pero me pareció que quedaba mejor como un drabble/fic aparte.]**

**Creo que Alguien me Ignora**

-Ichigo, no entiendo. Dime que paso-Rukia llevaba un rato intentando hablar con Ichigo, quien estaba sentado en su cama, viendo a la pared, serio y sin decir ni hacer nada-Ichigo, anda, dime que paso

Rukia se rindió y se sentó junto a él, esperando a que diera señales de vida.

Después de casi 30 minutos, Ichigo hablo;

-El dijo que lo planeo todo

-¿Quién?-pregunto Rukia, distrayéndose de la laboriosa tarea de encontrar todo el dinero que tenia entre su ropa, "_Maldito pliegues"_

-Aizen lo planeo todo. Mis peleas, el viaje a la Sociedad de Almas, el Hollow que ataco mi casa, el Menos Grande, todo.

…incluso conocerte…

Ichigo seguía sin mirarla, pero Rukia lo miraba a él fijamente, algo preocupada.

-Ichigo… ¿de qué hablas?-Ichigo se paro bruscamente, parecía que quería patear algo, y Rukia sabía que de ser posible, lo haría.

-¡Toda mi vida ha sido idea de Aizen! ¡Por Dios! ¡Incluso puede que el haya presentado a mis padres!

-Ichigo, estas sobre pensando las cosas… créeme, nadie, en ninguna circunstancia posible, quisiera que tu padre se reprodujera… Aunque ustedes no salieron tan mal.

-¡Y quien sabe cuánta influencia haya tenido en mis decisiones!

-Ichigo-dijo cansadamente Rukia-hablo en serio, no te sirve de nada esto.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!

-…pppffft, suenas como esas telenovelas que tanto ama Kon-Rukia rio, pero Ichigo no cambio su expresión de enojo… aunque realmente jamás la cambiaba-Ichigo-dijo con un poco mas de delicadeza la shinigami, parándose justo al frente de Ichigo, quien seguía sin mirarla-yo se que te parece frustrante, y en verdad creo que Aizen es lo peor que le ha pasado a… todos; pero tú eres tú porque… eres tu-Ichigo no respondió a su bastante simple explicación, por lo que Rukia suspiro-¿No me la vas a dejar fácil verdad?

-Estúpido Aizen

-No, al parecer no-Rukia vio a una mariposa del Infierno acercarse, y la shinigami podía imaginar el mensaje que llevaba-Ya me tengo que ir-le dijo al ex-sustituto, al cual intento darle una palmadita en el hombro, pero le fue imposible.

Maldito cuerpo no físico.

Ichigo tuvo un escalofrió y respiro profundamente

-Creo que no gano nada, mejor me tranquilizo

-¡Es lo que llevo diciendo desde el principio de esta conversación!-Ichigo se volvió a sentar en su cama y viendo su 'identificación' de Shinigami Sustituto

-Me pregunto si habrán Hollows en este momento-dijo pesadamente, y Rukia rodo sus ojos

-¡No seas tan nostálgico! ¡Ya verás como Urahara encuentra la forma de que recuperes tus poderes!-dijo ella mientras se preparaba para salir por la ventana. Justo antes de salir, la shinigami le sonrió a su amigo-y tal vez la próxima vez nuestras conversaciones no serán tan unilaterales.

**Ahora solo esperen por 'Conversaciones con una Ouija'**

**Adiosito~**

**PD. En verdad, mucha gente no lee lo que escribo en las notas, ¿verdad? Y si lo hacen solo lo medio leen… (Pongan el Trololol….)**

* * *

**Nota Rant fue eliminado, pero dejare los siguientes puntos a quien no vio la nota:**

**1) No me manden mensajes/reviews preguntandome sobre el final de Bleach, ni Kubo sabe cuando va a ser.**

**2) No confien en los chismes de Internet, son como las Creepypastas.**

**3) Kubo no quiere Live Actions, y le creo a el mucho más de lo que le creo a 'los rumores confirmadisimos' o como los llamen (Y si quieren Live Action, vean el Musical, esta muy divertido)  
**

**4) Pasense a otros de mis fics si gustan (publicidad, yey) y nos vemos pronto en la version en Ingles de NURC.**


	71. Con un Buen Bigote

**[Titulo: Con un Gran Bigote]**

**[Genero: Humor/General]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Shinigamis]**

**[Nota: Bueno gente, es hora de ponerlos a prueba: ¿Cuál es el shinigami al que más le gusta la cultura occidental y que está enamorado de Inglaterra? Si supieron contestar ¡Felicidades! Son tan fanáticos obsesivos como yo… o aman Wikipedia, yo que sé. Una de mis palabras favoritas es Bigote, o 'Mustache' o 'Moustache' para los francesitos]**

**Con un Gran Bigote.**

La tristeza se sentía en el aire, era insoportable ver a todos con sus caras tan tristes y deprimidas…

A excepción de Isane, quien cuando se ponía muy triste reía

¿Acaso nunca han escuchado de la frase 'Sonreír es una forma de llorar con bondad'? Pues para Isane era 'Reír es una forma muy poco favorecedora de Llorar'.

Ikkaku soltó un resoplido y Yumichika no pudo evitar querer golpearlo en la cara.

-Estamos en un velorio, compórtate

-¡Ni siquiera sé quien se murió!

-¡Saskibe!

-¿Quién es ese?-Yumichika miro seriamente a Ikkaku-el único shinigami que comprendía la importancia de la moda… aparte de mi por supuesto

La muerte de Choujiro Saskibe había sacudido la Sociedad de Almas por muchas razones, la principal era que ahora todos se preguntaban ¿Quién era Saskibe y porque debería importarles?

Yamamoto pasó al centro de la sala donde los shinigamis más importantes, los exiliados más famosos, y los extras más queridos se reunían para celebrar la vida y muerte de alguien a quien nadie conocía.

-Chojiro Saskibe era un hombre-comenzó Yamamoto-era un hombre muy… él pues… A Saskibe le gustaba el té

Todos los presentes cuchichearon ante las palabras de Yamamoto, quien al parecer tampoco sabía mucho del difunto.

-Ehem… ¿nadie quiere decir algo más?-todos los shinigamis, quincys y de mas negaron con la cabeza, hasta que Ukitake se levanto de su asiento.

-Yo quiero decir algo-la sala se conmociono pero rápidamente guardaron el debido respeto para que el capitán continuara-Yo conocí a Saskibe hace muchos años, demasiados para ser preciso.

-¡Eso no es precisión!-grito enfurecido desde su lugar Mayuri

-Pero cuando lo conocí el era algo… mas bien, el no era especial, pero con los años, nos vimos mas y mas en las juntas de capitanes y logre conocerlo, y he de decir; el tenia algo que nadie jamás lograra igualar, algo que si me fuese posible, intentaría emular.

-El ex-capitán Ichimaru decía lo mismo-dijo Kira, algo extrañado-pero jamás dijo de que se trataba

-Es que tu pequeña mente no lo comprendería-dijo Byakuya con severidad-no creo que jamás lo entiendas… Ichimaru y yo tuvimos interminables conversaciones a cerca de Saskibe… y es que…-Byakuya se quedo sin palabras, miro a Ukitake quien, asintiendo con la cabeza, comprendió que debía terminar la frase que el noble hombre no podía.

-No cualquiera podría igualar a Saskibe porque-Ukitake tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y por fin dijo:

-Un bigote como ese, conlleva a una gran responsabilidad.

**¿Por qué Saskibe? ¡El jamás hizo nada malo!... ¡El jamás hizo nada! (Era obvio que escribiria un capitulo de el)  
**

**Me entristece. En fin, el capitulo 70 ya fue reemplazado… por un capitulo (LOL) y… pues… uhm, ya es todo.**

**Bye~**

**PD. A los curiosos: 'Don't Use con Colors' (titulo tentativo) será subido este fin de semana a mas tardar. **


	72. No Olvides Sonreir

**[Titulo: No Olvides Sonreír]**

**[Genero: Horror]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ichimaru Gin]**

**[Nota: Me puse a leer los capítulos cuando muere Gin, y me puse triste… y luego escribí esto]**

**No Olvides Sonreír**

Gin tenía muchas razones para sonreír; un flamante nuevo puesto, una gran amiga esperándolo, un jefe que confiaba en el.

Gin tenía muchas cosas para no volver a sonreír; un trabajo pesado y sangriento, cientos de cadáveres lentamente apilándose frente a él y una venganza que tardaría demasiado en llegar.

Si, Gin sabía que la vida no era un cuento de hadas. No habría una poción que te cure, hechizos que te salven, ni hadas que te protejan. En la vida había guerras, había traiciones, había cuerpos que antes de dejar de moverse solo gritaban y sollozaban, pidiendo, rogando compasión.

Y a Gin no le quedaba más que sonreír

Porque siempre tendría que decir que 'No'

Y siempre sacaría su espada, atravesaría el cuerpo de algún pobre infeliz y se vería lleno de sangre ajena, y mientras arrastraba el cuerpo no podía evitar pensar que tenía más razones para sonreír que para no hacerlo.

Para empezar, no era el pobre diablo siendo arrastrado.

**Era hora de un Horror.**

**Realmente termine este capítulo antes que el pasado, pero estuve sin actualizar en mucho tiempo, y como se que ustedes aman los Humor, decidí posponer este capítulo para subir un Humor, para ustedes, los lectores… por que el cliente siempre tiene la razón.**

**Adieu~**

**PD. Creo que Kubo me odia, me tuvo con taquicardia todo el capitulo pasado ¿para que? ¡FAN SERVICE! ¡Para hombres! ¡YO QUIERO GRIMMJOW! (O Nnoitora… ¡callen! ¡La esperanza nunca muere!)**

**PD 2. Me di cuenta que yo si usaba mucho a Sasakibe en mis fics... solo que siempre seguido de la frase 'pero como a nadie le importa, segiremos con...'  
**


	73. Eso Aterra

**[Titulo: Eso Aterra]**

**[Genero: Parody/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ichigo, Yuzu]**

**[Nota: Admitámoslo, si Ichigo estuviera un día de buenas, el mundo temblaría de terror. Escribí este fic tres veces, las tres veces exactamente la misma historia, pero completamente diferentes estilos de escritura… y obviamente me gusto más este.]**

**Eso Aterra**

El miedo es uno de esos fenómenos que no todos comprenden, sobre todo cuando se hablan de miedos irracionales o fobias. Pero hay miedos que todos parecen comprender ¿Por qué? Sabrá la pingüina, pero todos lo comprenden.

¿Qué pasa si juntamos los dos miedos? Irracionales pero que todos por alguna bizarra razón temen ¿Qué tenemos entonces?

No, no tenemos un payaso con una serpiente como corbata y ratas corriendo por doquier.

Tenemos algo más aparentemente inocente:

A Ichigo Kurosaki, sonriendo.

Sonriendo abiertamente.

Esta clase de fenómenos total y completamente antinaturales eran capaces de hacer temblar desde a un niño pequeño hasta a un yakuza experto y a uno que otro hollow.

Pero eso no asustaba a Yuzu. ¿Por qué? Simple, por que Yuzu era la hermanita de Ichigo, y como hermanita sabía que Ichigo tenía la capacidad de sonreír…

Aunque eso no le quitaba lo raro a la situación.

Sobre todo cuando Ichigo estaba sonriendo en día normal, de escuela, en el que se iba caminando, y solo. Si, solo.

Era obvio tanto como para Yuzu como para el mundo que cuando la tercera hija de la familia Kurosaki se fue, algo había hecho que Ichigo se volviera un poco más enojón que antes, y la mente romántica de Yuzu quería creer que era porque la extrañaba.

Pfft, si claro, su depresión no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que no pudiera ver espíritus, y por lo tanto se supiera como un humano común y corriente.

Eww, corriente.

Así que, viendo a Ichigo feliz, y sin Rukia, tanto Yuzu como el mundo pudo sacar unas cuantas teorías de lo que hacía _tan_ feliz a la frutita:

1) Por fin, Ichigo Kurosaki había logrado lo que por años anhelo; terminar con su padre para siempre.

2) Ichigo había sido atacado por secuestradores que lo intentaron envenenar con gas de la risa—pero aun así Ichigo les gano—lo que transformaría a Ichigo en mas leyenda de lo que ya era.

3) La suerte y el destino había demostrado su _obvio_ favoritismo una vez más y le habían obsequiado a Ichigo un centavo de la suerte.

O para los que conocieran _ese_ lado de Kurosaki

4) Kon había logrado—de alguna manera—poseer el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Otra vez.

Obviamente, la cuarta posibilidad aterraba a esos pocos que conocían lo que podría suceder si el alma modificada entraba al cuerpo de Ichigo—uno de los galanes más deseado por las pollitas del pueblo—pero como la gran mayoría no conocía eso, todas las opciones anteriores les aterraban más.

A excepción de una, una pequeña posibilidad que también bailaba de una mente a otra, creando dudas en algunos perspicaces e ilusos humanos.

5) ¿Y si Ichigo había perdido la cabeza?

No literalmente, claro está; la cabeza de Ichigo estaba sobre sus hombros, y este no la perdería a menos que lo decapitaran. Cosa que obviamente Yuzu encontraba MUY poco probable, casi tan poco probable como que un gato hablase, o que un emo encontrara su 'corazón' o que un nerd decidiera conquistar el mundo.

Y mientras Ichigo caminaba alegremente y como todo un campeón, Yuzu lo seguía secretamente a unos metros de distancia, preocupada por su propia teoría.

-Hola ¿Cómo te trata la vida?-dijo Ichigo con singular alegría guiñándole el ojo a un… ¿poste?

-Sí,-se dijo Yuzu a sí misma con un suspiro-mi hermano esta en drogas.

**Hola mis queridos lectores… verán, quería pedirles algo (nunca les pido nada… excepto esa vez que les pedí que entraran a ADV, pero eso fue más un favor para ustedes que para mí ;D ). En fin; quería pedirles—a los que les fuera posible—que se pasearan por la traducción de NURC, 'Don't Use on Color Clothes', y me den un poco de su apoyo de pollo que siempre me dan…**

**Además los fics en Ingles son ligeramente diferentes, no todos los juegos de palabras son traducibles.**

**¿Si? ¿No?... ¿Por favorsini?**

**Bye~**

**PD. [****Este-es-un-mensaje-subliminal-para-que-entren-a-DUCC-y-tal-vez-dejen-un-comentario-o-me-dejen-buenas-vibras**] Creanme… pondré la petición en todos los replys de los próximos 900 capitulos (meeentira, no llegaría a tanto capítulos ni a golpes (aunque a los 100 tal vez si (¡No! Olviden eso… Oh shushi)))

**PD2. Queridas fanáticas del mundo, oooh, queridas fanáticas… ¿Por qué creen que Grimmjow está muerto? Fue uno de los pocos Espadas que Kubo jamás mato ni dio señas de que lo hizo. Lo digo en serio, si no me creen lean el capítulo 287 del manga (con las primeras 5 páginas) y se darán cuenta… que se quedo varado en medio de la nada.**

**PD3. Que nota más larga ¿no?**


	74. Resultados Gracias a Zaraki Kenpachi

**[Titulo: Resultados Gracias a Zaraki Kenpachi]**

**[Genero: Family/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Mayuri (no me canso de el), Nemu]**

**[Nota: Todos sabemos que Mayuri no es un buen padre… pero para eso va a clases. De cierta manera creo que es de lo más empalagoso que he escrito]**

**Resultados Gracias a Zaraki Kenpachi**

Mayuri era un mal padre. No, no; déjenme recapitular. Mayuri era una mala persona, y era tan mal padre, pero tan mal padre, que se creó una palabra para él.

Era un Mayuri.

Sep, nada original ¿cierto?

Mayuri estaba consciente de que él era un mal padre. ¿Por qué más estaría en esas estúpidas clases con Kenpachi?

El científico suspiro mientras firmaba el último documento de la noche. Hora de ir a dormir.

_Hora de ir a cargarse._ Eso siempre decían los tres asistentes, pero ellos eran demasiado _geeks_.

Mayuri salió de su laboratorio—que no era su oficina, pero solía usarla como—y fue a dejar los documentos en su escritorio, cuando noto algo.,

Nemu se había quedado dormida en su escritorio.

El capitán gruño, y con su larguísima uña pico el hombro de su hija, quien no reacciono. Repitiendo varias veces la acción, solo logro que Nemu se retorciera levemente.

-¿Tan cansada estas? Demonios…-Mayuri por un momento se regaño a sí mismo por no haber creado a una hija/vice capitana con más energía, pero lo dejo de lado, como científico sabia que siempre buscaría las mejoras… y ahora sabia que mejorar.-Bueno, supongo que necesitas descansar.

Así es, su recientemente ablandado corazón admitía que su hija era humana y tal vez, solo tal vez, necesitaba descansar.

Y la dejaría descasar en su muy incomodo posición desde su escritorio.

_"Pero que buen padre soy"_

Y así, Mayuri se fue de la oficina de su hija. Solo para volver en pocos segundos

_"Nemu no es resistente al frio, tal vez se enferme"_ pensó el científico "_Una cobija no le haría mal"_ pensó el padre rehabilitado y salió de la oficina, solo para regresar unos cuantos minutos después, cobija en mano.

Nila arropo con ternura, ni le dio un besito de buenas noches; solo arrojo la cobija sobre su hija, la cobija cayó en su cara y hombros y Mayuri se fue como el cansado científico que era.

Obviamente, regreso 4.32 minutos después, refunfuñando de la irresponsabilidad de su hija y de cómo no cuidaba su cuerpo "_Le va a hacer daño en la espalda y así no va a poder protegerme cuando me ataquen ¡¿En que está pensando esta niña?"_ Mayuri vio a su hija y comenzó a idear su plan…

Y a la mierda el plan, tenia sueño.

El capitán, intentando no despertar a Nemu, separo la silla, quito la cobija, e intento tomar a su hija para llevarlas.

Lástima que Mayuri es un cerebrito y no un deportista

_Joder, creo que los de la onceava tenían razón y debo entrenar mas._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_¡¿QUÉ JODIDAS BARBARIDADES ESTOY DICIENDO! Darles la razón a esos changos sub desarrollados y sin sentido de la moda, ¡ja! Ha de ser el sueño._

Sabiendo que no podría levantarla como un 'barbárico miembro de la onceava' podría, Mayuri se decidió por su segunda opción…

Arrastrar a Nemu.

Así que con un brazo bajo cada axila de su hija, quien estaba a espaldas del, el científico comenzó su largo camino desde la oficina hasta el cuarto de su hija.

Hija quien no despertaba, aun cuando sus pies se arrastraban por el piso.

Sueño pesado ¿no creen?

Una vez en el cuarto, y habiendo perdido uno de los zapatos de Nemu, Mayuri dejo a su hija en su futón, cubriéndola con la gruesa cobija que tenia y en un arranque de cursilerismo, darle una palmadita en la cabeza.

Y así fue como Mayuri se dio cuenta que las clases con Kenpachi si servían.

…

…

…

_¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?_

* * *

**Daaaaamn, I feel special~**

**Ya saben cómo amo y adoro a Mayuri (es como mi personaje favorito y así) y al parecer Tite Kubo lo llamo su personaje favorito… no sé si sentirme especial por eso o orgullosa de Mayuri por llegar tan alto (trolollolololll) **

**En fin, me temo que no tengo nada más que decir más que….**

**¡¿ALLON? ¡ME ENFURESCO!**

**¡Oh si! Gracias por leer… y mas gracias si dejan review ;D**

**Bye~**

**PD. A la Benji Price ¿hace cuanto que no me baño?**


	75. Esto es Añorar y no Payasadas

**[Titulo: Esto es Añorar y no Payasadas]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Gin]**

**[Nota: Se que estoy joven, pero ¡Ay DIOS! Como me dan bochornos durante clases… ¡Los salones están muy pocos ventilados!]**

**Esto es Añorar y no Payasadas**

Gin era un hombre al que le costaba adaptarse al cambio, sobre todo si el cambio era de una vida divertida, llena de lujos y con su mejor amiga siempre cerca a una vida con constante amenazas, llena de aburridas fiestas de té y Tousen siempre cerca.

-Odio este lugar-se digno a decir un día el zorruno hombre

-No sé cómo puedes odiarlo, tiene una belleza especial-dijo Tousen mientras le daba un sorbito a su té.

No me detendré a questionar como Tousen reconocería la belleza de un lugar, ya que es ciego… pero si puede usar vinoculares y jugar ajedrez; su opinión estética me importa poco.

-¡No! ¡No lo tiene! ¡Quiero irme a la Sociedad de Almas!-chillo Gin, sonando exactamente igual a una adolecente berrinchuda que quiere ir a la fiesta del chico más popular de la escuela.

-¿Por qué? Allí todo es horrible, siempre estaba ese asqueroso calor...-dijo Tousen dando se airecito con la mano.

Solo acordarse le daba bochornos de mujer menopáusica.

-¡Pero aquí esta helado! No puedo ni caminar descalzo porque se me quedan pegadas las plantas de los pies al suelo.-chillo Gin

-¡Pues en la Sociedad de Almas se podía freír un huevo en el piso!

-Creo que ambos exageran-comenzó soñolientamente Stark, quien rápidamente se arrepintió de meterse en la conversación

-¡Tu cállate!

Si, Gin odiaba Hueco Mundo, odiaba Las Noches, pero sobretodo odiaba a Tousen.

…y a Aizen, también odiaba a Aizen.

**Les juro que tengo más capítulos CASI terminados, me falta así… como la liga entre el principio y el final, ¡PERO YA CASI!**

**:B los quiero…**

**…como un gato quiere a ese prier raton que mato en su juventud.  
**

**Bye~**

**PD. Creo que Tousen es el peor jugador de ajedrez de la historia.**

**PD II. Ahora soy encontrable en Tumblr como quierosernauha  
**


	76. La Vocacion de Renji

**[Titulo: La Vocación de Renji]**

**[Genero: Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Renji, la Vocación, Ichigo, Byakuya y mi hermosa sonrisa *sonrisa*]**

**[Nota: Estoy tan dopada de thinner que no recordaba que aun no subía este capítulo, aunque ya tiene un rato terminado.]**

**La Vocación de Renji**

La profesión y la vocación son dos cosas muy distintas. A veces uno no encuentra su vocación hasta a muchos años después de haber comenzado una profesión, a veces uno descubre que su profesión era su vocación, algunos suertudos pueden decir que aman tanto su profesión como su vocación.

Eso era Renji; un suertudo.

También era un malandrín, pero era más un suertudo.

Desde sus días en la Academia, Yamamoto había notado cierta magia en el joven. El tenia un algo, un no sé que, una especialidad que lo hacía tan único…

Y no, no era el que explotaba cosas.

Una vez graduado Renji se fue a la Onceava División, la División favorita de los arquitectos ya que les daba mucho empleo, y estuvo allí mucho tiempo. Aun así todos notaban que Renji no era feliz al cien por ciento… muchos mencionaron a Kuchiki como la razón, pero una vez que Renji había sido transferido a la sexta división—donde no solo veía a Kuchiki Byakuya si no también a Rukia—y no le notaron más feliz supieron que el problema era simple.

Aun no encontraba su vocación.

¿Notaron el AUN?

Fue en el mundo humano donde la magia paso. Renji estaba con Ichigo, luchando en la escuela—de esas luchas amistosas, algo ridículas, nada serio—cuando golpeo al sustituto en la cara con el codo…

Y hubo sangre, oh, sí que hubo sangre.

Hubo tanta sangre que algunos gritaron, algunas se desmayaron, y el cabello de Renji se camuflajeaba. Lo que significa, bastante sangre.

Ichigo fue a un medico especial y ahí Renji encontró su vocación, tan así que en menos de lo esperado entro a una escuela en el mundo humano para entrenarse en dicha profesión…

Avara Renji, Dentista.

Su consultorio en la Sociedad de Almas fue rápidamente un tremendo fracaso. ¿Qué demonios era un dentista y porque tenía objetos de tortura tan sofisticados? Al poco tiempo le intereso a Mayuri, pero él no cuenta porque está loco. No fue hasta que Rukia le EXIGIO a su hermano que fuera con Renji que no le llegaron los clientes al pelirrojo. Y con pacientes no digo uno o quince, me refiero a cientos de miles.

Porque Byakuya Kuchiki impone modas.

-Siguiente paciente-decía el nuevo flamante y sensual secretario de Renji, Akon; que al tener la opción de elegir entre un laboratorio con gente gritando y llorando, a un laboratorio con gente no gritando había tomado la decisión más lógica. Irse al laboratorio donde la gente gritaba.

Ichigo entro al consultorio algo nervioso. Rukia le había prometido que nada malo pasaría, pero el sustituto no podía dejar de pensar en que en unos segundos su salud bucal estaría en manos de Renji…

Abarai Renji.

_Renji._

-Jamás he entendido-dijo Ichigo, mientras se sentaba en la 'cómoda' silla medica-si eres dentista ¿Por qué tienes los dientes tan jodidos?

Renji lo vio con una ceja alzada y le respondió:

-¿Quién esperas que me los arregle? ¿Kenpachi?-y allí fue cuando Ichigo comprendió el éxito de Renji.

Si, ser dentista no podía ser mal negocio mientras existiera la onceava división.

**Oh gentecilla adorada, me siento mal, si muy mal.**

**¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no leyeron que me fume un bote de thiner? ¡No vuelvo a limpiar nada que necesite ese maldito químico del mal! **

**En otras noticias:**

**Al parecer mucha gente ha estado posteando la "noticia" de que va hacer revisión y limpia de fics que rompan las reglas (Lemmons) Me siento culpable de la histeria, ya que yo (entre otros) les quisimos advertir a un par de personas a cerca de que podría hacer limpia… Y algunos se aterraron. Los Lemmons SIEMPRE han estado prohibidos, desde SIEMPRE, pero tiende a hacerse de la vista gorda, si la gente comienza a romper más reglas (Postear notas y mensajes como fics) es mas probable que se pongan a hacer limpia. Mejor hagan backup/copia de las historias en riesgo (supongo que no todos leen los 'Guidelines' (¿me pregunto si habran cambiado desde aquella ves en la antigüedad que las lei?)) y si lo llega a borrar… súbanlo de nuevo. (Eso es lo que en mis tierras llamamos, joder con ganas)**

**…En fin, ¿Por qué deje la notita pasada? Solo para que no digan que no les advertí.**

**Bye bye**

**PD. Y ahora tengo dos décadas de edad, y me siento vieja… **

**PD2. ¿Soy la única que creyo que Äs Nödt era mujer y hasta pensó que podría hacer buena pareja con Renji? ¿Si? ¡Demonios!**


	77. ¿Que fue lo que Paso?

**[Titulo: ¿Qué fue lo que Paso?]**

**[Genero: Parody/Humor/Tragedy]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Los Vaizards, Aizen, helado]**

**[Nota: Si nunca han comprado helado y llorar dramáticamente mientras lo comen jamás han vivido.]**

**¿Qué fue lo que paso?**

Si hay algo que el ser humano ama es revolcarse en su propia miseria. La música, el arte, y hasta la comida son utilizadas para este fin, y era lo que en este momento Hirako Shinji había decidido hacer.

-¡No se por qué me hizo esto!-chillo el rubio, tomando su cuchara y enterrándola en el delicioso helado de caramelo y chocolate que tenia frente a él.

-Debe comprender –intento consolarlo Hacchi—no es su culpa.

-¡Es que no entiendo!-grito con aun más dolor el rubio

-¡Cállate Shinji!-le espeto su mejor amiga, Hiyori

-Yo se que a veces le gritaba y todo

-Todos los capitanes gritamos a veces-dijo Kensei, mientras apretaba el nudo de la mordaza que le había puesto a Mashiro para evitar que esta le dijera alguna estupidez al deprimido Shinji

-Y se que a veces el papeleo era demasiado

-El papeleo SIEMPRE es demasiado-dijo Lisa, mientras pasaba de pagina en su libro erótico

-¿Es porque lo llame ñoño? ¿Por eso?

-No creo, la verdad es la verdad. Uno no puede odiarte por eso.-intentaba calmarlo Rose, mientras escribía una canción que sirviera como fondo para el deprimente momento

-¡¿ENTONCES QUE? ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Oye Shinji-le dijo Love, algo preocupado-no es que no crea que ya estas sufriendo, pero te debo de informar que te acabaste helado

-¡¿Me acabe un galón de helado? ¡Soy un gordo! ¡¿Porque? ¡¿Porque me traicionaste?-grito con dramatismo Shinji, mientras hundía su cara en un enorme helado de chocolate con extra chocolate y chocolate a un lado… ya saben; para volverse más "gordo"

Fue en ese momento cuando Hiyori, cansada de la actitud de su "amigo" decidió tomar la situación en sus manos

-¡¿Por qué deiablos nos preguntas a anosotros clavito? ¡NO. ! Espérate a encontrarte a Aizen y ya le lloraras… ¡Y levántate del piso de una vez por todas!-rugió la pequeñísima y adorable rubia

-Pe-pe-pero Hiyori…

-¡Arriba! Que entre más cerca estés del suelo más patético serás.-Shinji se levanto rápidamente, pero no dejo de llorar, tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpio las lagrimas

-Awww, Shinji, no llores-dijo con falsa ternura Mashiro, quien fue casi interrumpida por el grito de Hiyori

-¿¡Te doy una rozan para llorar!

_Epilogo_

La Guerra había terminado, Shinji se encontraba frente al hombre—no, no podía ser llamado hombre—frente al mariposon que lo había convertido en un terrible monstruo.

Un monstruo come helados y llorón.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con dolor en la voz Shinji-¿por qué me traicionaste de esta manera?

Aizen miro a su ex capitán con una media sonrisa y dijo:

-Simplemente me dieron ganas-a lo que Shinji respondió con su mejor voz de señora treintona

-¡Ay si! ¡Pues a mí me dan ganas de darte una bofetada!

**He descubierto que tengo una afición por las cosas tristes: películas, libros, comerciales de seguros de vida Tailandeses, me encantan.**

**Chayo  
**

**PD ¿Soy la unica a la que no le agrada (incomoda) que lostodos comparen a los Stern Ritter con los Nazis? Digo, se que son nombres alemanes y todo; ¿pero por que no comparaban a las Espadas con El Santo y Blue Demon, entonces?  
**


	78. ¿Quien te sigue?

**[Titulo: ¿Quién te sigue?]**

**[Genero: Horror/General]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ichigo, Rukia, Hollow]**

**[Nota: Entre la escuela, mis paginas de ocio, el practicar dibujo (pa' ver si mejoro), hornear muffins, ayudar a mi hermana con su muy lejana boda, y además leer todos los libros y mangas que tengo en listas, decidi hacer lo que era prioridad:**

**Me puse a leer creepypastas. Y me encanto.]**

**¿Quién te sigue?**

Ichigo siempre supo que lo podían ver, aunque el no los viera.

Sbia que los shinigamis segian allí, los espiritus segian allí, los Hollows segiuan allí.

Ahora no podía verlos.

Ese sentimiento de intranquilidad lo persegia, e Ichigo sabia que no podría huir. Nunca podía huir, seria como huir de si mismo.

Aun asi, deseaba hacerlo.

Cuando por fin recupero sus poderes crello que la tranquilidad de saber donde estaba todo regresaría, pero no fue asi.

Aun lo sgia.

Y esta vez no sabia que era.

No fue hasta que despertó en medio de la noche que todas sus respuestas se aclararon, pero ya era muy tarde.

Frente a el, estaba Rukia, su espada atravesaba su pecho y la mantenía clavada, sus pies a pocos centímetros del suelo; su s ojos vacios y sangre escapando de entre sus labios y manchando su cara, pecho y ropa.

Ichigo casi ignoro el mensaje escrito con la sangre de la shinigami, la respuesta a una pregunta ya conocida

¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un caballo y su rey?

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que su Hollow había ganado.

**He estado leyendo el mejor manga de miedo (bueno, no el mejor, pero en verdad si me pone la piel chinita) se llama 'Another' y esta bastante bueno, tanto que me inspiro… por supuesto junto a las creepypastas.**

**Adieu~  
**


	79. Vida y Obra de un Futuro Espada

**[Titulo: Vida y Obra de un Futuro Espada]**

**[Genero: Era Parody pero se quedo en**** Mystery****]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ulquiorra; si, como humano no tiene nombre, ya que Ulquiorra no es el nombre que tenía cuando estaba vivo (recuerden que los Espadas son las evoluciones de Hollows que se comían a mas Hollows que se comieron a otros Hollows), así que decidí dejarlo sin nombre]**

**[Nota: Estaba escribiendo un One-Shot con Byakuya, y en verdad tengo como… ideas, pero no salían, y simplemente ayer (porque eso fue antes de las doce de la noche) se me ocurrió esto y pues, salió. Espero que lo disfruten, y juro que el siguiente capítulo será algo que no se esperaban, muajajaja]**

**Vida y Obra de un Futuro Espada**

Resolver asesinatos no siempre es tan divertido como uno cree.

Para empezar ¿Qué clase de enfermo cree que resolver asesinatos es divertido?

El joven detective miraba las fotografías de la escena del crimen por lo que podría ser la cuarta vez esa noche; era el único en su edificio.

Sonó el teléfono.

Ahora, les recuerdo que estaba solo en el edificio, era de noche, muy noche, y estaba viendo fotos de una mujer casi descuartizada; claro que él se espanto y grito como nena.

Mentira, los detectives no tienen sentimientos; solo se sorprendió.

-¿Diga?-pregunto el frio detective, pero nadie respondió-Malditos bromistas pesados-murmuro mientras colgaba el teléfono y regresaba a su labor.

Entre fotos e informes aun estaba lejos de resolver el caso:

¿Por qué la habían matado? ¿Quién la había matado? ¿Por qué no tenia corazón? Eran dudas que lo carcomían, sobretodo la tercera.

Digo, como detective uno se acostumbra a no saber el por qué o quién había matado a alguien, pero ¿quitarle el corazón? Eso era un nuevo nivel de bizarro.

Sonó el teléfono.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto esta vez el pálido detective; pálido por qué pasaba sus días y sus noches resolviendo casos, no que tuviera un problema de pigmentación.

Nadie respondió y el detective volvió a colgar.

Ahora; regresando a el caso.

¿Por qué no tiene corazón? ¿Dónde estaba el corazón?

Si bien la autopsia había concluido con que la víctima había muerto antes de que le quitaran el órgano; eso solo podía dirigir la investigación a una dirección.

Alguien quería tener ese corazón en sus manos.

¿Por qué?

El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

-¿Quién llama?-pregunto, igual de impasible como siempre, y como siempre nadie respondió.

Lo que le llamaba la atención era la falta de laceraciones recientes; como si en verdad no tuviese corazón. Bueno, sabía que las cicatrices en el pecho de la victima eran de una cirugía para instalar un marcapasos, pero aun así… No tenía el corazón.

Maldito el día en el que decidió que "estudiar para detective no era tan mala idea". Maldita la mañana en la que decidió que "ser detective sería divertido". Y maldita la noche en la que mataron a la mujer sin corazón… no porque se sintiera mal por ella o algo, si no porque ¡diablos! Era un caso difícil.

El teléfono sonó.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto secamente, sin esperar que esta vez sí le respondieran.

-_No lo vas a encontrar_

Eso fue lo único que escucho.

Y el detective estaba listo para comprarse un leotardo y una máscara, preparado para convertirse en un justiciero fuera de la ley como en las historietas y matar a todo criminal.

Como el maldito criminal que no lo dejaba trabajar en paz.

Miro la ventana y maldijo. El sol estaba a punto de salir, ya podía ver la luz acercándose.

No que fuera una criatura de la noche—un búho, un gato, u murciélago—pero sentía que el día lo limitaba; la gente podía verlo investigando, y la verdad le preocupaba que su piel adquiriera un tono rosadito o pequitas por salir al sol.

Aun así el detective se preparo para salir; era hora de visitar al Patólogo.

En el corto trayecto las mismas preguntas se paseaban por su mente.

¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el corazón? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿De qué le serviría?

El detective paró en seco.

Dio media vuelta y se echo a correr, ¿su destino? La escena del crimen.

Llego al asqueroso callejón en menos de lo que esperaba y comenzó a buscar, no habían pasado más de dos días, así que seguramente no habría pistas claras, pero de estar el corazón, los gatos estarían rondando por ese callejón esperando comérselo.

Malditos gatos, como los odiaba.

Pero no estaban allí, no había ni un maldito gato.

Malditos gatos, que inútiles eran.

Pasos.

Rápidamente el detective se escondió tras unos contenedores; los pasos se dirigían al exactamente ese callejón e intuía que sería relevante en su caso.

No podía verlos, pero podía escuchar a unos hombres hablando.

De el asesinato, de la muerta, de un dinero… pero no de un corazón. No de donde estaba el corazón.

Malditos gatos. Eso fue lo último que pensó el detective antes de sentir un golpe en la nuca; un gato se había acercado a él, alertando a los presuntos culpables y arruinando el no muy elaborado escondite.

Por siempre odiaría a los gatos, no, a todos los felinos.

Malditos felinos.

Mientras perdía la conciencia el detective pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz del teléfono.

-Te dije que no lo encontrarías, estando tan cerca de ti.

Malditos felinos, maldito el día que decidió ser detective, y—sin intención de sonar como quinceañera deprimida por que la termino su amor del verano—maldito corazón.

Sonó un disparo.

* * *

-Bienvenido-dijo al presumida y presuntuosa y muchas otras cosas con 'pre' voz de quien un futuro seria el mariposón más temido-Mi nombre es Aizen, y desde ahora serás parte de mi ejército. Me ayudaras a destruir La Sociedad de Almas y conseguir la llave del rey.

Ulquiorra alzo la mirada a quien sería su jefe y utilizando las limitadas capacidades de sus músculos faciales, intento hacer una mueca de duda

-¿Alguna duda?-pregunto el shinigami, viendo a su lacayo tan confundido

-Si-dijo él con su voz neutral y sin ánimos,-¿Dónde está el corazón?

**Este capítulo quedo más perturbador de lo que quería y mucho menos gracioso de lo que esperaba; si lloro ¿me abrazan?**

**En otras noticias; yo si soy un poco pecosita.**

**Y en otras noticias; en Octubre me iré a estudiar en el extranjero por seis meses, intentare actualizar estando fuera—pero ni siquiera sé si tendré computadora, jo jo jo jo—asi que si no actualizo en octubre por un buen rato, no se preocupen… estoy viva.**

**Se los digo desde ahorita porque ¿Qué tal si no actualizo hasta dentro de mucho? ¡O si se me olvida decirles! Y luego creerán que los olvide, y que ya no lo quiero con todo mi corazón de melón o algo así… el punto, es que el que avisa no es traidor (Así que Soul Society, quiétele el título de traidor a Gin, que creo que si aviso muchas veces que era ambiguo y que no tendría problemas atacándolos) en fin…**

**¿Review para Ulquiorra?**

**Chau~**

**PD. Ehem… esto es algo incomodo, pero ¿Mi calidad ha bajado tanto? En serio, los últimos capítulos han recibido muy pocos reviews, y aunque nunca me había molestado no recibir muchos reviews (a excepción de Bleach, todas las secciones en las que escribo están medio vacías) me preocupa haber empeorado y que no me haya enterado. Así que, en fin… ¿Tanto?**


	80. En la Mañana

**[Titulo: En la Mañana]**

**[Genero: Humor/Family/Romance con su siempre amado tono de Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Ichigo/Rukia, Papá Isshin]**

**[Nota: Queriahacer algo grande para el capitulo 80, pero no podía aguantarlo más; quería subir esto.]**

**En la Mañana**

Ichigo se retorció entre sus sabanas intentando, de alguna manera, detener el molesto sonidito.

-Ichigo ya es hora-comento entre sueños Rukia

Habían pasado ya (1…2…3…) casi ya 8 años desde que vencieron a Aizen, de los cuales habían vivido 3 bellísimos (y jodidamente cansados) años casados.

-No quiero-murmuro Ichigo-No quiero ir al hospital hoy-Ichigo aun no terminada sus estudios en medicina, aun estaba en su internado y era impresionantemente lo más cansado aburrido y trabajoso que había hecho en su vida.

-Pues no vayas-murmuro Rukia acomodándose sobre el pecho de Ichigo-solo apaga el despertador

Si, así eran las bellas mañanas con los Kurosaki

-¡Ichigo! ¡Despierta y abraza a tu padre!-grito una tenebrosa voz, mientras un pie de plantaba en la mejilla de Ichigo, lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación

-¡Ah! ¡¿Viejo?! ¿Qué haces aquí?-grito Ichigo al notar que su padre se había infiltrado (de nuevo) a su morada

-¿No pensabas ir al hospital? ¿Cierto?- Interrogo el chivo tranquilamente, aunque su hijo le mirase con odio, rencor e ira

Y mientras padre e hijo peleaban como si solo quedase un pedazo de pastel en la mesa, Rukia tomo su almohada y la coloco sobre su cabeza

-Familia de locos-dijo antes de volver a dormir.

**Gente, no están ustedes para leerlo ni yo para escribirlo… Pero confio en que llegaremos a los 100.**

**Esto originalmente iba a ser el prologo de una historia aparte más larga; preferí no hacerla.**

**Bye**

**PD. Sigo en el otro lado del mundo, solo que ahora tengo lap.**

**PD. Perdon por la falta de Reply; todo volvera a su curso en el 81.  
**


End file.
